Burning Embers
by PinkMartini
Summary: A certain chambermaid who knows of the prince's nightly behavior disapproves of the way he lives his life. Can Legolas open her eyes to his true self for a friendship to blossom, or maybe even more? L.OC.AU
1. A Change in Routine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien, except for Le'ariel and other characters that might seem unfamiliar to the untrained eye.

**Timeline:** Centuries before the War of the Ring, around the SA (Second Age) 3441 or so. The War of the Ring was TA (Third Age) 3018

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**A Change in Routine**

The lavender sleeve of the dress lay on top of her arm with the beaded work at its tips catching the morning's light across the way. Gently she caressed the material, closing her eyes wondering if the dress was worth trying on. She reopened her eyes to see her reflection in the mirror staring back at her with a grin, the entire dress now draped against her form.

She held it out in front of her and examined it for the hundredth time. As exquisite as the fabric was there were plenty there that were far more beautiful with much more intricate designs, each one especially woven for its wearer.

_On to the next dress, _she thought.

The image in the mirror had caught her eye again. She stopped to take a look at herself once more before placing the dress back into the closet. "This will not do," she said aloud to herself. The elf turned her head to the left then to the right, her gaze still fixed on the mirror. She tried blowing a strand of her dark locks away from her face but was unsuccessful. The stubborn thing decided to remain out of place. Looking around the room, she finally found a hairpin on the dresser and managed to tame the hair that never liked to cooperate when restrained with objects.

Once that task was done, she went back to the first task she originally set out to accomplish: placing the dress back where it belonged. She opened the closet's double doors without realizing how many new dresses there were inside. One for each day of the year it seemed, arranged in multiple colors from lightest to darkest.

"Amazing what one can find in another's closet," she laughed.

"Yes, it is. And, I am sure that the owner of such things would appreciate you leaving their belongings alone," spoke someone from behind.

"Mother! I did not hear you enter," she blushed.

"That is because instead of doing what you were suppose to be doing this morning, you are playing dress up again with materials that do not belong to you," she scolded.

"I am sorry, mother. I just seem to find a new dress every morning that has been carelessly laid out on the chair as if it was some sort of dirty rag."

"My dear, when there are far greater concerns to be worrying about, such as ruling a vast kingdom, some elves do not have the time to trouble over their attire if a mere wrinkle is found."

"Understood."

"And that is why we have servants and chambermaids to fuss over the insignificant details, while the king and queen concentrate on the safety of our people," her mother added.

"Like us," she stated.

"Yes, my dear. Like us. Go now, Le'ariel, and finish your chores. Their Majesties do not provide us with food and shelter to sit and daydream about their luxuries. I must go now for there is still much cooking to be done in the kitchens." And out the door her mother went.

Le'ariel sighed after her mother disappeared around the corner then sat herself in a chair with the dress still in hand. Every morning it was the same routine. Her mother would check on her before heading for the kitchens only to find her marveling over the queen's new acquired clothing instead of doing her chores as a chambermaid.

The queen usually made her own side of the bed compared to father and son who left theirs a mess. Blankets and pillows were found more often than not lying at the end of the mattress or on the floor next to their garments. At least the queen was kind enough to keep her things off the floor. Le'ariel almost tripped over the king's robe as she lost herself in a dance, pretending she was at one of the many balls held in the Great Wood.

"Well, then, let us get started shall we?" she spoke to herself again after glossing over the four corners of the room. Le'ariel stood up and firstly opened the window to get more lighting into the chamber. The air felt refreshing in the stuffy environment. She fixed the other half of the bed then gathered everything off the floor and either placed them back where they belonged or held onto them for washing.

Double checking to make sure that the room looked fit for a king and queen once again, she nodded her head with a smile. Satisfied with her work, she wiped the imaginary dust from her hands then placed the two sacks of clothing by the door. The red sack she carried belonged to the king and other, purple, belonged to the queen. Each royal member had a different colored sack so the servants who did the washing knew whose was who.

Le'ariel closed the door behind her then lugged the sacks of clothing over her shoulder and walked down the corridor to the prince's chamber. She dropped them by the side of the hallway then stared at his door. The same thing wasn't going to happen to her again.

_Should I knock first this time?_ she pondered before she attempted to knock.

Remembering the last time she thought the prince had left for the archery range, she found him walking out of his washroom half naked. Luckily, her eyes didn't wander far. She did, however, leave his parent's clothing on the floor which she dropped from the shock of seeing him looking the way that he did. She apologized then immediately walked out, eyes covered.

Once she was at a safe distance she hid herself in a corner, adorning a very flushed face. Never before had she been so embarrassed. In front of the prince, no less! The chambermaid imagined that the Elven-prince was probably laughing at her for her frantic performance. But, on the contrary, Legolas was actually amused by it. She had been the first maiden to run away from him in such a hasty fashion.

Le'ariel couldn't bring herself to return to his chamber for the rest of that day, so she asked another to get the sacks for her. When she came back empty handed, the servant informed her that the prince decided to bring them down to the washers himself. She got a good earful from her mother of how foolish her behavior was and how embarrassing it was to have the prince finish carry them down for her. She tried explaining the situation but her mother refused to hear her excuses. Since that day, she'd taken precautions when entering Legolas's room.

The chambermaid let out a breath before she knocked. It was the same routine as well when entering the prince's room. She waited a while, but no answer. She knocked a second time and even leaned her ear against the door to make sure that there was no one there. After a few moments she slowly opened the door and peered inside. The velvet curtains were still shut giving little visibility into the room. Carefully she walked in.

The chambermaid walked over and around the items under her feet as she made her way to the balcony window. The prince seemingly had more scattered outfits covering his bedroom floor than he usually did. She reached for the part that separated the heavy curtains and opened them, letting the morning greet the room with a burst of light.

Le'ariel took a step forward but then abruptly stopped in her tracks. Was that a maiden's dress she saw lying on the floor? She slowly raised her head towards the bed to see a pair of eyes watching her with a grin on the owner's lips.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Look who we have here my prince."

Legolas uncovered his head with the pillow he was sleeping under and gradually sat himself up. "What? Who is it?" he rubbed his eyes. His head was still throbbing from the previous evening so his vision wasn't yet that focused.

Le'ariel stood in shock for the second time in his room.

"It is one of your servants," the maiden in his bed replied.

"Le'ariel?" he blinked, trying to get a better look at her.

"Your highness, forgive me. I did not know you were still in bed…and with company, for had I known, I would not have disturbed you at such an early hour. Please, accept my apology. I will leave you now," she quietly exited the room without trying to look as anxious as she was to depart.

"Wait..." Legolas slowly responded.

"No, let her go. She is only a servant. Serves her right for not knocking first," the maiden rolled her eyes and cuddled closer to him.

Le'ariel clearly heard their words. She picked up the sacks that were leaning against the wall and briskly left for the washers. She became used to being treated like she was not a being with feelings and emotions from those who cared for no one save their wealth.

Especially from her. Lady Varien Redbirch. The snootiest of all courtiers in their sovereign's court. Le'ariel remembered the whispers in the palace kitchens that she had an unwavering hope of being Legolas's bride. The chambermaid speculated this to be true for even in the shadows of the room that the sun did not reach, the dark determined glare in Varien's eyes had shone brightly that morning.

By the time Le'ariel reached the washers she was now angry and upset. If she had it her way, the whore of a maiden would have been wearing a black eye to match her hair color. She had awakened the prince on purpose to embarrass her more than she already was for walking in on them. And she did knock before walking in!

She should have known that the prince was going to sleep the day away after the ruckus he and his friends had made the night before. Le'ariel would often wake when the moon was still high due to their late night merrymaking.

Elves talking late at night was not a problem for her, but mix miruvor and loud music into the equation...it was sure to be a memorable gathering. Everything magnified when the elven liquor was present. Legolas was known to have a high tolerance for the substance, especially when a pretty face was by his side. Once a maiden agreed to be alone with him, he would offer his remedy to her problems then usually fail to remember her the following day.

Le'ariel disliked the way he took advantage of his birthright for things that should not be given to or taken from lightly. The chambermaid wasn't naive when it came to the male-elves or love, and unlike some of the maidens who were nothing but hollow shells inside, she did not give in to empty promises that meant nothing when the morning's blanket replaced the night. She had more self-respect than that.

_Legolas Greenleaf...you are insufferable!_


	2. Pie Anyone?

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Pie Anyone?**

"Do not touch that for it is not to be served until after the midday meal," his hand was slapped away.

The elf gave a boyish grin at the warning finger that was being waved in front of him. "Please, Dalorien? Surely one slice will not be missed," he tried to reason.

"I do not serve half eaten items on my tray to anyone, especially not to the king and queen. Being around the kitchens so often you should have picked up on this a decade ago."

"But, Dalorien, their Majesties do not delight themselves in your pies as I do! I would savor it like it was the last meal of an elf that was sentence to death. Or better yet, an elf who was dying right before your very eyes, requesting to be fed his favorite dessert," he pretended to be stuck through the heart by an arrow. He squinted an eye open to see her reaction.

Dalorien shook her head with a smile at his actions. "Such an imagination you have...but no. You will not receive special privileges during my time in these kitchens. The only authority I accept here is the king and queen."

The elf pouted his lips. "Having authority here will take a lifetime to accomplish."

"Either that or when you become king one day," she raised an eyebrow. "But until then, especially after your last misfortune, I am surprised the king still lets you enter my kitchen doors."

"I believe the king still asks himself that question to this very day!" he laughed. "It took almost seven winters to convince him to allow me back in here…said I was some sort of a distraction?"

"No, I believe the king said _we_ were some sort of a distraction," another elf walked in. He took off his helmet revealing blonde locks falling past his shoulders and a smudge of dirt on his right cheek. The tantalizing aroma of the pastry had caught his attention after placing his horse back into the stables.

"Ah, Keldir, back from patrolling the boarders so soon, captain?" asked Legolas.

"Tis nesting season for the giant spiders. Most have retreated near the eastern borders of Mirkwood to tend to their off springs. Besides, the prince was not with us to give the command of when to end our morning patrol so I took it upon myself to give the order," he answered.

"Well, being Captain of the Guards, surely the prince trusts you in your ability in making such decisions."

"He should," he agreed. "Serving alongside the son of Thranduil for almost a century and a half, the prince should know that I am the best when it comes to certain responsibilities."

"You? Very bold words, my friend. Whose advice did the king favor concerning the Old Forest Road? Yours or the prince's?"

"The prince's, but..." the guard quickly added, "Every elf in the Woodland Realm know that the Orcs are making the Road more dangerous to cross, that is the reason why his Majesty agreed to summon the guards to patrol the area. The prince's counsel had little to do with it."

"Your memory must be failing you," he answered back with a grin. "The prince is a much wiser elf. I believe I specifically heard the king say that only his son could think of something so clever."

The guard placed his elbow on the table and leaned in towards his friend. "_My_ memory, you say? Well, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe that the Prince of Mirkwood was also absent from that tour of duty. And, come to think of it, when the king asked about his whereabouts, who was it that covered for him? Now, let me think..." he pretended to reflect on the subject. "Oh, yes! Twas I…"

"You will not let that go, will you?"

"Now why would I when it works so well to my advantage?" Keldir winked.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have not forgotten how you told my father that I was teaching the younger elves how to use a bow and arrow in case they stumbled across an Orc or spider."

"Good, for I made quite an impression of your merits to your father when in reality, you were oversleeping in a chamber that did not belong to you," he smirked. "He would have had your hide had I told him, 'Sire, I apologize that the prince cannot patrol with the company this day for he is tied up from walking an elf-maiden home last night and had forgotten his way home...'"

"My father would have placed me under house arrest if he had found out," Legolas thought on the idea. "I thank you for being quick minded." he jokingly bowed.

"Speaking of maidens…Lady Varien seemed to be beaming last I saw her in court this first light."

"My intentions were purely innocent before the miruvor…" the prince began to explain, "Twas her, not I that requested for a tour of the palace..."

"And then your chambers?"

Legolas shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what Keldir was referring to.

"Yes, yes, blame it on the elven liquor as you often do," he laughed.

"Make fun if you will, but I know for a fact that you, my friend, have been placed in the same situation before."

"Perhaps…" the elf slyly grinned.

"That is enough chit-chatting you two!" Dalorien returned from chopping vegetables for the soup to find them taking up space that she needed. "Do not forget the trouble you caused last time you lost yourselves in each other's stories."

"Twas Legolas's fault, milady, I assure you."

"My fault?! Whose duty was it to maintain the fire for the cauldron?"

"Who was the elf that placed more wood into the hearth without realizing the dangerous sparks it would create?"

"That is enough you two!" interrupted the cook. "You are both at fault for not paying attention to what you were instructed to do. Thank Eru that the buckets of water were brought in time before the whole kitchen burned down."

Legolas and Keldir had always been fascinated in the culinary arts, but never really had the knack for it. After much begging, Dalorien allowed them to feed the fire to boil the water, thinking that they could manage such an easy errand. The two soon became impatient and decided to swap various stories while waiting and thus, grew an audience.

The other servants were so captivated in their tales that no one noticed the table on fire until smoke filled the air. Their Majesties, especially Dalorien, were furious at their irresponsible behavior and so banned them from setting foot inside the kitchens from that day forward. But, it only took three winters for the cook to forgive them, provided that they no longer offer their assistance, compared to the prince's parents.

"Go now so I may finish preparing the food that is to be served for the midday meal. And no touching that pie!" she glared her warning before walking away. The two elves gave each other mischievous grins then departed before anyone else could see them.

_

* * *

_

**Outside in the courtyard...**

"Le'ariel? Are you listening to me?" asked Sirawen. "We still have these tablecloths to wash."

"Shh...stay quiet…" she said, her gaze set firmly in the distance.

Sirawen shook her head then stood up and walked over to her. "What are you doing? Minar will scold us if we do not finish washing these before lunch. You agreed to help me after cleaning the Royal's chambers and unlike you, I still have to sweep the courtyard after this."

"Do you not hear it?" she asked, ignoring her words.

"Hear what? I hear nothing." the helper looked around.

"Listen carefully."

"Fine. I hear something...cracking?" she said after a few moments, eyes closed to get a better sense of what was around her.

"Yes, tis an egg hatching," smiled Le'ariel. "Look," she pointed to a branch that was slightly hidden from normal sight. A tiny head poked its way through the shell, making its first appearance into the world.

Sirawen sighed at the chambermaid. "You know, Le'ariel, you are the only one that I know of who pays attention to such things. Come and help me finish before Minar checks on us."

Minar was the helper in charge of various stations in the palace. She was a strict elf that liked to keep a tight schedule for those under her authority. Servants who did poorly and were lazy with their given duties received extra work.

"Tis a new life being born, do you not find it interesting?" she asked her retreating friend.

Sirawen sat back down and gathered the rest of the items that still needed attention. "Yes, of course, I do. But, I do not have the time to stop and enjoy the outdoors today. I really must finish my chores or I will not have time to eat."

"Very well then…I will hang the clean cloths to dry then help you finish washing the rest so you may complete your other obligations." She took the bundle into her arms and proceeded to turn the corner when someone in a hurry knocked into her. The chambermaid fell against the stonewall with the damp fabric now spread across the muddy ground. "Oh, no…" she whined. "It took almost the whole morning to get them cleaned and only a mere second to dirty them again."

"I am very sorry. Please forgive my haste!" bowed the elf.

Le'ariel looked up from the disheartening sight and was taken aback at who was apologizing to her. "Prince Legolas?"

He took the fabrics she dropped and wrapped the stained areas inward to keep her own dress from being discolored and shoved them back into her arms. "Yes, once again I—"

"Legolas Greenleaf!" he heard his name being called out by a very angry voice.

"I must go! Please do not say you saw me. I will be in your debt!" and with that, he rushed off into another corner.

Le'ariel stood there speechless.

Dalorien marched up to her with a rolling pin in hand. "Where is the prince?" she asked.

"Why mother?"

"I specifically told that elf to leave my pie alone and when I returned, it was missing two slices!" exclaimed her mother. "I dealt accordingly with Keldir but the prince got away from me. I know he came this way, where is he?"

Le'ariel tried to hide her smile. _So, those were crumbs on his face that I saw..._ "I believe he went that way, mother," she pointed towards the courtyard. She knew first hand of her mother's wrath and so decided not to subject the prince to it. He after all, is now in her debt.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. A Different Light

**CHAPTER 3:**

**A Different Light**

Midday was fast approaching. At the rate it would take to clean the tablecloths again, missing a meal would befall on Le'ariel. All credit given to a certain elf. Instead of getting more water from the well, dug deep beneath Thranduil's halls, she decided to walk to the _Luin River_1.

A bridge was built from just outside the underground fortress delved in _Emyn-nu-Fuin_2 for access to the Luin. The small stream was the safest place within their northern boundary as the Enchanted River was forbidden due to the curse it carried. Anyone who set foot into its black water immediately fell into a long enchanted sleep.

Strong elven ropes held the wooden structure together, created shortly after Sauron forced the Wood-elves from Amon Lanc where their people once resided long ago. The waterfall of the _Forest River_3 to the chambermaid's left shoulder rushed towards the rocky bottom. It, too, rising from the Grey Mountains proved to be an unsafe area as it flowed roughly on a southeasterly course.

Le'ariel couldn't see the elves patrolling the area but she knew they were there, quietly hiding in the shadows of the trees. Black squirrels and other small animals from the darker side of the Wood tended to cross the bridge from time to time usually out of curiosity. Upon the king's orders, any creatures hailing from the outer boundaries that did not face their main gates were to be shot on site for Sauron's evil intentions were carried onto them.

Stepping safely off the bridge she preceded to the secluded clearing of the Luin. She sat on her legs and rolled the sleeves of her blouse until it reached her elbows. The chambermaid watched a rainbow appear over the waterfall, the edge of its drop splashing with specks of water from underneath the colors. The sun's rays were now cast overhead in her direction, the she-elf squinting her hazel eyes to shield them away from harm.

"Yes, yes, I know," she sighed. "No enjoying nature's beauty until my chores or rather, Sirawen's chores are done." Le'ariel softly laughed to herself. She could feel the sun against her that morning, like her mother's spirit telling her to stay on task.

The chambermaid took the soap from her pocket and dipped it in the water, starting a good lather against the fabrics. Shortly after, her stomach's plea for nourishment called out in urgency. If she hurried with the washing she could still hopefully find something left over in the kitchens.

And, as luck would have it, the slippery soap escaped her hands. "Blasted river!" she bitterly called to it as the soap floated downstream. "Now, I will have to journey back to the palace to get another one." But just then, as if by magic, another appeared by her side. "Where...where did you come from?" she questioned the object.

"From Tathes, a washer from the laundering section of the palace," she thought it replied until she realized the words were coming from behind her.

Le'ariel slowly turned her upper body around to see who it was.

"Prince Legolas? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"It looks as if you need some help," he sat himself next to her.

"Help?" the chambermaid gave him a strange look.

"Yes, help," Legolas softly laughed at her expression. "I am here to pay my debt to you for concealing my whereabouts to your mother." he smiled.

"Your Highness, really, it is not necessary. I can manage on my own," she told him, watching him mimicking her techniques.

"I do not doubt your abilities, but a promise was made and a promise I shall keep," the prince continued scrubbing.

"If you insist…" she went back to her own washing. They sat silently for what seemed like ages, tending to their duties. Le'ariel wanted the wind to carry her voice but she didn't know what to say. She had little experience with speaking directly to the prince and so said nothing.

"May I ask how you attained your scar?" asked Legolas. He had noticed the tiny mark on her forearm when he sat down beside her. The silence, also, was not to his liking.

"In one of the kitchens when I was a little over a century old, your Highness," she answered. "The scar is a reminder of my first cooking lesson." Le'ariel smiled to herself of the memory.

She was playing with her doll instead of paying attention in how to take baked goods out of the oven. When she went to reach for the bread inside, the warmth of the oven overwhelmed her causing her to jump back. Her arm brushed against its side, thus scarring her for life.

"That experience made it clear that was not meant to be a cook like my mother. Minar, noticing how well I cleaned up after myself, suggested that I try being a chambermaid. And, here I am now. A chambermaid…"

"Then why are you doing the washing?"

"My first duties are cleaning the chambers in your wing of the palace but I also try and help in other areas to keep myself busy. I _am_ a servant after all and Minar has no problems assigning work to those who run out of things to do. I would rather pick my own chores willingly than rely on her to assign them for me, which is not always the most pleasant of things," she explained. "Besides, if not for the extra work, I would probably be lost in our forest, enjoying the beauty we have preserved in this dangerous land."

"That does not sound so awful," Legolas sighed. "I would rather spend my days taking in the wonders of this world than patrolling the borders… But anyhow, how did your mother react when you told her you would not be a cook?"

"She reacted more or less the same way when you, your Highness, and Keldir almost burned the western kitchen down." Le'ariel smiled.

"Yes, well, I too paid for that," laughed Legolas. "Besides not being allowed in the kitchens, my father had me patrolling from dusk till dawn for a full winter! I believe if your mother had it her way, my punishment would have been much more severe."

"Tis true." she chuckled. "My mother, your Highness, can be very inventive when it comes to punishments."

"So it seems…" said the prince. Before she could ask what he meant, he stood up from the river's edge and wiped his wet hands on his leggings. "There...all done." He ringed the last tablecloth dry and hung it on a nearby branch.

"You have some skill with soap I see," she commented. The cloths he washed seemed cleaner than hers.

"When I was much younger, about half-a-century-old, my mother took me around the servant quarters so I knew first hand how the other side of our palace was run. Believe it or not, I have done the duties required in every station."

"Very impressive, you Highness."

"As the Prince of Mirkwood, I command you to call me—"

"Legolas!" Keldir called from across the bridge. The guard motioned with his hand for the prince to follow him somewhere.

Legolas waved back then turned his attention back to the chambermaid. "If you will excuse me, other duties are calling."

"But, of course. I thank you for your help, Prince Legolas." she bowed her head.

"Legolas," he corrected. "And, you are welcome."

"As you wish...your Highness," She smiled.

The prince playfully rolled his eyes. "Have it your way, milady," he exaggerated his farewell bow. "Your mother has also advised me to send you to the kitchens when you are finished here. Good day, Le'ariel."

"Good day."

She watched him walk back across the bridge. Was that really the Prince of Mirkwood who was walking back to the underground palace? He appeared her as the same elf that was constantly with maidens but yet…he wasn't. He seemed so different. This elf was kind, polite and even...charming.

_I suppose there __are__ two sides to every story… _

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

1 The Luin River doesn't really exist. According to my sources, besides the Enchanted River and the Forest River that ran through northern Mirkwood, there was only one other unnamed stream. Just decided to give it a name. ;) (No bridge either)

2 _Emyn-nu-Fuin: _the Mountains of Mirkwood.

3 The waterfall of the Forest River was added by me...don't really know if it even had one (?).


	4. Mirkwood: A Short History Lesson

**Disclaimer: **Information on Mirkwood belongs to the proper authors and websites. Descriptions of Thranduil's _actual_ kingdom belong to _me_. Please do not use without my permission. If you'd like to mention it in your story or what not, simply ask.

**A/N:** After re-reading chapter 3, I decided that it would be best if I described northern Mirkwood with the information that I've gathered, along with how I imagined Thranduil's Realm to be. If you don't care to be educated with this knowledge, fine. Skip to the next chapter. But, if you're not familiar with _e-Ndaedelos_ and are interested in learning a little bit more about it, then continue scrolling…

* * *

**Mirkwood:**

**A Short History Lesson **

"During the Third Age, the power of Sauron spread across the Mountains as it did throughout the rest of the Forest, they became  
populated by hideous creatures. Just as Greenwood the Great was renamed Mirkwood at this time, its northern hills also took on a new name: _Emyn-nu-Fuin_, the Mountains of Mirkwood." -- E of A

In the beginning, before the appearance of Sauron, the Forest was called _Greenwood the Great_ then was later changed to _Mirkwood_. When the Dark Lord was finally defeated, its name was once again changed to _The Wood of Greenleaves_ or _Eryn Lasglen_ by Celeborn in the Fourth Age. East Lórien, where he resided after Galadriel sailed the Sea, contained _Eryn Lasgalen_ to the south of the Narrows. The Enchanted River and Forest River were two rivers that flowed through northern Mirkwood.

'Murky Wood' was located in Rhovanion, to the east of the Vales of Anduin. It was Middle-earth's greatest forest and as stated in the third chapter, the Wood-elves' (Silvan Elves) first realm was in Amon Lanc (a hill in the Second Age), located in its southern region.

"In the central parts of northern Mirkwood, north of the Old Forest Road, lay a scattered range of hills. A jumble of fir-covered, low-lying hills to the west rose to reach greater heights in the east, together forming a range nearly one hundred miles in length." -- E of A

Thranduil and his people were forced to relocate in the Third Age to the northern part of the Forest in theMountains of Mirkwoodafter Sauron came and built Dol Guldor in Amon Lanc. And there, in the northern part of the Mountains, was where the Elvenking built his underground fortress. Also because of Sauron's power over the Mountains, the Wood-elves were mostly limited to the northeastern parts.

As far as what Thranduil's underground kingdom looked like, I've found nothing (so far) on it; therefore, I've decided to make my own little description...

Through the darker part of the forest held the Woodland Realm of Thranduil. In the clearing after the old, dark intertwined trees and vines that kept his Elven domain safe from Sauron and his creatures were tall wooden gates that led to the main stone-gate of the northern Mountains. Elves hidden high in trees and around the rocks guarded and patrolled the area, each group of warriors alternating the watch throughout the day.

Once inside the stone-gates, one was brought inside the Mountains down a series of steps with countless of candles sitting inside imbedded holes to light the way. Past the steps and through the corridor would lay a sort of stone-bridge that arched over the Luin River, which led to the outer gates. Again, Elven-warriors kept careful watch over those unfamiliar who would enter their domain.

In the distance would hold the underground fortress of the Elvenking, established on top of sharp rocks, surrounded by tall walls and a drawbridge to keep his people safe. Towers and walkways located on all fours of his Majesty's structure showed more pair of keen eyes, listening and watching closely with weapons set firmly in hand.

After being given safe passage inside the last gate, Elves of all ages can be seen milling around the underground city, going about their daily chores or simply enjoying one another's company. Past the smiling faces and the busy streets, stood Thranduil's halls.

Within the heavy doors carved out of wood from the Forest, was the waiting room then the main throne room where he and his queen often addressed friends and visitors. The palace itself also included: the court, one grand ballroom, three separate dinning halls, four separate kitchens, one grand study for the king and his counselors and a few smaller ones for meetings, a library, and wash chambers.

In the upper halls were several bedchambers for the Elven rulers (including son) and guests, a dozen more bedchambers in the lower halls for the palace servants, along with the laundering rooms for items that needed to be washed. Heavy buckets of water were present at all times, there, and in the kitchens, brought up from the well.

The palace did hold many great things to those who still had not ventured there, but what Prince Legolas liked the most of his underground home were the many passageways that lead around the palace and to the open Forest. Thranduil had these created in case they were severely attacked and needed other means of escape from the enemy. And, unlike his son who knew them well like the back of his hand, he only remembered ten.

Corridors that lead to the outside brought one behind the Mountains where the Elvenking's Realm extended. There, they kept the stables for their horses, the well, a courtyard, an archery range, Her Majesty's garden, a gazebo, and a small area where clothes could be hung to dry if the sun was out (where Le'ariel was when Legolas collided into her). And, near the edge of their northern boundary stood the bridge over the Forest River to the outer stream of the Luin.

So, okay, I guess my description wasn't so little after all. lol. But, it wasn't so bad was it? ;) I wrote this because I wanted my readers to get a feel of where this was taking place and how I saw it to look like. In Peter Jackson's movies we've seen a vision of Rivendell and Lothlórien but not Mirkwood. Yes, it's been mentioned here in there in the books, but Thranduil's halls hasn't really been described in great detail so that's where my imagination kicked in. I like to research certain things before I write.

Yes, you can say it. I'm a nerd.

Also, I know that the Wood-elves should have blondish-hair, and blue eyes and what not, but that seemed too plain for me. So, I am mixing darker haired Elves into the story.

Alrightly then, hopefully, for those of you who've actually read this, you get a sense of what was running through my head when I first decided to continue this story. Everything mentioned above probably won't be incorporated that much in the following chapters, but still, when a scene is taking place somewhere, I want you (the readers) to get a good visual of it...or at least some kind of visual after everything I've written! lol.

I don't intend on making J.R.R. Tolkien roll in his grave or anything so I'm trying to stick to his work as much as possible BUT not entirely. A slight movement in the Professor's grave might/has occur(ed). Ya never know…

Last but not least, for those of you who thought this whole thing was pointless, hey, I told you to skip to the next chapter if you weren't interested. .

Thanks!

On to Chapter 4…


	5. New Insights

**CHAPTER 4:**

**New Insights **

"I thank you, mother," Le'ariel said in between bites. "And so does my stomach!"

As she entered the western kitchen by word through Legolas, the she-elf found a plate of food waiting for her. "You are welcome, my dear," her mother watched in amusement. Her daughter's table manners were a little less than perfect from the tempting morsels laid out on the table. "There is still enough food to feed the Royal Army, young one, so do slow down."

"I cannot help myself. After centuries of your cooking, mother, it is still the best I have ever eaten," she replied.

Dalorien laughed softly. "There are a few younger cooks in the kitchens that are doing well with their own special dishes but I have yet to find one to match my recipes," she said. "Finish your meal while I get you something to drink."

Le'ariel smiled her thank you and continued to empty her plate and upon grabbing for a napkin, she accidentally dropped her fork. She bent down to pick up the utensil when she noticed a darker area near the corner of the table. The discolored area she figured was from Legolas's and Keldir's mishap with the cauldron. The servants who helped clean the mess they made forgot to sand the table thoroughly, leaving a small reminder of the incident.

"Here you are, darling," her mother returned with a glass of wine.

"Wine, mother? We are not allowed to drink this…" she hesitated to take it from her.

"Oh, do not worry so much, child. It was saved for you."

"Saved for me?" questioned Le'ariel.

"Yes, by Legolas."

"Prince Legolas? Why?"

"Although the prince has a little mischievous streak in him, he has also a guilty conscious. After a few minutes of my looking for him he finally came to me and apologized for eating my pie. Not to mention how you withheld his whereabouts from me," she raised an eyebrow.

Le'ariel slowly lifted her eyes to meet her mother's. "I did not mean to lie to you mother, I—"

Dalorien raised her hand to stop her. "Legolas takes full responsibility for everything."

"Really?"

"Did he help you with the washing earlier?"

"Yes, he did. But, how do you..."

"Know?" she cut in. "Sirawen. She explained to me how the prince came looking for you saying that he needed to right his wrong by helping you somehow," she answered.

"I see. Well, yes, he did help and was immediately called by Keldir just before we finished."

"Good."

"Mother, can I ask you a question? Is the elven-prince often like that?"

"Often like what, dear?"

"Well, helpful?" she asked.

"Yes, sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I ask because never before have I seen him do anything of the sort."

"What? Help a servant?"

"Yes."

"You have much to learn about our prince," Dalorien smiled. "He was raised by his mother to appreciate what was given to him and to show equal compassion to those who treat him with respect."

"This appeared to be true today, but by his manners during late hours of the night, it does not seem to me that he takes what he was taught into account," Le'ariel responded in a somewhat bitter tone.

"Yes, well, Legolas can get a bit 'outgoing' when it comes to certain things, but you cannot expect him to be a servant to his crown in a lifeless body, not with the amount of pressure put on by his father. He is still young and simply wants to enjoy the time he has doing what he chooses to, away from his daily obligations."

"I suppose."

"If you are referring to those maidens who often throw themselves at his feet like helpless animals seeking refuge, he is not entirely to blame. They know very well what they are getting themselves into."

"And he does not?" she retorted.

Dalorien sighed. "I am sure he does, my dear," she sat down next her. "It takes two do an act but what can you do? He is the Prince of Mirkwood. You cannot give him orders just as much as you cannot ask Minar to finish your chores for you or decide to take the day off doing nothing."

"I know, mother. I just believe the prince has the ability to choose more wisely," she answered quietly. "From what I have discovered about him from you and this past morning, he should be with a maiden who will appreciate him and all he has to offer…aside from his crown. That is all."

"And he eventually will be when he is ready. We all know that he does not like the pressure of marriage, especially coming from his father. Legolas may have his childish ways about him, but deep down inside he is a strong, responsible prince and warrior. He might not show it but he truly cares about matters that will affect not only his life but the lives of his people," her mother explained. "If he could better the lives of the Wood-elves, he would. And who knows? He might one day when he becomes king."

"And, how do you know so much about the prince, mother?" she wondered.

"Because I am his confidant in the kitchens!" she laughed. "While I feed his hungry stomach, he tells me his stories," smiled the cook. "Just take the time to get to know him and once you do, his faults will seem nothing compared to real elf that he is."

"If you say so, mother…"

"He is not so difficult to understand. In time you will see…" her mother squeezed her hand then stood up. "I must finish my own chores now of making sure everyone has cleaned up after themselves. When you are done eating make sure to wash your plate and glass."

"Of course, mother." she nodded. "But, wait! I have one last question to ask you before you leave."

"What is it, child?"

"What exactly was the punishment you gave Prince Legolas and Keldir?"

Dalorien merely smiled and walked away...

_

* * *

_

**In the palace stables…**

"This is utterly nauseating," Keldir complained.

Their punishment was to clean the stables without gloves or boots and to get the horses groomed before supper.

"I would rather be shot in the arm by an arrow then continue this..." Legolas added to his whining.

Keldir smiled. "You know very well that I would never let that happen to you."

"Why? Because it is your sworn duty to protect the prince?" he grinned.

"No, because if you were shot by an arrow in the arm I would be left here alone to tend to this punishment while you sit in the Houses of Healing relaxing and enjoying yourself!" laughed the guard.

"Do not worry, my friend, I would gladly order someone to shoot an arrow through your arm, as well!" Legolas playfully shoved him.

"A nice hot bath is in order after this foul punishment." Keldir made a face at the smell. "But, I would gladly steal another one of Dalorien's pies."

"So would I," Legolas threw a strand of hay towards his friend.

Keldir was about to take it out of his hair to throw back at him until the stable master entered.

"The sun will soon be setting. The longer you take, the longer you will remain here. I, myself, do not mind for I can think of other chores to give you both if you like." said Galthan.

"We are almost finished." Legolas politely bowed.

"We will report to you once we are done." smiled Keldir.

"Very well…" Galthan slowly eyed them before leaving. Once he was out of sight, Keldir threw the same strand of hay in his hair at Legolas, soon making the stables look the same way it did the first time they entered it that afternoon.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Unseen to Elven Eyes

**Author's Note:** I know it's been forever (weeks) since I've updated. I'm real sorry! I've been so busy with school and other things that I haven't had that much time to write. Been having a bit of writer's block too.

_LadyTremere_: No, Dalorien isn't saying she approves of Legolas' 'life-style', she's just stating that since he is the prince, they don't really have any say in what he does in his life except basically his parents. That's all.

Updated (1/29): Okay, I've changed the 'she-elf' portion of the story to stay in your good graces. Had I known prior to the knowledge of Prof. Tolkien's explanations, I wouldn't have used the term. And, no, I'm not mad…you were only trying to stay true to his work as I am (with a little twist here and there). Every little bit of correct information helps. ;)

_Shani Mithlandur_: In answer to your question, no Le'ariel will not be playing lovey-dovey to Legolas. At this point she's still pretty unsure of what to make of the prince so, if anything of that sort is going to happen, it won't be till waaaay later in the story. ;)

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5:

**Unseen to Elven Eyes**

"Galthan was quite upset the last time I spoke to him," said the king. Legolas and Keldir stood before him in perfect posture.

"Forgive us, father, we did not mean for things to get out of hand," the prince answered with a serious tone.

"You always do not mean for things to get out of hand, especially when you two are together," Thranduil leaned towards them on his throne's armrest.

"But, Galthan also admits that the stables have not looked so clean in decades." a female voice interrupted the king's next words. Legolas and Keldir both turned to see who was.

Legolas saw a pair of blue eyes like his own, but softer, and smiled. "Good morning, mother."

"Your Majesty," Keldir bowed.

Queen Terulien smiled back at both with a slight nod of her head then proceeded to sit next to her husband. Thranduil greeted her with a kiss on the hand then turned his attention back to his son and the guard. "These are dangerous times with the Orcs being more persistent in trying to overrun our lands. Though Sauron has not shown himself for more than an Age, evil is always brewing in Dol Guldor."

"Yes, sire…" they responded.

"And, from your rigorous training you two have grown to be the best elven-warriors of this kingdom. Therefore, it should not be such a great task to learn how to prioritize duty from foolishness." Thranduil gave them each a stern look as if he was waiting for an individual answer. After a few moments of silence he finally gave them permission to leave. The two bowed to their Majesties and exited quietly, but quickly.

"Do not worry yourself so, my king," the queen laid her hand on top of his, "They are only enjoying their youth."

"Why do you always speak in their favor?" the Elvenking finally slumped back into his seat.

"Because they were simply trying to make their punishment more bearable, where is the harm in that?"

"Punishment for those two seems to fall as a second assignment upon my shoulders, if not Dalorien's. Legolas is nearly twenty-hundred years old," stated Thranduil, "he should be looking towards the future of this kingdom, not partaking in foolish activities."

"You act as if you were not young once yourself, Thranduil," the queen folded her arms, "If your son knew the things you had done in _your_ youth, such a weapon he would have against you."

"Yes, well..." he cleared his throat, "My father was strict, as well, if not stricter, and my punishments were far worst than his. Yes, I admit I was quite like him at his age, running around, doing whatever I pleased. But, at the same time, I listened to my father who embedded the strength I have now from his words of prioritizing duty above all else."

"Even love?" she questioned. "From what I remember you went against your father's orders of attending council to come and pay your beloved a morning visit."

The king grinned and took her hand into his. "Yes, and how upset he was with me for we were preparing for battle. But, you cannot blame an elf for being in love," Thranduil looked into her eyes, "love itself has its own set of rules that can cancel out even the most hot-tempered of fathers," he lightly chuckled.

"And hot-tempered he was," the queen laughed at the memories.

"Maybe so, but all my punishments were well worth it. I have a beautiful queen by my side and a strong warrior for a son. I simply hope for Legolas to focus himself on his royal duties and perhaps find a good bride within the next decade or so."

"My love, though most of our kin marry at the age of fifty, Legolas is not ready. He has made it clear on many occasions. And you know the outcome of those conversations. It is usually you or Legolas walking out of the room."

Thranduil sighed at his son's stubbornness to take a wife. "I know what it is like to have your father constantly urging you to choose a maiden that you do not love but I cannot stay in the Outer Lands forever. When he does find his true love that will be the day the kingdom will rejoice once more, especially the king!" he pointed to himself. "Until then, I suppose I shall have to sit on this throne until the calling of the Sea..."

"Legolas's first love is still the forest where he seeks adventure. True, the prince speaks of many maidens but none yet has captured his heart and who is to know when one will? We raised our son to make wise decisions when it comes to our kingdom. I am confident that he will do what is best when that time comes."

Thranduil adjusted his positions so that he was now facing her directly. "You seem to know a great deal about our son, my love. Do tell who you get your information from?"

"Your son of course," she simply answered. "We have previously discussed the matter."

Thranduil nodded his head. "Hmm, yes, he always did confide in you more than I."

"But, of course, my sweet," the queen kissed him on the cheek, "I am his mother."

"Yes, and I am nothing but an evil king who is out to make his son's life miserable," he sarcastically replied.

"Legolas does listen, Thranduil, and takes your words to heart," Terulien brushed her hand against his cheek. "He knows you only seek what is best for him, and he does try to please you, but you must also give him some freedom to do what his heart desires," she said softly. "When his time comes to rule, our kingdom will flourish and become even greater than what it is now."

"I hope what you say is true…" he sighed.

_

* * *

_

**In the palace hallways…**

"I wonder what will be in store this coming day?" pondered Keldir. "Double patrolling shifts...no meal for a day...us as target practice," he started thinking of their next punishment. "Wait, no, you already had that punishment," the guard smirked to himself.

Legolas rolled his eyes with an undetectable smile. "Dalorien truly does know how to make an elf's punishment be quite...interesting," he softly laughed. "Luckily, young Etelur has a good aim for if not, I would have been wearing an arrow for a crown!"

"Yes, I remember that one well," Keldir laughed, "You standing underneath the target during archery practice hoping to not be shot by elven-children, I must say, was priceless!"

"Priceless? Have you already forgotten that you, as well, almost shared that punishment with me," reminded the prince.

"I do not know what you speak of," the guard gave him a blank expression, "That arrow was leagues away from my vicinity."

"Of course it was," he snickered. One of the elven-children who admired Keldir as a warrior became so nervous around him that he accidentally lost his hold on the arrow, making it fly within two feet of the guard's rear end. Legolas was laughing for weeks.

"Back again so soon?" Dalorien said as they entered her kitchen. She was gathering more vegetables for a new recipe.

The two elves stopped their conversation and turned to the cook who walked in. "We cannot get enough of your creative punishments that is why we are back!" Legolas exaggerated his greeting with a hug.

"Very amusing," she sardonically replied, "I only punish you so you learn your lesson of how I like to keep my kitchens."

"And, how is that, dear lady?" asked Keldir, "As you can see we have not yet learned this lesson for we keep returning to your wonderful and gracious reprimands," he also exaggerated his actions with a low bow.

"Flattering," Dalorien placed her hands on her hips. "Until I walk in the halls of Mandos, I expect to have my kitchens clean, organized, fully stocked with food and ingredients, and most of all...free of pests."

"Free of pests?" Legolas asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yes, free of pests...meaning you and you," she pointed at them, "For you elves are like mice, always taking bits and pieces of food from my trays and pantries!"

"But, dear Dalorien, if not for our small meals from time to time we might not be able to perform our duties in protecting the kingdom," explained Keldir, "You do not want elven-warriors trying to fight the giant spiders and Orcs on an empty stomach now do you?"

"No, I do not, but with your two appetites combined, I would have to make a separate feast for the rest of the other guards," she threw her hands up in defeat.

Keldir and Legolas laughed quietly at the cook's words as she exited through the door.

"Prince Legolas, I have been instructed to deliver this to you," a messenger came after their mirth had died down. Legolas thanked him and broke the seal then began silently read the letter to himself.

"Well? What does it say?"

A small smile appeared on the prince's lips. "Tis a letter from Lady Varien Redbrich requesting to have a meeting with me in my mother's garden this evening," he said.

"A persistent maiden she is I see," grinned the guard. "So, shall you meet with her?"

"Yes, of course. It would be quite rude of me if I did not respond to the request, would you not agree?" replied Legolas.

"Yes, quite rude," Keldir agreed as if it was an absurd question to ask. "So…does this mean then that I will not see you for the morning patrol again?"

Legolas smiled and took his time in answering. "We shall see. Come let us go now. I have not yet been to practice and would very much like to be out in the open forest before then." Keldir nodded and followed him out. Once in the corridor that led to the outside, Legolas examined the piece of paper in his hand once more then placed it in his inner tunic.

"What is the matter?" Keldir asked, wondering why he stopped walking.

"Tis nothing…I changed my mind. Expect me at dawn's first light."

Back in the kitchen where they had just left, an elven female slowly poked her head out of the tapestry that laid against the wall to see if the room was empty. Upon thinking it was safe to come out of her hiding, she quietly pushed the stone wall forward, just enough for her to get through to its other end.

Le'ariel stepped out and dusted herself off. The chambermaid had been hiding in one of the secret passageways a little after they arrived, a shortcut she would often take from the courtyard to the kitchens. She wasn't one to eavesdrop on conversations, especially the prince's, but how would she explain herself for coming through the secret corridors meant only for emergencies?

Regardless of what her mother had previously told her about the 'good side' of the prince and what she had witnessed, it would now take much effort on his part to convince her that he truly had more depth to him than a mere prince who was easily lured into offers. Since that ill day when she accidentally walked in on Legolas and Lady Varien, she had not set foot in his chambers, just as she had promised herself.

With her irritation clouding her mind, little did she know that the prince would not be giving in to any other requests but to only meet the maiden for a stroll in his mother's garden then say goodnight.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Lead the Way

**CHAPTER 6: **

**Lead the Way**

"A job well done."

"Thank you."

"There may still be hope for you yet in the kitchens. Go wash up now and help me serve the evening meal."

"Yes, mother," Le'ariel obeyed. When Minar decided to switch helpers around in certain stations, aside from maintaining the rooms, she had requested to be placed in the palace bakery. In the back of the Western Kitchen where its hot ovens were kept was where she could be alone and away from Legolas…the same area where Le'ariel burned herself so long ago. Since that day she overheard his and Keldir's conversation, avoiding the prince became a daily task next to her everyday chores for seeing him only added to her frustration.

Her duties, first and foremost, were the rooms and then afterwards she was free to do whatever else was required of her in and around the palace, which became easy enough to distract herself away from Legolas due to his own daily schedule. He spent most of his mornings in the archery range then was usually training with a tutor using other weaponry. Legolas grew an acquired taste for the elven-blades but nothing like the sound of a zipping arrow hitting its target through the crisp forest air could satisfy the warrior inside of him.

Though she knew it was foolish avoiding the prince, avoidance was better than letting her bitterness seep out verbally at him. She didn't want to think what the punishment for scolding the Prince of Mirkwood would be...especially if her mother was involved in implementing it. And so, Le'ariel would quietly carry out her duties with little or no conversation around the hallways. Even Lady Varien was easy enough to steer clear away from for wherever Legolas was so was she.

"Le'ariel, did you hear?"

"Hear what Velhar?" she asked without looking up as she finished cutting her freshly baked pie.

"What happened by the stables this morning concerning a certain maiden," he replied with a grin.

Finally looking up to meet his eyes she gave him a blank expression. "I do not entertain myself in knowing what goes on in the life of a maiden, Velhar," she responded. "I have more important things to do than wonder where they learned to flutter their lashes so well."

He rolled his eyes at her then slumped himself down on a stool. "Be cynical all you want, but I know you would enjoy this amusing information."

"Well, what it is then?" she sighed. Whether or not she wanted to hear it, she knew he was going to tell her.

Velhar leaned in, "After the prince's riding lesson this morning, Lady Varien, along with all the other maidens that usually wait for him outside the stables began fighting over who would give him his horse's grooming brush..."

"So?" she shrugged.

"So..." the servant annoyingly repeated, "Due to their commotion, they frightened the prince's horse causing him to kick his hooves in the air and getting mud all over Varien's face!" he laughed whole-heartedly. When he saw that the chambermaid wasn't joining him in the mirth he stopped. "Do you not find that just a tad bit hilarious?"

"Yes, well, I suppose she deserved it for not considering what his horse was capable of doing," Le'ariel simply answered.

"Le'ariel, you are the only elf that I know of that does not partake in the simple pleasures such as smiling or laughing as the others do. You do realize that there is more to our time here in Middle-earth than working from dusk till dawn, do you not?"

"Of course I do, Velhar," she placed her hand on her hip. "I realize that there is a vast land out there beyond our borders where we do not need to worry about cleaning after others, washing their clothing or worrying if their soup is too hot or not hot enough. If those maidens were able to see what was beyond one's title maybe they would be able to enjoy their own lives without worrying about what the prince thinks of them. Do you not see? The way they act around Prince Legolas is as if they were his own servants. I do not pay attention to those simple pleasures as you call them because I perceive them to be no different. We all end up serving someone." She sighed again then walked over to the other table to place the slices of pie in separate plates.

"Or something," someone said. Le'ariel almost missed the plate for the last slice when the familiar voice rang clearly in her ears. She didn't dare turn around. "Just as I am a servant to my crown," he continued.

"Pr-prince Legolas!" Velhar quickly stood up and bowed. "Your Highness, forgive us we did not know you were there or—"

"Or what, Velhar?" Legolas asked as if the servant was actually going to answer the question. "Will you leave us please?" He kept his eye on Le'ariel's back as he spoke to the mortified elf.

"Yes! Yes, of course, your Highness," he stumbled away. Not once did Legolas glance at him as he made his exit.

Le'ariel's heart began pounding in her chest. Her face was now the color of the tomato on the table she was planning on cutting after the pie. She began mentally kicking herself in the head for not telling Velhar to close the doors so that no one would hear their conversation. The chambermaid's eyes were frantically searching the ingredients sitting on the shelves in front of her as if she was looking for something while she waited for the prince's next words.

"Le'ariel, will you please accompany me for a walk?" he politely asked.

After what just happened, and him being the prince, how could she deny his request? She slowly turned around avoiding eye contact and bowed nervously. "Yes, your Highness," came a soft whisper from her lips.

"Ladies first," Legolas motioned with his arm towards the doors. Le'ariel leisurely nodded with her eyes still fixed on everything else but the prince and preceded out of the room. Even though she couldn't hear his footsteps, she could sense him walking right behind her making her feel quite uncomfortable. _Why must he walk right behind me? _she asked herself, irritated at the fact that he was making the situation worse for her.

Legolas kept a small grin on his face for he knew exactly what he was doing.

The chambermaid's heart was still beating loudly in her chest, so loud that she thought everyone they passed by could hear it. Since she was leading he merely gave her instructions on where to turn. She felt as if she knew the palace well enough to figure out where their destination was going to be, yet it seemed that he was taking her around in circles. Where were they going? Not knowing what Prince Legolas's intentions were made her even more nervous. If she didn't find out soon, by Eru...she was going to go mad!

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. A Path Not Taken

**CHAPTER 7:**

**A Path Not Taken**

"Surely you jest?"

"Ah, no my friend, tis true. Poor Redular was quite red in the face. He thought the coast was clear only to find that—Keldir? Keldir...are you listening to me?" he suddenly questioned. The blank expression on the captain's face indicated that his attention was elsewhere. He automatically drowned out the last portion of what his companion was saying as he curiously watched Legolas pass by with Le'ariel.

"What is that prince up to?" he asked himself aloud. The other guard shrugged his shoulders for the sight did not intrigue him as much. After some time Legolas finally glanced their way and winked at the two with a hint of a mischievous grin on his lips. Keldir didn't know what exactly Legolas had in store for the chambermaid but whatever it was, he knew it would make for a good story later that evening.

"Shall we follow and see where they are headed?" asked Redular's curious mind.

"No, no. Let them be. We can interrogate the prince at a later date. Come let us go, I must relieve the second patrol for the night."

"Yes, captain..."

* * *

_**Down the candlelit corridor…**_

"May I ask where you are taking me?"

"Of course you may. But that does not mean I am obligated to answer," he simply replied.

Le'ariel gave a tiny frustrating nod and went back to remaining silent. The chambermaid continued to walk around the third corridor that lead outside to the back of the palace. She could see the sunbeams glowing brightly towards the earth with the sky turning shades of red, orange, pink, and purple swirling into a haze. It would be dark soon in Greenwood the Great.

Just before the very last step that lead to the forest, Legolas placed her into a halt. He slowly wrapped a dark, silk blindfold around her eyes and told her to keep walking forward. It was very confusing to her but again, what could she do? Blindly and quietly she gave into the order with her other senses working to the best of their abilities.

As the fresh air hit the female-elf, she immediately smelled flowers. Le'ariel felt confident that they were in the gardens. To her left she could hear the sound of water quietly rippling from tiny insects floating about telling her that they were near the elf-made pond that consisted of water lilies, floating and flying insects, and other various flowers in vases set on top of pillars that came around to the three steps that lead inside the pond. To her right was the wind brushing itself against bushes of other plant life, especially the aeglos flowers. The aroma of the sweet-smelling plant began to tickle her senses as it carried itself all around her. Why would the prince bring her there?

"You may stop right here," he instructed. She became lost in her thoughts and lost track of where they were in the garden. Le'ariel did as she was told and awaited his next command. "You may also take your blindfold off."

She hesitated to untie the fabric and slowly opened one eye followed by the other. Right before her was the Royal Maze. Le'ariel turned her attention to Legolas with a questioning look only to find him distracted with is own thoughts as he stared at the elf-made structure before them.

"Your…Highness?"

"When I was about seven decades old, I got lost inside this maze. It was newly built for my mother at the time, a gift from my father. It intrigued me so much for I had never seen such intricate work so I ventured into it but could not find my way out. I sat there in the middle crying for my mother until I was found and brought back to the palace to where she was."

"I believe my mother had told me of that story…" Le'ariel tried to recall.

Legolas nodded. "Did your mother also tell you that she was the one who found me?"

"No. She failed to mention that..."

"Hmm…yes, well, I suppose she did not want to embarrass Keldir's father whose duty it was to find me for who would have thought it would be the palace cook," the prince gave a soft laugh. "Ever since then, I grew very fond of your mother...and her cooking as well, of course, that kept me coming back," he smiled.

"That is a very amusing story, Your Highness, but I still do not understand why you have brought me here?"

Legolas responded by pretending to ignore her. He clasped his hands behind his back and stepped closer to the maze as if he were examining it. "The following day," he continued, "my mother advised me not to set foot inside again unless I was accompanied by someone who knew the paths. But, of course, I disobeyed her. I spent countless of hours inside determined to find my own way out and eventually I succeeded. There are only a handful of elves who know the paths of this maze like the paths taken to their homes, and I am one of them," he looked at her.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, I am afraid you have lost me," she said quietly, avoiding his gaze. Legolas' story wasn't making sense to her. None of it did. She still had no clue of the purpose he had of bringing her there. Le'ariel's previous fear now turned into a state of confusion.

But again, the prince merely smiled. "In the beginning I became angry and frustrated for I still could not find my way. But going through the twists and turns and multiple dead ends, I was able to better understand it. All it took was patience to understand why it was built the way it was. Many have false ideas and beliefs that they know the paths so well that reaching the other side is a simple task. But once they find out that it is much more difficult than they had originally thought, they give up, unwilling to try again. This labyrinth was not made for those who have no determination in facing challenges that are laid out before them."

The chambermaid stood her ground, unflinched by his words. She had already given up trying to understand his story. The only thing she could do was be polite by nodding.

He stared at her for a few seconds then turned away. "Think of me as this maze, Le'ariel. There is still much you do not understand about me and I with you. It seems that you are very opinionated with my life and your thoughts interest me. It does not matter to me whether you dislike me or not, that I have no power over," he shook his head. "The way I choose to live my personal life has nothing to do with my duties as a warrior in helping protect our kingdom. Although they may clash at times, I know our people come first."

"Your Highness, I—"

"No, there is no need," he held his hand up to stop her words. "I am not angry with you or anything of that sort." He faced her again. Legolas gave a heavy sigh to the heavens as if something else was on his mind. He quickly shook it with a forced grin and looked directly into her eyes. "I must go. I am on third patrol this night. Have a good evening, Le'ariel…" And with that, the prince walked away leaving her with her thoughts.

Le'ariel was speechless. She was still trying to absorb everything that had just taken place. Slowly she realized that she was still holding the prince's blindfold in her hand. She opened her hand to examine it then closed it again in her fist and began to walk back to the palace herself, only now realizing that her heart was racing a mile a minute.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. More Than Words

**CHAPTER 8:**

**More than Words**

"Pardon?" she blankly looked at her friend.

He shook his head and replied, "Have you not heard a single word I have said to you?"

"My apologies, Velhar…please continue…"

"Nevermind," he sighed. "Clearly that handkerchief is _still _distracting you," the elf eyed her.

"Pardon?" she responded again with a blank expression. She looked down at where he was staring and saw she was unconsiously twisting the silk fabric in her hands. Le'ariel quickly stopped what she was doing and placed it in her pocket.

"You never did really say what happened with the Elven-king's son."

The chambermaid ingored his curiousity. Even if she wanted to tell him, she had no words to describe what took place that night. The events that happened caught her off guard. "I will tell you at a later date…I must go now…" She left her friend with a blank expression of his own.

For the past few weeks she had no remarks to say regarding the Prince of Mirkwood. When given a chance she was always able to reply with something cynical when it came to the subject of Legolas, but after that night, she couldn't think of anything. He appeared to be a different elf. An elf she's never met before, just like the elf that agreed to help her with the washing.

The Chambermaid came to the conclusion that deep down the prince was insecure about himself and only showed his true self to those he felt were trustworthy and kept his mask of confidence to hide the truth. But then again, what would she know? All the presumptions she previously had about him were turning out to be false? Or at least the way he was presenting himself to her seemed false.

**_

* * *

_**

In the courtyard...

"I think he is absolutely _adorable_," Sirawen replied dreamily.

L'eariel finished her own chores down in her section and joined Sirawen in the courtyard for the washing as she did almost everyday. She rolled her eyes and flicked her with soap bubbles to bring her back from her day dream. "I do not talk ill of the prince," she said cooly, "I only question his motives."

"Do not talk ill of the prince? Why, Le'ariel… I do believe that is a first!" her friend chuckled. The next thing she knew more soap bubbles had graced her cheek. "Do take a joke, will you?" she wiped them off with her sleeve.

Le'ariel laughed. "Yes, I can--can you!"

The two started splashing each other with water. The other servants in the courtyard looked on with smiles, not bothered by their marriement. They were half soaking wet when they finally heard someone clearing their throat. Both looked up from what they were doing and saw Minar standing over them with her arms crossed over her chest and not looking very pleased. "So is this how table cloths and sheets are supposed to be washed?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Our apologies, Minar," both answered with their heads down.

"See to it that it does not."

"Yes, madam."

Minar glared at the other servants who had stopped their chores to watch the scene. They quickly went back to work when they got caught in her vision. Once she was clear from their sights, the two gave one last quiet chuckle. Sirawen stuck her tongue out in the direction the head-servant had left and made a face. "Oh! She always has a way of ruining everyone's fun when they are actually enjoying their chores."

"Well, you cannot blame her. These will not wash themselves," Le'ariel held up a dripping wash cloth for an example.

"Yes, so do your chores _servants_," said a different voice from behind.

Le'ariel didn't have to turn around to figure out who the voice belonged to. She composed herself, turned, and bowed politely, "Good day, Lady Varien."

"Good day indeed," she grinned. "I just had quite a recent interlude with the prince in the archery range this morning. He could not take his eyes off of me." She gloating.

"Tis true, he was truly captivated by your beauty," another elf-maiden by the name of Morawen included. She was Varien's right hand in helping boost her already high confidence about herself. Varien offered her a high position next to her in the palace if she helped her become the next Princess of Mirkwood. The other elf-maidens with them nodded in agreement as if Varien were the Queen herself. "So tell me servant, Le'ariel is it? How does it feel to know that you will be washing my garments next to Prince Legolas' when I become his bride?"

_IF a cruel Orc like you gets that far_... Sirawen inwardly rolled her eyes.

Le'ariel pictured herself pouncing on the spoiled Lady Varien Redbrich and ripping her golden locks out, but instead kept her cool. "I will be happy to wash your garments milady... with pride," she answered courteously with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "For you must be a very highly educated and well-mannered maiden to catch Prince Legolas' attention," she continued with a half grin.

"Do you mock me!" She looked offended.

Before Le'ariel could unleash what was really on her mind, she was stopped by yet another voice. "Good morning, Ladies."

They all turned and curtseyed quickly to the ground. "Good day, Your Grace."

The Queen heard the last bits of their conversation during her morning stroll and decided to end a quarrel that was progressing to happen in a matter of seconds. "Fine morning is it not?" she smiled.

"Oh, yes! It is your Majesty!" Varien burst with the sweetest smile she could show.

"Come, Lady Varien, won't you accompany me on my stroll? Bring your maidens as well." Varien's eyes lit up with excitement. The Queen decided it was best to have the maidens come with her so that the servants could go about their business without being disturbed by her boastful voice so early in the day. Although servants were below them, the queen treated with them with respect since they have always served the Royal Family with full loyalty all the centuries she has known them.

Varien and her maidens held their heads high with pride as they followed the queen. The queen gave the two females a soft smile and continued on her way. Le'ariel was steaming with fury inside as she watched them pass by. "If that pig of a maiden ever becomes the next princess, I will _not_ be surprised if someone poisons her food!" she stormed away.

"Le—Le'ariel? Where are you going?" Sirawen looked on.

"I need to be alone!"

* * *

_**Out in the forest of Mirkwood…**_

"Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed cheerfully, "After all these centuries Keldir, you never cease to amuse me."

"Ha-ha. Laugh all you want. That could have been _you_," he replied with a grim voice.

"Yes, but it was not," winked Legolas.

Earlier that afternoon Legolas and Keldir decided to goes horseback riding to give their steeds a nice exercise in the crisp outdoors. On their way back to the stables the queen, along with her 'entourage', greeted them with a rather interesting visit. The maidens came at Legolas at such a rush that they frightened his horse—again—knocking aside Keldir. He lost his footing and accidentally stepped in manure. He was seen walking around with only one boot on his foot and the other in his hand mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

"You know how long it took me to clean my boot? And oh, the smell!" he winced. "Please be sure that the next time Varien and her lovely clones decide to throw themselves at you, they kindly do it away from the horses? I deal with enough mishaps with the elven-children in the archery range."

Legolas laughed again. "I cannot help where I am or who I am around when they find me. I am starting to believe that Varien has her own spies eying me at all times."

"That I believe," said the Captain while playfully throwing a piece of hay at him that he found stuck in his cloak.

"Lady Varien is beautiful without a question…"

"But…?"

The prince sighed. "She has great beauty and is great in many ways," he gave a crooked smile, "_but_ she is quite boring to be honest. All she speaks about is my family's title and what an honor it is to be in my presence and so on. It is hard to ignore her like all the other maidens after allowing them into my chambers. She is most persistent."

"Aye. That elf-maiden could probably bore the Orcs into leaving our territory with a mere sentence," Keldir pretended to whisper as if she was there. "Now what about Dalorien's daughter? She seems to possess a…lively personality."

The prince chuckled once more. "Yes, takes right after her mother! Le'ariel is the most opinionated servant I have spoken to. All the others seem afraid to speak their mind around me as if they think I will smite them if they say something I do not approve of. She is an interesting individual but I find her to be a bit strange at times."

Keldir eyed his friend. "Strange you say? And blind folding her and leading her around the corridors is not strange, Your Highness?"

"I had a good reason," was his simple reply.

"Oh, come now old friend, you must give me more than that!"

"Tis all I will tell you for that is all to tell. Really." Legolas quietly laughed with a grin. By far Keldir was his most trusted confidant and never hesitated to tell him anything. But this time, he decided to wait to give details of their conversation that eventful day until he fully believed he did what he did.

"So you mean to tell me that all you did was blindfold the poor lass, lead her into the gardens and had a talk with her?" he asked in disbelief.

"For the hundredth time Captain, yes!" Legolas rolled his eyes, annoyed at the prying questions. "Tis dark out. I think I will retreat back to the palace. I will see you at first light tomorrow…" Keldir left it at that for he too was tired. They bid their farewells and left in opposite directions.

The elven-prince walked to his room locked deep in thought; so deep that he didn't notice his father's smile as he passed him in the corridor. Thranduil stopped in his tracks with his head turned towards his son, watching him walk farther down the corridor without any acknowledgement whatsoever. He merely shrugged at his son's behavior and continued to his own destination.

What did catch Legolas' attention was the figure suddenly standing by his door. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw who it was. "I did not expect to see you here after our last meeting," he whispered.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I had to speak with you...please…?"

He sighed and finally responded with a nod and closed his chamber door.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. A Turn Of Events

**CHAPTER 9: **

**A Turn of Events**

_Why did I listen to her? Was I really even listening at all or only heard what I wanted to hear?_

Legolas leaned against the window of his balcony early that morning. His eyes darted to the city beneath him as it stood in slumber with a few exceptions of Elves milling around getting their carts ready for the market. He looked above him where light from the outside was beginning to peer through to their underground kingdom.

He slumped himself on his bed and began putting on his boots; his mind occupied with questions. As the prince finished dressing, he stood in front of the mirror one last time. He gave the elf staring back at him a firm nod then headed out for patrol...

"Three. That makes three today. Quite early for those blasted squirrels to be venturing farther than they should. What do you think, Legolas?"

"Pardon? What? Oh, yes...it is," he replied lazily.

"What is the matter with you this morning? You seem to have left Middle-earth? If you are not careful an elven-child might have shot another arrow in your direction."

"What arrow!" Legolas' eyes quickly searched the vicinity, "I did not see an arrow fly past me?"

Keldir's stern look slowly turned into a wide grin. "Hehe...I was merely jesting. I wanted to see if you were actually paying attention to what I was saying this time."

"Very funny, Captain."

"You have not been your high-spirited self these days...always locked in your thoughts. I had to make sure you were still alive. What graces the mind of the prince to have him looking so dull as of late?"

"Many things, my friend…many things," his voice sounded distant. "Things that I do not wish to speak of at this time."

His friend slowly nodded with a sigh, "Very well. You know where to find me..."

Everything in his life seemed to be so overwhelming lately, especially with his father always breathing down his back about honor and duty...and finding a bride. His mother was the one who he found peace and comfort in and whom he felt understood him better than his father. Queen Terulien was warm, caring, and loved by their kin. As a child, he could almost see a glimpse of himself if he stared into her blue orbs long enough.

The morning patrol was short. Keldir dismissed most of the guards including the prince since things appeared to be quiet. He stayed hidden in the trees with a few extra elves at his side until the second patrol came. Legolas did what the captain commanded without a fuss.

Instead of heading back to the palace or the archery range the Prince of Mirkwood decided to go for a walk in the gardens. None of the nobles were usually around until midday or so and the elf-maidens would think to look there last if they were searching for him. But still, he kept his guard up. His ears soon perked up as he heard a familiar sound in the distance...

"Hello, mother..." His back was still to her.

"Hello, my son," was the response he heard back.

"I thought I heard you humming," Legolas turned around with a smile.

When he was younger his mother would often hum a tune while he sat on her lap as she brushed and braided his golden locks. She found humming more bearable for him because it made time pass more quickly since he couldn't sit still; always wanting to run around and play with the other elven-children. After a while he stopped rushing to find his friends as he got used to hearing the sound of his mother's velvety voice.

"What brings my son to my gardens this day?"

Legolas shrugged. "Nothing in particular, mother, just thought I would take a stroll by myself."

"Tis not like you," she caressed his cheek. "I have not known the prince to _stroll._"

"Yes, well…there is a first for everything," he slightly grinned.

* * *

_**In the Western Kitchen...**_

"Be careful with that knife, child," Dalorien warned her daughter. She heard a noise in the back and went to investigate. When she entered the room she found Le'ariel chopping vegetables with such vigor that made it seem they had stolen something and was being punished for their crime. "What is the matter with you?" She placed a hand on her shoulder.

Le'ariel stopped what she was doing and took a deep breath. "Nothing, mother, I am in the process of preparing the next meal."

"You call that _nothing_? You are treating those vegetables like were your enemy."

"I am just a bit frustrated is all...I did not mean to take it out on them…" she looked at her leafy victims. "Do not worry...I am fine."

"Frustrated about what? It is not about Legolas again is it?"

"No mother, it is not about the prince and it is not something I would like to discuss at the moment."

The cook looked at her and gently patted her back. "As you wish…but please do be nicer to the food that will be served shortly." Le'ariel nodded as her mother left her to be alone.

* * *

_**In another part of the kitchen...**_

"That is what I heard from the other servants this morning."

"I am not surprised. It is not something _she_ likes to keep quiet as the others do."

"But as you know, _she _is not like the others…"

Velhar remained silent as he eavesdropped on the whispered conversation around the corner. It wasn't something he was planning on doing…he just sort of walked into it. Ignoring what he was hearing was too intriguing for his own good to ignore. The elf quietly exited to make known what he heard to those who he felt would be as interested as he was, namely Le'ariel.

* * *

_**In the archery range...**_

"Ha, ha! ...Oh dear boy, I know you can do better than that."

"Oh I can!" He shot another arrow with precise aim and split the previous arrow in half.

"My, I am impressed. Your lessons proved to have paid off," she bowed with her head. "I remember a time when we could not get you to set foot in this field. Now look at you...you have turned this place into a second home."

Legolas chuckled, "With father always pushing me to do better as a child, of course, I did not want to. His demanding ways made me want to rebel against his wishes..."

"I know, my dear, but you must understand that your father only tries to do what he believes is best for you...and for the kingdom."

"I know mother, I know," he sighed. "I have just felt so much pressure upon my shoulders as of late. As if…things are beginning to be a burden... my life...my crown...my duties..."

Queen Terulien placed her bow down and walked over to her son. She lifted his chin to meet her eyes and gave him a warm smile. "You push yourself to do too much at once, Legolas. It may have been instilled in you by your father these past centuries—learning how to handle more than one thing at a time—a quality for a king and a delegate, but you are not your father, Thranduil. You are his son, Legolas."

Legolas dropped his eyes to the grass. "I am my father's son."

"And your mother's son as well, do not forget," she diverted his eyes back to hers. "You do not possess all of your father's characteristics. You have your own that separates you and defines who you are to this day."

"Thank you mother..." he smiled at her comforting words.

"Your Highnesses...I do not mean to interrupt but the prince is needed," Keldir apologetically broke their mother-son moment.

"What is it, Captain," asked Legolas.

"Orcs have been spotted near the eastern borders."

The queen picked up her bow. "How close are they, Keldir?"

"Close enough, Your Highness. It is best for you to return underground, two of my guards will accompany you."

"I do not need accompanying, Keldir, I can go just fine on my own. You may need them more than I do."

"Please mother, have them take you...just to be safe," said Legolas. She saw the concern in his eyes and only agreed to ease his distress. The guards motioned her to follow them as they escorted her back to the underground kingdom.

"Come Keldir, I must get more arrows. Finally, a real workout!" he winked at his friend.

"We shall see, Your Highness," he raced him back to the weapon room.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. So Be It

**CHAPTER 10: **

**So Be It**

He sheathed his blades and stabbed one in the chest and brought the weapon back around his head to get another. One came charging at him but was quickly stopped by an arrow through the neck. Legolas turned to look at the archer who could have potentially saved his life and gestured a thank you with his head.

Keldir smiled and yelled, "You owe me!" from where he was positioned then ran to help another one of his comrades. Legolas tucked his elven-blades away and went back to use his bow and arrows to kill the Orcs in the distance that were still persistent in their on-charge. Knowing that they were being defeated, they retreated, grunting and yelling that they would be back.

"Good riddance," said an elf by the name of Berhlen. He and Legolas stood side by side, watching the Orcs head back over the hills.

"Yes," he agreed, "Good job, everyone."

Keldir walked over to where they were standing. "Mangy beasts. They should know better than to enter our northern regions. Are they not satisfied enough with the over-taking of Amon Lanc?"

"Do not worry yourself, Captain. If they come back, we will be ready and waiting. This is one part of the Forest that Sauron's minions will not take from us."

"Ay. But to be safe, I am going to assign extra elves on patrol for a few days until their foul smell is lifted from the kingdom."

The elves burned whatever remains they could find, the black smoke filling the forest air. They headed back to their fortress borders with caution, keeping an eye out in case there were any stray Orcs lurking around. Legolas dismissed himself to report back to the king.

"Legolas, my son, what news of the battle?"

"The Orcs have left our region back over the hills, father."

"Good," Thranduil walked over to him and braced his shoulders. "Still, I feel I should have been out there with you."

"There was no need, father. Keldir and I with the rest of our soldiers were able to handle them. They were of no real threat."

"And, besides Thranduil, your people need you here to assure them that our walls will remain standing. Your son is well capable of defending the kingdom," queen said from where she sat in the corner.

"That he is," the Elven-king patted his son's cheek. "One of these days when it is your time to sit in my place, you may be a better king than I with a great queen of your own at your side."

Legolas didn't say anything and just kind of nodded his response. He didn't want to get into another argument about finding a bride with his father, the subject where his speech seemed to be heading. If he didn't try and escape now, who knew how long he would remain under his father's boring lecture.

"Yes, father, thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I will see how umm... the rest of our people are doing!" The prince exited gracefully but quickly, leaving the king dumbfounded about his actions.

* * *

_**Later that day in the stables...**_

"Why do you not marry as your parents wish? If you have not noticed, there are more than a handful of maidens who would be more than happy to fill the position of being the next Princess of Mirkwood. Some of which are actual decent enough for the role."

"Speak for yourself, old friend. Why do _you_ not marry?"

"Ah, but I was married if you have forgotten. It was good while it lasted but even good things must come to an end, as they say," replied Keldir. Once long ago Keldir took a bride but more often than not, his duty as Captain of the Guards left him no time to be a real husband to her. When the calling of the Sea became strong his wife then could not resist in answering. Knowing it was for the best, he let her sail to the Undying Lands where he knew she would be happiest. He had never forgotten about her but over time learned to move on with his life in the Outer Lands until the Sea calls for him as it did her. "Take Lady Varien for example, why not marry her again? Refresh my memory."

Legolas took some strands of hay and began picking at it and throwing it lazily on the ground in front of him. He shook his head with a grin. "Lady Varien Redbrich. She can honestly be as boring as my father and I know she does not listen to a word I say. She only appears to be listening to be in good favors with me. As a maiden to spend time with in the dark, I do enjoy her company, but as far as being anything remotely related to my family, it will not be of my own doing."

"But do you not find her a good candidate for a model bride? A maiden from a noble house with an influential father, beautiful, has many friends, and...umm..." he paused to think, "Confident, manipulative, rude, wicked, believes she is higher in stature than all the maidens combined and...did I say beautiful already?"

The prince laughed, "Yes, you did. And, beautiful is all she is! Varien is the type of maiden who craves to be the center of attention and what better way to have everyone's undying 'respect' than to be a princess. She would be perfect to show off to the kingdom as a blushing bride, but as far as actually being liked by the kingdom...well, that is a whole _'nother_ story."

"Ah yes, that would create a bit of a problem..." Keldir nodded in thought. "With all the other maidens and the like who would want to be in her position, or just not in _that_ position, she would almost certainly have the guards protecting her from dusk till dawn from potential enemies leaving our borders unprotected, thus leaving it open for the Orcs to attack, leaving us homeless, dead or their slaves. No, no...surely that will not do."

"Keldir, you fool!" the prince shoved him in good humor. "You do indeed have a colorful imagination."

"Anything is possible, Your Highness," he smiled with his eyebrows.

"That is what I am afraid of. With her father being one of my father's most influential advisors, I can only imagine Varien pleading with her dear father to give her what she wants as he _always_ does," Legolas dreaded the thought.

"And what is that, your head on a stick perhaps?"

"Oh, shut your mouth," he threw hay at him. "I could have you be-headed, you know, for that sort of insolent talk."

"My apologies…to the hot irons with me!" Keldir made an exaggerated look of torture on his face. Legolas joined in and pretended to brand him in the chest.

"There. Now you are officially the property of Legolas Greenleaf the Prince of Mirkwood!" he smiled laughingly.

"What is all the commotion over here?"

The two elves turned around and fell quiet when they heard the voice. "Our apologies, did we disturb you, Galthan?" asked Legolas.

The stable-master continued with the sour look on his face when he realized who they were. He did more cleaning up after them than he did with the horses and wished they didn't spend so much time there conversing. "Not me, young prince, but some of the horses who are resting."

"Our apologies again, Galthan. I am done grooming my horse, so he too can rest. If you please?" Keldir gave him the horse to take care of. "Come Legolas, let us discuss the battle strategy I mentioned to you earlier."

Legolas looked at him with a bewildered look but then quickly caught on to what he was doing. There was no need in getting Galthan all worked up and sending a bad report to his father was the last thing he needed. They both smiled politely and left with the stable-master eyeing them from behind. Only did Galthan go back to what he was doing when he saw that they were a good distance from causing any more disruptions.

* * *

_**That same evening in the Western Kitchen…**_

"Yes, yes, I heard! I must tell Le'ariel," he ran to find her.

The chambermaid was in the kitchen busy helping prepare the evening meal that she started earlier when she was looking for something to do to calm herself. Being secluded for most of the day gave her time to relax and concentrate her thoughts away from the previous encounter from a certain maiden. Although she was now more at ease, thoughts of Varien lingered in the back of her mind and all the devious things she wanted to do to her.

Le'ariel may not have been a maiden like Varien, but a servant was just as powerful when it came to knowing the whispers in the kingdom, secret passage ways, and special ingredients if she wanted to harm someone intentionally. None of the maidens knew such things because they were use to being served hand and foot without a care in the world. No one would suspect a chambermaid poisoning a maiden's meal, especially Lady Varien. If that ever happened, everyone would be a suspect.

"Le'ariel! There you are," breathed Velhar. "I have been looking all over for you."

"I have been nowhere all day except for here, Velhar. Surely it was not that difficult to find me."

Velhar gave her an exasperated look. "Not difficult? Try searching three other kitchens with cooks and servants pushing you out of their way! I had to ask your mother where you were to find you."

"Well, she should have been the first elf you had gone to. You have found me so what is it you want?" Whatever her friend needed or had to say, she knew was not a matter of life or death so she kept her attention on the cauldron.

"I have news of Lady Varien and Legolas—"

"Stop it. Stop it right there," she said firmly. Before he could finish his sentence she cut him off. "I am tired of hearing about Lady Varien and Legolas or Legolas and Lady Varien. I do not care for either one of them. Their affairs have nothing to do with me. So, please…if you have to speak to me about something, I would prefer not hearing either name in what you have to say." She looked at him dead in the eyes then focused her attention back on the cauldron.

Velhar was left with nothing to say after that speech. He didn't know how to respond after her speech. He was so intent on telling her what he overheard but after hearing the way she felt about the subject, he didn't know whether to push what he was going to say or leave it alone.

The servant was about to open his mouth when Dalorien pushed him out of the way with her hip carrying a tray of desserts. "Move, Velhar! If you are not here to help do not stand in the way. I have never served a late meal in my entire life and I am not about to start now."

"My apologies, Dalorien…I did not—"

"No need for that. Here, make yourself useful," she threw him an apple. "Chop this into little pieces and place it over in that empty tray on the table."

"Yes, Dalorien..." Once she gave an order, she expected it to be done. Velhar of course was too afraid to say no so he did what he was told. By the time Dalorien left to tend to something else, so did Le'ariel. He last saw her leaving the double doors carrying another tray. "What a day..." he sighed as he cut the apple into little pieces. "I suppose it can wait another day…"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	12. The Favor

**CHAPTER 11: **

**The Favor**

A few months had past and Le'ariel did well to stay clear of the prince. She kept thinking back to the horrible incident that happened in the forest the last time they spoke. It began to rain one day and carelessly she forgot to bring inside the comforters that were drying on the branches across the bridge. In her rush to try and save them, she didn't hear Legolas calling her. When she finally heard his voice from behind, she slipped and fell on her rear. She wasn't only soaking wet but now even dirtier. You could tell the prince was amused as he jogged in her direction. She grumbled a few words to herself, wiping some of the mud off her face, hair, and clothes.

"My apologies, milady. I did not mean for that to happen to you," he smiled with a slight laugh. "I merely wanted to warn you to not cross the bridge at this time. The water is starting to get a bit rough and the bridge is unstable to be used."

"Thank you for the warning," she replied with her teeth half clenched. She stomped away mumbling again to herself leaving him where he was. At the present time she didn't feel as embarrassed as she could have back then. Le'ariel was angrier at the fact that it was Legolas who had to witness her make a fool of herself, which made her even more bitter that she already was.

Legolas on the other hand, didn't understand why she was so upset with him. But, he thought it best to avoid bothering her because knowing the type of elf she was, he wasn't going to get anywhere with the foul attitude she carried for him. The chambermaid tried to be as polite as she could around him when she had to but he sensed that if she could shoot an arrow through his eye, she would. He didn't mean to laugh at her the day she fell outside. It was a sudden impulse that he was sure if it were him in her place, she would have done the same. _She really needs to lighten her mood a little..._

* * *

_**In the archery range…**_

"Orc's eye!" yelled Keldir.

"Do not gloat yet, my friend." Legolas let go of his arrow and split Keldir's in a second. He turned to him and bowed, "Still want to gloat?" he smirked.

"Why must you always strip me of my victory?" the captain crossed his arms.

"Because I can," he smiled, "and besides, I am the prince and I can do as I please!" He added a laugh.

Keldir rolled his eyes. "Hmm…yes…good excuse."

They walked over to the target board and collected their arrows that were still in good condition. The rest they would use for the bond fire later that evening. The prince placed his bow on a bed of leaves and sat himself on one of the logs close by with Keldir in tow. "The air is nice and crisp again today, another good day for riding."

"Yes, indeed. The Narbeleth season is fast approaching in these Woods. Tis almost time for the yearly festival to begin."

"Ah, yes...the Narbeleth Gathering," smiled Legolas.

The Narbeleth Gathering was a gathering in Mirkwood that was held in welcoming the changing season from summer to fall. It was always held during this time of year signaling the short days associated with fall and winter. Most of the celebrants were younger elves such as Legolas and his friends. His father would make an appearance in the beginning but then shortly retire for the night leaving Legolas to do his mischief. This gathering involved jugs full of miruvor—which wouldn't be much of a festival without it.

"I hear your cousin will be joining us again this year."

"Yes, he is. Adanion is most excited. Tis been quite a few centuries since he journeyed back to our Woods and I believe he plans to stay for a bit longer this time."

"I also heard he has not graced us with his presence because of his wife sailing West."

The prince nodded. "He wanted time to himself after her calling of the Sea. It was a difficult time for him but it appears that he is back on his feet from what he has written."

"I know the feeling…it was the same for me when my dear Dresden sailed. We vowed to love one another until the End and agreed—mostly on her part—that I was free to choose another mate if I wished. I was hesitant at first, but still agreed. I know she is much happier now and that is all that matters."

"After all these centuries, Keldir, why have you not taken a new mate?"

Keldir elbowed him with his ever-knowing look. "New mate? Answer your own question, my friend. Tis one to zero with the odds in my favor."

"Yes, father Keldir, I know," Legolas said with a soft laugh. "Tis not my time yet but soon...hopefully. Once I find her, I will know."

"Are there even any maidens left?" joked the captain. "But fair enough. So, what can we do to welcome your cousin's arrival?"

"I thought of a few things but he had said in a recent letter that he does not want us to make a fuss over his arrival because, after all, he is only family," Legolas smiled. "He states that he only wishes to catch up with old friends and enjoy the outdoors as much as possible with us before the Gathering."

"Cooped up too long inside Rivendell, aye?" laughed Keldir.

"Possibly!" he joined in. "But, I do know of something we could do to make his stay at least a comfortable one, if not a memorable arrival."

"Such as?"

"You shall see..." Legolas impishly grinned.

* * *

_**In the palace dining hall... **_

"Mother, the last piece of silverware has been set."

"Thank you, dear. Now please just arrange the flowers in the center then you can be on your way."

"Yes, mother."

Le'ariel began to fill up her day with other duties around the palace after her required chore of cleaning the rooms in her section. Keeping herself occupied as much as possible cleared her mind of things that she didn't want to think upon, in other words, things that she didn't feel the need to deal with such as Legolas. If he wanted to do whatever he pleased, with whoever he pleased, it was none of her business. She was tired of hearing him doing this and doing that. The past few months were calm with little or no mention of the prince from her friends.

He peeked his head inside the room and saw them setting up for the midday meal. Legolas didn't know how they would react to him being there, especially _her_, but he had to ask. Clearing his throat, he fully stepped inside so that he could be seen.

Dalorien heard him without looking up from what she was doing. "Hello, Legolas."

"Good day, Dalorien...Le'ariel..." Le'ariel gave him a half grin without looking in his direction either. "Le'ariel, if possible, may I speak with you a moment?" he asked politely.

"Go on, Le'ariel, I can handle the rest," said her mother.

With much hesitation she left quietly with Legolas, walking down the hallway in awkward silence. Legolas finally stopped in an area where no one was around. "Firstly, I would like to apologize to you for my rude behavior that day outside while it was raining. I did not mean to embarrass you in anyway and if I have offended you, I am sorry. You may not care of my apology but I wanted to make that known in hopes that you will not hold it against me forever."

"Was that all you wanted…to apologize to me?" She had a feeling he would but her mood couldn't be swayed so easily. It would take time.

"That and…I had a favor to ask of you."

"A favor, Your Highness?" she looked at him skeptically. "Why go to me for your favor? If there is something you need done any servant is capable of doing it for you, that is…within reason, of course." She had to add in that last part.

"Yes, I know, but I would like for you to do this for me. It is not required of you since it is not on your listed schedule that is why I am asking this as merely a favor. "

"And what might that be?" Le'ariel was now curious. She supposed it couldn't hurt to hear what he had to say. She did have the right to refuse the favor.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to help me?" he politely asked again.

"Help you do _what_ exactly?" If it was a ploy to get another maiden, she would really let him have it.

"Adanion will be joining us for the Narbeleth Gathering this year and does not want a grand welcoming, which is understandable, but still, I would like his welcoming and stay with us to be a pleasant one," he explained.

"Your cousin from Rivendell?" she asked. Le'ariel remembered him from a few centuries ago when he, Legolas and Keldir were often seen riding in the forest together. She knew him best from her mother because like the prince, he was also very fond of her pies. He had once pleaded with the chambermaid to bake him one but she didn't know the recipe her mother used to give it the sweet flavor they craved so much.

"Yes, he will be staying with us for a while."

"What did you have in mind, Your Highness?"

Legolas smiled at the words, 'Your Highness.' "Please call me Legolas as I told you before. Your Highness makes me sound so old like my father," he laughed.

Le'ariel couldn't help a smiled. "I could, Your Highness, but it does not seem—"

"Proper?"

"Well, yes. If Minar catches me calling you by your given name, she—"

"Do not worry about Minar," he stopped her with his hand. "If you think Keldir and I are a hand full in the kitchens, make sure she does not serve you any of her 'famous' stew. She could kill off a whole army of Orcs with one sniff of the stuff. That is why she was removed from the kitchens and placed in the laundering section. It took her centuries of kissing my mother's rear to get where she is now."

Le'ariel muffled her laugher with her hands. "My mother never told me of that. I am guessing you are not very fond of her."

"Minar was a third-class cook. Your mother was already a first-class cook by then and did not have to witness the horrors of her cooking!"

"Hearing your story does not make her seem so threatening now," she smiled at the pictures in her head. The prince gave her a smile in return without realizing that he was beginning to stare at her features. Le'ariel noticed and averted her eyes away and blushed. "So, what is this favor you are asking of me?" she quickly got the conversation back on track before her face looked like a ripe tomato.

"Oh, yes, well…" Legolas composed himself, "I was wondering if you could help me decorate a guest chamber for Adanion. I presumed you being a chambermaid, you would also know how to make a room not only clean and tidy but comfortable as well?"

"Comfortable...?" she was looking for more information.

"Yes, comfortable. I was thinking the softest pillows and comforters we had and maybe a few nice velvet drapes that resemble the ones in my own chamber? Something that would make him feel at home. You are the best chambermaid we have and your mother says that you dabble in decorating as well." Now Le'ariel knew why her mother dismissed her so quickly from the dining hall and inwardly made a face at her. Still, she found the prince's idea amusing. She thought it was nice of him to go through so much trouble for his cousin's stay in Mirkwood. "So, what do you say? Would you be willing to help me? Of course, I do not want this task to conflict with your regular chores so whenever you are available."

"And what will you do during the times I am not available?"

Legolas shrugged. "Try and have Keldir help until you _are_ available?" he looked at her unsure of his own idea.

The chambermaid laughed. "Good luck with that one!"

"So, it is a yes then?" he smiled hopeful at her.

She took a moment to think it through. "If I agree to help you, you must do as I say and follow my instructions without question."

"Of course! Your time is my time."

"Hmm...very well then. I will help you. I must see the room you wish to decorate before we get started."

"Understood!" he smiled happily. "I will show it to you tomorrow."

"I should be done with my morning chores before noon. Any servant should know where I am."

"Thank you, Le'ariel," bowed Legolas.

"You are welcome..."

The prince gave her one last smile and proceeded down the hallway to find a nice suitable chamber for his cousin. Once he disappeared around the corner, she finally exhaled and slumped against the wall.

_First I was upset with him, now I am helping him! ...What have I gotten myself into?_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	13. Adanion

**CHAPTER 12:**

**Adanion**

The next few weeks weren't as bad as Le'ariel thought they would be. The prince kept to his word about obeying her orders and being available on her time—not his. He actually lighted her duties to focus more on their little project, much to Minar's dismay. They placed golden silk sheets on the bed and the woven designs on the comforters were made especially for their guest with hand-carved pictures on the bed post. The furniture was polished until it gleamed in the sunlight and dark, red velvet drapes were hung around the balcony window complimenting the other colors in the room. Legolas was admiring their work when Le'ariel walked in with fresh flowers in her hands.

"This should do it." She placed them in the vase sitting on the table next to Legolas. The chambermaid examined the room and slightly moved a chair closer to the dresser before smiling again. "I believe we are done."

"Adanion's chamber appears to be quite nicer than mine. I might just decide to switch rooms with him!" Legolas laughed.

"With a few color changes and furniture movement, I am sure your own chambers would look just the same."

Legolas nodded then turned his attention to her. "Le'ariel...I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for taking the time to help me with Adanion's room. I know that we have had our...well, umm...difference of opinion on things and mishaps in the past...but I truly hope you still do not hold those against me."

"Well...I suppose I was wrong to prejudge you based with my eyes and what I have heard instead of knowing the facts for myself by conversing with you directly. For that, I do apologize. But, for my 'difference of opinion' regarding certain behaviors you possess, I stand firm in what I believe in to be right and wrong."

The prince sighed. "Fair enough. I will not try and utterly convince you—or least not yet—that I am the most honest elf or prince you will know for I am aware of what you are referring to and do not deny that I do take advance of my title in a misbehaving way at times. But, I hope from spending almost everyday with me these past few weeks, you were able to see that I am not all _that_ bad?" he smirked with a boyish grin.

"Hmm...I suppose," she rolled her eyes with a smile. "Still, Your Highness, you have a long way in utterly convincing me one of these days for remember, I am not a maiden who easily swoons at your feet." _In fact, I am not really a maiden at all…._

"And that I am thankful for!" Legolas called out to her as she left the room. She pretended not to hear him so that she could attend to her other chores before the guest arrived.

"Namaarie..." Legolas shook his head and smiled to himself. _You truly are not one of the maidens who swoon at my feet..._

* * *

_**At the palace gates...**_

"Legolas, you old goat! _Nae saian luume'_ (1)," Adanion embraced his cousin.

"Old goat? I may be a few hundred years older than you but I am still quicker on my feet!" he ribbed back.

"And ah, Captain Keldir of the Mirkwood Guards, _sut naa lle umien_ (2)?" he walked over to him and embraced him as well. "Normally, I would not be so affectionate but since it is you two, you should feel special."

Keldir started laughing. "You have not changed a bit. _Lle maa quel_ (3)."

Adanion winked back. He resembled Legolas on his mother's side but with darker features, enjoying his time writing and playing elven musical instruments. And like his cousin, he also enjoyed riding in the outdoors and had been trying convince Legolas for centuries that he was much more skilled in the elven blades than he was.

"Actually, in a sense I have changed my friend. Having my ink and parchment and the beautiful music of our people at my side, I feel more at one with nature and able to appreciate what we have in these lands more than before. I will not lie and say that I still do not miss my beloved, for I do, but having other things to look forward to until the Sea beckons makes me have somewhat of a good, quiet life in Rivendell."

Legolas placed an arm around his shoulder. "Now, if I were a maiden, I would be comforting you at this very moment and wiping a tear from my eye," he blinked his eyelashes at him.

Adanion laughed softy at his cousin's humor. "All right fine, maybe not _too_ quiet of a life in Rivendell. Still, tis nice to get away from maidens who just happen to show up wherever you are singing awful sonnets to please you hoping you would write a song about them and have it sung all over Arda!"

"Sounds familiar," smirked Keldir. "Aside from the singing..."

"What was that?" asked Adanion.

"Nothing. Ignore him," Legolas gave him a quick glare. "Come, let us get you settled in your chambers that we have prepared."

"We? As in you actually helped with something?" he looked impressed.

"Very funny, cousin."

Adanion smiled. "Tis only a joke, prince. I know how you have helped your servants as an elfling with your mother's guide. Speaking of which, I would very much like to see their Highnesses."

Legolas gestured for him to go first with him and Keldir right behind. Servants were summoned to bring his belongs inside and his horse to be fed and groomed in the stable. Other servants who hadn't seen Adanion before were quietly looking onward with curious looks and whispering to each other.

"Adanion! Was your journey well?" Thranduil came down from his throne to welcome his nephew. "Tis been a while since you last graced us with your presence."

"Greetings, Heruamin. Yes, it has. I plan to stay for a while longer this time and get reacquainted with Greenwood the Great...with your permission, of course."

"By all means stay as long as you like, you are family. Maybe you can teach your cousin the fine art of the quill and music also while you are here," he glanced at his son.

Legolas just politely smiled.

"But of course, Heruamin," Adanion bowed with a smirk towards Legolas.

"Adanion?" the queen called as she entered the room.

"Greetings, Arwenamin!" she walked over to him with an embrace.

"Tis good to see you," Terulien warmly smiled at him. "How is your sister fairing?"

"Elenia is good. Her new elfling is healthy. I will send her your regards when I write."

"Very well, _diola lle_."

The king and queen left the three in the throne room to do what they pleased for the day. Adanion looked around and marveled at the structures around him. New sculptures were built and new engravings in the walls were carved since the last time he visited. He walked over to the window to see what the elves were doing outside as Legolas and Keldir discussed what they could do with their guest after the midday meal. He smiled at the elven-children playing their games and at the midst of observing the market area a certain female had suddenly caught his attention.

She had a basket hanging on her arm and picking tomatoes and carrots and other such vegetables that were available in the cart. She was dressed in simple clothing with her dark locks flowing freely upon her shoulders. She gave the vender some coins and waved a goodbye and went about her way.

"Legolas! Come to the window for a moment will you," he gestured with his hand, not taking his eyes off her.

"Is there a fight in the market square?" Keldir asked.

"No, no. I merely have an intrigue. Hurry, the both of you, come to the window!" The prince and captain followed his orders and focused their eyes to where he was looking. "Do you see that maiden walking?"

The two looked at each other with confused looks. "Yes, what about her."

"Do you happen to know her name?"

"Yes..." Legolas trailed off.

"Well, then! What is it?" he started chuckling at his cousin's silent behavior.

Keldir held back a snicker. "Her name is Le'ariel Goldenfig."

"Goldenfig? Ah yes…Dalorien's daughter. I remember. How...interesting..."

"In what sense?" the prince was curious to know.

Adanion began to walk backwards out of the throne room so that he could still face his cousin and friend. "That is for me to know...and you to...well, we shall see!" he started laughing and made his exit. Keldir chuckled and followed him out of the room. Legolas was right behind not looking very pleased.

**END OF CHAPTER**

(1) It has been too long

(2) How are you doing?

(3) You look well

* * *


	14. Where Art Thou?

**CHAPTER 13:**

**Where Art Thou?**

"Tis cold tonight."

"I believe it will be just as cold tomorrow night."

"We should gather more wood for ourselves in case it becomes colder than expected."

"Yes, we should. With all the liquor that will be consumed for the Gathering I do not think they would need it as much as we would in the quarters. I also doubt they would even notice or care if it started snowing."

"You may be right!"

"I do not understand why we have to be out in the dark looking for firewood?" interrupted Velhar. Le'ariel and Sirawen broke out of their conversation to hear him whine about the weather.

"Velhar, you act as if this is the first year you have had to do this," Sirawen placed her hands on her hips. "Tis not like we _want_ to be out here in dark. The sun sets earlier this time of year."

"If we have to do it so do you," added Le'ariel. "Honestly, Minar should be out here helping us look, not sitting inside the warm confines of her quarters."

"True…but, of course, that is what servants are for…blah…blah…blah…" Velhar rolled his eyes.

"And is she not also a servant?" Sirawen replied bitterly. "What a tedious task this is..."

"Hush over there," a servant said in the distance. "If Minar hears word of someone complaining she may add extra work for all of us! You know she has done it before."

The other servants agreed.

"Fine, fine…we will be quiet!" hissed Sirawen.

Velhar looked over at Le'ariel who continued to pick up broken pieces of bark. "And what do you have to say about the matter?"

The chambermaid looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he repeated. "No witty reply or your opinion about it?"

"No."

"No?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked straight at Velhar. "What is so difficult to understand about the word? They are right. Do you honestly want more work load on top of what you already have to do on a daily basis because I, for one, do not…"

"Hmm…yes, they do speak the truth, Velhar," her friend agreed.

"Minar herself is a foul, lazy pig and because she has a higher position than us, she believes she can tell us to do whatever she wants and have to obey. Unfortunately, if we want to continue to have a roof over our heads we have to do it…at least until she is replaced," the chambermaid explained. "Although tis fitting for her to be here scrounging around for firewood, we cannot tell her to do it simply because we wish it so, just as much as she cannot tell the king and queen to trade rooms with her. There. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Why not replace her and be the head-servant then? You clearly know every duty there is it to be done in the palace. Just give her a good kick in the rump and tell her you are taking charge!" Velhar put down the firewood in his hands and gave Le'ariel an example of what she could to do Minar with his imaginary figure of her. He received hidden laughs from both friends.

"Shhh over there!" someone else said.

Sirawen stuck her tongue out at the others walking behind them. "Anyways…I think you would make a great head-servant, Le'ariel."

"Thank you both but Minar's position is not open. I cannot tell her to merely resign…she would probably take it as some joke and laugh at me for it."

"Well…you never know…" shrugged Velhar.

* * *

_**In the Western Kitchen… **_

"I must say your pastries get more delicious every time I taste one! Tis worth the long journey here to have a mere bite of your fabulous baking."

"You sound just like your cousin," Dalorien raised her eyebrow.

"Well…charm _does_ run in the family," he grinned widely.

"And just like your cousin…flattery will get you nowhere," she poked him in the ribs.

Adanion started laughing and rubbed his side. "You cannot blame me for trying!"

"Maybe if you were a few centuries older I would fall for such words, my dear boy," she said from across the away.

"Mother, I have—" Le'ariel walked into the kitchen and stopped mid-sentence when she saw Adanion.

He stopped laughing and bowed politely. "Good evening, milady."

"Good evening, sir…"

"Ah, Le'ariel, there you are," her mother came back from the pantry area with fresh dough in her hands. "You remember Adanion, Legolas' cousin from Rivendell?"

"Yes…somewhat…" she forced a smile at him. His staring was beginning to make her feel uneasy. "Tis been many centuries since your last visit and during your stay here we did not converse very much."

Adanion finally looked away and cleared his throat when he realized what he was doing. "Ah, yes…I do apologize for that. Hopefully this time we will get better acquainted…your mother makes terrific pies," he turned towards the cook. Le'ariel gave him a quick smile while Dalorien gave him an odd look for his behavior.

"Umm…Le'ariel dear, would you help me kneed the dough for tomorrow?" she motioned for her to join her by the table.

"Of course, mother…" she obeyed.

"Well then, I suppose I should be going seeing as you have things that need attending to. Thank you for your pasties, Dalorien. Le'ariel…tis nice to see you again…" Adanion bowed politely once more and made his exit.

"What an odd elf that one is," Le'ariel made the remark once he stepped out of the kitchen doors. Her mother said nothing but a smile.

* * *

_**The following morning…**_

"Bring that over there to be seasoned and the pot there so that the water can be boiled for the vegetables." Dalorien was giving orders right and left to her cooks and kitchen help.

"Here is the soup, Lady Dalorien."

"Let me taste it…it needs more salt. Go see Brelas and ask him to get more salt for you."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Dalorien?" Legolas poked his head inside the kitchen.

"Not now, Legolas. As you can see I am very busy today preparing the meal for the Gathering that is to commence in a few hours time. If you are looking for a free sample, you have come to the wrong place!" she walked passed him and tasted another dish that got her okay to be served later on.

"No, no…that was not my reason for being here….though I would not mind a sample," he smiled. "I was wondering if you have seen Adanion? He was supposed to meet with me and Keldir this morning for a ride out in forest but he never showed."

"Adanion, you say?"

"Yes, my cousin…blonde hair and blue eyes, very much similar to mine. You remember him?"

"Oh, hush. Your cousin, prince, has been here my kitchens helping with the cooking," she told him.

Legolas looked surprised. "He is _here_? In the kitchens helping?"

"Is that not what I said?"

"Well…yes…but…I would never imagine him…well, you letting him…"

"Oh, do not feel disappointed or surprised for me letting him stay here to assist in things. He is quite helpful and most of all careful with the food. You know I would very much like it if you helped in here as well but given your past history…well…"

"Yes, of course, I understand…I just find it surprising that he would give up a day of riding to cook. I have not known him to spend much time in the kitchen unless it is for eating food," Legolas laughed.

Dalorien walked over to him and squeezed his hand. "Well, maybe your cousin wants to try new things while he is here…and meet new people perhaps…"

"Meet new people?" he found her words to be strange. "Such as _who_? The other guests have not yet arrived. There is no one to meet…"

The cook shook her head with a sigh. "Open your eyes, dear boy. Meeting new faces or getting reacquainted with someone does not mean it cannot happen right here in your very own palace. You and Keldir always kept Adanion occupied so not many had the chance to really know him. Give him the opportunity to familiarize himself with your people. You three will have plenty of time for your horse rides."

Legolas thought about what she said and agreed to let his cousin experience other things in Mirkwood aside from what he and Keldir would plan out for him. Adanion never said anything about being bored about things they've done in the past and seemed to enjoy whatever they did, but at the same time, maybe he was just doing it to not hurt their feelings? The prince left it at that and decided that he would meet with him later for the Gathering instead. Maybe then they could catch up with stories of things they've done to pass the time and perhaps learn some new things such as…his cousin's intrigue with Dalorien's daughter that will soon be revealed…

**END OF CHAPTER**


	15. Just My Imagination

**CHAPTER 14:**

**Just My Imagination**

"Oooh, I always get excited during this time of year!"

"And why is that?"

Le'ariel hung the last of the decorations on the pole in one of the four corners on the wooden floor that was laid outside for the Gathering.

"Because it is a time for celebrating, laughing, dancing, and enjoying one's self," Sirawen explained. "You do know how to have a good time, do you not?"

"Of course I do! But before that can happen, _we_ have to finish setting up the lanterns so we can see the laughter and the dancing, and the nobles making a fool of themselves after one too many glasses. And I do not think their Majesties and their guests would appreciate eating their food in the dark."

Sirawen gave her a friendly shove and took some of the lanterns she was carrying. Once they were in place, they were to notify Minar so she could get someone else to light them properly. Luckily, she never asked them to do it themselves for fear that they might break a lantern and have some incident happen. Not having that responsibility was a task the two servants were glad to give up for fear as well that they could catch something on fire!

"Just look at everyone, Le'ariel. You can truly tell the Gathering is about to start!"

The chambermaid looked around and saw the servants hurrying to get everything prepared on time. The food was finally being brought out onto the tables, the lanterns and torches were being lit, and the musicians were beginning to play.

"Do not just stand there you two! Make way or get trampled over!" Dalorien came from behind them carrying a roasted pig on a huge tray with three other servants. Once the pig was on the table, she wiped her hands on her apron and slumped down in a chair. "Even after all these centuries, my nerves are still in a frenzy!"

"And after all these centuries, you still manage to out-do yourself with your meals and food decorations, mother," Le'ariel squeezed her shoulder.

"Yes, she is right, Lady Dalorien," Sirawen smiled. "Everything looks perfect."

"Thank you both. I wish I could stay and enjoy my work but the kitchens beckon me once more," she sighed. "I have to make sure each course has the correct meals at the correct times."

"You do too much, mother."

"That I do...that I do. Nevertheless, you know what? Each day I cook and see others delight in my food brings me that much more happiness."

She kissed Le'ariel on the cheek and said her farewells.

"Your mother is truly amazing, Le'ariel."

"Yes...she is..."

* * *

_**Inside the palace... **_

"Are you Dwarves ready yet?" Keldir was pacing outside Adanion's chamber. He'd been there for what seemed like hours and couldn't take the wait any longer. He opened the door slowly and shook his head. "Of the all times you could have done this..."

Adanion and Legolas were half dressed, arm wrestling on one of the dresser tables. Both barely noticed the guard as they were stuck on trying to defeat one another. Legolas finally won, standing up in victory with his arms in the air.

"You see cousin, I told you! You could not beat me!"

"Talk all you want! I will get you next time. I may not be fighting as many battles as you these days, cousin, but I still have a thing or two left in me," he flexed his muscles.

"Legolas? Fighting battles?" Keldir sounded stumped at his words.

The two turned towards him somewhat surprised. "Keldir, I did not hear you enter?" said Adanion.

"That is because you children were too busy playing your games. And by the looks of you, do I also need to finish dressing you like your mother?"

Adanion and Legolas looked at each other and started laughing. Their tunics were unevenly buttoned and Legolas was still barefoot. "We will be dressed...umm...shortly," the prince was still chuckling.

"You should have been dressed _hours _ago. The Gathering is about to start and your parents are looking for you," Keldir said exasperatedly.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Waiting to see the fine maidens, perhaps...hmm?" Adanion winked.

"Very amusing. I wish, but no! That is not why I am hurrying you trolls along. King Thranduil sent me here to make sure the both of you arrived on time."

"As Captain of the Guards, are you not supposed to be in line with the others to start the commencement leading my father and mother towards their table?" now asked Legolas.

"Yes, and I am late! So, hurry and be quick about it or all three of our heads will be on the chopping block."

Keldir picked up his helmet and walked out leaving the door open instructing them to follow behind him as soon as possible.

"Keldir always gets so...diplomatic and proper this time of year, thanks to my father," Legolas said as Keldir disappeared.

"So it seems," Adanion added quietly then suddenly shoved him onto the bed and ran out the door. "See you outside!"

"Why you little…very, clever!" Legolas quickly got on his toes and followed in pursuit, grabbing his boots in the process.

* * *

_**Later that evening in the Queen's garden where the Gathering was being held... **_

"Look at all the nobles! How beautiful and dashing some of them look," Sirawen looked with awe. The servants who were helping for the night were inside huge tents set up in the eastern part of the garden. Some were setting up the next meal, some washing the dishes and others like Sirawen, were just watching the festivities.

"Sirawen, help me carry this!"

"Oops! Sorry, Velhar."

She picked up the other end of the tray that held fruits and other desserts on it that she was supposed to help Velhar carry before she got swept away with the dancing in the distance.

"Where is Le'ariel? She was supposed to help carry this thing out there too." He set the tray down on the nearest table he could find before Sirawen was able to get a good grip on it. "We two cannot carry this all the way there by ourselves!"

"She was summoned by her mother to help do the finishing touches on the next meal, Velhar. Lady Dalorien instructed me to take her place," Nandas, who was another servant, came and told him.

"Very well, c'mon then..."

Another servant opened the tent curtain to let the three out onto the festival floor.

* * *

_**At Legolas' table where Keldir and Adanion were seated on either side of him… **_

"It appears that my father and mother are about to retire for the night..."

The prince saw them standing and nodding to the guests signaling their exit. The king looked at them from the distance and gave their table a nod as well. Queen Terulien gave her friendly smile and waved goodbye and the three did the same.

"Is there more miruvor left?" Adanion impishly grinned.

"My friend, we never run out of miruvor," Keldir laughed.

Once the king and queen were no longer in sight, they loosed their buttons to a comfortable fit.

"How can you stand wearing all these layers and sashes and decorations and what not," Adanion adjusted his collar.

"Years of practice," Legolas winked as he took another sip of the elven-wine.

"Your Highness, would you like anything from the tray? A piece of fruit or dessert, perhaps?" approached Sirawen. Velhar and Nandas held on even tighter as she let go of the tray.

"No thank you, Sirawen."

"I would!" Adanion reached over. Velhar and Nandas lifted the tray higher so he could pick what he wanted. Sirawen placed a new plate on the table with a fresh napkin for his food. "Thank you," he nodded.

"You are welcome, sir." Sirawen smiled shyly.

Velhar inwardly rolled his eyes.

"And for you, Captain Keldir?"

"No, thank you. I am saving room for the next course," he smiled, placing both hands on his stomach.

"Very well, sir." Sirawen bowed and helped place the tray on the long table with the other finger foods.

* * *

_**Back inside the tent... **_

"Prince Legolas' cousin is much more handsome up close," Sirawen squeezed Le'ariel's side to get her attention.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Le'ariel looked up from the plate of food she was decorating.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Adanion, Le'ariel...you know...the handsome elf sitting outside next to the prince? His cousin? Any of it ring a bell?"

"What about him?" she said nonchalantly. "Has he done something?"

Sirawen shook her head. "Yes, he has."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Only stare at you and smile at you whenever you are near!" she threw her hands in the air for effect. "I have never known any of the nobles enter our kitchen and say they were just passing by and thought to help out. Particularly help a chambermaid whose station is not in the kitchens. Of all the other cooks he could have assisted, he helped you chop vegetables…vegetables, Le'ariel!"

"So, what? He was only doing what he could in the amount of time he had there."

"But vegetables? An elven-child could chop vegetables and peel potatoes blindfolded. It is not a hard task to accomplish to where you would need two elves. And it is not like you had that much to do."

Le'ariel fully turned to face her friend. "What are you trying to get at, Sirawen? That Adanion is interested in me, a commoner, when he and Legolas could have their pick of whoever is naive enough to fall for their charms and bed them for the night? According to what I have heard, Adanion is not as innocent as he seems. Though they are two different elves, he and the prince share similar personalities. I do not need to hear about another Legolas running around in the middle of the night."

"Oh, c'mon now, Le'ariel! At least give him a chance. He cannot be _that_ bad. I myself have not seen him flirting with the other maidens as Legolas usually would. I mostly see him writing in the gardens under a shaded tree as if he is pondering on what to write on his love letters to you," she let out a slight giggle.

Le'ariel couldn't help but let out a small laugh herself. "You and your imaginations. Well, if that is the case, I would not just throw myself at him! And, I mean...he is Legolas' cousin...and a noble...it is unheard of."

"Oh, so what! I am not surprised he fancies you. You are a beautiful elf, even if you are a commoner. Do you remember that noble named Garfiel, also from Rivendell, who was visiting his sister here?"

"Hmm...I think so. Her name was Lytara, was it not?"

"Yes! I heard from her handmaid that he wedded a commoner, who by the way, was well accepted by his family and is now a maiden of high stature. So, you see? A noble being with a commoner is not frowned upon as most would think," Sirawen poked her in the arm.

"But that was in Rivendell, not here in Mirkwood. And she was probably just a regular commoner whose family owned a small farm...not a servant."

"It does not matter. My point is, if he does have an interest in you, do not be so quick to turn him away. I am not saying _throw_ yourself at him, but give him a chance to see what his true intentions are. Play hard to get if you must!" she winked with a smile.

Le'ariel laughed. "Play hard to get? But I _am_ hard to get! I do not swoon so easily like that. We shall see." She dismissed the rest of the conversation with her hands. "I have too many things going on to be thinking about such possibilities."

"But, still!" she called to her as she exited the tent to help deliver the next course.

While the chambermaid placed the food and plates together, she tried to stay away from the table where Adanion and the rest were sitting. Her mind couldn't help but think upon Sirawen's words and in case her thoughts were to distract her, she also avoided any eye contact in their direction. She could feel someone from behind was watching her but pretended not to notice. She bowed politely to the guests as the rest of the servants did and made her way back to the tents.

After the meals were done being served and everyone had their fill, the remaining nobles took to the dance floor again. The music and laughter became louder and more pitchers of miruvor were brought out. Dalorien gave Le'ariel, Sirawen, Velhar and a few others permission to stay outside in the area designated for them next to the nobles so they could watch and maybe even participate. During the Gathering, no matter your station, you were allowed to participate on the dance floor.

The servants and nobles who were still in their seats or on the sidelines were happily clapping along to the beat of the music. Adanion decided to partake in playing one of the stringed instruments and once the song was over, he received great applause from the crowd. He modestly thanked everyone and gave the instrument back to the musician who owned it so they could begin the next song.

"He is not only handsome, but can play an instrument as well..." Sirawen discreetly elbowed her friend, keeping her attention to the dance floor. "And look who is approaching..."

Le'ariel turned her gaze away to the left and saw Adanion making a beeline towards her. She gave him a quick little smile and continued to clap with everyone, focusing on the dancers. Sirawen quietly moved away as he got closer. The chambermaid gave her a pleading look to stay but it was too late.

"Good evening, Le'ariel."

"Good evening to you as well, sir."

"Please, call me Adanion. You always address me so formally...it is not necessary, really."

"Very well...Adanion."

"Much better," he smiled. "I was wondering if I may ask you in a dance? Your friend Sirawen says you are a very graceful dancer."

"Oh, she did...did she..." she quickly glared at her friend who was trying to hide behind Velhar. Sirawen smiled sweetly from where she was.

"May I?" he extended his hand to her.

Le'ariel hesitantly placed her hand in his and the next thing she knew, they were dancing and twirling to the melody of the music. Adanion himself was a very good dancer. He found himself staring at her every now and then, which was starting to make her somewhat uncomfortable. When the song was over, she bowed and thanked him for dance, excusing herself saying she had other things to attend to before the night ended. The prince's cousin understood and bid her a good night with a kiss on the hand.

* * *

_**Off in the distance... **_

"Legolas?" Keldir placed an arm on his shoulder. The prince turned around with a surprised look on his face. "Are you all right? Staring off into space again?" he grinned.

"What? Oh, yes...I suppose I was," he let out a faint laugh.

"There is someone here to see you."

Legolas looked behind Keldir and saw that it was Lady Varien. "Good evening, milady," he said politely.

"Good evening, dear prince," she smiled seductively. "May I have a word with you?"

"Umm...yes, of course," he gathered a forced smile. Keldir merely grinned and walked off. Varien took Legolas by the hand and led him somewhere. He turned around one last time, as Le'ariel was about to disappear into the tent then turned his attention back to Varien, still not knowing where she was leading him. Le'ariel briefly looked his way before she was completely inside wondering if the prince just stared at her?

_Hmmm...no...must just be my imagination... _she thought.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	16. Into the Night

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 15:

**Into the Night**

"What is the matter with you this day?"

"What? Nothing."

"Nothing, you say?" he let out a laugh. "You seem to be pouting."

"And why on Middle-earth would I be pouting? Furthermore, pouting about what!"

"That a certain elf cannot come out to play," he laughed again.

"Oh, hush your mouth, Keldir," Legolas glared.

For the last few weeks, Adanion seemed to be more preoccupied with other matters to where he wasn't able to go riding or spend time with Legolas. Earlier that day the prince thought they could do some sort of sport together, but he was too late for Adanion had already made other plans. "I would love to go the archery range with you, cousin, but I promised Le'ariel that I would teach her how to play one of the wooden instruments today," he said. The only thing Legolas could do was say he understood and that there was always a next time.

"What is on your mind now?" Keldir looked at his pensive state.

"What? Nothing."

"Again with the _nothing._ You know, Legolas, you are not a very good liar."

"What would I have to lie about?"

"Oh, very well, have it your way. I need to go on patrol in a few minutes. If you ever decide to let that brain of yours rest, come join me and maybe if we are lucky enough we can shoot some spiders tonight!"

"What are you referring to now, Keldir?"

"My dear prince..." he shook his head, "you think too much." He then gave him a light punch in the arm and walked off.

Legolas shook his head at himself. He had to admit that he missed his cousin's company. He was used to being his center of attention, so to speak, as he was an only child. The two were much closer when they were younger, getting into trouble with both their parents. When Adanion finally got married they gradually grew apart but he still managed to visit when he could but never stayed for long. Over time, Adanion's visits were less and less as he focused on the life he had with his wife. Now that he appeared to have found an interest in another someone else, the prince was somewhat disappointed that they couldn't re-live some of their childhood memories together.

"I suppose I will go see what Dalorien is up to...she has always been good company..." he said aloud to himself and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

_**Seated under a shaded tree... **_

"Much better! You are a very quick learner, I must say."

"Thank you, being a quick learner helps when you are doing multiple things around the palace," Le'ariel smiled then placed the wooden instrument on the grass and looked off in the distance. It was another sunny day with a light breeze blowing their way. She closed her eyes as the wind passed by.

"How do you do it?"

"Pardon? Do what?" she opened her eyes.

"Do so many things around the palace and do it so willingly? Are you not satisfied being a chambermaid?" he playfully added.

She gave him a crooked smile. "Haa-haa," she replied.

"Twas only a joke..."

"I know...and to answer your question, yes, I am satisfied being a chambermaid...every much actually. I like to keep things organized and in its place and being a chambermaid lets me do that. But, since I am only stationed in the mornings and sometimes the afternoons to take clothes to the washers, I have nothing to do. I like to keep myself busy, which is why I do not mind helping out where I can. We have very friendly servants in the palace and they are all my friends so it makes the tasks more...bearable I suppose you could say."

"You truly are amazing..." Adanion smiled. She blushed at his words for he was staring again. Her eyes darted to the ground and to the trees to avoid his gaze, hoping that he would realize what he was doing by her actions.

"My apologies...I do not mean to stare..." he blushed himself. "I just find you to be so different from most of the maidens I have met, and you being a servant has nothing to do with it. You are very...beautiful Le'ariel..."

The all too familiar feeling of being uncomfortable swept through her again. She wasn't used to receiving compliments, if anything, she was the one giving them to the nobles, and she didn't know how to respond to his words except in a form of another blush. "You are too kind..." was all she managed to say, her eyes still focused on the grass.

"Good day, Adanion," a voice was heard.

Adanion used the back of his hand to shield the sun as he looked up at the elf standing in front of him. "Lady Varien?"

"I am so glad you remembered me from the Gathering!"

Le'ariel's uncomfortable mood turned into an irritated feeling. She kept quiet and avoided direct eye contact with Varien. Knowing her, she was going to find some way of ruining her day as she often did. She picked up the wooden instrument and examined it to keep herself occupied until the maiden left.

"Of course, milady, I cannot forget such as memorable face such as yours and your handmaid, Fiolen." He also addressed the other female besides her with a smile and a nod.

She quietly bowed her head, "Good day to you, sir..."

"What brings you ladies to this part of the garden?"

"Well, I saw you sitting here and wondered if you would like to join us in the market square where some of the nobles are putting on a play. You being a writer and all, I imagined that you would enjoy it," she smiled sweetly, completely ignoring Le'ariel as if she wasn't there.

"What sort of play is it?" he asked curiously.

"I am not quite sure what type of play this one is. I suppose we will just have to watch and see! So, will you come?"

"Only if Le'ariel would like to go," he looked at her for a response.

Varien inwardly rolled her eyes.

Le'ariel looked up from what she was doing, hiding her surprise from what he said. "Oh...well...the plays that are preformed are mostly for the nobles...and..."

"Yes, she is correct," Varien butted in. "And we only have one seat left open for you right up front with us. It is not a wise idea to stand while everyone else is seated during the play, it could be a distraction to the performers. However, some do end up standing like the servants who watch through the palace windows because it is not a common practice for them to occupy a seat."

The chambermaid stood up ready to shove the instrument in an unpleasant place in the maiden. She eventually loosened her grip and smiled politely and turned to Adanion, who also stood up after her. "She is right, Adanion, you should go to the play. We have very talented performers here in Mirkwood. I forgot to finish a few things. Enjoy yourself..." she walked away.

"But, Le'ariel..."

"Oh, do not worry about her, Adanion...come," Lady Varien snaked her arm into his. "She even said to enjoy the play. Knowing Le'ariel, her chores come first and foremost." Adanion let himself be slowly dragged to the market square by Varien with Fiolen behind them. He watched Le'ariel's figure get smaller and smaller until she disappeared into the underground kingdom.

* * *

_**Later that day in the Western Kitchen... **_

"What did I say to you, boy?"

"I do not remember," he swallowed the last piece of pie.

"Clean your ears better then!" she poked him with her wooden spoon.

Legolas laughed. "You know I cannot wait until the evening meal knowing you baked your famous pie for dessert. I would simply go mad if I missed it!"

"Lucky for you since you ate that pie, you will get no extra dessert later," Dalorien shooed him away from the counter.

"Extra dessert?"

"Yes, is that not what I said?"

"What extra dessert?"

"The extra pie I baked just for your parents, and only for your parents!"

"What! You did not tell me you were hiding an extra pie somewhere?"

"Precisely! Since I knew that pie would not make it out of this kitchen with you lurking about, I baked two. I was going to bake a third but I received word that Keldir is on night patrol."

Legolas smiled. "You are a clever one..."

Just then, Le'ariel stomped into the kitchen in a big huff and took a step back and quickly composed herself when she saw who was there besides her mother. "Prince Legolas..."

"Hello, Le'ariel..."

"I will be in the Eastern Kitchen if anyone is looking for me," Dalorien exited leaving them alone. "Do not be late for dinner tonight, Legolas. You know your parents do not like waiting for you."

"Late...for dinner?" he said aloud to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Le'ariel looked at him sternly when they were finally alone.

"Do you really need to ask that?" the prince softly laughed.

Le'ariel slowly smiled. "I suppose not from the crumbs on your face." Legolas wiped them off in hurry with his sleeve looking embarrassed. "I though you would be in the market square with the rest of the nobles watching the play."

"Yes, that was originally one of my plans earlier but I lost interest. They perform the same types of play every year and after centuries of watching it, it can get quite boring. I had Varien give my seat to some other elf that could manage to stay awake through the fourth act," he grinned.

"Like Adanion?" she raised an eyebrow thinking he also had some part do with her unpleasant visit earlier.

Legolas stood perfectly straight from slouching against the counter, "She gave the seat to Adanion?" Le'ariel only nodded. "But I thought you two were supposed to...spend the day together," he saw the wooden instrument in her hand.

She placed it next to him on the counter. "No, not spend the day together...that would be impossible with the chores I have...just enough time to teach me the basics of the instrument," she explained.

"So, how did it go?"

"All right, I suppose...I did not have enough time to learn the other notes before Varien came..."

"It had to be Varien..." he grinned knowingly at the thought of her.

"What do you mean?" She now slumped on the counter next to him.

"I know the way she likes making your life miserable," he leaned closer to her with a sympathetic smile. "It is not hard to see. Honestly, it makes her seem...pathetic..."

"Excuse me?" his words were still registering in her ears.

Legolas softly laughed again from the look on her face. "Yes, I said it...pathetic. I do not understand why she likes to pick on you? You have done nothing to shame her or hurt her mentally or physically in any way—which I am guessing you would if given the chance—therefore she seems pathetic. The way I see it is why bother wasting your time making someone else's life miserable when you could be concentrating on the beautiful things around you, for instance, nature. She was born to privilege...you think that would at _least_ make her happy..."

"Lady Varien will not happy until she..." Le'ariel let her words trail off.

"Until what? Go on..."

Le'ariel started tracing the outline of the instrument. "Until she is made queen...your queen to be exact," she looked him the eyes.

Legolas nodded then leaned in again. "Just between you, Keldir and I...she will never be queen," he whispered.

"But I thought you and her..."

Legolas had to laugh. "We are nothing. I do not have those sort of feelings for Varien. Not the 'I want to make you my queen' type."

"So, what sort of feelings do you possess for her when you sneak off late at night to be with her? Desire and lust as if who she is does not matter!" she let out towards him in an angry tone then remembered who she was talking to and quickly apologized for her outburst. An insult from a servant directly at the king or queen or their son could have unpleasant consequences depending on their mood. "Forgive me, I did not mean to...I just..."

"No need to apologize..." the prince looked away. "Your words speak the truth..."

Legolas began to walk away until she called him by his name. "Listen, I only meant that—"

He stopped where he was without turning around. "There is no need, Le'ariel. I know my faults and things that do which look badly upon others...especially my parents if they knew their real son. But sometimes I feel as if I stay this perfect prince everyone wants me to be, I will go stark raving mad. I am not perfect and cannot be perfect. The things I choose to do with my time gives me some sort of control...control over my own life...something I cannot fully claim by being a slave to my crown."

"I did not know you felt that way," she replied quietly.

"Well, now you do." He finally turned and faced her, "Why do you still carry this bitterness towards me? What have I done to you to make these thoughts still linger in your mind? After helping me with Adanion's chamber, I thought that we had put the past behind us? That you finally considered me as a...friend..."

"I _do_, Your Highness...I just..." she sat down on a chair with her head bent low. "I do not know much about you except for what I have seen and heard for centuries. Forgive me, but my way of thinking cannot be changed over a matter of months or years after seeing the same thing for so long..." she slowly looked at him. "I do not mean to offend you now that I have heard what you have said, but still...you cannot have me deem you as a good prince because your of past for that is all that I know."

"Well, then…come with me."

"Pardon?" she gave him a strange look.

"If you want to know me then come with me."

"Come with you...where?" she cautiously stood up.

"Will you follow me or not?" he sighed. "I will not ask again." Le'ariel hesitantly nodded and slowly followed behind. Once they got outside the mountain, it was already dark. He took her by the hand and led her to a path they had been before. "C'mon, quickly now, before someone sees us..."

_Why is he taking me there...again? _She thought.

Unknown to the two, someone did see them. Adanion was about to enter the mountain when he saw them on the opposite path he was on. His thought to see Le'ariel and apologize for leaving her to see the play but now it seems that he was the one who was too late...

**END OF CHAPTER**


	17. Come Get Me

**CHAPTER 16:**

**Come Get Me**

"I thought I heard something?"

"Ignore it."

"But—"

He stopped and looked at her. She could tell through his eyes that he didn't want to hear another word of it. She sighed and said no more and motioned with her hand for him to continue and he did. He looked around the clearing to see if any soldiers were patrolling the area that night and once the coast was clear he walked out to meet its entrance. Le'ariel was still following behind.

"C'mon," he motioned with his head.

"You still have not told me what we are doing here?"

"You said that you still did not understand me...the real me. If you truly want to know the kind of prince I am, you will agree to what I have to say."

"Which is what?"

"I will give you a head start inside the maze and see if you can get to the center of it before I find you. If I find you before you get there, you have to promise to only say only good things about me to anyone and everyone at all times for a whole month. In addition, if I need you for something, you must stop whatever it is you are doing and follow my orders, whether if it is a glass of water I needed."

"What!" she stood there disagreeing.

"However, if you _do_ manage to find the center of the maze where the fountain lies, I will do your chores for you for a month and let you say whatever it is on your mind, no matter how rude or cruel it may sound in front of me, and I promise I will hold no offense against you. During that time, you may also ask me whatever it is you wish and I will answer you honestly."

"I thought you said that it did not matter to you if I disliked you the last time you took me here blindfolded," she crossed her arms.

Legolas impishly grinned. "Well, I suppose it does now...now that I have gotten to know you better. Somewhat anyway."

"I do not need you doing my chores for me and I do not speak badly of you! ...Not all the time at least," she said quietly. "I have not seen you doing any misdeeds so there is nothing negative to say. And it is not like I mean to do it...I cannot help my words sometimes..."

"Just like I cannot help my actions sometimes," he responded. "I will give you three minutes. You better go for each second counts."

"What?" she still looked confused.

"Go!" he gently pushed into the bushy maze.

_What in Middle-earth has gotten into you!_ She looked at him then ran inside. _Furthermore, what am I doing? I cannot believe I agreed to this...more like forced into this! What does that prince think he is going to accomplish anyway? This is just a waste of time for the both of us..._

Le'ariel's heart was beating fast in her chest. She turned this way and that way frustrated at all the dead ends she encountered. _He better not leave me inside here as a joke. My mother will have his royal head!_ The chambermaid stopped and looked up at the sky and saw the night lit beautifully by the stars. She thought that maybe if she knew how to read them, they could tell her how to get to the center, but that of course was impossible. If it took Legolas hours to find the center what made her think she could do it in three minutes, let alone, out run him?

"Are you still alive in there?" he chuckled. "Your time is up...here I come!" he ran inside.

_Damn! Which way do I go now?_ Le'ariel closed her eyes and spun around. Whichever direction she stopped at, that was going to be the direction she was going to head to next. "East. Very, well...East it is..." she began running again. She looked behind her and saw a glimpse of Legolas on another path who suddenly stopped when he saw her.

"You better keep running before I catch you," he mischievously grinned. She squinted her eyes at him and grinned back letting him know her capture would not be that easy. As soon as she started running again he followed in pursuit.

The adrenaline rush she felt was invigorating. She actually found herself having fun and laughing. "Hurry up slow poke!" she called to him.

"You will never reach the center!" he smiled. He was glad that she finally loosened up for he was also enjoying himself.

Unknown to her she was actually on one of the paths that led right to the center of the maze. He, of course, would make sure she didn't reach it. She could, however, hear the flow of the fountain water giving her an inkling that she was almost there. She and Legolas both sped up. "Almost there...aaaaaahhh!" she suddenly screamed.

"Gotcha!" he grabbed her by the hips sending them both in a tumble right next to the fountain. Le'ariel looked up rubbing her head and saw one of the carved statues looking at her with water flowing from its mouth. "Sorry about that. Are you all right?" he helped her up.

"Yes, I am fine...except for a few small bruises..." she dusted herself off.

Legolas did the same and apologized again. "Forgive me for grabbing you the way I did. My intentions were not for you to get harmed or have your clothes ripped."

"What? Ripped!" she examined her garment and saw that a part of her skirt had a hole in it by the knee. She looked at it disappointingly.

"Do not worry, that can easily be sewed. I, too, have managed to tear a piece of my clothing." He showed her the hole on his elbow and laughed. Le'ariel had to admit it was an amusing sight to see and laughed as well. "We should get going someone might have heard you scream."

"Which way do we exit? Do we go back the way we came from…whichever way that was?" She had no idea which part of the maze landed them in the center. She was too busy running away to really pay attention to the path.

"No, soldiers might be coming from that area. Come, following me." Legolas led her by the hand towards another path on the other side of the fountain area.

Le'ariel was glad he knew where they were going for the night grew darker making the visibility inside the maze harder to see even with her elven vision. After about ten minutes of walking she could hear the sound of water again. When they reached the other side of the clearing, her eyes widened. "We are at the Enchanted River?"

"Yes, this is where the other entrances are to the maze. There are about three entryways on this side. We will have to take the ferry boat to cross back into the eastern part of the kingdom." About halfway along its length there was an elf-path at led west and east through the underground kingdom. Anyone who drank its waters or came into contact with it was put in a long, deep sleep and the elves were no exception.

"Are you sure it is wise to be traveling on its waters?" Le'ariel was hesitant to go near it.

"Yes, it is perfectly safe, I have used the boat many times. We just have to be careful." He first got in and held out his hand to help her on. "Do not worry, you will be fine. I promise I will not let anything happen to you," he smiled warmly.

"You better not...my mother will have your head..." she replied with a nervous tone as she got inside.

Legolas smiled. "I know she will." Le'ariel held tightly onto the sides so that she wouldn't fall out and to try and keep the boat balanced. The prince looked over his shoulder to find her still nervous about the ride as he paddled slowly. _I see you are not as tough as you seem..._ he smiled to himself. Once they reached the concrete path that led to a back stairwell into the palace, Legolas let her get off the boat first to calm her nerves. He tied the boat on a nearby post and carefully dismounted as well. "If you follow the stairwell then make your first right it should lead you into the lower half of the servant quarters. Once you are there, you should be able to find your way."

"You are not coming inside?"

"No, I must return the boat back where we found it. If they see it here, they will know someone used it and word will get to my father. He does not like anyone to travel on the river because of its curse. Me, being his son, I know he would have a field day of punishments to dish at me, which I know will not be enjoyable. They never are," he smirked.

"Very well then, prince, be careful," she curtseyed.

"Thank you," he bowed and began to untie to boat.

"Oh, wait...before you go..."

"Yes...?"

"What about what you said? If I reached the center of the maze?"

"Well, actually...we both tumbled into it together so I suppose it could be called a tie."

Le'ariel thought for a moment. "Well...I suppose you are correct. We can probably discuss further who the true winner is at another time and what I have learned from you. You should get going before it gets too late." Legolas nodded and continued on his way. She gave him a wave and walked to the stairwell. Hopefully, she could sneak in without being detected.

Legolas gave her one last look before he pushed the boat away from the shore. _Now I know what Dalorien meant about being late for dinner..._ he shook his head with a smile.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	18. What Say You?

**CHAPTER 17:**

**What Say You?**

The next few weeks Adanion showered Le'ariel with attention canceling more bonding moments with his cousin. Legolas and Keldir didn't fuss about it as much as they did when he first starting pursuing her for they grew accustomed to his ways. Legolas still kept reminding himself that at least his cousin was enjoying his stay in Mirkwood.

Le'ariel, however, didn't understand why he wanted to be around her so much. She wasn't blind to the fact that he fancied her but his infatuation was getting in the way of her daily chores. She owed a great deal to Sirawen and Velhar for covering some of her duties for her. Duties they were tired of doing. She'd make up excuses to try and get out of a field day with Adanion but he was a persistent elf and every so often she'd end up losing to him. But, she had to admit, spending time with him was better than making up the beds and washing dirty sheets...

"I believe this is the first time in a long time that I have seen you indoors, my dear."

"Oh, hello, mother," Legolas looked up from his carving. He was sitting by the windowsill when she entered the throne room.

"What are you making this time?"

"Hmm...I am not sure yet. We shall see when I get some sort of defined shape out of it," he smiled.

"Not with your cousin today?"

Legolas looked out the window and stared off in the distance. "No...not today. I believe he is with Le'ariel...again."

"Does it bother you that he is spending so much time with Dalorien's daughter?" she tried getting him to look at her.

He turned with a strange look on his face. "What? Of course not, why should I? As long as he is happy here I am fine with whom he spends his time with. I will admit though that I do miss doing things with him like we used to as elf-children but we are adults now and things change..." his voice got quieter, "and besides, who am I to tell him who he can or cannot be with?"

The queen sat next to him. "Does it bother you that _she_ is spending so much time with him?"

Legolas gave her another strange look. "Who, Le'ariel!" he began to lightly chuckle at the absurd thought. "Why on Middle-earth would her spending time with Adanion bother me?"

"No reason, dear. I merely thought now that you two seemed to be getting along better...you would also be spending more time with her."

"Doing...what exactly?"

It was now the queen's turn to laugh. "You are asking me? You are the prince! Use your charms and think of something," she playfully elbowed him, "That should not be too hard for you to manage, should it? Find out what she likes and then take it from there."

"But, this is Le'ariel. She intrigues me but I do not need to go through lengths to compete with Adanion over her. It is not like that between us...we are only...friends."

"Well then, answer this...do you enjoy spending time with Le'ariel at least?"

"Of course I do but—"

"Enough said." She stood up cutting him off and walked out of the throne room with a small grin on her lips. "Have a good day, Legolas," she waved by the entrance.

The prince sat there shaking his head. "What has gotten into her today?" He shrugged off the conversation and continued with his carving...

_**In the Western Kitchen... **_

"I know, I know...I truly do apologize," Le'ariel said over and over again.

"I am tired of your chores," Sirawen whined.

"You are tired!" Velhar looked at her with a weary look on his face.

"I know you both of you are and, again, I am sorry!" Le'ariel slumped herself down on one of the kitchen stools. "It is not like I mean to put my duties on top of your own...but Adanion...and..."

"It is always Adanion," Velhar said bitterly, "Honestly, where do you see this going, Le'ariel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and the prince's cousin. That is what I mean. Is he truly the one for you? The one elf you want to spend the rest of your days with here on Middle-earth or is he just someone you enjoy receiving attention and gifts from?"

"What!" Le'ariel stood up.

Sirawen placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. "What Velhar means, Le'ariel, it is great you are having fun with Adanion, but at the same time, he is also interfering with your responsibilities and you know this. Indeed he is charming and sweet and seems to care for you, but Le'ariel, we already have enough work to do between the two of us combined let alone including yours in our schedules. Of course you know we are here to help you as you would do for us, but your outings with Adanion have been becoming so frequent that you are running us ragged covering for you!"

Le'ariel unclenched her fists, sat back down quietly, and paused for a long time. "You are right...he has been getting in the way of my responsibilities..."

Velhar bend down so that they were eye level and softened his voice. "I did not mean what I said. Look, Le'ariel, spend as much time as you like with Adanion. We think you deserve to have fun and be able to relax a little from all the chores that you put yourself through. But, you must also remember your station and your obligations. We do not have some of the same luxuries as the nobles do, although it would be nice. And I mean, if the servants cannot fulfill their tasks who do you think Minar take in their place? Herself! The nobles? Of course not... elves born to privilege do not do such things..."

"Legolas does..." Sirawen quietly spoke. Both Le'ariel and Velhar looked at her. "What? Well he does...or at least he used to when he was about 1,000 years old or so."

"Yes, I remember hearing about that," said Le'ariel. _From Legolas himself..._

"You know, I have noticed the prince has been looking somewhat glum these last few weeks. I heard he does not go riding in the forest as often as he used to. I wonder what the matter is with him?" said Velhar.

Sirawen pulled up a stool next to Le'ariel. "Maybe because Le'ariel is not available to converse with these days, that is why..." she winked at her.

"What are you talking about now?" L'ariel rolled her eyes.

Velhar raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what _are_ you talking about now?"

"Well, remember that whole running in maze ordeal the prince put you through, Le'ariel?"

"Yes...what about it?"

"The next few days after that little adventure you two had, Legolas seemed different..."

Velhar finally stood up and leaned against the counter. "Different how?"

"He seemed...happier...in a better mood...as if he was looking forward to each new day or something of the sort."

"Like he was in _loooooove_...?" he made a goofy face then started laughing.

"Oh shut it, Velhar!" Le'ariel glared at him. "Whatever the case is, it had nothing to do with me. I have barely spoken to him since."

"Maybe that is the problem?" Sirawen said in a daze.

"There is no problem! If the prince can take me blindfolded at his command, then surely he could easily ask or try to speak to me about anything he wanted."

"Hmm…I think it would be a tad difficult because of Adanion." Velhar replied with his arms folded.

"Oh! What if Legolas was jealous?" Sirawen giggled. "Maybe he has been gloomy and pouting because he cannot spend time with you like his cousin has?"

"Enough!" Le'ariel stood up. "There is nothing between the prince and I so give your imaginations a rest! If anything, Adanion should be spending more time with him not me. He came to Mirkwood to visit his cousin not mere a servant. I know what I must do now..." The chambermaid walked out of the kitchen with a new plan in mind.

"Where are you going?" Velhar called out to her. He shook his head and sighed when she didn't respond.

Sirawen also stood up and squeezed his shoulder. "I guess we will find out soon enough," she gave her friend a half smile.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	19. Back to Normal?

**CHAPTER 18:**

**Back to Normal?**

"What brings you this neck of the woods?" he jokingly smiled.

"What? Am I not welcomed to venture out anymore?"

"Leave him alone, Keldir." Legolas stepped out from behind a tree, brushing away its branches with an arrow in his hand. "Here," he threw it to Adanion. "Add this to your collection. I have used it many times and it has never broken."

"What are you trying to say cousin? That I have poor archery skills and I need your magic arrow to assist me?" Adanion raised an eyebrow.

Legolas grinned. "Well, I would not want you to embarrass yourself..."

Keldir rolled his eyes. He knew once they started to exchange words that it would be a long morning. Ever since they were young, Legolas and Adanion always tried to out-match each other in whatever activity they could think of.

"Embarrass myself, you say?" Adanion threw the arrow back to Legolas. "You keep that for you will need your luck more than me by the end of this day."

"Is that a challenge, cousin?"

"No, no...it is just merely the truth," Adanion smiled.

"We shall see about that!" Legolas motioned for them to follow him farther into the forest.

For the rest of that morning the three of them (mostly the prince and his cousin) competed to see who could find the most difficult targets to shoot at. The smaller the target was the better. They even went as far as shooting small birds perched within the thicket of leaves startling other creatures to move to different locations so they could rest in peace.

"Nice shot!" the prince laughed at the target Keldir chose which he missed.

"Blasted squirrel! If that little rodent did not jump from that tree, I would have not lost my concentration."

"Of course not, Keldir," Adanion placed an assuring hand on his shoulder and laughed. "Oh, how I miss these moments."

"Speaking of _missing_, sir," Keldir peeled his fingers off, "Where is your maiden today?"

Adanion's smile turned into a slight frown. "Yes, well…I agreed not to get in the way of her duties..."

* * *

_**Three days before... **_

"I cannot go out today, Adanion. Minar has been watching me closely and the first chance she sees me not doing my chores she will assign more work for me to do. I cannot afford that for I have enough to do that I am behind on."

The chambermaid walked back and forth past Adanion carrying a laundry basket making sure she didn't forget anything that needed to be washed. The laundering section was the nosiest part of the palace (aside from the four kitchens) with people giving orders, signaling and yelling to each other when a new batch of clean material was ready and where certain sheets were that needed to be pressed.

"Head's up!" someone yelled as a new sack of dirty laundry was dropped down from the chute.

Adanion stood there watching everyone move around him like busy little bees as if he wasn't standing there at all. His concentration on them broke when Le'ariel zipped past him again and followed her. "C'mon, Le'ariel. I promise I will have you back in an hour's time."

"I am sorry, Adanion, I cannot." She handed the sack of dirty laundry to another washer, "Take this to Station 3 and make sure the garments are turned inside out before they are washed."

"Yes, Le'ariel," the tiny elf nodded.

"What about for half-an-hour? Surely, no one will miss you? It is such a nice day outside..." he pleaded again.

"As it has been for the past week or whenever you want me to do something with you," she gave him a knowing look. Adanion sheepishly smiled. Le'ariel suddenly stopped in her tracks then slowly turned around to face him. "I will tell you what...if you can help me finish most of my chores today, then I will sit with you outside or whatever it is you have planned for half-an-hour. That is it, no bargaining. Do we have a deal?"

"Well, what else do you have to do today?"

"I still need to turn down the beds, help Sirawen wash a few sheets outside, help my mother in the kitchens for the midday meal and fold the rest of the laundry when they dry."

Adanion looked to the ground and scratched his head. "Well...umm...can you not have Sirawen or Velhar cover your duties instead for a little while, like they usually do? They have done it in the past...I am sure your friends will not mind?"

The chambermaid's hopeful smile turned into an unpleasant frown. "As a matter of fact, they do mind…and so do I! You may not have responsibilities such as attending to other's needs or other elves counting on you but I do. I now realize you and I are from different backgrounds with different obligations to fulfill and I do not think our two worlds will ever understand each other..."

"Le'ariel, please, I did not mean to offend you in anyway. Please forget I said that. I—"

"Please, Adanion. As I have told you, I am busy today and every day hereafter. Go and spend time with your cousin as you should have been doing all this time...not spending your days with a servant. You did not come here to see me, you came here to see Legolas. Your cousin. Your family. I remember Legolas was so excited to find out about your arrival and how much he was looking forward to catching up with you. But, because of me you two have been acting as if you are strangers and for that I apologize. Go now Adanion, please. I have a lot of work to do..." She gave him one last good look then walked away in the opposite direction, going about her work as if he never showed up there. The elf stood there speechless feeling like an idiot. He sighed and finally walked out.

* * *

_**Back in the forest... **_

"I have not seen her in three days. It appears that I was occupying too much of her time away from her chores and whatever else servants like her do. I do not understand her. I thought she was taking a liking to me as well and if everything worked out well...then...well, you know..." he mischievously grinned.

Legolas' voice changed to a serious tone. "She is not like that Adanion. Le'ariel is different from the maidens you normally pursue..."

"Well, yes I am aware of that. I _have_ been spending time with her, mind you. For one thing, she is a servant...a nice change from the dull maidens I see on a daily basis. I find servants to be more interesting, do you not agree? Especially when you lay your charms on them," he winked. "Too bad...she was very beautiful. Maybe I will give it a go again in a week's time."

The prince didn't realize it but his fist was so tightly clench around his bow that you could see the whites of his knuckles. Keldir noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a look telling him to ignore his cousin's remarks. Adanion wasn't paying attention to their silent exchanges as he was searching for another target.

"Come, let us go to another spot," Keldir finally spoke.

"Here, this looks like a good location. It is your turn again Keldir since you were 'distracted' as you said," Adanion chuckled. Legolas remained quiet.

"Very funny." Right before the guard released his arrow, they heard elven horns being blown in the distance that signaled a visitor was arriving.

"Elven horns? Who could be visiting us this time of year?" Legolas was curious to find out. "Did you know anything about this Keldir?"

Keldir shook his head. "No. Your father never mentioned anything to me."

"Strange. Come, let us have a look!"

The three picked up the rest of their arrows and quivers and made a dash back to the palace to find out who the mysterious guest was...

**END OF CHAPTER**


	20. The Breakfast Room

**CHAPTER 19:**

**The Breakfast Room**

"No, not again..." Le'ariel blinked and sat up in bed and wiped a strand of hair from her face. She gave a heavy, frustrated sigh and moved out from under her covers. She shook the feeling away and got ready for the day.

The she-elf got up an hour earlier than she normally did to help her mother prepare a grand breakfast for their guest who just arrived the day before. Who would have suspected it to be Adanion's sister, Elenia? Everyone, actually, except for Adanion, Legolas and Keldir. She gave specific instructions not to let the three of them know as it was to be a surprised visit. She figured her brother being close to their cousin and Keldir that they would accidentally tell him of her coming. He was happy to see her since it had been many years since he was back home in Rivendell.

"It is good to see you both! I have missed this place," she smiled and looked around at their spacious breakfast area.

"As you, my dear. Tell me, where is your young one?"

"I am afraid I was not able to bring Darion, Your Highness. He has just started lessons with Lord Elrond and I did not want to stop his studies so abruptly for the visit. Tolas, my husband, would have come as well but he is much busy with Lord Elrond's request of re-writing some of our old manuscripts that needed to be re-translated and transferred onto new parchment."

"That is a big task to accomplish," commented King Thranduil.

"Yes, it is. That is why I have left Darion with some of the elder females to watch him."

"So sister, how long will you be staying here? Surely a few weeks, yes?" asked Adanion.

"Perhaps a week or so, brother. I cannot leave Darion alone for too long. He gets to be quite a handful for the elders after a while," she laughed softly. "I also made a promise to him that I would return shortly. He has never been without me for more than a day."

"Well, it is good to see you, cousin Elenia." Legolas raise his glass followed by everyone else at the table. "We hope your short stay with us will be a pleasant one."

"Thank you."

Just then, a servant walked in and bowed. "Breakfast is ready to be served."

"Very well," the king motioned for them to enter, "Let us see what marvelous dishes Dalorien has prepared for us!"

One by one trays and carts with different pastries, breads, fruits, and juices were brought in. Among one of the servants serving the food was Le'ariel. She bowed and smiled politely at Elenia and avoided direct eye contact with Adanion and Legolas. Adanion was waiting for her to look his way so he could acknowledge her with a smile but she simply ignored him and had one of the other servants serve him in her place. He hid his frown and continued to ask his sister questions about their home. Le'ariel acted the same way with Legolas but unlike his cousin, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"She is very beautiful," Elenia whispered to Legolas.

Legolas looked up from his plate with crumbs on his face and a blank, surprised expression for his response. Elenia suppressed a laugh when she saw what his face looked like. Even her son wasn't as messy during breakfast time.

He swallowed down his food with difficulty then quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat. "Umm..yes...well...uhh...her mother makes very good pastries, do you not agree?" The prince was stumped for words and changed the subject.

He figured what he said tied into what she had said although it really didn't. His female cousin simply nodded in agreement. Adanion tried eavesdropping but the queen was telling him a story so he was forced to pay attention to her as to not seem rude.

Breakfast went well for the remainder of the morning. Le'ariel only came in when she absolutely had to; continuing to look happy and polite around the nobles just as a servant was supposed to look. But, once she was back in the kitchen her glum and stern expression returned. No one knew exactly what the matter was and didn't dare to ask for they could tell she was in a foul mood.

"Le'ariel?"

"What!...Oh!...Sorry, mother. Did you need something?"

The chambermaid turned red. She accidentally yelled at her without realizing who she was. She thought it was just another servant coming to bother her to tell her to bring something else to the nobles.

Dalorien placed her hands on her hips. "What is the matter with you today? I hear rumors that you have been stomping around this kitchen like you are trying to cause some kind of earthquake."

Le'ariel sat down. "Nothing is the matter. I am sorry, mother. I just...I have not been sleeping well..." she quietly explained.

"Why is that, child?" her mother saw the concerned look on her daughter's face.

"I do not know..." she shrugged.

From the looks of her, Dalorien knew she was hiding the truth regarding her difficult nights but didn't press the subject on. "Look, my dear, whatever it is that is bothering you, I am sure it will work itself out. You not only work too much but you also think too much," she cupped her chin.

Le'ariel gave her a hopeful smile. "Thank you, mother...I know..."

"Now, please...calm yourself down before you burn, spill, or break something in here."

Le'ariel laughed for the first time all morning. "I will do my best."

"Good. That is all I ask. You may go now and finish your other chores. Thank you for your assistance this morning."

The she-elf proceeded to leave the kitchen until she heard a noise in the far back that sounded like pots and pans falling. She quickly rushed to the scene and found one of the servants clutching his arm on the floor. Others who got there before her carefully helped him up and took him to seek medical attention. Apparently, he had slipped on the wet floor and broke his arm when he landed.

"Wait! Who will clean the breakfast table for me, now? Knowing Minar, she will not give me sympathy for my broken arm if she sees the tables not cleaned. She will assign more work when I heal...I am sure of it..." he frowned. Everyone remained quite and avoided his request. They weren't too thrilled with taking on the extra work.

Le'ariel looked around and finally stepped forward. "I will go clean the table for you, Paltos. Go and get your arm looked at by one of the healers."

"Oh, thank you, Le'ariel! Thank you! I promise I will return the favor!"

She waved a goodbye as they took him away and then headed towards the breakfast room. "I suppose turning down the beds can wait..." she sighed aloud to herself. Right before she entered, she stopped as she heard someone still there. She slowly peeked her head inside to find some other elf already putting things away.

"Oh...hello," he said.

"He...hello..." she slowly walked in, "What are you still…doing here?"

"Clearing the table...what does it look like?" he replied without looking at her.

"Yes, I know that...but why? This is a servant's responsibility."

He shrugged. "Not much else to do right now."

"You? Running out of things to do?"

"Yes, even _I_ get bored."

"I do not think an elf such as yourself would be clearing a table out of boredom?"

"You would be surprised. Am I not here?"

"I still feel as though you are not giving me the whole truth," she folded her arms. "Come now, what is the real reason for you being here."

"Fine...if you must know..." he paused.

"Well?"

"I needed an excuse," he finished. He stopped placing the plates onto the cart and finally looked at her.

His sudden gaze made her blush. She matched it for a few seconds then quickly composed herself by ironing down her apron even though it wasn't wrinkled. "An excuse for what, if I may ask...?"

Le'ariel walked over to him and placed the remaining plates and silverware on the cart. "You sure do ask a lot of questions," he shook his head with a smile.

"Yes…but you let me, " she smiled back.

He agreed with a nod at the fact that she was right. "It is because you have not asked me anything that I have not wanted to answer..."

"Not _yet_," she corrected with a smile in her eyes.

"Yes, not yet..." Legolas returned the look.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	21. Disappearing Act

**CHAPTER 20:**

**Disappearing Act**

_**In the courtyard...**_

"Dream still bothering you, Le'ariel?"

"What? Oh, yes...somewhat. How did you know?"

"You are rubbing your neck again like you have not gotten a good night's rest."

"Oh, I see..."

"Why will you not tell me what it is? It must be some sort of dream if you are still dreaming about, well...whatever it is you are dreaming about!"

"It is nothing, Sirawen. Really. I do not want to talk about it. I just want it to go away!"

"Well, maybe if you talk about it...it will?"

"Nice try."

"Maybe it has to do with Adanion...hmm? That is why you are not telling?" she impishly grinned.

"Not in the least!"

"Or maybe Prince Legolas?"

"Please give it a rest already."

"Fine, fine. I suppose I will change the subject."

"Thank you."

"So, I was passing by the kitchen earlier this morning and guess who I happened to see?"

"A balrog?"

"Very funny, but no. I saw Legolas talking to Paltos..."

"And?"

"Well..." Sirawen shrugged, "I am not really sure? Paltos was smiling and bowing thanking the prince for something. Legolas, however, looked uneasy with all the 'thank you's' and the bowing he was doing. From the look on his face the prince seemed like he just wanted to escape."

"He probably had more important things to do..."

Sirawen placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, sure. You mean like last week?"

"What about last week?"

The servant rolled her eyes. "Do I have to really spell it out for you every time, Le'ariel?"

"_Whaat!_" Le'ariel eyes widened with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Tell me, Le'ariel, what _really_ happened in the breakfast room that morning?"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Not this again..."

"As I recall, you disappeared shortly thereafter. With the prince, no less, from what another servant told me. Something must have happened between you two or he convinced you go somewhere...again. Should I be assuming that he is now your new Adanion?"

"There goes your imagination again..." she let out a frustrated sigh. "What does the point of your story about seeing Paltos and Legolas have to do with me and Legolas or me and Adanion or me, Legolas and Adanion? Honestly..."

"Well...you did take Paltos' place in the breakfast room that day."

"So? Are you suggesting that I _knew_ Paltos was going to get himself injured and that I _knew_ Legolas would be there so I decided to volunteer my time to help him out_ just _to see the prince?"

"No! Of course not! I just meant that it is such a coincidence that you both happened to be there at the same time. Well...with the two of you avoiding each other and all..." Sirawen cleared her throat.

* * *

_**In the archery range... **_

"Avoiding each other? That is absurd!" laughed Legolas.

"Well, it is true..." Keldir shot his arrow towards the other side of the field.

* * *

_**In the courtyard... **_

Le'ariel rolled her eyes once more.

"You are avoiding each _otherrrrr_..." sang Sirawen.

* * *

_**In the archery range... **_

"This is too funny... and my mother..." Legolas reminisced back at a conversation he had with her about her claiming she also noticed them avoiding each other.

"What?" Keldir heard him mumbling to himself.

"Nothing," he smiled. "Anyway..."

* * *

_**In the courtyard... **_

"As I was saying, if I _were_ avoiding the prince, it is not like I have never done it before."

"Yes, well...this case is different."

* * *

_**In the archery range... **_

"Different? How?" Legolas had a stumped look on his face.

"She did that when she was mad and upset at you for doing or saying something idiotic. Clearly that is not case this time."

* * *

_**In the courtyard... **_

"What in Middle-earth are you talking about!" the chambermaid still looked confused and frustrated.

Sirawen sighed. "You _are_ a stubborn one..."

* * *

_**In the archery range... **_

"I am not being stubborn. I have no reason to be!" Legolas let out an amused laughter.

Keldir raised an eyebrow to show he wasn't buying it and shot his second arrow.

* * *

_**In the courtyard... **_

"I am leaving. I do not need to explain or defend myself in regards to anything, whether it has to do with Legolas, Adanion, Eru or whoever else! This is getting ridiculous!"

"Le'ariel I—" Sirawen softly called after her.

"What is the matter with your friend?" asked Elenia, who Le'ariel happened to pass by in a huff.

"Oh...hello, milady," Sirawen bowed. "It is nothing. I am just being too nosey is all."

"Give her some time to cool off. If you are friends I am sure she will forgive you."

"I hope so, milady..."

"So do I," she gave her friendly smile.

"Sister, there you are," Adanion waved to her from the other side of the courtyard.

"Hello, brother. I was just about to come see you. I am ready to depart this afternoon."

"I have food and a few items packed for you to take home. Once the horses are ready, I will let you know."

"Thank you. Well," she turned to Sirawen, "it was nice to meet you for a brief moment."

"As you, milady," she smiled.

"Come brother, I would like to say goodbye to everyone before I leave."

Adanion nodded and followed behind her with a smile of goodbye to Sirawen. Once they got some distance from the servant Adanion's expression changed to a more concerned look, not for his sister's journey but from what he overheard from the conversation that took place.

Is Le'ariel really hiding something between her and Legolas or was everyone turning this nothing into something? Legolas never really expressed any interest in her...or did he and just failed to see it? This, he knew, would require some investigation. Where _did _Legolas go after the breakfast room? He didn't see him for hours after they were finished with the morning meal and when they met up again he provided no explanation of where he was. But, at the same time, no one asked the prince because he tended to disappear on his own when he wanted to be alone. Where he went, not even Keldir knew.

_Let the games begin... _he thought.

Le'ariel would be one she-elf he would sure to give Legolas difficulty in taking from him...if _that_ was the case...

**END OF CHAPTER**


	22. Topic of Discussion

**CHAPTER 21:**

**Topic of Discussion**

What she said still startled Le'ariel but of course, she wasn't one to talk about it with anyone. She didn't know why it lingered in her mind for so long either. It wasn't like she was worried about what she said because she knew it would never escape her lips again. That...she was sure of...

"What is matter with you?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry...I was umm...day dreaming," she smiled it off.

Velhar was surprised. "You? Day dreaming? I did not know you even knew the word."

The chambermaid stuck her tongue out.

"You have changed a little, I have noticed."

"Really? How so?" she continued to change the bed sheets.

"You seem more...relaxed. Livelier even."

Le'ariel had to laugh. "Livelier?"

"Everyone servant knows you as Le'ariel the workaholic. I think they might even name a special chamber right after you one of these days for the all work you put into cleaning these rooms. Instead of you jumping from one task to another, it is nice to see you doing nothing occasionally. You are even smiling more."

She laughed again. "Goodness. I did not know that I was _that_ boring."

"Yes, well, now you do," he smiled.

"Anyway, smart aleck, thank you for helping me today. These new comforters are heavier than I remembered them to be last year."

"You know the king likes to stay as warm as he can during the winter, especially when he sleeps. Why do you have two you are setting out?"

"Well, one is for the king and the other is for the queen. Apparently he snores the loudest this time of year," she whispered. "The queen cannot stand it so the beds are separated apart from one another." She lifted up the very bottom sheet to show that their majesties mattresses was actually sets of two, held together by latches and padding to give the appearance of being one.

Velhar laughed at the thought. "How interesting..."

* * *

_**In the forest... **_

Legolas blew cold air from his mouth to show how crisp it was that morning. "I love this time of year."

"Yes, it seems you are out more instead of being inside where it is warm."

"The forest is more my home than the palace. I feel freer out here." The prince looked around at the changing leaves and how they covered the forest floor like a blanket, and smiled. "Besides, we elves can adapt well to changing weather."

"Speak for yourself!" Adanion shook in his boots to show that he wasn't on the same page about the conditions outside. "Rivendell's winters are not as cold as it is here in Mirkwood. You have more trees keeping light from seeping through in certain areas...such as the palace, which is underground. And here where we stand."

"It is only fall and you are already being an elf-babe," he teased.

"Hey, I am out here am I not?"

"Yes, but for how much longer? I bet you will not set one foot out here once the snow hits. Last year you barely set foot in the courtyard."

"Ah, yes...but that was before I got acquainted with Le'ariel," he winked.

Legolas threw the twig he was playing with in the distance. "As I recall, she was out more than you as well."

"Not this year. Hopefully I can get back into her good graces."

"How?"

"You will see. A charmer never reveals his secrets right before he swoons a maiden. You of all know should know _that_."

The prince snorted at his words. "If you say so..."

Adanion discreetly eyed him. "Tell me cousin, why have you not tried pursuing Le'ariel? Clearly she is an attractive she-elf and a hard worker."

Legolas nodded his head but looked as if his attention was elsewhere. "Not to mention very stubborn and opinionated. She always has something negative to say to me or about me."

"You cannot blame her. She is not a high-class maiden such has Lady Varien, for example. She does not understand a royal or a noble's life unless she is exposed to it first hand."

"And you plan on doing that?" Keldir looked skeptical at him.

"Well, I can try? I am not saying I can turn a servant girl into a well-known maiden overnight but maybe change some of her manners."

"Such as?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Her stubbornness like you said. Sometimes she-elves need to know when to obey and when to keep certain thoughts to themselves."

Legolas didn't like what he was hearing. It sounded like he wanted to tame Le'ariel like she was some sort of wild beast. Knowing her well enough, however, he knew she wasn't going to stand for it. The Elven-price could see this whole plan of his blowing up in his face. He didn't like Adanion's idea but was curious to find out what would happen.

"Good luck then," he said calmly.

Adanion quietly nodded and also stared off in the distance leaving silence and the wind between them, both lost in their own thoughts. Adanion hoped for him to defend her or say something else that would give him more of a clue as to how he really felt for the chambermaid. His next idea was to pre-occupy his cousin's mind with other things in case Le'ariel _was_ his main focus. He just had to speak with a few other elves...

**END OF CHAPTER**


	23. Houses of Healing

**CHAPTER 22:**

**Houses of Healing**

She blew her breath against the window and drew a star before the faint mist it created on the glass tile vanished. The whole forest was covered in a white blanket, very peaceful and serene. That is, until she spotted a group of young elven-children chasing each other with snowballs. She smiled at their playfulness then moved away from the window so she could finish the rest of her chores.

It was one of the coldest winters she'd remembered and in an elf's lifetime, there were plenty of winters to experience. However, the weather didn't bother her as much as the others. The cold air kept you on your toes especially if you were a servant. They seemed to work much faster during this time of year with thoughts of enjoying the warmth of their blankets or sitting by a nice fire with friends in the outside patio near the servant quarters. Most of all, Le'ariel's mother made the finest hot chocolate in all the Elven lands in Middle-earth.

Another morning was accomplished and as usual, she headed down to the laundering section to have the royal family's clothing washed. A servant, who was clearly in a rush, ran past her, almost trampling over her causing her to drop the load she was carrying in the basket.

"My apologies, Le'ariel! Come, you must hurry!" an out of breath Dreland said.

"Wha—why? What is the hurry?"

"There is some sort of commotion outside and all the servants are gathering by the stables. It has to do something with the prince!" Dreland didn't wait for her to respond before disappearing down the corner.

_Oh...great...what now?_

She hesitated leaving the sacks of clothing in the hallway and eventually followed in his direction. A good crowd had formed just outside the stable doors before she finally arrived. Everyone was talking at once making it difficult for her to understand exactly what was going on. After seeing Lady Varien amongst the crowd, who appeared to be standing next to Legolas, she wasn't so sure if she really wanted an explanation at that point. She rolled her eyes but decided to stay anyway and be a spectator in case something interesting happened to the snobby troll.

Keldir stepped forward and told everyone to move aside so that the prince could pass. The Mirkwood guards opened a path for him by blocking the onlookers with their arms and staffs. As Legolas passed, she noticed that he was holding his right arm against his chest with, of course, Varien right beside him offering some sort of unnecessary assistance.

"What happened?" she whispered to Quinlas, one of the guards holding back the crowd.

He looked around cautiously before answering to see if someone else might be listening. The less the audience knew the better. He didn't mind telling Le'ariel since most, if not everyone, in the palace knew her because she was seen almost everywhere doing her tasks.

"Well, apparently after the prince's usual morning run with his horse, Lady Varien came to greet him here when he returned..."

"So? She has been known to do that before. I still do not understand what the big fuss is about?"

"Prince Legolas' horse is not too fond of her and became unsettled when she tried petting him. He ended up kicking the prince off his back, thus the prince landing on his arm."

"Oh...I see..." Now she knew why he was holding his arm close to him.

"All right everyone, go back to your stations!" Keldir yelled. "The show is over!" He motioned for his guards to get the mass of elves moved back inside their underground fortress. "We will let you know of his progress. Now please…everyone, inside."

"Well, you heard the Captain!" Quinlas extended his arm towards the entrance of the cave.

She followed the rest of the elves quietly. _No wonder why Varien was attached to his arm again like a little leech._.. She figured the maiden must have felt bad since she was the cause of his accident, but then again, it wasn't anything new. There had been other mishaps in the past where Legolas wound up injured when she was around. Accidentally or by purpose so she could get closer to him, no one really knew. Most likely she's already plotting to be his nurse-in-waiting as she often did, sitting by his bedside until he healed, which to Le'ariel was…pathetic. Although Varien tried for the role, she didn't play it very well. There were always two or three other servants taking orders from her as if she was royalty and knew exactly what would make the prince better. No medicines. No special herbs. Just her and her unwanted company...

That morning just got colder.

* * *

_**In the Northern Kitchen later that afternoon…**_

"Le'ariel, I have a task for you."

"What is it, mother?"

"Please be a dear and bring this to the Houses of Healing for me, would you?" Dalorien sat down a warm bowl of soup in front of her with a lid on top to keep the heat inside.

She stared at it for a second. "And…who is this for?"

"Who else?"

"Prince…Legolas?" she inwardly cringed.

Dalorien nodded without turning to her.

"I would mother but...I...have not finished chopping the vegetables for the evening meal and I told Sirawen I would help her fold some of the laundry afterwards and—"

"I can get one of the other cooks to chop the vegetables and I am sure Sirawen is capable of folding laundry all on her own as she has done many times before. This is only the prince, Le'ariel, with a broken arm, not some sort of Orc with a disease. He is not contagious. Now go."

"But honestly, mother, why me?" she frowned.

"Because I am your superior and giving you a direct order. Besides, Legolas will be happy to see you, now no more excuses. Go!"

Le'ariel grumbled. "Happy to see…_me_?"

"Go!"

"Yes, mother..." She carried the soup carefully on the tray and headed out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and by the way, in case you are wondering...Lady Varien is not permitted to enter while the prince is recovering. No visitors he said."

She almost tripped.

* * *

_**In the Houses of Healing…**_

Legolas was relaxing comfortably. The herbs the healers gave him made his whole body feel warm, even his head felt light, and his arm was tingling. He felt no pain in his arm as long as he didn't make any sudden movements. Earlier he attempted to pick up the glass of water by his bedside thinking it was an easy enough task but found himself dropping it on the floor instead, the water spilling into the cracks. None of the healers or servants were around as he ordered so he left the glass where it laid. He didn't feel the need for visitors, especially Varien. He just wanted to relax. Moreover, he found her to be a bigger headache than she normally was when she'd try to impress him. _Note to self: Keep Varien away from the stables! _She had all the qualities of a proper maiden except for the intellect he was looking for.

A light knock came from the door.

"Come in." Legolas sounded unsure if he really wanted the visitor inside.

The door slowly opened revealing someone carrying a tray. "Prince Legolas..."

"Hello, Le'ariel..." he politely smiled. At least her, he was glad to see.

She set the tray by his bedside and began to talk avoiding his gaze. "My mother asked me to bring this to you in hopes that it will help with your recovery. Having a good meal always helps she says. I must be going, good day..."

"Wait!" he called out to her just before her fingers touched the doorknob. It was a sudden reaction and not something he was planning on doing. "Can you not stay for a bit...?"

The she-elf held her breath. "I thought you did not want any visitors?" Her whole hand now on the doorknob.

"Yes, that is true but...I am getting quite bored with no one to converse with."

"And why would you want to converse with me?"

He laughed. "Is it not obvious? You always have something interesting to say, no matter how rude you are at times," Legolas grinned widely.

Le'ariel spun around in defense. "What! The things I say are not rude!" She took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders and spoke more calmly, "I only speak what I believe should be said."

"Precisely. You are not afraid to say what other elves are only thinking. Please...just stay for a bit," he softly asked.

The chambermaid hesitated.

"_Please_..." he begged.

It was amusing to see him plea the way he did. "Umm...very well...but I cannot stay long..."

She pulled up a chair next to his bed and before they knew it, the awkwardness between them lifted from the room. They told stories of old and reminisced of the mishaps that he and Keldir had gotten themselves into. They let their guards down for a moment and openly laughed and shared jokes with one another as if they had been close friends this whole time. He was not a prince and she was not servant. They were just...friends.

"Le'ariel...I wanted to discuss something with you..." The smile on her face started to fade from the serious look he now carried. Clearly, there was something on his mind. "It is about what Elenia said..."

"Legolas, I do not think this is the right time for this. I mean, with you still healing and all..." _I do not want to talk about it!_

"The herbs the healer gave me are making me feel strange...I..."

"A side effect of the herbs they gave you causes dizziness if you exert yourself too much before you are fully healed. Maybe I should leave..."

"No, no, I am fine. I...I wanted to talk to you about that day...Elenia..." Legolas was starting to lose his train of thought.

"Legolas, please, we said we would not bring it up. You are becoming delirious, you need to rest. I have stayed here longer than I should have."

"What is the matter with him?" another voice entered the room.

"Adanion!" Le'ariel, startled by his presence, stood up, knocking the chair she was sitting on backwards. "What are you doing here? I did not hear you enter."

"You did not hear me knock? I came to pay my cousin a visit after this morning's event. I knew he did not want any visitors but that was not going to stop me," he looked at the prince who was now out cold.

"I came to bring him some soup as my mother ordered and well, I guess, the medicine he was given has finally sunk in."

"Speaking of your mother, she has been looking for you."

"Looking for me?" _Was I really gone that long?_

Adanion had a curious, almost suspicious, look in his eyes. "If your mother knew where you were, why would she be looking for you?"

"I was probably gone longer than she expected. We started telling stories and I suppose lost track of time," she smiled innocently.

"I see..."

"If you were here a few minutes earlier he would have been awake to receive you. Unfortunately, he will be fast asleep for a few hours until the medicine wears off."

"Then we should leave him to rest."

"Yes, we should..." Le'ariel nodded and quickly left the room without properly saying goodbye. Adanion shortly followed after with new questions on his mind.

For some reason the she-elf felt embarrassed for being caught there although nothing had happened between them. They were just enjoying each other's company...right? Maybe deep down she knew she over stayed her welcome but didn't care or maybe because it was Adanion who came in and saw her there. Then again, she was relieved it was him and not Lady Varien. Who knows what type of disaster that would've been! She shook all of her thoughts and feelings from that room away and pretended to herself she was never there. The soup she brought Legolas remained untouched and forgotten. Now sitting cold...

**END OF CHAPTER**


	24. When You Say Please

**CHAPTER 23:**

**When You Say Please**

The snow in the Wood of Greenleaves was beginning to melt away showing signs that spring was approaching. The birds were chirping happily early that morning with the sun beaming down over the Mountains. Not much had happened since the winter months, things went quite smoothly in fact, with not so many incidents with a certain elf and another elf that was trying to avoid close contact.

Since that day in the Houses of Healing, Legolas never brought up the subject of their conversation to Le'ariel again because whenever they were in the same room, her body would tense up. She tried hiding it but Legolas could clearly see she was uncomfortable and didn't want to make things any more difficult between them. He thought she might run her mouth at him again if he forced her talk about it, which in every case was never a good idea. The she-elf always seemed so poised and collected...but now, she seems more...vulnerable somehow.

"I am such an idiot..."

"You are what?"

"Huh? ...Oh...nothing..."

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

"I think so."

"You have been doing that lately, especially when you are day dreaming."

"I do not day dream."

"You say that, but you have been lately, as I said."

"What was that?"

"Oh, never mind!"

"Sorry, Sirawen. I guess I _have_ been doing that lately...what is _wrong_ with me?" Le'ariel sighed. She remembered Velhar telling her the same thing before that she plainly denied.

"It is not _bad_ to day dream as long as you do not let it get in the way of your chores. I do it all the time!" she laughed.

Le'ariel smiled. "Now you are beginning to sound like my mother."

"So...what exactly have you been day dreaming about, hmm?"

"Nothing, really."

Sirawen threw her hands up in frustration. "You always say that it is nothing!'"

"Because it is the truth."

"Oh, come now, Le'ariel. You and I both well know it is something! You would not be ignoring what bothers you so much if it was really _nothing_. I see the disheartened look on your face when you think no one is looking. Am I not your friend?" Sirawen asked softly.

The chambermaid was taken aback. Was she really being that obvious? It surprised her because she was never really one to wear her feelings on her sleeve for everyone to see. Then again, it _was_ Sirawen after all. They had practically known each since they were hundreds of years old, which in their lifetime was longer than forever. Le'ariel was always used to having others confide in her, not the other way around and it wasn't something she was really good at. She never liked to burden her friends with her troubles for she was supposed to be the strong one...

_But why do I feel so weak? _She looked at Sirawen and apologized again. "It is not that I do not trust you for I do. I just...I am not ready to discuss certain matters with anyone, even with myself. If that make sense..." she stared off in the distance. The wind picked up brushing her dark locks across her face.

Sirawen gave her a comforting smile and touched her hand. "I understand. I just do not like to see my friends struggling with their problems. You know Velhar and I are always here if you need us..."

"Yes, I know. Thank you..."

"We should hurry back inside now. It seems our sunny morning is quickly fading." The clouds started to cover the sun and the wonderful warmth it provided while they folded the tablecloths turned chilly. Soon little droplets were making their way to the earth. The two servants hurriedly gathered their materials and ran inside.

Adanion was standing by a windowsill when he saw them entering the underground palace, laughing with tablecloths in their arms. They must have come in for it was now raining outside. His plan of keeping Legolas and Le'ariel away from each other ended up working on its own since he didn't really have to do much. They did his work for him, keeping their own distance from one another.

The only thing in his plan that didn't go according to what he hoped for was more time with the chambermaid. Even with him, she kept away and was harder to find than she normally was when he wanted to see her. Lady Varien and her arrogant ways didn't want to associate with him either. She had other plans of her own. The prince had her escorted away by guards when her persistent ways got on his nerves. He even threatened to throw her in the dungeon if she didn't leave him alone! Adanion had to try and think of another way to try and win Le'ariel's affections again.

Legolas didn't show up for the evening meal with his parents that night. It was something they had grown used to. He decided to go the archery range and hunt for small game with Keldir and it was the captain who had to convince him to return back to the palace. In addition, the rain was not to his liking. The prince heard from Dalorien that because he never showed up, the pie she baked for him remained untouched and was now sitting in the Northern Kitchen on a counter. His eyes lit up with joy as he rushed to his favorite dessert.

* * *

_**In the Northern Kitchen...**_

To his surprise, another elf beat him to it. The fork in their hand dropped to the floor upon realizing who it was. "A little late for a midnight snack is it not," he grinned.

Le'ariel quietly picked up the fork and placed it back on the table next to the half-eaten pie. "Speak for yourself, prince. If I had known you were still going to eventually end up eating the pie then I would have left it alone."

"And how do you know I was here for the pie?" he asked inquisitively.

"My mother only makes this kind of pie for you, so it is pretty obvious. What other reason would you have to be here this late?"

Legolas nodded with a smile. "I should ask you the same thing."

"I could not sleep. I thought that maybe if I finished your pie, my mother could just make you another one tomorrow," she replied with an embarrassed grin for being caught red-handed. She looked up at Legolas who was now on the other side of the room with his back to her, shuffling through the silverware until he found another fork.

"Not a big deal as long as there is still pie to eat."

"I will leave you to it then," she began to stand. "Good night, pri—"

"Wait! Stay..." he turned around, his blue orbs shining in the dim candlelight.

She looked away after realizing she was staring into them. "It is late and I have to wake up early tomorrow for my chores..."

"You have eaten most of the pie already, why stop now..." he stepped closer to her, "as you said, I can ask your mother to make me a whole new one tomorrow."

"I really should go..." she replied silently.

"Please? You are always leaving...even for just a bit..."

She hated when he would say please to her because he sounded like a little elf that you just couldn't say 'no' to. She sat there for moment thinking about his request and then finally said, "You better start eating it before I finish it all by myself..."

Legolas smiled and took a piece into his mouth. Dalorien entered the kitchen early that following morning and made her way over to the counter. She saw and empty pie container with two forks lying perfectly side-by-side next to it. She smiled at the sight then walked away...

**END OF CHAPTER**


	25. The Spring Festival Part I

**CHAPTER 24:**

**The Spring Festival Part I**

"Mother, you did not—"

"And why not?" she was cut short. "He is a perfectly nice elf."

"That is not the point, mother..." she whined.

"Then what _is_ the point?" she waited for an answer.

"Well...umm...I just...I just simply do not want to go!"

"Sorry dear, but you are required to be there whether you like it or not. Only this time, you get to be an actual participant." Le'ariel looked at her mother as if she was about to cry like a small elf-baby. Dalorien stopped what she was doing and softened her features. "Look, Le'ariel...not many elves in our position get to enjoy something like this first hand. We usually are the ones behind the scenes making sure everything is running smoothly and when things get so hectic, before you can even sit down and see the guests arrive, it is over in a blink of an eye."

"It is not so bad..." she replied quietly.

"Do you really not like him?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...I just...it just...seems a bit foreign to me. I am not a maiden, I am servant."

"A beautiful servant who will be in a beautiful dress come next week," her mother smiled. "I would have not agreed for him to take you if I did not think he would treat you with the utmost respect."

"I know, mother..."

"Just enjoy yourself...for me."

Le'ariel gave one final sigh and nodded with a forced smile. "For you..."

"Go about your duties now."

"Yes, mother..."

* * *

_**In Legolas' chamber…**_

"I am _so_ jealous, Le'ariel, you get to be in the spring festival!" Sirawen picked up one of the smaller blankets and starting dancing around the room with it as if it was her dancing partner. Since she was up early, she agreed to help Le'ariel with her chambermaid duties. Their first room was the prince's. Le'ariel motioned for her to stop in case Minar walked in on them.

She briefly mentioned she would be participating this time around but didn't give much into the detail of things. Sirawen was happy for her and didn't seem to mind not knowing the entirety of it so the chambermaid left the subject alone for now. She knew eventually her friend would start asking questions and waited until then.

The spring festival was celebrated only once every turn of the century marking the day the Wood Elves settled in the land under King Thranduil's rule in the northern region. It was a momentous occasion for all, a very proud moment, as they looked back at the hardships they faced at Amon Lanc and how they persevered underground away from Sauron's evil.

Le'ariel had no idea of the shocking news when she started her day that an elf—_that _elf—wanted to take her to the spring festival in a week's time. Servants aren't normally asked but it does happen from time to time, usually brought by nobles from other neighboring Elven regions. Here in Mirkwood, it was rare indeed.

She still couldn't get over the fact that he had asked her mother's permission first and didn't even bother to ask her directly. It was a sweet gesture she supposed, but at least he should have asked her as well. She _did _know how to speak for herself. Still, maybe he didn't do it so she wouldn't be able to get out of not going and getting the opportunity to make up excuses.

"Clever elf," she told herself.

"Did you say something, Le'ariel?" Sirawen asked as she was trying to inconspicuously walk around Legolas' room to see what different things he had lying around that may have some interesting story to tell.

"It is nothing. Will you stop that!" she hissed over at her.

"What?" her friend looked at her innocently.

Le'ariel rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we still have to go to their Majesties' room." She picked up the sack full of his dirty clothes and proceeded to walk out of the door with Sirawen in tow when something big suddenly blocked her way making her drop it.

"Ow...what the..." She looked at the sack then focused her eyes away from the floor to the figure standing in front of her. "Legolas!"

Sirawen, who bumped into her, was still getting over the unexpected halt of her friend.

"My apologies, Le'ariel," he picked up his laundry. "I should have paid more attention to where I was going..."

"What? Oh, no...not at all. I mean, this is your room of course..." she politely smiled without looking at him.

Sirawen was standing there witnessing the odd conversation taking place before her. Legolas apologizing so nicely to Le'ariel and Le'ariel telling him it wasn't a big deal? If this was any other day, the prince probably _would_ have still said he was sorry but then Le'ariel most likely would have fired not so friendly words towards him or given him the cold shoulder, or that icy stare she was known for. They seemed so...civilized? And she swore she saw Le'ariel blushing.

"Hello, Sirawen."

"Wha...oh...hello, prince!" he snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse us, we should be going." Le'ariel shot her a look that signaled for them leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, yes...umm...good day!"

Legolas watched the two elves almost stumble over each as they sped down the hallway. He gave a sigh at his cowardly behavior and silently closed his door. He wished he could have said more to her but Sirawen was there and things felt awkward enough. Besides, Le'ariel didn't seem so interested in talking to him right now. "Maybe I will speak with her at the spring festival..."

* * *

_**In their Majesties' chamber**_

"So, what was that all about?" Sirawen asked breathing heavily from their brisk walk from Legolas' room.

Le'ariel closed the door. "What was what?"

"I saw the way the prince was staring at you. And you probably noticed it too from the way you were blushing."

"What? I was not!"

"It sure seemed like it."

"What in Middle-earth would I be blushing about?" she laughed at the idea.

"You tell me? But then again, you do not tell me much these days..."

The chambermaid stuffed the last piece of clothing into the sack then sat on the bed. "There is nothing to tell you, Sirawen...really."

"Then why do the look in your eyes say so much more?"

Le'ariel sighed again. "If I tell you something do you promise not to make it such a big deal?"

"Promise!" she placed her hand over her heart.

"Most of all, please do not go telling others."

"I will take the secret to my eternal grave," she smirked.

"Very funny. I mean it, Sirawen."

"Yes, I said I promise. So what is it? What is the big secret?!"

"My mother told...that I...spring festival..." she whispered into her ear. Sirawen put her hands over her mouth to muffle her screams, in shock at what she just heard and hugged her friend. "Not so loud, Sirawen, I told you!"

"Sorry! I got excited," she giggled into her hands. "That is such great news, Le'ariel! Why do you not want to tell the other elves? I wonder what Velhar would think?"

"No telling anyone, even Velhar! I did not want my participating to be such a big deal. It was my mother's idea, not mine. I only agreed to go for her. Besides, they will all find out soon enough."

"Oh, Le'ariel, you make going sound like a death wish! Your date for the evening is not so bad looking you have to admit," she nudged her.

"Yes, I suppose..." she rolled her eyes with a smile, "I only hope he does not expect anything he should not be expecting by me agreeing to accompany him."

"I do not think his intentions are to get you upset. No elf likes seeing you upset. It is not a pretty sight," she joked.

Le'ariel threw a pillow at her.

* * *

_**Night of the spring festival…**_

"You look wonderful," Dalorien gushed at her daughter. They were able to use one of the empty rooms in the east wing so she could prepare for the evening's festivities.

"You are so lucky Le'ariel. I wish I could attend," Sirawen was slumped on the bed, drooling over her dress.

Because Dalorien had a higher-ranking position than Minar, she was able to get the materials for Le'ariel's dress that the head-servant wouldn't normally let anyone use except if it was for a special occasion. Although Minar gave a slight attitude once she found out what it was for, there was nothing she could do but obey the head-cook's wishes. The finest tailors in the palace were summoned to work on the dress in their spare time. When they were told the dress was for Le'ariel, they started on it right away.

The long dress was a pastel green color with golden designs amberoid on the chest with a low open back and no sleeves. Her dark hair was partially done up with small pearls placed in between the tightly done curls. Le'ariel gave a slow turn in the mirror and smiled. "It is a beautiful dress..."

"No my dear, it is you who makes it beautiful," her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek.

It was still somewhat hard for her to believe that the elf staring back at her was her own reflection. She was so used to wearing what seemed like rags and an apron all the time that a part of her felt guilty as if the dress really belonged to the queen and that she had to return it immediately or get into trouble for having it. Another part of her now also felt like she was doing it for herself. For all the hard work she puts into the palace she deserved a night off to enjoy whatever the night may bring.

Shortly, a quiet knock was heard.

Sirawen jumped to her feet. "That must be him!" she whispered loudly.

"Well, child, do not just stand there. Open the door!" Dalorien pointed.

She opened the door as wide as it could go revealing Le'ariel's date for the evening. He took a step inside and was at awe at her beauty. "You look like a princess," he said and handed her a rose. "It was the most beautiful rose in garden but now it does not seem so special next to you."

Le'ariel blushed. Dalorien gave her one last kiss on the cheek and told him to take good care of her. Sirawen wasn't ready to leave yet but according to the cook she was and so was dragged out of the room by the arm. They both stayed silent until they were alone.

"Thank you for accompanying me to the spring festival..." he said, "I did not ask you directly in fear that you may say no," he laughed nervously. "But if you do not enjoy yourself, I promise I will not stop you from leaving...although I hope you stay."

"It is quite alright. As of now, I do not see any reasons as to why I would not stay."

The smile on her face gave him comfort. "Shall we?" he smiled back.

"Yes," she nodded and looped her arm into his. "By the way..."

"Yes, what it is it?"

"Thank you for inviting me…Adanion..."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	26. The Spring Festival Part II

**CHAPTER 25:**

**The Spring Festival Part II**

Seeing it from the servant tents where the preparations were done was so much different from experiencing it first hand. Le'ariel felt overwhelmed by all the attention she was receiving from the elves Adanion was introducing her to. He didn't seem to mind them knowing she was a servant and it made the air a bit more breathable for her. Most of the nobles were used to seeing elves of lower stature in the festivals and didn't mind it very much as long as they knew a thing or two about manners. There were a few in the past who didn't quite live up to their expectations.

The spring festival was somewhat like the Narbeleth Gathering, held outside, except because it was in the spring, flowers of every kind that complimented the decorations were all over the area and on the tables. Elves that attended from other regions greeted each other and talked of their travels. The night began with smiles and laughter.

The trumpets finally rang as their Majesties arrived at the celebration. They all stood and welcomed them to their seats. Behind the king and queen were Legolas...and his date. Le'ariel paused for a second when she saw him then continued clapping and smiling along with the rest for the Prince of Mirkwood. She was surprised that his date wasn't Lady Varien but instead Lady Reylien. She wasn't a very well-known maiden, mostly known to be very shy, so Le'ariel didn't understand why he picked her for his date that evening. There were other maidens she knew who would give their right arm just for a glance from him. But, as long as it wasn't Varien, he could have brought a troll for a date and she could have cared less. In fact, she liked Reylien.

Adanion pulled out her seat for her and then sat down besides her. Surprisingly, Legolas was seated next to her and Reylien to the prince's other side. The prince introduced his date to them and then quietly sat down next to her with little or no eye contact at all. Legolas' mood was making her feel uneasy and so she turned her body to focus more on Adanion and the multiple conversations he was having. Eventually Legolas did the same with his back to her, greeting other guests on the other end of the table.

Legolas didn't know why he was acting so strange around Le'ariel, maybe because she was with Adanion. A part of him hoped that he wasn't trying to pursue her again and cause them to spend less time with one another like before. But then again, it didn't really matter when Legolas barely spent time with his cousin these days anyway. Lady Reylien wasn't exactly his ideal date either but his father persuaded him to take her as a favor to her father. He hoped that the prince could open up her social skills a bit more, which he wasn't that interested in doing.

After the meal, some of the elves stood up to stretch their legs and walked around to mingle with the other tables. The musicians began playing their instruments and soon the elves took to the dance floor. Adanion excused himself to say hello to an old friend of his from Rivendell so Le'ariel, Legolas, and Reylien were the only ones left at the table. The air began to thicken again around the chambermaid. She also wanted to excuse herself but her body wouldn't cooperate with her wishes. She saw Reylien whisper something to Legolas and with a nod, she was gone.

The prince and her finally made eye contact and couldn't do anything but give each other uncomfortable smiles. "She wanted to say hello to old friends as well," he explained to her.

"I see..." she nodded.

"Look, Le'ariel—"

"Le'ariel! Come, let us dance!" Adanion cut into his words. He saw them alone and didn't want the prince to get the upper hand with his date. He was going to make sure that her attention was only on him that night.

"Sorry, Legolas...I have to go..."

"Of course," he stood up politely as she left.

Legolas knew Adanion well enough to know how he worked around maidens and his interruption wasn't by coincidence. The stern look on the prince's face finally caught someone's eye. "Something the matter, prince?"

"Pardon? Oh...no. Hello, how are you?" he smiled.

"Very well, thank you," answered Dalorien.

"Please, sit down for a while and keep me company."

She did as requested and then said, "Where is your maiden?"

"Mingling."

"And why are you not doing the same?"

"No one to mingle with..."

The cook angled her vision to where Legolas was blindly staring and smiled. "Ah...I see..." she placed a hand on his shoulder to break his thoughts away. "Go dance, Legolas. It will be good for you."

"I do not know where my maiden is."

"That is quite alright. Once you are out there she will find you. If not, there are others you can dance with until then. I must be going now to tend to the desserts. The night is still young, my dear..."

"Thank you, Dalorien..."

"For what?" she winked back.

Since there were no signs of Reylien coming back anytime soon, he took to the dance floor as Dalorien said he should. There were maidens flocking in groups smiling and gossiping about him in the corners, hoping he would ask one of them to dance. He just politely smiled and walked around in the shadows. He stopped short and leaned against one of the trees to watch the next dance begin. He finally saw Adanion and Le'ariel enjoying themselves in the midst of the crowd. Velhar was trying to make his way in between the dancers with a tray of wine in his hands, which seemed a bit odd for him to be doing. He could have easily walked around the rim of the dance floor.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Adanion.

"Yes, very much, thank you," she replied.

"So, does this mean that you will not be leaving me in the middle of the festival?"

Le'ariel grinned. "No...I will not be leaving."

Adanion was looking intently into her eyes, and for some reason, she didn't mind at all. It was a beautiful night and the wine was beginning to sink in. He leaned in to give her what seemed like was going to be a kiss when they heard Velhar shout, "Watch out!" He tripped on a loose board and accidentally spilled one of the wine glasses onto Adanion's shirt.

The angry elf could have chopped his head off right then and there, but seeing how he was Le'ariel's friend, he kept his cool and laughed it off. "It is alright, Velhar. Accidents happen," he placed a very firm hand on his shoulder. Velhar winced at the grip and gulped in fear that he would not see tomorrow. "Excuse me while I go change," he said to Le'ariel then stormed away.

Le'ariel hit Velhar in the arm. "Velhar you idiot! What was that about?"

"I am sorry, Le'ariel...I tripped! I did not mean it. I promise I will make it up to you," he cleaned up the mess and the empty wine glass then ran back to the servant tents. The chambermaid sighed, standing there embarrassed with no date. She was about to go back to her seat when an elf grabbed her arm. The feeling of the elf's hand made her heart jump to her throat. She had a feeling of who it was without even looking yet in their direction.

"May I have this dance?"

Then, as if on queue, a slow song began to play for them. Hesitantly, her body turned to face him. Without a word, they began to dance. They searched each other's eyes like they were looking for answers that the other couldn't verbally give. Before they even realized it, the song was over. They stood there still in each other's arms until a familiar voice was heard.

"Ah, cousin! Thank you for keeping my maiden company," Adanion took Le'ariel's hand.

The prince backed away and bowed. "Of course..."

"Thank you for the dance, Legolas..." Le'ariel bowed her head quietly.

"Prince, there you are," Lady Reylien showed up out of nowhere. "I went back to our table but you disappeared."

"My apologies, I should have waited for you. Would you like to dance?"

Reylien blushed and nodded. By the time his attention was back to his cousin and the chambermaid, they too, seemed to have vanished. He only gave in to one dance and said he was tired so they sat back at their table. He finished the miruvor by himself and was feeling the elven liquor by his last sip. Reylien looked concerned.

"I see you have drank enough for the both of you."

"I have drank enough for the whole army, my friend..."

"Reylien, would you mind if I talk with the prince alone?"

"Of course not, captain. I will be with the other maidens if you need me, Prince Legolas..."

"Yes, thank you," he bowed his head. Once she was gone he turned to Keldir. "What is it that you want?"

"A bit moody tonight, I see."

Legolas slumped further into his seat. "What does that mean?"

"I have been watching you since you and Reylien sat back down. She looks bored and you look...well...drunk and unhappy. Is her company really that awful?"

"No...it is not her. Well, maybe it is? I am not enjoying myself as I used to…maybe because she is different from all the other maidens. Who knows?" he traced the rim of the wine glass with his finger.

Keldir eyed him. "Do you mean Reylien or...Le'ariel?"

"What?" the prince adjusted his posture. "What are you mumbling about?"

"I have seen the way you have been staring at the chambermaid…especially after Adanion and her left. Why not just tell her how you feel?"

Legolas began to laugh. "What in Middle-earth are you talking about, Keldir? I do not have feelings for her. Me, a prince, and her, a servant? Do not be absurd."

"I am just telling you what I see."

"You see nothing. Please stop it with your assumptions."

Keldir shook his head then stood up. "Whatever you say, prince. Just remember that although she is merely a servant, she is still a beautiful elf. She is opinionated, stubborn and is able to stand up to you and you let her because she fascinates you. Seems like a perfect match in personality if you ask me..."

"Stop it, captain. I do not need advice from you regarding my feelings or my love life," Legolas responded sternly.

"My apologies, Prince Legolas, I did not mean to get out of line. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Keldir bowed then walked away silently.

Legolas let out a frustrating sigh. _What does Keldir know? He knows nothing. How dare he give me advice on love. Does he even realize whom he is talking to? How many maidens I have had the pleasure to get to know? More than he will never know is what._

The prince shook his head at the last drop of miruvor. He was going to ask a servant for another bottle when he saw Le'ariel and Adanion in the distance, his cousin leading her off somewhere laughing together. He could tell he was trying to get her away from the crowd so they could be alone and clearly, she was willing to follow. He let go of the bottle and didn't even hear it drop to the ground.

"Prince Legolas, are you alright?" Reylien came back.

Legolas smiled at her, "Yes, I am now." Reylien smiled back shyly because of the way he was looking at her. He took her hand and immediately left the festival as well...

**END OF CHAPTER**


	27. Old Habits Die Hard

**CHAPTER 26:**

**Old Habits Die Hard**

"You looked so elegant last night and the way you carried yourself around the other nobles," Sirawen sighed, "I wish some handsome elf would ask me next time..."

Le'ariel smiled. "You never know. You have a whole 'nother century."

"I suppose. But I mean, really, how many nobles do we get a century who visits Mirkwood that actually speaks to us servants?"

"Well, just be hopeful."

Sirawen took her elbows off the counter, crossed her arms, and stared at her friend. "You seem happy this morning."

"What?" Le'ariel gave her strange look.

"I have never seen you take this long to fold napkins and in such perfect order, plus your highly positive attitude this morning tells me something happened last night!"

The chambermaid started laughing. "I have already told you, nothing happened."

"Oh, hogwash! Le'ariel, please! Do not make me force it out of you!" she begged.

She started to laugh again. "I do not know why you are so interested in such things. As I said, nothing happened. We merely took a nice walk by the river and..."

"And what? And _what_!" Sirawen was hanging on her words.

"And...we talked," she smirked back.

Sirawen pouted her lips and sat back down in defeat. "You are like a steel cage. How can that body of yours hold so many secrets?"

"It is not hard when you do not have many secrets to hold."

"A-ha! So you do have a secret!" Sirawen poked her on the side.

"Stop it," she smiled as she slapped her hand away.

Dalorien walked into the kitchen. "What are you two still doing here? Do you not have other chores to accomplish?"

"Yes, mother, we were just leaving."

The two female-elves looked at each other as if they were mischievously hiding something and left the kitchen quietly. Dalorien heard them giggling in the hallway. "What has gotten into those two this morning?"

"Fine, if you do not want to tell me, I will just have to get my information elsewhere," Sirawen gave her a know-it-all look with a wink as they began to depart separately down the hallway.

"And what does that mean?" Le'ariel dropped her mouth in protest.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Sirawen..." she folded her arms.

"Oh, do not worry. I am not going snoop around in your business if that is your concern."

"Oh, really...?" Le'ariel looked unconvinced.

Sirawen walked up to her and placed her fingers on her friend's face to make her mouth grin widely to exaggerate a smile she was looking for. "There you go. Keep that positive attitude of yours!"

"Sirawen!" she called after her.

"Good day, Le'ariel!" she ran laughing down the hallway.

* * *

_**In the corridor towards Legolas' chamber**_

_What is Sirawen up to? She better not be snooping as she said. Oh, if she does or says anything that she should not be doing...she will definitely hear from me!_

The chambermaid was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't bother to knock on the prince's door as she normally did to make sure she wasn't disturbing him. He hadn't been in his room by the time she arrived to take his laundry in months, so she figured there was no harm in not knocking.

She undid the knot on the laundry sack and proceeded to walk inside. As soon as she looked into the room, her body froze in shock. The room was dark. The heavy drapes covered the window but the light from the hallway gave her the visibility she needed to make her halt.

"Lady...Reylien...?"

"Le'ariel!"

The maiden in her embarrassment stumbled as she tried picking up her gown from the pile of clothing on the floor. The only thing she was able to put on was her undergarments before Le'ariel walked in. She was trying to sneak away quietly before the prince awoke or before anyone could see her there but it was too late.

"I am so sorry!" Le'ariel grabbed the doorknob and almost slammed the door behind her. She leaned against it with her heart pounding like drums in her chest. She faintly heard Reylien call her name before the door closed and as soon as she heard the prince stirring in his sleep, she made a dash back to the servant quarters leaving the sack where it laid.

Her face was tomato red by the time she got to a secluded corner. She felt more embarrassed than the maiden for walking in on her—on them like that! Her thoughts began racing through her mind as everything happened so quickly. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but most of all she wanted to punch Legolas in the face, an idea that could have gotten her beheaded.

"How dare he bring Reylien to his chambers! I cannot believe he has made her a victim to his ways just like the others! I…I…could kill him!" she was mumbling to herself.

"Le'ariel?" Velhar happened to pass by and saw her talking to herself. "What are you doing here? Are you already finished turning down the beds?"

"Yes, I am!" she huffed away.

Velhar shook his shoulders and went about his business.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	28. Friends and Foes

**CHAPTER 27:**

**Friends and Foes**

"Le'ariel do not tell me you are still mad?" Sirawen watched her pacing back and forth.

"Why would I not be?" she threw her hands in the air. "Of all the things he could have done, could have gotten, with he picks Reylien! She is so...so...innocent!"

"Well, actually, I heard her father asked the king for Legolas to escort her to the festival," Sirawen took a bite of her apple. "As for the innocent part..."

Le'ariel stopped pacing for a moment and replied, "You know what I mean."

"Maybe Legolas will never really change..."

Sirawen's words struck her and she became quiet. "You know for some reason I thought he would. Stupid me..."

"Oh, do not say that, Le'ariel. At least you gave him a chance."

"What chance? I did nothing."

"Well...it seems for centuries you were so upset with him then one day when you finally blew up at him he realized how you felt and tried seeing it from your point of view."

"From my point of view? How is that exactly?"

"You two became friends, correct?"

"I suppose..."

"During that time, he stopped spending his nights with maidens and was up bright and early fulfilling his princely duties, and—"

"Wait. How do you know all this? Even I do not know of such things. Is there something you should be telling me?" Le'ariel eyed her friend.

"What?" Sirawen used her most innocent voice. "What ever do you mean?"

"Sirawen..."

"Even you said so yourself that whenever you entered his chambers in the morning it was empty, so I assumed it was because he finally changed and took responsibilities for his actions and finally attended to his duties?"

"Oh, really?" she still sounded unconvinced.

"And maybe because…Velhar has been spying on him..." she hesitated to add.

"What? Spying? Why?"

"Le'ariel, please do not tell Velhar I told you! He was not supposed to tell anyone, let alone me," she lowered her voice in case someone overheard the conversation.

Le'ariel now demanded answers. "Who told Velhar to spy on Legolas?"

Sirawen bit her bottom lip.

"You have already told me this much, Sirawen, now spill it!"

She placed her half-eaten apple on the table and looked around to make sure no one was perhaps spying on _them_. "Velhar would kill me but it was...Keldir."

"What?!" her friend let out in surprise.

"Keep it down!" she hushed her. "Fine, I will tell you what I know..."

For the rest of the morning Sirawen explained to her how Keldir approached Velhar for a task he wanted him to do in exchange of archery lessons. Velhar always wanted to master the craft but never had anyone to train him properly and Keldir was the perfect instructor. He told Velhar in order for the lessons, he would have to report to him daily of Legolas' activities—where he goes and who he talks to. It sounded like an easy enough task and so Velhar agreed to the terms. It now made sense to Le'ariel why she hadn't seen the other servant around and why he was always in a hurry when she'd bump into him.

As she promised, she kept Velhar's assignment a secret. Minar had Sirawen take care of something else so Le'ariel was stuck folding the rest of the table clothes in the courtyard by herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Reylien approaching.

"Hello, Le'ariel..." she walked over to her cautiously.

"Oh, Reylien, hello...I did not see you." Both felt the air thicken at the awkward meeting. "What brings you to this area?"

"One of the guards told me you were usually here this time of day. Do you mind if we speak for a moment?"

"No, no…of course not." Le'ariel stopped what she was doing and focused her attention on the maiden.

Reylien cleared her throat. "Well, firstly, I wanted to apologize to you for what happened this morning and..."

"Wait, apologize to _me_? For what?" she sounded confused. She was the one who walked in on them, not the other way around.

"Oh, Le'ariel...I did not mean to do it!" she pleaded innocently as if she was caught committing a terrible crime. "If you really knew me, you would know I am not normally like that. But, the miruvor and Prince Legolas and his charms...oh! My father would be so disappointed in me. What if he banishes me?!"

"Reylien, I do not think your father will banish you for something like that."

"You do not know my father..."

"You really should have nothing to be worried or sorry about. And, I do not know why you are apologizing to me when it was my fault for not knocking before I entered. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. If you are worried that your father or the others might find out, I promise I will not tell anyone." _Well, any other elf that is, as I told everything to Sirawen…._

Reylien smiled. "Oh, thank you, Le'ariel! If you ever need a favor please just ask! The prince said he would keep it a secret as well. It seems as though he felt guilty himself."

Le'ariel's ears perked up. "If you do not mind my asking, Reylien, what exactly did Legolas say?"

Reylien thought for a moment. "Well, after you left and all the commotion I made trying to gather my things he woke up with a terrible headache. It is to be expected with all the miruvor he drank that night compared to me. Anyway, when he realized what happened, he apologized to me and said that it should never have let it happen and that he did not want to do anything that would disgrace my honor as a maiden."

"Really, he said _that_?" she asked skeptically.

The maiden nodded. "Yes, he did. It was quite sweet, really. You know, Le'ariel...he may be the prince and could have any maiden he wanted but I think you have a really good chance. You should see where it takes you."

"Pardon?!"

"I may be shy and timid at times, but I am not blind," she smiled. "He was staring at you for most of the night during the festival. Surely, you noticed that."

"Well, I...I..." she didn't know how to respond and just shrugged her shoulders.

"It is alright. Maybe he is the same and does not really know how he feels just yet? In my opinion, anyone is better than that spoiled brat Varien."

"No, no, you must be mistaken. Adanion is the one who has been trying to win my affections, not Legolas," she tried to explain.

"Do not be so sure...it could be both…" were Reylien's parting words.

Le'ariel was beginning to get the feeling that others knew something that had to do with her and Legolas that she was in the dark about. She didn't like that feeling especially of matters that concerned her. If she was able to speak her mind then they should also, but everyone was acting as if they knew nothing.

* * *

_**At the archery range...**_

"So you did, did you?" Keldir shot an arrow at the target.

As usual, Legolas sliced his in half. "Yes, I did...and I do not know why..."

The captain gave him a bewildered look. "You do not know why? That is not the Legolas I know. Normally, I would find a mischievous grin on his face once I heard news of another maiden sneaking out of his chambers."

"Well, she did try to sneak out…that was about it. And I felt almost...guilty."

"Almost or you did?" Keldir rephrased his words.

"I did..." he sighed. "Having Reylien there did not feel right. Well, it did for that moment but I meant just another maiden in my bed…"

"What is the difference with Reylien? You have had many in your bed."

Legolas walked over to the target and removed his arrows. "Yes, I know. But, this time...I felt no pleasure by her company. Reylien for the most part is still a pretty innocent maiden and yes, normally I would take delight in making her a bit more...open, more adventurous...but..."

"But, what? Le'ariel's words finally getting to you?" Keldir handed him rest of his arrows.

The prince chuckled. "Maybe in some subconscious way it has."

"Le'ariel's words or Le'ariel herself?" he rephrased his words again.

"What is with all this talk about Le'ariel? Why do elves keep bringing up her name?" he was now somewhat annoyed. "Is there something I should know?"

"Not that I know of, your Highness. And may I ask what other elves?"

"Oh, never mind. I have something to attend to, I will catch up with you later," Legolas walked away after placing the last arrow back in his quiver and gave his farewell.

"Of course, prince," Keldir replied and watched in confusion.

"Should I follow him, captain?" Velhar called from one of the trees above. He was relieved when they finally stopped shooting their arrows for fear that he might have been an accidental target.

"No, Velhar, let him be. The prince needs to be alone at this time." Keldir continued to watch Legolas walk back to the palace until he disappeared from view. "You can come down now. I will teach you a few more techniques."

* * *

_**In the courtyard...**_

"Oh, stupid wind!" Le'ariel was about done with folding the tablecloths when the wind picked up in the courtyard undoing some from the stack she had piled. "Great, now I have to carry all this inside and finish it there."

"It would be my pleasure to help you."

Le'ariel's eyes widened from the sound of the voice behind her. She slowly turned around, "Adanion...what brings you here?"

"Who else but you, of course," he smiled. Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Let me help you with those."

"No, no, there is no need," she tried grabbing the ones he picked up from the pile.

As soon as they were face-to-face, he leaned in and kissed her. At first she was startled, eyes still open, and did nothing but then she immediately came to her senses and pushed him away. "What are you doing?!"

Adanion stepped closer to her again. "You know exactly what I am doing. I did not hear any complaints from you at the night of the festival when our lips touched for the first time," he reminded her.

"Yes, I will admit I gave in you that night but it was only a kiss, nothing more. And I specifically remember telling you that and that I did not hold any feelings for you," she replied sternly.

"You act so tough and so distant, Le'ariel, when I know deep inside you desperately want to be loved," he shot at her. "If not by me then who? Legolas?"

"Seeing your forceful actions, better Legolas than you! And you know _nothing_ about me." She started to become angry.

"Oh, but I do," Adanion grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop it, Adanion!" Le'ariel tried to get away from his grasps.

"There is no need for you to continue this act of being coy when we both know you are not, my dear," he leaned in for another unwanted kissed.

His lips muffled her words until a forceful hand broke them away. Everything happened so quickly for her. One minute he was all over her and then the next, she saw Adanion on the ground lying unconscious. She stood still, in shock, at the one who saved her.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	29. Back to the Past

**CHAPTER 28:**

**Back to the Past**

A month had passed quietly around the kingdom. It was clear that every elf heard the news of the incident. Once it got to King Thranduil, the disrespectful elf was ordered to leave and instructed to never return, or at least for a long while. No one asked or spoke to Le'ariel about it, not even Sirawen or Velhar and Legolas was nowhere to be found.

Le'ariel tried to forget about what happened and continued her days as normal as she could, however, you could tell it still bothered her. After her chores were done, she went straight to her room to read a book or something she could do on her own without any interruptions. Even her mother tried to console her with no avail. All she needed was time. Le'ariel had no idea Adanion was capable of acting the way he did, but then again, she really didn't know him very well. Maybe it was her fault for only wanting to see what she wanted—the part that he represented to her—and not his true self. After coming to grips with reality, she shook the thoughts away and reminded herself that it wasn't her fault, especially since she made her feelings clear to him from the get-go. Still, she was hurt and disappointed by what he did.

The sun finally decided to set over the horizon carrying a warm, summer breeze with it as the night darkened. Le'ariel felt cooped up in her room so she went outside for some fresh air. She figured most of the servants would be having their evening meal by this time so she hoped no one would intrude on her little adventure. She ventured to the queen's garden to see how the new flowers were blooming. The different fragrances that tickled her senses brought back memories of when Legolas had her walking blindly in these gardens almost similar to this very night. The first time she really had an insight on the prince's personality.

She looked around as if hoping someone would be there to keep her company. She then laughed at herself for wanting to be alone in the first place. Le'ariel gave a heavy sigh and continued deeper into the garden until a great clearing was seen. She paused for a moment to take in the view. _The labyrinth..._ she said to herself. Legolas' words came flooding back to her as she walked closer…

_"Think of me as this maze, Le'ariel. There is still much you do not understand about me and I with you. It seems that you are very opinionated with my life and your thoughts interest me. It does not matter to me whether you dislike me or not, that I have no power over. The way I choose to live my personal life has nothing to do with my duties as a warrior in helping protect our kingdom. Though they may clash at times, I know our people come first..." _

"This is where it all began," she whispered to herself. She didn't dare enter in case she never found her way out. It was only by accident she found the center the first time when she and Legolas raced inside. The thought of that day and how much fun they had made her smile at the memories. When the memory faded the sad look on her face returned. _So much has changed..._

"Le'ariel?"

"Legolas?" she whispered quietly, sounding even more surprised than the prince.

He placed his arrow back in its quiver. "What are you doing here? Elves rarely visit the labyrinth these days...I thought you were a possible enemy."

_I might as well be an enemy... _"I was out on a stroll. What are _you_ doing here?"

Legolas gave a small laugh to her obvious question. "I am always here."

"Oh, right..." she blushed.

This was the first time they saw each other since that day Legolas punched Adanion in the face. He was on his way to speak to her and just like Reylien, asked one of the guards on her whereabouts. Unfortunately, Adanion approach Le'ariel before he had a chance to make his presence known. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to leave until the prince saw his cousin grab her. It was then he ran to her rescue. Adanion's actions infuriated him and he convinced his father to banish him from Mirkwood. Adanion left quietly without a word the following day.

They had so much to say yet couldn't form any words. The two elves spent a few good minutes in silence, enjoying the scenery until they both decided to speak at the same time, laughing at the coincidence. "You go first," spoke Legolas. He put down his bow and quiver and focused on her again.

Le'ariel took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Well...umm...I wanted to thank you for what you did that day. If you were not there...I do not know what else would have happened..."

"You are a feisty one, I am sure you could have beaten Adanion to a pulp in the end. I would have been scared for him due to your temper," Legolas joked to ease the tension.

She smiled at his attempt. "But that is just it...you are not him. You are you..."

The prince merely stared blankly at her.

"Legolas, look, I am sorry for judging you the way I did in the beginning. You did present more than I was willing to see. I was so wrapped up in your ill behaviors that I chose not to see what a noble elf you really were and how much you cared for your kin and—"

His lips suddenly cut her words off. Startled at first, she freely gave in to it unlike the episode with Adanion. Legolas held her tighter when he felt her body relax. He had been waiting for this moment when she didn't pull away by his touch. He slowly moved his butterfly kisses to her neck then her cheek, placed his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes. "I also care about you..." he caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

She gave him a warm smile. "I know...I…I care for you also..." she whispered to him and placed her head against his chest.

"Then why do you keep running away from me?" he caressed her hair.

Le'ariel closed her eyes and thought back to their first kiss, the night they took the boat on the Enchanted River that led to the back stairwell of the palace. There was something about that moment that seemed strangely...perfect. Before Legolas said his farewell to return the boat back to where it belonged, he kissed her unexpectedly and just by impulse she responded by returning it. Her thoughts were so caught up in the feeling after he left that she didn't notice Elenia in the shadows of the hallway. When she stepped out, Le'ariel had jumped back.

"Good evening, Le'ariel."

"La—Lady Elenia...what are you doing down here?" she asked nervously. _Oh, no...did she see us?!_

"I was actually looking for your mother and seemed to have lost my way," she explained. "I was going to see if she was willing to share some of her recipes with me."

"Oh, I see...well come, I will show you the way to my mother's quarters." Le'ariel motioned for her to follow.

Elenia was smiling at her from behind as they walked. She could tell Le'ariel was feeling uneasy. "Are you all right, Le'ariel? I do not mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Oh, no, I am fine," she lied. "What would I have to be uncomfortable about?"

"Legolas is a handsome elf, he is not? He very sweet and caring, and even funny once you get to know him."

"Pardon?" she asked confused.

They stopped near the end of the hallway where her mother's voice could be heard laughing with other servants. "I saw the way he looked at you by the river. The kind of look he only gives to those he cares about, especially those he has feelings for."

"What ever do you mean?"

"Look, Le'ariel, I am not sure how well you know my cousin or what type of history or relationship you two may have with one another, but all those maidens that he has bedded—yes, I know of them—not once have I seen him look at any of them the way he looked at you tonight. It is alright if you want to deny your feelings, it is understandable with Legolas being the Prince of Mirkwood, but you should not let that be a factor when it comes to your feelings."

"Why...why are you telling me this?"

"I just want Legolas to be happy, to finally settle down with a nice young elf-maiden. I have heard of your options regarding his personal life and I agree with you. Those maidens want nothing from him but his crown. He is the kind of elf that needs his personality and abilities challenged and questioned for him to become a better elf—a better prince in fact. A female that makes him think. Yes, I have heard of you as well," she smiled.

"What exactly have you heard and from whom...?" she now wanted to find the underlying cause of this.

"Oh, it is not important. Just think about what I have said," she grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I think I hear your mother getting ready to retire, I shall go see her now before she does." Le'ariel stood there speechless and was about to walk away until Elenia called her name. "Oh, and Le'ariel...you should know that my brother, Adanion, may also be after your affections..."

Le'ariel opened her eyes and brought her thoughts back to the present, her and Legolas standing at one of the entrances to the maze. Whenever Legolas tried speaking to her about that night at the river, she would change the subject or simply ignore him saying she had no time to talk due to the demands of her chores. The thought of her and Legolas scared her and she was afraid of what the other elves had to say. For so long she kept saying how she would never be like Varien and the rest of the other maidens that have swooned over the prince. She didn't want to find herself being a hypocrite for spending the night in Legolas' chambers and turning into a brainless, shallow, self-centered female that the prince only cared about in the dark. Le'ariel vowed to herself that she would tell no one about their kiss or anything that might happen between them. Not even to Sirawen.

The chambermaid wanted more than one night but she was too afraid to find out if it was a possibility. Since her conversation with Elenia, she also told herself that she would try to remain as unattached to Legolas as possible. When Adanion came into the picture she thought he would help her forget about the prince but it didn't work and so she confessed she had no interest in him. She had to be honest. Yet, Adanion kept pursuing her and Legolas let him. That was something she didn't understand on Legolas' part if he felt so deeply for her.

Le'ariel later found out that Elenia had also talked to Legolas about that night. With her comforting words, Legolas made the decision of seeing if there really could be something more between the two of them. When Adanion took her time away from him, the prince tried to hide his disappointment. He kept pretending—like Le'ariel—that there was nothing between them and the disappointment he felt was just a facade to convince others that it was less time spent with his cousin. Having Adanion around him made the prince feel more at ease because he was not around the one who had caught his affections. And, that way, he could keep a closer eye on him.

"I was...scared..." she finally answered his question and explained why.

He took the time to try and understand her. After she was done, he explained to her that he let Adanion pursue her because he didn't want to get in the way of her happiness. Legolas told her that whenever he saw them together she seemed so happy—happier than when she spent time with him—which he now found out was all for show. Hearing her words comforted him and a big weight felt like was lifted from his shoulders and the same for her.

"I assure you there is nothing to be scared about..." he returned her warm smile.

"So...what do we do now...?" she looked deep into his eyes for new answers.

"I do not know...ask me tomorrow," he said right before he kissed her once more.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	30. An Eyeopener for the Prince

**CHAPTER 29:**

**An Eye-opener for the Prince**

"Stop it!" she demanded.

He saw a hint of a smile on her face so he continued with what he was doing.

"I mean it."

The elf gave another grin and splashed her again with water from his fingertips.

She stood up with a stern look on her face as his boyish grin disappeared. Not knowing what to expect he also stood. Her ill looking mood shortly vanished and was replaced with a big grin of her own as she began splashing him with water as he did with her before. With the courtesy of her hands, he yelled out from the cold water she placed on his face. He ran towards another bucket to do the same. They dodged each other's water attacks in the bright morning sun until someone ruined their merriment.

"Le'ariel, please stop wasting time," Minar called from the stairwell. Her features were tight and unhappy as if they were doing something vulgar and rude. Le'ariel politely bowed and continued drawing water from the river so that their Majesties' clothes could be washed.

When the head-servant disappeared, she turned to Legolas. "See, now you have gotten me into trouble!"

"Oh, do not worry about Minar. She knows there is nothing she can do when I am with you," he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, but what about when you are not with me? Minar does not care if I am with the Prince of Mirkwood or Eru himself. In her eyes I am still but a servant."

"A beautiful servant," he whispered in her ear.

Le'ariel rolled her eyes. "Legolas, I agreed to allow others to know we are openly seeing each other but just because the others know now, I do not want to be treated differently or expect certain privileges. I want to be able to go about my days and accomplish my chores without an elf or even Minar—if possible—to be afraid that I may tell the prince something that will get them into trouble if they were to say or do something offensive towards me. In my case as a servant, giving me a task that is not so pleasant. I can still take care of myself I will have you know."

"I know you can, Le'ariel, but you will have to expect that from elves that may not understand your wishes. Especially those who do not know you as well as your friends, some of the other servants, the guards, even my parents."

Le'ariel looked to the ground. "Umm...yes, your parents..."

Legolas held her hands. "You are not worried about what they think are you? An elf that has made it clear that she does not care of what others think of her."

"Your parents are different, Legolas. They are the king and queen of Mirkwood who could have me banished with a single look!" The prince laughed. "It is not funny, Legolas."

"I know, I know, my apologies. My parents have always thought highly of you for being the hard worker that you are and all our kin know how much they love your mother. We practically consider her as family for all the centuries of loyal servitude she has done for us and you being her daughter...well...you are practically family as well."

"You make it sound as if I should be your sister or something."

He laughed again. "Well, if you put it that way, then yes, it does sound a bit strange. But I would rather have you as my lover than my sister..." he pulled her closer to him.

"I would also rather be your lover than your sister," she placed her arms around his neck.

"Ahem."

They both turned to the intruder carrying a bucket of water.

"Oh, hello...Sirawen," Le'ariel greeted her first.

"Hello, Sirawen."

"Hello, Le'ariel...Prince Legolas. Pardon me for my intrusion but Minar sent me here to help you with the washing."

"Of course she did," Le'ariel gave Legolas a knowing look.

Legolas sighed. "Well, then...I see you have wasted enough time here, Le'ariel. I shall leave you two to your duties."

The chambermaid dropped her jaw at what she heard from his mouth and pinched his side before he was able to get away. She knew it hurt from the look on his face but he merely smiled at the pain and gave her a wink for a goodbye. "That little..."

"What was that about?" Sirawen looked lost.

"Me, wasting _time_? When it was him who...oh, never mind..."

They knew Minar sent Sirawen outside to assist Le'ariel just so the prince would go away and leave her alone. For the past few days she had been falling behind on her chores because of Legolas always wanting to spend so much time with her. She kept telling him if he wanted to spend the day with her, he would have to help her with her chores, which he didn't seem to mind. Most of the time, however, instead of helping her they ended up playing around with Minar just around the corner ready to remind her to keep to her task.

"Minar told me to tell you that I will be helping you with your chores for a while."

_Why I am not surprised? _"Understandable. I am sure she has good reason to."

"Well, you should know why, Le'ariel."

"Yes, yes, I know." After she helped Sirawen place the bucket of water she was holding with the rest of the other buckets by the river, they both sat down for a bit. "I love spending time with Legolas but his company is so distracting."

"Yes, I can tell," Sirawen poked her arm.

Le'ariel smiled sheepishly. "Things these past few weeks have been so unreal for me."

"Unreal for _you_? What about us? I was in utter shock with half the kingdom when you told me about you and Legolas finally being an item. A lot of us thought it would be Adanion."

"Adanion...yes, well..." she looked off in the distance.

"Oh, I am sorry, Le'ariel. I did not mean to bring him up..."

"No, it is quite all right...I am over it. It happened and cannot be erased. The only thing I can do now is accept it and move on."

Her friend gave her a comforting smile. "Exactly! And with a handsome elf who seems to care for you greatly that should not be so hard."

"I suppose you are right..."

* * *

_**In the forests of Mirkwood...**_

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, I do like to make appearances once in a while. To keep up the moral, that sort of thing."

"Ah...moral...I see. And why today out of all the other days? Have you been forbidden from seeing your lady friend?"

"Something like that."

His friend grinned. "Minar?"

Legolas nodded with a frown. He already visited the archery range earlier that morning and had nothing else to do but bug Le'ariel. Now that he couldn't do that, he went to see how Keldir's patrol was doing.

"Have her banished."

"I should. But, all banishments must go through the king first. A loop hole to that would be nice."

"Maybe it was for the best?"

"Yes, you are probably right..."

"But...?"

"But now that I no longer have to hide my feelings for her, it makes it difficult not to want to be with her all the time...to hold her...to just be free and do what we want."

"You _are_ aware that she is servant, yes?"

"Really? I had no idea," the prince replied sarcastically. "I know she is and that makes no difference to me."

"Good. But, you must remember that everyone in this kingdom has a duty they must fulfill each day. Mine is patrolling the borders, your father's to the kingdom, Minar overseeing the servants, Dalorien overseeing the cooks and then there is Le'ariel."

"And what about her?"

Keldir paused for a moment. "Well, you should already know that by now after all the time you have spent with her." The captain placed a hand on his shoulder and rode off to check the eastern part of their borders. "I will see you later."

Legolas stayed where he was to ponder on his words. _And what is my duty? _

* * *

_**In the Queen's gardens...**_

"What brings you here, my dear?"

"Nothing. Just thought I would go for a stroll."

"You have not strolled in my garden for decades, Legolas. And when you do, it is only when your mind is troubled."

"You know me so well..." he laughed softly.

She smiled and placed her arms around his. The queen was used him saying that to her. "Of course...I am your mother. It is not Le'ariel that bothers you is it? You know your father and I are happy for you."

"No, it is not that or not entirely anyway..."

Keldir's words were still stuck in his mind. With all the changes the past few decades have brought to their kingdom and to him personally, there was a lot he hadn't realized before or cared to acknowledge as he should have. He thought about Le'ariel and this new relationship they had that they both were still adjusting to. If she was to be the one—which he wasn't certain about yet—he needed to make sure that he provided well for her and his kin if he were to be king some day. She proved herself enough as being a strong individual, able to stand at his side regardless of her station, but what about him? What did he have to offer?

"What is the matter, Legolas? You seem to be buried in your thoughts?"

"Nothing, mother." He kissed her on the cheek, "I will see you later at supper with father," and then walked away. He left his mother confused by his actions. She hoped he would find the answers to whatever was troubling him in the near future and continued on her way.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	31. A Very Bad Habit

**CHAPTER 30: **

**A Very Bad Habit**

"What is the matter, Le'ariel?"

"What was that?" the sound of her friend's voice finally cut into her inner thoughts.

Sirawen sighed. "I have only asked you about three times!"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Legolas."

"What about him? Did you get into an argument?"

"No, no, it is nothing like that. He just seems so distant lately," she said as she tried to retreat back into her mind.

Sirawen wiped her wet hands on her apron. "Well, have you talked to him about it?"

Le'ariel shook her hands dry. "There is nothing to talk about. He has his duties to attend to and I must understand that. I just feel that it has been keeping us apart lately. He rarely visits me in my quarters to keep me company at night these days. And when he does, he barely says a word to me and says he is tired and wants to rest," she shrugged her shoulders. "Before we would talk and laugh for hours."

Sirawen scratched her head. "As I recall, it was _you_ who said that he was becoming a distraction and that perhaps time apart was good for the both of you."

"Yes, yes, I know," Le'ariel rolled her eyes at her own words. "It sounded like the right thing to say at the time but now I wish I had never said it," she slumped herself on a nearby rock.

Her friend smiled. "You really care for him."

"What?" the chambermaid blushed.

"You really care for him," she repeated.

"Well, yes...of course..." her eyes fell to the ground. When she finally brought her eyes back to Sirawen, she crossed her arms. "And what is that smirk for?"

"You have truly changed, Le'ariel. Looking back at how you used to despised the prince to how you now can no longer live without him is something that even the Valar would not miss to see if only for a moment," she mused.

"Oh, stop it."

"It is true, Le'ariel! Surely you have noticed your own behavior."

"Yes, I suppose I have gotten a bit..._soft_."

"Stay soft!" Sirawen exclaimed.

They started laughing and continued with their chores. Le'ariel reminded herself that she had to be the strong one since many demanded the prince's attention as well; those of more importance and of higher stature than a mere chambermaid. Many of the nobles would probably laugh at her if she stormed into a meeting and ordered the prince to spend the day with her when there were affairs of the kingdom that needed to be addressed. But as always, she tried to stay positive about their situation, yet at the back of her mind, those small thoughts of doubt and insecurity would slowly creep up on her. Would this really work out in the long run?

That same night she quietly made her way to Legolas' chambers to see if he was done with his agendas only to find him sound asleep on his stomach with his clothes and boots still on. He must have crashed on his bed after the long day he had. She smiled at his sleeping form and tucked his loose tresses behind his pointy ears. There was no point in staying since he wouldn't even know she was there and by the time she hoped to wake up next to him, he probably would be gone early like he usually was.

Le'ariel decided to leave but before her hand had the opportunity to touch the doorknob, she heard his voice. "Le'ariel? Is that you?"

She turned around, "Yes, it is. I did not mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Legolas groaned, rolling onto his back with great effort. He held his arms letting her know he wanted her next to him. "Stay with me." Le'ariel smiled and walked back to him and nuzzled her face into the side his neck while he held her tightly. "I have missed you," he said, lightly kissing her hair.

"I have missed you also, my love," she gently kissed his jaw. He turned his head fully to meet her eyes to give her a proper kiss. Being in his arms like that again after what felt like centuries made all of her doubts disappear because at that moment, she knew the prince really did care for her. Shortly thereafter, he fell back into his reverie with her by his side.

The following morning as the chambermaid rolled to her side to stretch her arm, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time…Legolas' still sleeping body. To her surprise he hadn't left before she awoke. She thought maybe she had woken up in the middle of the night. She opened his heavy drapes to find the sun rising in the distance. _No...it is morning all right..._

"Good morning," he stretched. "What are you doing over there? Come back to bed," the prince patted the area of the mattress where he wanted her to back lie down.

"I would love to sleep the day away with you, but I have my chores...remember?" Le'ariel returned to his bed to cuddle with him for a few more moments.

Legolas began to give her butterfly kisses all over her neck and face enticing her to stay. "You have been working hard these last few weeks, I am sure Minar will not mind you being a little late just this once..."

"Just this _once_?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He sheepishly grinned. "Just this once that has not happened in a long time...how is that?"

"My dear prince, you will get me into trouble again," she shook his ears playfully.

"That is what I am best at," he gave her an angelic look. She rolled her eyes at him. The next thing she knew, he threw his blanket over their heads, burying them underneath. Only giggling could be heard after that.

* * *

_**Downstairs in the servant quarters...**_

"Le'ariel, where have you been?" whispered Velhar. "Minar has been asking on your whereabouts."

She straightened her apron and fixed her dark locks in a bun and stood in line with the rest of the servants so Minar could give them their chores for the day. Le'ariel didn't want to answer since Minar finally caught a glimpse of her. The head-servant walked heavily in her direction with a not so pleasing look on her face. The chambermaid kept her vision directly in front of her, slightly blurring Minar's face on purpose.

"Le'ariel, where have you been?" she asked sternly. "And do not tell me that you accidentally stumbled towards the Eastern corridor again." A few smirks and giggles were heard from the other servants. They quickly put that to a halt and donned their serious facade again when Minar returned it with a cold stare.

"No, Minar, forgive me. I accidentally overslept," she lied.

"Overslept did you?" she looked her up and down, "Funny how I went to your quarters this morning and did not find you there. And it also did not seem like you even slept in it from how well your bed was made," she began pacing back and forth in front of her.

The chambermaid tried to think of another quick lie. With the apologetic look that she's mastered so well from Legolas, she replied, "Well, making beds is what I do best. But yes, you are correct, I did not sleep in my bed last night...because I was in my mother's kitchen when I fell asleep."

Minar still didn't seem too convinced. "Oh, really now?" Sirawen and Velhar were beginning to worry for their friend. If Minar had it her way, Le'ariel's punishment would most likely be worse than just extra chores. Minar knew the prince would be upset if she did anything too harsh to Le'ariel so she kept her composure. She didn't want to risk her position being on the line because of it. "Very well then, I will bring this up with your mother."

Now it was Le'ariel's turn to stay cool. "Yes, Minar. Of course."

"There is no need Minar, I heard the whole thing." Dalorien graced them with her presence. She was also looking for her daughter when she heard the conversation taking place. She decided to hide in the shadows and witness the outcome of it.

"Mother!" the chambermaid gulped.

"Hello, Dalorien," Minar greeted her coldly.

"The rest of you go about your chores," the head-cook ordered. They all looked towards Minar not knowing what to do.

"Well, you heard her...go!" Because Dalorien's status was higher than hers, she could pretty much give orders to any servant regardless of who they worked under, including Minar.

Once they scattered, Dalorien focused her attention back to the two left standing in front of her. Le'ariel wished she could run away with everyone else when they vanished. Sirawen gave her a sympathetic smile before she exited out the door. "Le'ariel..." the sound of her name made her cringe.

"Yes, mother...?"

"You left unwashed plates last night in my kitchen sink. When you volunteered to assist me, I expected them all to be cleaned."

Minar looked confused. "What...? So, she was telling the truth after all?"

Dalorien placed her hands on her hips with Le'ariel staring at her feet. "You should have just gone to bed last night instead of trying to stay awake to wash those dishes. I had told you that another servant could have done it...and a better job at that."

"Sorry, mother..." she whispered back.

After having her mother vouch for her, there was not much Minar could do. "Do not be late again this week, Le'ariel..." she gave a small 'humph' and walked away.

The chambermaid quietly watched her leave the room. Once she was out of sight, she hugged her mother. "Oh, thank you, mother! I promise it will not happen again." She released her when she all she received was silence. The look in her mother's eyes made it clear that she was also not very happy with her.

"This is becoming a very bad habit, Le'ariel. I am glad you have found happiness with the prince, but if you cannot set up a proper schedule for your chores and your time with Legolas, I will let Minar implement your punishments as she sees fit, no matter how harsh they may be. This is the last time I am going to cover for you."

"Yes, mother..." her eyes focused back to the floor. Dalorien left without another word. The chambermaid slumped herself on a stool and flicked away a small piece of loose wood on the table from her frustration. She gave a heavy sigh and thought about what her mother said.

_She is right...if I do not get a handle on things...Legolas and I might not be permitted to see each other any longer. At least I am still in favor with their Majesties...I think? I need to figure out something and quick_. She stood up and straightened her apron again and walked out the door to tend to her responsibilities. Hopefully, the day will shed some light for an idea to spark where she can find a way to please everyone.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	32. As the Tables Turn

**CHAPTER 31: **

**As the Tables Turn**

_**In the Southern boarders of Mirkwood, just before noon...**_

"What is the matter now?"

"Nothing is the matter."

"You have been spacing out for the last 30 minutes."

"I have not."

"Trust me...you have."

"What does it matter? I am here, am I not?"

"You might be here physically but the look in your eyes tells me you are in another place."

"And when did you get to be so observant?"

"My prince, I have always been observant. If you were as observant as I was, you would know that," Keldir winked. As Legolas rolled his eyes, Keldir smiled as he had no clever come back.

"You already know what is on my mind," he gave a stern look off to the mountains.

"But, of course. So, as I said, what is the matter now?"

Legolas leaned comfortably into his horse. "Ever since I decided to better myself and take responsibility for my duties and tend to the needs of the kingdom, I sacrificed time with Le'ariel. I knew she was disappointed whenever I had things to do and could not spend time with her and although I wish I could abandon my responsibilities for a day, I held firm onto my duties. For fear that I would lose her, I cut back on those things to give her what she wanted."

"So, you only did it for her?"

"Well...no. I did it for myself, as well, for I missed seeing her and just being in her company."

"Then why look so concerned about your decision?"

The prince straightened his posture again. "The past week has been great. Everything seemed to be as they once were but ever since the day before yesterday, I feel as if the tables have turned."

"Do explain..."

"She is now the one who has no time for me."

"Feeling neglected, my prince?" Keldir pouted his lips.

"It is not funny," he glared.

The captain chuckled. "I do apologize. But, as I have told you before, Le'ariel has her own duties to attend to. She cannot drop her responsibilities as easily as you. If she gets Minar's braids in a bad twist, one of these days she might be doomed for punishment...a lashing perhaps."

"What do you mean?"

Keldir placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Legolas, Le'ariel is a great female and worthy to be with you. But...you must also remember she is not of noble blood but a servant who has to report to a higher authority. If she does not do her job well and does it poorly, Minar has the right to punish her however she sees fit. Just because you are the Prince of Mirkwood and her beloved, it should not give you the right to go above that authority. I understand you do not want to see her get hurt by any elf, but you must let her continue to be who she is."

Legolas gave a heavy sigh. "I only wish things were different..."

"But they are not, my friend. Who she is then is what made you fall for her and who she is now should be no different. Maybe if you allow her to tend to what she needs to take care of, you will avoid any harm towards her. You and I both know that Le'ariel is a strong individual."

The prince nodded. "Yes, _I _of all the elves should know that..."

"Then give her the space she needs as she did with you. I am sure it will all work out eventually."

After a long thought, he agreed. "You are right. Not once did she complain whenever I was not around...well, not to me anyway. I could see in her eyes that she was disappointed but she kept a smile for me and was always there when I truly needed her."

"And as _you _will be when she needs you."

Legolas looked at his friend and changed the mood of the conversation. "And when did you get to be so all-knowing?" he laughed softly.

Keldir gave an all-knowing smile back. "My dear prince, there is much you do not know about me..."

"Apparently so," he gave him a playful nudge.

* * *

_**In the courtyard...**_

"Sirawen, what am I going to do?"

"Le'ariel, you have been complaining for the last thirty minutes."

"I cannot help it. I miss Legolas," she pouted.

"Then do something about it!" Sirawen said in frustration.

"I want to...but I promised my mother and myself that I would not let him be a distraction this time. That I would hold firm onto the promise I made."

"And because you do not want to get scolded by Minar," she added.

Le'ariel rolled her eyes, "Yes, and that too."

"What have you been doing? Avoiding him?" she asked confused.

"Well, yes…and no..."

"Meaning?"

"Of course I want to spend as much time as I can with him, yet I do not want to over do it and forget about my chores. I have appeared to be in a hurry lately and because of that, I do not want him to think that I do not want to spend time with him. He always looks so confused whenever I leave..." she frowned.

"There is really nothing I can help you with, Le'ariel. You seem to know what you want and sometimes making sacrifices we do not want to make does not come easily. Who knows, maybe down the road you both will learn to budget your time together so that you and Legolas with feel satisfied with the time you have."

"Yes, you are probably right..." she then gave her a curious look, "And when did you get to be so all-knowing?"

Sirawen gave an all-knowing smile back. "My dear Le'ariel, there is much you do not know about me..."

"Apparently so," she flicked water from the bucket at her.

"Ahem..."

Both looked towards the doorway. "Oh, hello...Velhar," greeted Sirawen.

"What brings you here?" asked Le'ariel.

Velhar took a sealed envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. "This just arrived by messenger for you."

"What it is? Who is it from?"

He shrugged. "I do not know. Your mother instructed me to give it to you."

Le'ariel slowly took it from him and examined the embossed seal. "This is a seal from...Rivendell..." Her two friends now became quite intrigued of what the letter contained, most importantly, who might have sent it.

"Well, open it!" Sirawen urged.

"I am! Give me a minute." The chambermaid carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter that was inside. She glanced over it and gasped.

"Who it is from? Who is it from!" Velhar kept asking.

"It is from...Adanion..."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	33. The Letter

**CHAPTER 32:**

**The Letter**

The rosy color on her face grew pale. Le'ariel didn't know how to react to the letter she received. It still felt surreal no matter how many times she read it. Sirawen and Velhar were waiting for her to speak and tell them what the letter contained. The chambermaid remained silent for what seemed like an eternity to the two servants until Sirawen finally broke down.

"Le'ariel, so tell us! What does the letter say?! Do not keep me in suspense I can no longer take it!"

Even Velhar let out a sigh of relief that one of them finally said what they both were thinking.

The two female servants sat down on the grass while Velhar chose to stay leaning against the tree that was shading him from the sun. Le'ariel quietly folded the letter back in its original form and placed it in her apron pocket then let out a deep breath before answering.

"Well, he said that he is deeply sorry for his behavior and that he did not mean to disrespect me in the manner that he did. He also said that he still feels horrible about it to this day and has been trying to find a way to make it up to Legolas and myself."

"What else did he say?" urged Sirawen.

Le'ariel took a longer pause. "He wants us to visit him in Rivendell. He said he has gifts for us that he made himself and would be honored if we accepted them as a peace offering."

Velhar scratched his head. "Why does he not just bring them here himself?"

Sirawen looked at him as if the answer was as obvious as the sun. "After everything that happened, do you really think he would be that well accepted by the nobles? Everyone in the whole kingdom knew about it! Honestly, Velhar..."

The elf remained quiet but still rolled his eyes at her remark.

"He said he had thought about it but that he would rather have us visit Rivendell so that he could show us a wonderful time there as we did with him here. Before everything happened that is," Le'ariel continued.

"Seems as if wants to go all out for the two of you," Velhar concluded.

Le'ariel nodded. "He also mentioned a grand feast and celebration for us..."

"How exciting..." Sirawen tried picturing it in her head and then quickly added, "So, Le'ariel...are you going to tell Legolas?"

"Of course she is!" Velhar answered for her. He then looked at Le'ariel closely as if she was confused by the question. "You _are_ going to tell the prince...are you not?"

"Wait..." Sirawen put her hand in the air, changing her posture as if a brilliant idea had stuck her. "If Adanion is inviting the both of you, should he not have sent Legolas a letter as well? Surely he knows of it. I mean, it would be odd if he only sent one to you, would it not? They _are_ cousins after all."

Le'ariel gave a nervous smile. "Actually...he did not send one to Legolas..."

"What?!" Their eyes widened in surprise.

"In the letter, Adanion states that he has sent numerous letters to Legolas but not one did he answer back. He was hoping that I could convince him to journey to Rivendell."

Velhar started rubbing his chin. "That sounds tricky..."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirawen.

"Well... if the prince has not replied to any of Adanion's letters, what makes you think that he will be excited to hear the news? I can picture him dismissing the whole idea... probably even ripping up the letter he sent you," he nodded at Le'ariel as if he was agreeing for her.

Sirawen elbowed him in the leg since that was the closest body part she could hit. She glared at him for saying such a thing. Velhar shrugged his shoulders, bewildered at her actions.

"Do not listen to him, Le'ariel. Legolas would not do that. Who knows, he may agree to it?"

The chambermaid let out another sigh. "Honestly, Legolas has not mentioned Adanion once since that day, not even in passing. I feel as if his name is forbidden to be spoken when I am around him. And Velhar is right...what makes me think Legolas will not be angry about the letter?"

"I do not think I have ever seen Legolas angry...?" Sirawen thought aloud.

"Neither have I, really, although we have had our arguments," Le'ariel replied.

Velhar finally sat down next to them in the sunshine. "Still...I do not see the prince as the quiet, calm, and collective type."

After a while of discussing whether or not Le'ariel should tell Legolas about the letter, the three sat there quietly pondering on the prince's reaction. Only the sound of the wind and the birds could be heard in the background while each one fell into their own day dream.

Then suddenly…

"Ahem."

All three heads jolted to the shadow standing in the way of the sun.

"I did not know sitting on the grass and day dreaming was a part of your chores today."

They stood quickly, brushing themselves off to look more presentable. And just like in the military, they stood in a perfect line as if they were waiting to be inspected.

"We had finished early and thought to take a short rest," Le'ariel spoke. She did well to avoid the eyes of her foul-faced inspector.

"Well then...if you are able to finish your tasks so quickly maybe I am not assigning enough work for you. Or maybe what you have is simply too easy?" She walked about them in a slow paced circle. She could tell something was going on but wasn't exactly sure on what it was. "Starting tomorrow you will each receive another task to complete before noon…for a whole year. Do I make myself clear?"

They hid their cries of complaints under their responses. "Yes, Minar."

After feeling satisfied, Minar dismissed them to the kitchen to help with the afternoon meal.

* * *

_**In the Eastern Kitchen…**_

Velhar crossed his arms. "Well…I think the only way to truly find out what Legolas thinks is to tell him."

"Yes, but I am still concerned about his reaction." Le'ariel replied.

"Then wait a while, Le'ariel," Sirawen grabbed her friend's hand. She gave a supportive smile then headed off to help in another section of the kitchen. "Let me know what happens when you do!" she waved goodbye.

"Yes, do let us know," Velhar squeezed her shoulder then followed in pursuit of the other servant.

Le'ariel was now alone, faced with the dilemma of whether or not tell Legolas of the letter. In her mind's version of the news, he did not take it so well. Then again, she was sure it was the same thoughts her friends had.

It was comforting to know Sirawen's positive outlook on things but Le'ariel knew her friend also carried doubts in her mind. Nevertheless, being the good friend that she is, Sirawen usually kept it to herself. Who knew if she ever told Velhar or anyone else of her true concerns?

Velhar on the other hand was more straightforward with his thinking when it came to certain situations. He usually spoke what his mind wanted to say before thinking it through, thus a glare or jab in the ribs from Sirawen.

They could be such opposites at times, but Le'ariel appreciated them both. She saw it as having the best of both worlds. She smiled to herself of all the times Velhar would be hiding or running away from Sirawen's wrath whenever she didn't agree with him on one thing or another.

She felt her apron pocket again to make sure the letter was still securely tucked away. Le'ariel walked in the opposite direction of her friends to where she knew her mother would be. She thought about mentioning it to her but she knew her mother would try to persuade her into telling Legolas right away or if she didn't, the head cook would do it for her.

There was too much thinking involved that Le'ariel was beginning to get frustrated. She had other things to do and worry about that she decided to put the letter and getting the nerves to tell Legolas on pause. Right now, her main concern was to help get the afternoon meal ready.

* * *

**­­­­­**_**In the lower part of the castle…**_

The elf walked cautiously down the dark hallway. The only light to guide his way were the dim candles sitting on the walls made of stone and the small torch he carried. He stopped walking when he reached the corner wall where he was previously instructed to wait. As soon as he leaned against it, he heard a voice on the other side.

"Did you give it to her?"

"Yes, I did." he replied quietly.

"And what does she make of it?"

"I am not sure. She still seems very hesitant on the matter."

"Will she tell the prince?"

"Again, sir, I do not know. Who knows how long it will take her to get the courage to do so? Le'ariel is not the type to be told what to do unless it is from someone with authority."

The elf smiled. "But even then she does not make it so easy… Let us hope that Prince Legolas does not accidentally find out for a fowl king's presence is never pretty…or his son's in this case… Legolas can have a temper like his father."

"Yes, sir." He nodded with his head still bent towards the ground.

"I will need you to see to it that Legolas does not go snooping around the chambermaid's quarters."

Velhar cocked his head up. "But, sir! I have done what you have asked of me. Now how am I supposed to do that? I cannot tell the prince what to do!"

When he turned the corner to face the other elf, he had already vanished. The only thing there was silence and the dancing candles on the walls. He gave a frustrated sigh and walked back the way he came.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	34. Curious Conversations

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. I keep changing my mind on how I want this story done and so I'm basically just going by each chapter that I create. I have no formula or idea what I'll be writing next, I just kind of wait for it to hit me. I guess that's why it takes a while sometimes...or all the time. I've been writing a little each day at work, so if you can imagine, I have to balance my responsibilities to my department while multitasking this story into it.

_armygundamgirl_ -- Thank you for reminding me how to spell 'apologize' and 'apologies'. I knew the correct spelling somewhere in the back of my head (someone even mentioned it before), but I guess I totally forgot about it after I took a long vacation from this story.

_jada951_-- recaps are an excellent idea. I actually have to re-read my own chapters to know what I was talking about. Your idea was so good, there it is below. Ta-da!

* * *

**Recap of previous chapter: **Le'ariel and her friends discuss the letter that she received from Adanion and whether or not she was going tell Legolas, and how if she did. She is then left alone to think about the situation she is faced with. Velhar secretly meets with another elf that wants to know if she will tell the prince and instructs him to keep Legolas from snooping around Le'ariel's room in case he discovers the letter.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 33:**

**Curious Conversations **

"Will you go away?!"

"But, Le'ariel, when?"

"When I feel like it is when!" she snapped back.

Velhar was beginning to be quite the pest the last couple of weeks. He kept hounding her every chance he got regarding the letter and if she's told Legolas. The more he bugged her, the less she felt inclined to bring it up to the prince. She was stomping around in the laundering area with Velhar following her like a lost puppy.

"You know you have to tell him sooner or later..."

She turned around quickly to meet his eyes. "Or what? You will tell Legolas?" her tone sounding as if she was challenging him.

Velhar looked away when the small rush of panic set in his muscles. He was never really one to neither start an argument with Le'ariel nor force anything upon her for he knew he would lose. He took a step back and started to get slightly nervousness.

"No...I did not mean that. Tis your business, not mine I --"

"Exactly! So leave it be!" she snapped a little quieter this time as the other elves began to glance in their direction. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, Velhar, Legolas is a complicated elf. I need to approach him with this carefully and make sure I give him the assurance he needs that this was just merely a friendly request, nothing more."

"But, why wait so long? He might end up angrier for you not telling him sooner."

"Let me deal with that. And another thing, why do you care so much if I tell Legolas or not? Do you by chance have something to gain from it?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"What! Of course not? What could I possible gain from that letter? I do not care for the prince or Adanion for that matter." Velhar folded his arms with the most convincing pout he could create.

"Then what is it, Velhar?"

Le'ariel wasn't buying it for a second. He had to think quickly of another excuse. "I do not care for either elf, Le'ariel. You are my friend and I do not want to see you get hurt or have this looming around your head putting you a fouler mood than Minar whenever she see looks at herself in the mirror."

She had to laugh at his remark. "No one can out due Minar in that department, not even the king himself."

"But you understand what it is I am telling you?"

"Yes, I do Velhar. Thank you for your concern but it is not necessary." Le'ariel picked up the basket of clothing she was carrying earlier and said, "I can take care of myself. You of all should know that..."

Velhar watched her walk away to complete her morning chores. This was harder than what he had anticipated but he knew from the beginning it was going to be a difficult task, especially with the extra work Minar had them doing. He couldn't follow up with Le'ariel as much as he would like, although bugging her every chance he got was more than enough.

This was a task he did not ask to receive or was willing to accept, if he had a choice, but he had to. He wasn't just supposed to be the prince's babysitter but he also needed to keep an eye on Le'ariel to make sure she goes through with telling him. Velhar had to make certain elf giving him orders was pleased. And it was times like this where he hated being a servant.

"Velhar! Do not just stand there day dreaming! Help me unload these!"

"Oh, right! Yes, ma'am!"

One of the older servants named Nuna rolled her eyes at him as he scrambled to help her. _These younger elves these days..._

* * *

_**Out in the forest...**_

"There you are," he smiled.

"Yes, just as I said I would be," she smiled back. She was dangling her legs over a broken tree trunk.

Legolas put his bow and quiver aside and sat down next to her. He smiled once more at Le'ariel then gave her a kiss. He then cupped her cheek in his hand, "I have missed you. Whenever I ask about your whereabouts, everyone always tells me something different. What have you been doing, love?"

She took his hand and held it on her lap. "Running around the castle, my darling. Minar gave us extra chores to do for one whole year," she smiled sarcastically.

Legolas chuckled. "Let me guess... it was you, Sirawen, and Velhar she gave extra duties to?"

The chambermaid nodded with a childish smile on her face. "Correct!"

"And what was it this time?" He lightly tapped his forehead against hers.

Le'ariel's eyes diverted away for a quick second and then she began to laugh. "Day dreaming..."

"About what... me?" he winked at her.

"Well, I cannot speak for Sirawen or Velhar, but yes," she gave him a small kiss and then placed her head on his shoulder. There was some truth to what she said even though she left out the major details of why she was thinking about him, which of course had to do with the letter from Adanion.

When she got to her room the day the letter arrived, she hid it inside her pillow case. There wasn't a lot of hiding areas in the servant quarters since servants were only given the bare essentials, namely a bed, a desk, and a dresser. She could have probably hid it better but the pillow case was the first place she thought of as she fell asleep that night.

The chambermaid knew she had to tell Legolas but she didn't know how to. Every time they were together, it always seemed like bad timing for that sort of conversation. She just wanted to them to enjoy each other's company without any arguments.

"What are you thinking about now, my love? It seems you have slipped away from me..." Legolas was still smiling at her when she lifted her head.

"What?" she looked confused.

"I asked you if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight in my chambers... and then perhaps spend the night..."

"Oh," she gave a soft laugh. "Yes, of course."

"I promise I will not keep you up too late," he smiled mischievously.

Le'ariel playfully pushed him in return. "Yes, you better not!" she laughed. "You also have to wake up early tomorrow, Prince Legolas!"

"Oh, right. Tis that time again..." the prince frowned.

"Legolas, the elven-children love seeing you," she wrapped her arms around his.

"No, I did not mean it like that. I enjoy teaching them archery, but I would rather spend more quality time with you. Plus Keldir will be there to help them with their aim. He should be fully capable of taking care of a few elven-children."

"My dear...the Captain of the Guards may be able to control and command his soldiers…however, elven-children are in a league of their own. How many times have you seen archery lessons go well with only one teacher?"

He started laughing. "Yes, I suppose you are right. I can already see chaos brewing if I were to leave Keldir by himself."

"Chaos you say?" The sound of hooves approached them from the rear. Keldir was riding around the forest looking for the prince. When he finally heard the two, he slowed down the pace of his horse.

"Speaking of Melkor!" Legolas joked.

"You do not trust me to fully guide and polish the skills of the elven-children?" he looked hurt. "To turn them into sharp, attentive arrow shooters and mold them into strong soldiers?"

"Keldir...they have not even reached thirty winters yet," Le'ariel laughed at his words.

"Hmm... true." He nodded in agreement. "And after that last incident with the...in the... nevermind," Keldir shook the memories out of his head. "Very well, tis settled then. I will see you bright and early tomorrow, Prince Legolas, however, in the meantime... your father would like to see you."

From the look in the captain's eyes, Legolas knew it was not of good news. The king normally sends Keldir to summon him only for important matters pertaining to their territory. If it were of lighter matters, any available servant would be told to find him.

"Very well," Legolas stood and picked up his bow and quiver. "I will see you tonight," he gave Le'ariel a kiss on the forehead. She nodded in return with an understanding smile. The prince jumped on the back of Keldir's horse and gave Le'ariel one last look.

"Milady," Keldir bowed his head and off they went.

She sat there for a while watching them until they disappeared.

_I have to tell Legolas soon until this becomes even more complicated than it already is. But when? And how?? He would probably throw a fit if he knew about the other letters..._

Le'ariel's inner self was screaming at the top of its lungs but until she could fully release it out loud, it did her no good. The frustration in her head and muscles didn't want to go away and it made her feel uneasy and moody all the time. The extra work Minar gave them was punishment at first but now she saw it as a blessing. The only times she could escape the letter was when she was busy working, which helped occupy most of her thinking.

_I need to do something to relax myself...but what? _After a few moments of thinking her eyes lit up. _I know exactly that will do the trick!_ _I just hope they are both available..._ She jumped up from her sitting place and ran back to the castle.

* * *

**_Inside the king's study..._**

"Enter."

The double doors opened revealing the prince and the captain. King Thranduil was hunched over his desk with a map of Middle-earth and their territory circled in red. His advisors stood to the side and bowed at Legolas. He and the captain stopped a few feet from where the king was standing.

"Father, you called for me?" Legolas said in his proper, princely tone.

"Yes...yes I did," he sighed. "There is much we need to discuss..." He motioned for the guards by the double doors to close them. As soon as they did, Thranduil began to speak of things that gave Legolas a heavy heart. Keldir remained silent and only spoke when he was asked to or to give suggestions that would make certain strategies easier. This was something Legolas thought they would never have to deal with again but he knew if they did the responsibility would befall on his shoulders for he was the Prince of Mirkwood.

_**

* * *

**_

In the lower part of the castle...

"This is exactly what I needed..." Le'ariel breathed. The sensations flowing through her body were indescribable.

"How could we have gone on for so long and not have done this sooner?" Sirawen leaned back and closed her eyes. "What were we thinking...?"

In the deeper parts of the castle, there was a cavern where small ditches were made and cemented to resemble bathtubs that were used as hot baths for wounded soldiers or those whose muscles were sore from fighting. Because there hadn't been any major battles in the last few centuries, the baths were forgotten and rarely used. Le'ariel and Sirawen used to sneak in and bathe in the wee hours of the night while everyone else was asleep. They worked quickly to bring hot buckets of water to fill the two ditches they were now relaxing in, facing back-to-back.

Le'ariel placed a damp cloth on her forehead and sank even deeper into the water. She begged her mother earlier to give her one of her famous massages before heading down there with Sirawen. Luckily she caught her mother in time before she disappeared again. It wasn't a very long massage but it was enough to loosen her muscles. With her muscles unknotted and relaxed, nothing right now could disturb her peace.

"So, Le'ariel...how are things going with the letter?" Sirawen adjusted her position. She hadn't had a chance to ask her since they had both been busy. This was the first time she remembered to ask since the day Le'ariel received it.

"That stupid letter? Going... going nowhere..." she answered in a sleepy voice.

"What do you mean going nowhere?"

"I have not told Legolas. I do not know how to tell Legolas. I cannot open my mouth to form the words to tell Legolas. And I do not want to fight with Legolas. How is that for an answer?"

Le'ariel's voice was very mundane. She sounded tired of talking about it as if she was repeating herself for the hundredth time. She still had the cloth on her forehead with her eyes closed when Sirawen turned to look at her while she was giving her answer.

"Velhar has been bugging you, am I correct?"

"Correct."

"Oh, that Velhar!" Sirawen shook her head from their friend's lack of not knowing when to mind his own business. "He can be such a nuisance sometimes. No wonder why you do not want to talk about it."

"Well, that is the thing...I have not even begun to talk about it..."

Sirawen finally sat up correctly, took the cloth off her forehead and turned her body fully to face Le'ariel. "What do you mean now?"

Le'ariel opened her eyes and sat in the same posture, mirroring her friend. She began to tell Sirawen of things that made her jaw drop open. Sirawen couldn't believe her ears and as always, was eager to know more by the second. There were times when she had to cover her mouth from the shock and from screaming out in hysterical laughter. Not that any of it was funny, more amusing in the sense, as her story was unfolding. She had the giggly feeling females get when they talked about the opposite gender in their young adolescent days.

The elf hiding in the dark near the entrance couldn't hear a word they were saying. For an elf, he had pretty poor hearing, unable to understand what they were talking about. Maybe it was because Sirawen's facial expressions and the tiny little giggles coming from her were distracting him? Or maybe it was just because he didn't understand how females communicated with each other. Whatever they were talking about, it had to be something worthwhile for her to react in that fashion.

Elves were known to be able to hear a pin drop from a mile away, but they also knew how to change the frequencies in their voices so that other elves could not eavesdrop so easily. This worked especially well for the elven king's army and his advisors when talks of war were floating in the air.

The chambermaid did well to keep her voice down in case someone was lurking close by... and a good thing she did for Velhar was straining his ears to the point where they felt like they were ringing in his head. All he could hear sounded like murmurs in the wind. He finally gave up and left frustrated and disappointed with no news to report.

"Did you hear something?" Le'ariel asked.

Sirawen looked around the empty cavern and shrugged her shoulders. "Must be your imagination?"

"Hmm...yes...must be..." her voice sounded unsure.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

I wonder what Legolas and the king were talking about? And Velhar is such a snoop isn't he? _Aaaand_ so, okay, I also made the part up about elves being able to change the sounds and tones in their voices and all that. But wouldn't that be something? This is, of course, all make-believe from my head anyway. Hope that this was satisfactory.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. The First Step

**

* * *

**

Recap of previous chapter:

Velhar was being a pest to Le'ariel about the letter he thought she should tell Legolas. After she refused to do his request, he became frustrated of the difficult task he was given. Later that day Le'ariel met up briefly with Legolas and talked about spending more time together until Keldir broke news to the prince that his father wanted to see him on some pressing matters. Le'ariel needed to find a way to release her stress so her and Sirawen went deep down in Mirwood's caverns and soaked in individual hot baths. Le'ariel finally secretly opened up to Sirawen with Velhar unknowingly trying to eavesdrop but with no luck.

* * *

**CHAPTER 34:**

**The First Step**

"Just tell him!" she urged.

"I know, I know!" Le'ariel threw her hands in the air. She stood up and began pacing around in circles. "I have thought about how to say it in my head many times, yet it still does not sound good enough out loud..."

"Well, it will not until you actually say it to _him_." Sirawen crossed her arms, "and practicing on me does not count." Le'ariel frowned and gave a look to tell her that she was not helping with the dilemma. "By the way, have you seen Velhar lately? He has been acting quite strange these days..."

Le'ariel sat back down. "No, not lately. When I do, he still always seems to be in a hurry somewhere or frazzled in some way..." she shrugged, "at least he is no longer bothering me."

"Hmm...I suppose you are right..." Sirawen said blankly.

"But, anyway...back to this!" Le'ariel leaned forward get back her attention.

Sirawen sat down next to her friend. "Look, Le'ariel, you already know what you must do. I cannot hold your hand nor do this for you. The only thing _I_ can do is be a friend to you whatever the outcome may be—good or bad," she said with care in her voice.

"Yes, I know. And a good friend you have been," Le'ariel smiled and placed a hand on Sirawen's knee. "I will try to tell Legolas tonight. If I do not do it soon, I am afraid I might not get to it before the end of this century..."

Sirawen lightly elbowed her on the side and grinned. Le'ariel let out a small laugh and sighed. "Tis settled then?"

"Yes...I suppose," Le'ariel whined. Sirawen gave her a comforting hug then went off to do her chores and Le'ariel proceeded to do the same.

Legolas was out in the forest doing his usual routine with Keldir and the elven-children so she knew he had a busy day as he normally did these days. Hopefully, he'll have time later on that night for them to talk. However, it also depended if she could catch him in time to let him know she needed to discuss something with him before he headed off for patrol. He had been covering the late shift while some of the other guards were on a mission elsewhere around their borders. When she'd enter his chambers he was still either on patrol or sound asleep; during at which time she would sleep alone in her own bed.

* * *

_**In the Northern kitchen...**_

"Mother, have you seen Legolas?"

"Sorry, dear, I have not. But, I will tell him you are looking for him if I see him. I actually have not seen him in the kitchens in the last few days."

"Really...?" It was more of an open thought than a reply to her mother.

"Is it something important?" Dalorien looked up from what she was doing.

"No," she smiled as if it was nothing. "Thanks anyway, mother. I will leave you to your work. See you later!" Le'ariel gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Dalorien didn't think her to act out of the ordinary and continued with what she was doing. A few minutes later Velhar came rushing in the double doors panting. "Was Le'ariel here, Lady Dalorien?"

She put down the knife she was cutting with and placed a hand on her hip. "Yes, why? Why are _you _looking for her?"

Velhar swallowed to catch his breath. "I need to umm...tell her something..."

"Is it something important?"

"Umm...no," Velhar smiled as if it was nothing.

The cook rolled her eyes at the same words and expression Le'ariel just gave her. "Well then, if I see her again, I will tell her you are looking for her."

"Would you happen to know which way she went?"

"She is off looking for Legolas. You find him and you might find her," she went back again to what she was doing.

"Really!" his eyes widened.

"Yes, really. Now, anymore questions?"

Velhar smiled politely and bowed, "No, milady..." He could tell from the tone in her voice that she was beginning to get annoyed by his presence and thought it was best that he left. "Thank you! See you later!" he said as he rushed out the doors.

"What on Middle-earth has gotten into those two?" Dalorien shook her head. She smiled to herself thinking it would be amusing if Sirawen popped in looking for Velhar.

"Lady...Dalorien?" she heard a hesitant voice.

The cook chuckled out loud. Sirawen gave her a strange look. "Hello, Sirawen. Are you looking for Velhar? Because if you are, he has just left looking for Le'ariel who is looking for Legolas. And no, I do not know which way either one of them went."

Sirawen was surprised by her answer but it didn't matter. She had the information she needed. "Thank you!" the servant left as quickly as she came.

Dalorien looked up to the heavens shaking her head. "Who is next?!"

* * *

_**In the archery range...**_

"Good job, Emeron!" Legolas patted him firmly on the back.

"Was that aim good, Legolas?" the little elven-boy looked up at him. He didn't care much for formalities so he had them call him by his given name. It was also a good way to get them to be comfortable around him.

"Yes, it was, very close to the center of the target. You are learning very quickly," he congratulated. The elven-boy smiled from ear-to-ear with his accomplishment and ran to the target to take back his arrow.

Legolas walked over to Keldir. "How are things going over here?"

Keldir told the group of elven-children he was responsible for to keep practicing and walked few feet behind them with the prince so that they wouldn't get distracted or hear their conversation. "Well, aside from a bird almost turning into a moving target, we are making good progress," he said with a crooked smile.

Legolas grinned. "We were no expert ourselves when we were first learning."

Keldir smiled at the memories. "I believe we were the two worst students Lyons ever had...and look at us now!" he shook his head with a laugh.

"If Lyons was still in Middle-earth, he probably would _still_ think we were his two worst students!" the prince laughed himself.

"And probably tell your father, the king, that he was mad for allowing us to continue to shoot arrows let alone teach others how to do it," Keldir added to their personal insult.

The two had a good laugh of what it was like when they were young and all the lessons they had to endure in order to become some of the best Elven-warriors Greenwood the Great has seen. Legolas' mother always told him that a warrior must not only be strong and quick but also as gentle and light on his feet when it came to other important lessons...such as dancing.

She taught him that those qualities were a good balance in life. And so, even ballroom dancing Legolas had to learn. Keldir thought he could get away with it since he was not the queen's son, but Legolas gave a very convincing speech to his mother on how Randir's son would also benefit from it. From then on whatever lesson or punishment one elf had to take on, the other was sure to be right there next to him--willing or not.

"Legolas!"

The prince turned his head toward the voice and saw someone waving at him in the distance. He smiled and walked briskly, almost a light jog, to meet her halfway. He was admiring her, the way she ducked and almost tripped a few times to avoid getting shot at by an arrow. She tried to hide her nervous state under her fraudulent smile and stay composed, but it was hard to do with random arrows flying across her head. Luckily, they weren't shooting directly at her for this exercise. Legolas had an easier time maneuvering through the field and was able to keep a straight posture as he made his way to her.

He purposely bumped into her for his embrace. Her feet lifted from the ground for a few brief seconds when they finally made contact. "Hello there," he smiled. She smiled back and quickly flinched into his chest from the flying object she thought was going to hit her. He looked up and saw an arrow slowly pass them by making a wide U-shape downwards before it landed in the grass. Le'ariel could feel Legolas' chest moving from the laugh he was trying to suppress, which she knew was because of her. "Would you like to go somewhere safer?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" she replied with no hesitation.

Legolas took her by the hand and led her away from the target range and brought her to where Keldir was standing. "Milady," he bowed.

"Good day, captain," she smiled.

"What brings you out here, love?" the prince brushed a strand of curly hair behind her shoulder with one hand still around her waist.

"I need to speak with you." Keldir was about to walk back to the elven-children to give them some privacy when Le'ariel stopped him. "No, tis alright Keldir, please stay." She turned back towards Legolas, "We do not need to speak now since you are busy. I was thinking later tonight is best for the both of us. Will you be patrolling again?"

The prince looked at Keldir then back at her. "I am but I should be able to end my shift early."

"There is not much brewing around our borders lately. I will make sure the prince is done patrolling after supper," the captain assured her with a nod.

"After supper? Why not before?" Legolas whined with a smile.

Le'ariel softly laughed and brought her beloved closer to her for a kiss. "I will see you after supper..." She smiled her farewell to both and this time walked around the targets like she should have done in the first place. The prince and the captain continued with their stories of the past as she headed back inside.

_It was now or never..._she thought with a worried look in her eyes.

* * *

_**Behind the bushes...**_

"Do not dare do it!" she tackled him to the ground.

"She must know!" he tried squirming away from her grip. He was taller than her but much more lanky in stature and easy to pin down.

"What are you up to, Velhar? You tell me everything you know! ..._Now!_" she hissed. "Or I will have you in the Houses of Healing until you decide to depart from Middle-earth!"

He gulped. "I--I..."

"You better tell me what you are plotting, Velhar...for what I will do to you will not compare to what Le'ariel will inflict upon you if she finds out you are hiding _other_ secrets from her!"

"You talk as if she is not keeping secrets herself!" he threw back at her, "and I am not plotting anything! This one she must know...I am tired of being a part of this," he said from underneath her, still trying to break his way free. He was surprised on how much stronger she was than him. Then again, he didn't have much on his bones to fight back with.

Sirawen finally released him. Velhar brushed himself off with a sour look at her and sat himself against a tree trunk. Sirawen sighed. "This is not about you or me, Velhar. This is about Le'ariel and Legolas. If they were both mere servants it would spread among the servant quarters then eventually forgotten, but Legolas is not a servant. He is the Prince of Mirkwood!" she hissed quietly again. She was concerned that others might have heard their little scuffle and decided to investigate the noise. When things seemed clear she continued. "Gossip like this for an elf with Legolas' title could echo across the lands into Rivendell and who knows...the Golden Wood! It is one thing for them to talk about Legolas, but do you really want to subject Le'ariel to that? Your friend?"

"Le'ariel's problem is that she does not listen sometimes," Velhar pointed out and crossed his arms, still brooding.

"Well…I am listening..." she said as her voice softened along with the look in her eyes.

Velhar gave a long sigh and fought with himself on what to say and most of all where to begin. Sirawen had a pleading look in her eyes and she was right. He didn't want to put Le'ariel though a possible nightmare with the nobles and the prince's family. She would never forgive him. He eventually decided to start in the beginning of it all...

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	36. Run as Fast as You Can

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews. I promise I will finish the story!

* * *

**Recap of previous Chapter: **

Le'ariel agreed with Sirawen to finally tell Legolas about the letter. She went to her mother asking if she saw Legolas and after she left the kitchen, Velhar came in looking for her, then Sirawen. Le'ariel found Legolas in the archery range and made a date to talk about things later that evening. Sirawen stopped Velhar who was about to tell Le'ariel something by tackling him the bushes. In the end, he agreed to tell his secrets.

* * *

**CHAPTER 35:**

**Run as Fast as You Can**

Velhar took a deep breath. Sirawen watched him intently, waiting for him to speak. They had relocated to a different spot to avoid prying ears that were interested in their A and B conversation. They were in the shade of a great tree on the other side of the Luin, the small stream in their northern boundary. The same area where Legolas returned the favor by helping Le'ariel wash the tablecloths he accidentally stained again with mud after carelessly bumping into her while he was trying to escape Dalorien's wrath for eating her pie so many decades ago. It was an open area where they sat. Anyone stepping off the bridge could be easily seen, giving them the advantage of pausing their conversation if needed...

"What I know is somewhat...lengthy," he looked for the right word, "and before I start, I want you to promise that you will not do anything foolish or unreasonable as some of the thing I am about to tell you may be upsetting since you are closer to Le'ariel than I am. But, she is still both our friend and I have been carrying this burden for a very long time. It might be a lot for you take in all at once. And you must promise to not be upset with me either."

Sirawen thought on his what he said for a moment then nodded. "I promise to keep my cool."

"This goes as far back to when Le'ariel loathed the prince..." he began. The word _loathed _was caught in Sirawen's ear. She had forgotten the time when Le'ariel didn't want to have anything to do with the prince. "There was gossip out in the courtyard and so I decided to find out what the fuss was all about. Lady Varien had sent a letter to Legolas to meet with her and he did. But later that evening, he refused her, which made her angry."

"That is to be expected," Sirawen murmured, rolling her eyes.

"A short while after that incident—or in Varien's case, disappointment—I had finished some of my chores late, out in the stables, and as I was walking back to the servant quarters, I saw her identical clone, Morawen, tip toeing around the Great Hall. I got curious and decided to follow her. Clearly, she was up to something and it made me even more curious if it was behind Varien's back. I hid in the shadows, careful not to be seen. I saw her headed for the stairwell to the Eastern corridor."

Sirawen's mouth slightly dropped open. "Towards Legolas' chamber?"

He nodded. "I was going to follow her as she ran upstairs but, luckily, I saw Legolas coming around the other hallway so I did well to stay put. I saw King Thranduil appear with a smile as Legolas passed him at the top of the staircase but he did not seem to notice him. He looked as if he had other things occupying his mind. The king gave him a strange look, shrugged, and then went to the Southern Kitchen."

"Off for his midnight snack," the elven-female quietly laughed, picturing the king rummaging through the cupboards and Dalorien's rolling pin in hand thinking he was some sort of intruder in her kitchen.

"When the coast was clear, I quietly ran up the stairs and waited against the corner, just before the hallway where rooms were visible. They were whispering and since Legolas' room is the last door at the end of the hallway, it was a little difficult to hear. She must have hid around the other corner from his room to wait for him..."

The eastern part of the palace where Legolas' family slept had six doors total, three on either side. The Northern and Southern corridors held more rooms with the Western corridor being the largest to accommodate their visiting guests. Although only two of the six rooms were occupied in the Eastern corridor, Legolas chose the one farthest down the hallway. There was a corner on the other side of his door that appeared to be another hallway, but was really a dead end. A table with flowers in a vase decorated the small area with a window overlooking the market place. He would often stare out at that window in the early hours of the morning to watch the Woodland Elves go about their daily routine, safe from what laid outside their borders.

Sirawen adjusted the way she was sitting. "So what were they saying?"

"Something about not expecting to see her after their last meeting and her needing to speak to him," he shook his head trying to remember. "Then he led her inside..."

"Oh..." Sirawen slumped her perfectly straight posture. Velhar's silence was making him look guilty. She eyed him and could tell there was more to this piece of the story. "What is it, Velhar?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Well...since Morawen said she needed to talk to him I..."

"Eavesdropped again?" She sighed with a disapproving look knowing how many times it's gotten him in trouble with _her_ and Le'ariel.

"I could not help it! As I said, I was curious!"

Sirawen sighed again. "Go on."

"I walked cautiously down the hallway and stuck my ear against the wall right beside his door. I did not want to stand directly against it in case they could see my shadow from underneath. Morawen started babbling about how she knew that Legolas declined Varien's late night invitation for _her_, which seemed to have convinced her to think that Legolas fancied her more than her Lady, but I did not think that was the case on his end even before he spoke. It sounded like she was trying to...kiss him. I can only imagine the prince trying to remove her hands from him..."

"What did Legolas say?"

"He said it was not the time for her to be doing this and that he had many things on his mind. She then, of course, offered to distract him."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes again.

"And then...that was it." He sighed.

"What?" Sirawen was confused by his words. "What do you mean that was it?!"

Velhar shrugged casually. "I heard the king coming back up the stairs so I hid in the small hallway and booked it once he was inside their chambers so I would not get caught."

"Oh, Velhar!" She gave him an exasperated groan.

"What?" He honestly looked lost by her reaction.

She rolled her eyes at _him_ this time. "Was that everything? Because if it was..."

"Of course not!" he was offended. "If that was everything, I could have easily told you this in the courtyard." Sirawen gave him a doubtful look. "Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Go on..." she motioned with her hand.

"I tried to tell Le'ariel about what had happened but she was in her usual foul mood about Legolas—"

"At the time," Sirawen cut in.

"Yes, yes, at the time...Anyway, when Varien saw that Adanion was taking interest in Le'ariel, she saw that as a perfect chance to win back Legolas' attention. I assume seeing him around Le'ariel so much drove her mad, especially at the Spring Festival. She made a proposition to Adanion that if she could get Legolas alone she could surely win him over and have Le'ariel open for him to take. Adanion's task was to keep Le'ariel away from the prince so she could do so. It was a win-win plan. When her advances towards Legolas were not taking affect, she became even more furious! Thinking she could make him jealous instead, she changed her tactics."

"Which failed," Sirawen gloated. "Poor Varien," she added sweetly with a wicked look on her face.

"Do you also remember when I told you Keldir asked me to keep an eye on the prince for him?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well...after Adanion's letter, he asked me to keep an eye on...Le'ariel as well," he lowered his head, afraid of her reaction.

And he had a right to be. "_What?_ You have been _spying_ on Le'ariel!" she fumed wide-eyed at him. "How—"

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed.

"How could you!" she lowered her voice at his request. Sirawen was in a huff and breathing hard at the information he revealed. She closed her eyes for a moment to regain herself, remembering her promise of not doing anything irrational...no matter how badly she wanted to reach over and strangle him for keeping tabs on their friend.

"You promised," he warned her.

"Humph." Sirawen crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Velhar angled his head to the side and stared at her, annoyed. Sirawen finally looked at him and met his eyes. He was still staring at her with a dull expression on his face waiting for her to relax. "Fine! Continue..."

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she grumbled.

He rolled his eyes at her and took a breath before he started again. "The captain wanted me to get Le'ariel to tell Legolas about the letter...said it was a good sign of peace between them."

"Wait," Sirawen raised her hand. "You told Keldir about the letter?" She had to close her eyes again.

"No!" he quietly exclaimed. "He already knew about it..."

Her eyes shot open. "How? From..._Adanion?_"

Velhar nodded. "It was his idea, really. Like I said…a good sign of peace."

"Yes, but...I still wonder why he did it?" It was more of a question for her than Velhar.

"Not sure," he shrugged. "Keldir never did tell me and I had not thought to ask. He usually keeps it simple."

Sirawen sighed. "I never knew Keldir was so..._involved_," she sounded very surprised. She shook herself back to reality and stared at Velhar. "So, what now?"

The elf stood up and brushed the loose pieces of grass off his clothing. "Now...it is _your_ turn." She hadn't plan on telling him anything and didn't even think he would ask her. She was so focused on the notion that Velhar wanted to be able to tell his secrets openly to someone because of the burden of keeping it in for so long, that it didn't occur to her that he would expect the same in return. Sirawen opened her mouth but no sound came out. Velhar put his hand out to stop her before she decided to make another attempt. "You can tell me tomorrow. Minar is probably looking for us."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," she nodded.

"And one more thing..."

"What is it?" she asked, her attention on the loose grass on her dress that she was picking off.

"Remember...you said you would keep your cool..." he reminded again.

"Yes, yes...what is it?" She was still barely paying attention.

"Well...I followed you and Le'ariel down to the caverns when you were...taking a bath..." He watched Sirawen's body as it tensed. He started walking away slowly, still facing in her direction. Her head rose up with restraint and piercing eyes that seemed to burn right through him. Her face looked like she was going to explode. "Sirawen..." he tried to reason, his hands now in the air in front of him as if to try and keep her away, "let me finish explaining..." He started to pick up his retreating steps as she said nothing.

Without any notice, she lunged at him but missed. Velhar made a sprint for it back over the bridge. Sirawen was right on his heels throwing every foul word she could at him. He was now in no hurry to hear her secret stories seeing as she wasn't in the best of moods...

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	37. The Day Off Part I

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the reviews.

* * *

**Recap of previous chapter: **Velhar finally told Sirawen the secrets he knew.

* * *

**CHAPTER 36:**

**The Day Off – Part I**

Velhar's explanation didn't matter to Sirawen, even after she heard it. Just knowing he was spying on them made her blood boil under her skin. He did well to avoid her the following day until he knew she'd settled down a little. A few weeks were nothing to an elf. A few decades, however, is when Velhar would really start to worry. The elf especially avoided her when she was around Le'ariel. There was no need to have the chambermaid become suspicious of her friend's ill behavior. Sirawen did well to hide it as she didn't want Le'ariel getting upset herself.

"So, tell me. How did it go last night?"

She sighed. "Not very well."

Sirawen grabbed her hand for comfort. "I am so sorry! Tell me what happened."

"Nothing!" Le'ariel burst out suddenly and took her hand back.

"What do you mean?" Sirawen was frantically searching for an explanation on her face.

"I met Legolas in the Grand Hall," she began, "where we said we would meet after supper. We were on our way to his chambers to talk when his father stopped us just before we hit the staircase."

"King Thranduil?"

Le'ariel nodded. "He apologized for intruding and said that he needed to speak to Legolas, looking very concerned. Said it was of high importance. I mean, what was I supposed to say? No?"

"Yes!"

Le'ariel raised an eyebrow. "To the King of Mirkwood?"

Sirawen looked down sheepishly. "Well, I suppose...not."

"I told Legolas it could wait another day. I was about walk away when he grabbed my hand and said he promised that he would meet me in my quarters tonight. No interruptions. He gave me a kiss then left."

"What timing..." Sirawen shook her head at the king's sudden intrusion. "Do you really think it was that important?"

Le'ariel shrugged. "It must have been from the look on the king's face. I have seen Legolas leave his study many times looking concerned after their discussions like his father was giving him bad news each time they spoke."

"Have you ever asked him about it? Just out of curiosity?"

"No. It did not seem right to do so. Even if I did, I do not think Legolas would tell me. He never likes for me to worry about him...or any elf for that matter. I think it has to do with the whole 'duty as a prince' thing. The strong facade he needs to maintain, not just for me, but for our people."

"Do you think...it has to do with you perhaps?" Sirawen cautiously said her words as to not offend her friend.

The she-elf pondered on those thoughts. "I do not know..."

Sirawen shook her head to dismiss the idea and smiled widely. "No, of course not. The king and queen love you! If they did not approve of you and Legolas, the king would have surely done something about it by now. Even Legolas, I am positive, would say something to you about that."

"I suppose he would..."

"Le'ariel!" Sirawen snapped her fingers. Her friend was looking as if her mind was elsewhere. Le'ariel blinked. "Do not worry about that! I am sorry for letting something stupid such as that escape my mouth."

"No, no. It is not that. I was just thinking..."

"Thinking…what?"

"What will happen to Legolas and me after tonight?" A solemn look was now on her features.

Sirawen took her hand again. "You will be all right. The point is that you will no longer be hiding the truth from him. I mean...not that you have been lying, so to speak..."

"Yes, I have. By not telling him about the letter from the very beginning, I have lied to him. Legolas will be furious."

"You do not know that." Sirawen stroked her hair. "If he loves you he will understand."

"Let us hope you are right..." Le'ariel tried to give a hopeful smile.

Sirawen gave her some words of encouragement before they parted ways to attend to their chores. As usual, Le'ariel headed first to the Eastern corridor to clean rooms and take the laundry to the washers. She changed her routine by starting at Legolas' room first, which was at the end of the hallway, then working her way down to his parents. It seemed more logical that way.

She had laughed at herself about vowing to never enter his chambers again those many decades ago, but after things had changed, she found herself eager to be inside. It was his scent in the room that she grew to love. The chambermaid also didn't bother knocking anymore. She did, however, step in quietly in case he was still sleeping when she got there—which, of course, wasn't always the case.

Slowly, Le'ariel opened his door. She peered inside and saw that it was still dark. Legolas would sometimes open his velvet drapes in morning before he left for patrol so she could better see in the room. She left his door ajar and headed for the window. It was easier to see where things were in the light. As soon as she was inside, the door immediately closed behind her. Before she could turn around, a pair of arms slinked their way around her waist and pulled her against its body. Le'ariel gasped loudly.

"Good morning, love." He kissed her neck from behind.

"Legolas!" she hissed in relief and anger after turning around to face him. She hit him in the arm.

"Ow," he chuckled softly.

"That is what you get for scaring me!" she glared at him, waiting for her heartbeat to slow down. "You are lucky I did not scream."

The prince still had his arms around her waist. "I knew you would not..." he whispered in her ear.

Le'ariel crossed her arms against his chest, loosening his hold a little. "And what if I did?"

"Well..." he brought his face closer to hers, "then I would tell whoever it was that came running to the door, that everything was all right and that I merely scared the chambermaid by accident. That is what I did, do you not agree?" A smirk now appeared on his lips.

"Very funny." Le'ariel rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were on patrol this morning?"

He unfolded her arms and placed them on either side of his shoulders then brought his arms back down to her waist. Le'ariel let her arms rest where they were and clasped her hands behind his neck. "Today is...our day off."

She raised an eyebrow at his answer. "_Our_ day off? You have lost me."

"We both have been preoccupied with our duties and responsibilities to others that we have neglected to fulfill our own obligations to one another. I have missed you, Le'ariel." He looked deep into her eyes with longing. "And after last night when I was whisked away—yet again by my father—I realized that I could not let my duties overrun my personal life. That goes as well for you."

Le'ariel stroked his cheek. "I understand that perfectly, Legolas, but...my duties are a part of my personal life. Have you ever heard of a servant take the day off? That is unheard of! Even Minar and my mother have never done such a thing. Working is all I have ever known..."

The prince cupped the sides of her face with his hands. "And it should not be that way." His voice was gentle. "Regardless of station or nobility, we are all entitled to do the things we love to do, things that we do not need to ask permission to enjoy. Those time to be alone or with friends, loved ones—even time to give in to our hobbies—without an authoritive figure giving you orders on how to go about it."

She smiled at his sincerity towards their people as a whole. "Is this merely an idea you wished or..."

He already knew what she was getting at. "I have planned to speak to my father. But, not today. Today it is just Lady Le'ariel and I." He gave her a kiss and looked into her eyes for some sort of response.

Le'ariel stood on her tip-toes so that she could place her forehead against his. Legolas was almost a head taller than she was. He picked her up to support her weight and bent his head down so that she didn't have to try so hard. "I still do not know how I am going to get out of my chores without Minar having a fit."

"Already taken care of," he smiled. She gave him a questioning look that he just laughed at. "I had a message sent to Minar late last night telling her that Lady Le'ariel Goldenfig will be absent from her duties today."

"You _what_?" she exclaimed with wide eyes at him.

"Do not worry, love. I told her that I needed you for a new project that would take the entire day for us to complete."

"What project? What else did you say?"

"The perks of being a prince is that I never need to fully explain myself," he grinned. "She is not entitled to ask any questions. I even stamped my seal on the parchment to make it official."

"Minar might not be, but _I_ am entitled to ask questions and you still have not answered it, Legolas." Le'ariel was starting to get anxious. She was about to cross her arms again when he stopped her halfway and place them back on his shoulders, and this time, held them there.

"This _is_ the project." He kissed her cheek.

"Again, I am not following you?"

He softly laughed at her dense observation. "Our day off is the project, love."

"Oh..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *


	38. The Day Off Part II

**Recap of previous chapter: **Le'ariel didn't get a chance to talk to Legolas as he was needed by his father. He wanted to make it up to her so he came up with the idea of having a day off together.

* * *

**CHAPTER 37:**

**The Day Off -- Part II**

Le'ariel sat up in bed with the prince's bed sheet the only thing covering her. Legolas caressed the small of her back and assured her that another servant would be by to take her place in the Eastern corridor. Minar had to follow his orders if she didn't want to have to explain herself directly to the king. He also took care of sending letters to her mother, Sirawen, and even Velhar, telling them that she would be missing for the day. Her mother's letter, of course, explained a little bit more than the letter to her friends. Le'ariel wondered what he had said in them.

She got out of bed and dressed herself. Legolas took the bed sheet to cover his lower half and walked over to her. He took off her apron that she just tied around her waist and threw it on the chair closest to him. "You will not be needing that."

"Legolas...about tonight—"

The prince placed a finger on her lips. "Yes, I have not forgotten. Tonight, the floor will belong to you. But, for now...humor me a little, please."

"Very well," she sighed unhappily.

Legolas started laughing. "I promise it will not be as bad as it sounds, love. Can you try to promise me something?"

"Which is what?"

"That you will _try_ to enjoy the day with me?" his eyes softened as she met them with her own.

"Of course I will, Legolas. I always do," she gently touched his cheek.

He took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "Then stop worrying so much."

She managed to give him a reassuring smile and lingered in his arms, hers wrapping around his waist. With her head against his chest, she gave a final sigh and looked up to meet his gaze. "Ready when you are..." He kissed the top of her forehead and went to change, which only took him a few minutes. "You are not bringing those?" she asked. She saw his bow and arrows sitting against the wall.

The prince chuckled. "It is our day off, remember?"

"But, what if...just in case..."

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Le'ariel, do you think I would lead us to danger?"

"Of course not! I—" He dragged her out of his room before she could finish.

It was still quite early in the morning so not many of the nobles were outside yet. Legolas led her by the hand to his mother's garden. She stopped short, yanking him a little with her, when she saw where he was headed. He began to laugh again. "I promise I will not blindfold you this time. Have a little faith in me, Le'ariel."

"What do you have planned, Legolas?" She crossed her arms. The she-elf didn't like being in the dark and surprises weren't a very good friend of hers unless she was in on it.

He turned to face her and took both her hands into his. "Do you not trust me?"

The word _trust_ is what got her. She panicked for a brief second. Maybe it was the prince who shouldn't trust _her_. "Of course I do, Legolas...completely." He smiled then continued to lead her down the southern side of the garden where no elf was really allowed. "Are you sure about this?" Legolas gave her an irritated look for doubting him. She shut her mouth tightly and nodded.

Le'ariel was worried for this area was reserved especially for the queen. She normally held tea for their guests here, and wasn't a place as open to the public as most of the garden. There was an elf-made path with flowers tracing the sides that opened to the secluded clearing. All around were trees and bushes that hid it from the rest of the main garden. The only way in and out was the path they were walking on.

Legolas stopped right before its opening and walked around behind her, placing his hands over her eyes. "What are you doing, Legolas?" She put her hands over his to remove them.

"Trust me..." he whispered in her ear.

She hesitantly dropped her hands to her sides and sighed, walking blindly inside. "This is beginning to seem _oddly_ familiar."

The prince leaned his face beside her ear. "I said that I would not blindfold you...and this is _not_ blindfolding you. Besides...you still have my silk handkerchief, anyway."

"Which is now mine," she stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

"As it has been since that very day," he laughed softly.

After a few minutes of walking, Le'ariel was getting anxious again. "Really though, Legolas, is this all necessary?"

"Yes..." He finally removed his hands. She blinked a few times to get her vision to focus. Her jaw dropped open at the wooden gazebo. Not necessarily at the structure, but what was inside it. The chambermaid was stunned. There were flowers picked directly from the garden that were sitting in vases all around the inside of its frame. There were also pastries of different varieties, muffins, bread, cookies and other breakfast treats you could imagine sitting on the table. Legolas had prepared a grand breakfast for them. "Do you like it?" he waited for her response, searching her face for a different reaction.

She slowly turned to him, blinking in disbelief. Legolas started to look worried. Le'ariel flung herself at him, squeezing her arms tightly around his neck. "I love it, Legolas!"

Legolas caught her and almost stumbled backwards in the process. He laughed in her hair. "I was beginning to worry there for a second." Le'ariel joined in the laughter and gave him a sincere kiss.

"This is really way too much though, Legolas," she finally said after looking at everything in front of her for the hundredth time. "Are you planning on inviting the rest of the Woodland Elves?"

"No, milady." Legolas pushed her towards one of the chairs, pulled it out for her, and sat her down in it.

"Why, thank you, dear prince...what a forceful _gentleman_ you are."

Legolas rolled his eyes and sat himself on the opposite side of her. "This is all for you."

"For _us_," she corrected.

The prince nodded with a smile. "Yes, for _us._"

"But why so much? Even my mother does not serve this big of a meal to your family."

"Well, I was not sure on what you liked for breakfast so...I just made everything." He blushed a little from the embarrassment.

She looked at him in disbelief again. "You made _this_?" She emphasized on the whole table.

"Yes."

"All by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Without any help?"

"Yes!" She made him laugh again. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I am just very surprised. For one, I did not know you knew how to prepare something like this, and secondly, this must have taken you all morning to accomplish."

"And all night, actually," he slightly grinned.

Le'ariel frowned. "Oh, Legolas...have you even slept yet?"

The prince put his hand up to stop her. "A little, but do not worry about me. This is _our_ day." He reached over the table for her hand.

She sighed quietly and smiled at him, placing her hand where he wanted it. "Yes, it is..."

"So could you _please_ also give your worries the day off?"

"Yes, your Highness," she grinned.

"Let us eat!" Legolas started to fill her plate for her.

The prince had trouble sleeping the night before, his thoughts lingering back to Le'ariel's face and how disappointed she looked. Throughout the discussion with the king and his advisors, Legolas' mind was preoccupied with ideas on how to make it up to her. He got his brilliant idea in the middle of the night and rushed down to the kitchens to make whatever he could think of. Luckily, he still remembered a few things his mother had taught him about baking.

After placing the food back in the ovens to keep them warm, he ran to the Queen's garden to set up the next part of his plan. The prince made sure to leave his mother a note telling her that he was using her gazebo that morning for a special breakfast in case she planned to have tea there unannounced that day. He also took whatever flowers he could pick in her garden and all the vases he could find for decorations. When that part was complete, he ran back to the kitchens to bring out the morning meal. Legolas was in his room just before Le'ariel got there, changing his clothes back to his nighttime attire as if he'd never left.

"No, no more, Legolas." Le'ariel waved away the strawberry pastry he was going place on her plate. "I have no room left!"

He laughed at the uncomfortable look on her face from the sight of it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She took the napkin on her lap and placed it on the table. "Do not tell me you are still hungry?"

Legolas took a bite of the pastry she didn't want. "No...but I could still eat if I wanted," he grinned while chewing. "Keldir and I can eat for an entire battalion according to your mother."

She laughed softly as he stuffed the rest of the pastry in his mouth. "Yes, I can imagine."

He wiped his mouth and hands on his napkin then threw it on the table. "Are you ready for the next part of our day off?"

"There is_ more_?" She was yet again surprised. Le'ariel thought it was just this breakfast. She hadn't really thought about the rest of the day.

The prince smiled. "The day has barely begun, love."

She leaned on the table with her elbows. "And what else do you have under those sleeves of yours, my prince?" the chambermaid eyed him with a hint of a grin on her lips.

Legolas stood up and extended his hand to her. She took it and let him pull her out of her seat. "Let us play it by ear." He kissed her cheek.

They took a walk in the market place, picking fruits and other things that tickled their fancy. Many of the vendors were happy to see them, offering different items from their carts, some even insisting that they not walk away empty-handed. Le'ariel was a bit overwhelmed with all the focused attention on her that she thought should have been for the prince. Legolas walked a few paces behind her as if he was no one important, letting the elves get a glimpse of her before him.

"This fabric would look great on you." One of the vendors draped a part of it on her frame. The she-elf was imagining the design on Le'ariel.

Le'ariel looked at Legolas and the old female vendor and shook her head. "Thank you, but—"

"We will take it." Legolas cut her off. She held her mouth open in protest as she watched him give her a few coins.

The old vendor shook the money away. "No, no, dear prince. It would be my pleasure to give your maiden one of my best materials."

Legolas grabbed her hand into both of his as if he was going to shake her hand. "Please, I insist." He let go leaving the coins in her palm.

She looked at the gold pieces and smiled at him. "Thank you, Prince Legolas. You are much too generous." She then turned to Le'ariel. "If you give me but a few days, milady, I can turn this into the most exquisite dress you have ever worn."

Le'ariel hesitated on letting her take her measurements. Legolas was leaning against a wall, watching in silence, his arms crossed in front of his chest with a pleased look on his face. The chambermaid gave him uneasy glances as the old vendor did her work. He could tell she wasn't used to being measured for a dress. The old vendor was aimlessly talking about the dress and the fit of it on her frame and didn't notice that Le'ariel wasn't really paying attention. She kept calling her 'milady' and telling her how beautiful she was.

"Just as I thought...all done!" She smiled. Le'ariel was confused by her words but thanked her politely anyway.

"Yes, thank you, Marien." Legolas bowed with his head. "I know you will work your magic on this dress as you do with all your others," he winked.

"You will not be disappointed, milady," Marien smiled at Le'ariel.

"Please, call me Le'ariel," she touched her shoulder. She felt a little bit like Legolas when they called him 'Prince' or 'Highness' and not by his given name. "I am not a lady of any sort. I am just a servant," she whispered.

"Yes, I know..." Marien whispered back with a wink. "But, regardless...you are still a _lady_."

"Again, thank you." Legolas grabbed Le'ariel's hand.

"It is my pleasure."

"Le'ariel?" the prince looked at her. She snapped back to reality and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Before you go, prince, please give my regards to your mother."

"I will," he promised.

Legolas tugged Le'ariel along to their next destination. She looked back and saw Marien still smiling at them. "I did not know you knew her? And she also knows your mother?"

"Where do you think my mother gets her dresses?" he grinned. "Marien is the best seamstress in all the Elven lands. She has been known to give the Lady of the Wood a few of her designs as well. Who do you think also provided the dress you wore to the Spring Festival?"

"I...I thought my mother had borrowed it from the queen?"

He looked back at her, grinning widely. "Of course she did."

Now the old vendor's remark made sense to her. She must have guest her measurements for the dress she wore at the Spring Festival. From her accurate measurements, she didn't really need to check and see if she was off by any inch as the dress fit her perfectly. Le'ariel thought back to that night. Instead of it being a good, memorable moment for her, she frowned upon it. It reminded her of Adanion and how well he had treated her and then how quickly things seemed to change after that. She was now walking side-by-side with Legolas. Le'ariel searched his face for any signs of anger or regret regarding his cousin, but his features seemed relaxed enough, scanning the rest of the market place for something that might catch his eye.

He finally looked at her and smiled. "Is something the matter, love?"

"No...nothing at all." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Legolas kissed her hand. "I told you..."

"Told me what?"

"That I was not all that bad...." he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a smile. "Yes, I suppose."

The prince laughed, picked her up into his arms, and held her there. "You know...you are really hard to please."

Le'ariel cupped his face. "For an elf who has everything, a little challenge is always...healthy," she smirked.

The prince rolled his eyes. "I suppose."

It was now Le'ariel's turn to laugh. They lost themselves in a passionate kiss, shortly realizing that everyone was staring at them. It wasn't that hard to notice two elves showing their displays of affection in the middle of the walkway. Legolas put her down and smiled sheepishly at their audience. Le'ariel hid against his chest from the embarrassment. He took her hand once more and walked quickly towards the end of the market place. Both laughed quietly as they started to run into the forest.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon lying down on a bed of leaves in the forest, Le'ariel using Legolas' arm as a pillow. They told each other stories, laughing together and at each other. It was a perfect moment. A moment that they hadn't had in a long time...a moment without worries or responsibilities weighing them down. Just a moment of being...free.

Legolas was trying to make this day last forever, at least, for as long as he could. They ate whatever they were able to get in the market place for their afternoon and evening meals. The leftover food they left in the Queen's garden was surely cleaned up by now. That part, he was going to do himself the following morning—but knowing his mother, she wouldn't allow her private area to be left a mess and unattended to. He made it a point to apologize to her when he could.

The sun had fully set behind the mountains now. The colorful sky was no longer a beautiful painting but a dull and starless sky. They sat on the branches of a tree, continuing to enjoy each other's company and the scenery. The prince still didn't want to retreat inside but he had a promise to keep. "Shall we go?" he finally asked.

Le'ariel turned her attention away from the sky to look at him. Panic sunk into her eyes and body, knowing what was next on the agenda. She looked away to try and hide what her eyes were showing. The she-elf forced a believable smile and nodded. "Yes, let us go..." she said quietly.

Legolas didn't seem to notice her hesitation, or none that she saw on his face. He jumped down from the branch and held his arms out to help her down as well. They walked silently back to the underground fortress, hand-in-hand. Le'ariel ran the correct words to say repeatedly in her head—but regardless of how it sounded—she saw the same outcome...Legolas very angry and upset. It broke her heart to have to shatter this wonderful and blissful day that they've shared, knowing all too well on how it would end. Nevertheless, down deep inside, she still had a small shred of hope that maybe she was turning it into a bigger deal than it was?

She glanced at Legolas who was looking very pensive. He was probably trying to figure out what she wanted to talk to him about. "Would you like to speak in your chambers?" she asked. It might be easier there, she thought. If he didn't take the news so well, the she-elf could easily avoid his rage by simply running away and hiding in her own quarters.

But, he wasn't going to give her that leeway. "No, let us go to your quarters...in case we run into my father again," he replied. She nodded, now hoping that they did again so that she could postpone this dreaded conversation for another day. The prince yawned as they walked down the hallway to the servant quarters. She remembered that he had barely slept the night before getting their duty-free day prepared. Le'ariel noticed this and tried to get him to agree to wait til the morning. "No, love..." Legolas kissed her hand, "I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it."

Le'ariel absentmindedly started biting the bottom corner of her lip. Something she never did unless she was extremely anxious or nervous. It was a bad habit she hated having and she was usually good about keeping it under control—but she wasn't strong enough to suppress it this time.

The chambermaid opened her door and lit a few candles to brighten the dark room. Legolas kissed her cheek. "Now...what is it that you wanted to talk about," he sat himself on her bed.

Le'ariel remained standing in the middle of the small room. "Actually...it is something I need to tell you..." She inhaled deeply, only now realizing that she was holding her breath the whole time.

Her bed looked inviting to him. Legolas still didn't seem to have any concerns on his features from what she gathered. "Do you mind if I get a little more comfortable?" he asked politely.

"No, of course, not," she quickly replied to his request. Being comfortable, she thought, might ease his mood. If he fell asleep during her speech, even better! He had yawned again and laid down on her bed with his hands behind his head, ready to listen.

"I am all yours," he smirked. She knew all too well the double meaning behind it.

"I received—" Her first words froze in place as she watched Legolas fluff the pillow he was laying on so it wasn't so flat under him. Then, as if on cue, the letter that was inside the pillowcase fell out and landed on the floor. Everything seemed to move in slow motion after Legolas picked up the letter; from her blinking, to Legolas' change in expression, and to him standing up...slowing looking up at her with a look in his eyes that she didn't want to see…

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Goodbyes

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews. Keep them coming! :) I'm not going to do a recap of the previous chapter since I've been updating pretty frequently.

* * *

**CHAPTER 38:**

**Goodbyes**

Her eyes were wide with shock. Her racing heart that had involuntarily jumped to her throat seemed to be the loudest sound in the room. She had forgotten that the first letter Adanion wrote her was still tucked away under her pillow. The pillow that was under Legolas' head. It didn't even occur to her to hide it somewhere else. And, of course, she wasn't planning on the prince finding it in the fashion that he did.

Legolas was staring at the letter again, almost crushing it in his hands. His knuckles were white from holding it so tightly in his grasp. His other hand, balled into a fist. "Is this what you wanted to tell me?" he glowered at her.

"Yes, Legolas." Le'ariel replied quietly and sat herself down in a chair. She placed her hands in front of her lap waiting for him to explode at her.

The prince had his teeth clench with and exasperated look on his face. He slowly sat back down and gave a long sigh, staring at the wall. Le'ariel still had her hands in her lap, her eyes darting to different places on the floor. Legolas briefly glanced at her. She cautiously moved her focus towards him. His eyes looked heavy with thought. He met her gaze, her heart racing again in her chest. "Well, then..." he finally spoke, "explain yourself. And spare no details."

Le'ariel nodded. "I received the letter in the courtyard...half a century ago." Legolas clenched his teeth again from the length of time she'd been keeping it from him. She noticed his expression but ignored it. "As you have read, Adanion wanted us to visit him in Rivendell to make amends with you...and me. But, he knew that you would probably refuse the invitation so he requested I try to...convince you. Again, also in the letter. You rarely, if never, speak about your cousin so I assumed that you were still bitter towards him. With that in mind, I wrote Adanion a letter telling him that it might not be a good idea and that I did not know how to even try and ask you such a thing." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is there more?" Legolas' voice was stern.

She slowly nodded again and opened her eyes. "Then...the letters continued. We wrote each other from time to time and eventually, he asked if I alone...could visit Rivendell."

Legolas was trying to contain his anger. He kept his fists clenched in front of him to avoid breaking something in her room. "And what did you say?" he managed to say calmly.

"Of course I said no, Legolas..." she said softly. "Do you really think that I would want to go there without you?"

He shook his head. "Why did you not tell me this sooner?" he looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Le'ariel gently placed her hand over one of his clenched fist. He relaxed a little at her touch. "Because I was afraid of your reaction..." She lowered her head.

The prince cupped her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "You know I would never hurt you, Le'ariel," he whispered.

"I know..." she gave him a half-smile.

"Will you tell me something?" His eyes were looking deeply into her hazel orbs.

"Anything..." The prince was looking at her so intently, she couldn't break away from his gaze.

"Have you...fallen for him?" The words were almost too hard from him to say.

She flinched at his words, her chin automatically leaving his hand. "Legolas..."

"Well, do you?" his tone questioning and demanding.

Le'ariel's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the prince. He examined her features for a sign. She looked almost...hurt. He softened his and looked away. "Legolas..." she placed a hand on his cheek to bring his face back to hers. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "I love..._you._"

Her words relaxed his features instantly. He placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes. "As I do you..."

"But, do you not think that it may be a good idea to visit Rivendell? I—"

"No, Le'ariel!" Legolas stood the second he heard _Imladris_ escape her lips. The look of anger was back in his eyes. "We are not going!" He said firmly.

"But why, Legolas?" her eyes pleaded for an explanation.

His fists were clenched again. He looked away from her, frustrated. "You have no idea how it felt to see him...grab you the way he did in the courtyard," he said through his teeth. "I did not want to see you more upset than you already were…so Keldir convinced me to banish him instead of..." He sighed. "It no longer matters."

Le'ariel took a moment to soak in his words. Now she understood why Legolas never mentioned Adanion. She wasn't aware how much the incident had affected him. If she only knew, she would have approached this situation differently. "Things are different now, Legolas. He _is_ different..."

"Is he, really?" the prince snapped. "Well, did you also know that during his courtship to you, Varien and Morawen were both sent invitations to his chamber? Did he tell you _that_ in his letters?"

"No..." Le'ariel stood up. "That is not true..." She didn't want to believe Legolas. He was trying to turn Adanion into the villain again, and she wasn't going to listen.

"He did not love you, Le'ariel, not like I do. His intentions were to bed you because you were a challenge to him!" Legolas took the letter that was sitting on the bed and crumpled it, throwing it across the room. "I could have killed him!"

"You lie..." Le'ariel was fighting back the tears and anger building inside of her.

Legolas placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you really think I would make something like this out of thin air knowing how it would upset you? To risk you being angry with me for telling you lies? I do not want you near him, Le'ariel. If he ever hurt you again..." Legolas tried to shake the thoughts away in order to stay calm.

"He has changed, Legolas..."

The prince let out a frustrated growl and started pacing the room. "How can you be so sure, Le'ariel? Letters can be deceiving," he pointed out. "Any being can make anything on a parchment seem enticing and believable, if he but knew the skills."

"That why it is best that we see it for ourselves," she retorted. She trusted Legolas but she still had to witness Adanion's change for herself. Like the prince said, letters can be deceiving, and if Adanion truly did want to put the past behind them, he would stick to his word. But, Legolas, she knew could be as stubborn as she was.

"No, Le'ariel!" His hands slammed down on the small table making her flinch. "I cannot promise that I will not do something irrational if I were there." She saw his jaw tighten. "And I will not allow you to go there by yourself, especially unprotected."

"To protect me from what?" she scoffed. "Adanion?"

"Yes!" Legolas said curtly.

Le'ariel sighed. She didn't want to give up yet. "What if Keldir or even another guard accompanied me then? I promise not to leave their sight. It will only be a few days, Legolas."

"And why are you so insistent on seeing him?" he asked agitated that she would not let it go.

"Because I have forgiven him, Legolas..." she answered quietly. "And maybe you should as well."

A knock came on the door that made both of their heads turn quickly. The chambermaid's door opened slowly without waiting for a response. It was Dalorien.

"What in Middle-earth is going on in here?" She walked in with a questioning look on her face. "Half of the whole kingdom can here you two bickering in here!"

"I am sorry, mother." Le'ariel apologized. "Legolas and I were merely having a difference in option," she gave him a look.

Legolas straightened his posture. "Yes, Dalorien, our apologies. I was just about to leave. Sorry for the disturbance." He turned to Le'ariel as he passed. "No, no, and _no_, Le'ariel. That is final." She kept her silent pout only because her mother was there. If she hadn't interrupted them, their conversation could have lasted til the morning. "Good night," he said to the both of them.

"Good night, Legolas." Dalorien said as he exited the room. "What is going on with you two?" she turned to Le'ariel.

"Nothing, mother." She looked away.

Dalorien sighed. "Very well, Le'ariel. Get some rest."

"Yes, mother..." she whispered. She kissed her good night and closed the door behind her.

Le'ariel felt like crying but no tears wanted to escape, even if she forced them out. She was more disappointed than upset that Legolas still held bitter feelings towards his cousin. If she was the one who he offended and she was able to forgive him, so should he. One thing she did know for a fact was that Legolas really did love her or he wouldn't be so overprotective of her. But she didn't think he needed to overreact so much. Legolas' mind was set, there was no way of changing it, and it frustrated her to no end. They both went to sleep that night in a foul mood.

The next month or so wasn't pleasant for anyone. The prince and Le'ariel avoided each other, leaving everyone that crossed their paths irritated. The elves didn't know what their argument was about but judging from the atmosphere they carried over their heads, it wasn't good.

"Le'ariel, please. You are making us all miserable!" she whined.

"Then stay away from me…problem solved."

Sirawen shook her head. "It has been a month, Le'ariel..."

"Yes, and it will go on for months, and months, and _months_ until Legolas stops acting like an elf-child!" she gritted her teeth.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "And have you seen the way _you_ have been behaving lately?"

"This is not about me, Sirawen," she threw the washcloth into the bucket. "This is about Legolas and his lack of understanding."

"I am not choosing sides, but…it seems that he is just doing what he thinks is best..."

"Well, he _is_ wrong!" Le'ariel snapped.

Sirawen sighed. "I give up…" The she-elf didn't say another word to Le'ariel and Le'ariel did the same. They did the rest of their morning chores in silence. The trashing of clothing and other materials in the chambermaid's possession were the only things making the most noise...along with the occasional 'humph' from her lips.

Morawen passed them by without Varien for once, her eyes on Le'ariel with a smug look on her face. Le'ariel remembered what Legolas told her about the maiden from the night before. She glared at her in return which didn't seem to bother Morawen in the least. Le'ariel had an inkling that she was up to something.

Sirawen offered to take what was clean and folded back inside leaving Le'ariel by herself to tend to what was left. Le'ariel held the bucket on the side of her hip and threw the scrubbing materials inside so she could clean them at the well. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard voices around the corner. She jumped back into the shadows when she saw Morawen speaking to Legolas.

"You look upset, my prince..." Morawen traced her finger along the side of his arm.

"I am fine, Morawen." Legolas replied with an impatient look on his face. "I am in a bit of a hurry, excuse me." He tried walking around her but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. She placed both hands on his wrists, his own hands in fists. Legolas rolled his eyes at her advances. "What is it you want, Morawen?"

"What do you think it is I want?" she smirked at him.

"I do not have time for your games, Morawen. I am looking for Le'ariel." The chambermaid was surprised to hear her name.

"Why do you waste your time with her?" she asked frustrated. "She is not of noble birth. I can make you happier than her _or_ Varien...and you know it!"

"You are being delusional, Morawen." Legolas pulled his arms away from her.

Morawen looked offended. "You, Prince Legolas, are the one who is being delusional!" She threw herself at him with a forceful kiss.

Legolas quickly pulled away as heard a noise in the background. He turned his head and saw Le'ariel with her mouth open in shock and a bucket on the ground with scrubbing materials sprawled out in different directions. Her look of shock slowly turned into a murderous one. She glowered at Legolas then at Morawen, who was smiling smugly again. Le'ariel walked away furious.

"Le'ariel!" Legolas called after her but Morawen stopped him.

"Let her go, Legolas." She reached to caress his face but Legolas grabbed her wrist before she could. The maiden opened her mouth in protest.

The prince glared at her. "If you _ever_ try to attempt anything like that again or try to be _anywhere_ less than ten feet from the Prince of Mirkwood, I will have you thrown into the dungeons for the rest of your immortal life," he threatened. "You will also do well to pass this information along to your maiden friends." He pushed her away and ran after Le'ariel.

He asked everyone he encountered if they saw the servant and ran in the direction they last saw her. He was by the servant quarters appearing to be at a dead end until he saw another elf. "Velhar!"

Velhar saw the prince as he turned the corner and tried to turn back the way he came but it was too late for he was seen. He had no choice now but to go to the prince. "Yes, your Highness?" he smiled nervously.

Legolas grabbed him frantically by the shoulders. "Velhar, where is Le'ariel? I must speak with her."

The servant gulped. "I am sorry, your Highness...I do not know where she is..."

"Please, Velhar..." Le'ariel's friend saw the desperate plea in the prince's voice, especially in his eyes, and sighed. With some hesitation, he finally glanced down the hallway. Legolas followed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Velhar!" he shook him then ran off again. Velhar nodded to himself as the prince left knowing that Le'ariel will not be happy he told the prince where she was. If he were lucky, she'd guess he found her on his own.

"Le'ariel!" he burst through her door, panting from all the running he was doing to catch up to her.

She threw a candle at him that he barely dodged. "Go away, Legolas!" she yelled.

"Le'ariel, please, let me explain! I came looking for you to apologize when Morawen stopped me and—"

"I do not care, Legolas!" her eyes were like daggers when she finally turned to face him. "I saw the whole thing. I know what she did. But tell me this…who has _not_ been in your bed, Legolas?" she asked accusingly.

_"What?"_

"Ugh! Never mind..."

"What are you doing, Le'ariel?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" She threw whatever she could in the bag. "I am packing."

"Where are you going?" his voice growing in concern.

Le'ariel stopped for a brief moment to look at him. "Take a wild guess, Legolas."

His eyes grew with anger. "You are _not_ going, Le'ariel."

"Is that a command or a request?" she said wryly. "Either one, it does not matter..."

"Le'ariel, do not do this," his voice sounded as if he were now begging.

"Or what, Legolas? You will put me on house-arrest? Throw me in the dungeons so I cannot escape?"

"Are you trying to test my patience?" The prince was starting to get annoyed.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked towards him. "Please, Legolas...do not stop me."

"Please, Le'ariel..." He took her hand, put it against his cheek, and kissed it. "This will kill me..." he whispered.

Le'ariel swallowed the lump in her throat. Her heart wanted to stay but her body was telling her to go. She'd never felt so torn before. It wasn't a choice she was making between Legolas or Adanion. She loved Legolas but finally realized this was something she needed to do for herself...with or without him. "You are strong, Legolas. Do not forget, your people need you."

"_I_ need you..."

She looked away for a second and then caressed his cheek. "Do not forget the wonderful moments we shared together..." Le'ariel looked gently into his eyes and left.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Don't worry, the story isn't over yet...


	40. Moving Forward

**Author's Note (1): **I know you are all anxious to find out what happens now, but just be patient with the events as all will be explained in due time. Thanks again for reviewing. The more you review, the faster I will TRY to get the chapters out. Deal? ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 39:**

**Moving Forward**

"Get off of me you filthy beast!" The elf rolled the dead carcass that fell on him to his side. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Thank you, Prince Legolas."

Legolas nodded and ran off to kill more Orcs with his arrow. Swiftly and quickly, he moved from one to the next without hesitation, without...mercy. He had killed more Orcs that day than any of his comrades, but yet…he still wasn't satisfied.

"Go scout the rest of the area," Keldir instructed a few of his guards. They obeyed and dispersed in different directions. The prince stood there, staring at his last kill. Keldir walked over to him. "Legolas...he is dead."

The prince turned to him with a dull look in his eyes. "I know..." He gave the lifeless Orc another glance and walked silently back to the underground fortress. Keldir watched him with a heavy heart. He gave a long sigh and followed behind with the rest of the remaining guards.

The Woodland Elves cheered when they saw their warriors return victorious. The guards were basking in the glory—except for Keldir and Legolas. Keldir wasn't in the mood for celebrating due to the mood his friend carried around him. Legolas had other things on his mind as he usually did. The captain saw the king staring at them through his window with much concern on his face. Keldir met his gaze and slightly nodded. Thranduil's eyes switched to Legolas then disappeared away from the window.

The cheering from the crowd barely reached Legolas' ears. They were fading into the background as if they weren't really there. No one noticed that the prince wasn't a part of the celebration until he was already inside the palace. His head was held low as he headed for his room.

Thranduil came around the corner. "Legolas..."

The prince stopped and turned towards this father. "Yes, Sire?"

"How did it go?" The king asked with a concerned look still on his face.

"As you can probably hear from the crowd outside, we overran the Orcs like we always do," he replied in a dry, monotone voice. "I am tired, father, and wish to rest."

"Yes...yes, of course. Well done, son." He gave him a half-smile. Legolas nodded and continued up the stairs. "Legolas, wait..." The king held his hand out to stop him.

"Yes, father?"

"Legolas..." The king walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know you and I have never been as close as you and your mother but...seeing you like this, son...well...it is difficult to witness, even for your mother. Legolas, she has been gone for almost two decades—"

"Father, please..." Legolas quickly stopped him with his hand. "I do not want to have this discussion." He slowly moved his father's hand away and continued up the stairs.

Thranduil sighed. "You need to find a bride soon, Legolas."

"Just be glad that I am still alive, father...fulfilling my duties..." he said without turning around. Thranduil shook his head and left him alone.

Legolas entered his room and quietly closed the door behind him. He took the quiver off his back and placed it against the wall with his bow. He undressed out of his archer attire into something a little more casual than his princely tunic and undid the braids in his hair, letting it flow freely.

The prince opened a dark, green velvet pouch and took out his small carving knives. He sat himself at his study table, sweeping away some of the old wood chips from his previous carvings and stared at the new creation he hadn't finish. He already knew what it was going to be even if he convinced himself otherwise that it was going to be something different. The rest of his carvings were sitting on his windowsill. Some were carvings of birds, trees, sailboats, and other miscellaneous objects. He had accumulated thousands of designs, most of them thrown into his fireplace after they were finished. He only kept a few around, but some of those, too, ended up as firewood.

Whenever Legolas wanted to be alone, he would lock himself in his room for hours with his carvings, not eating or speaking to anyone. When he couldn't stand his thoughts, he would keep himself busy by patrolling the borders, teaching the elven-children archery, or sometimes spending the whole day in the forest, speeding through the trees with his horse. Anything to distract him.

He still kept beating himself over the fact that he didn't stop Le'ariel from leaving—that he gave her what she wanted. He would have gladly given her Middle-earth if he could, anything she desired, except for _that_. But, he gave it to her anyway. If he could go back in time, he would have stopped her, forced her to stay by any means necessary. However, those thoughts were clouded in anger and he knew it wasn't an effective way to handle the situation. Le'ariel was just as stubborn as he was.

His love for her since that day had never faltered. Legolas had given so much of himself to her—nothing he'd ever done with any maiden before—and now, it was eating him alive. His once glowing features had lost its radiance and his blue eyes that sparkled like the sea were now murky and dull, full of misery. His lively personality was gone. He felt worse than grieving over a lost loved one, if that were possible. Honor, duty, and protecting their people were the only things that kept him going, the only thing that kept him strong enough to survive.

It had been close to two decades since he'd last seen her. And, no word came to him of how she was doing or if she even still loved him. It was her choice to leave and he knew he had to accept it and move on...for his own sake. A part of him secretly wished that an arrow or enemy weapon would strike him down in battle for a clean escape from the Outer Lands. A quick death for an excuse. But, he wasn't ready to be reincarnated into the Halls of Mandos...not just yet.

Legolas couldn't think of himself and his selfish wishes as many others were depending on him. He didn't want to think of what it would to do this father and mother. No. He wouldn't allow them to suffer the same fate as him for grieving over their only son. Not when he knew he still had potential to be a good king someday. And that's where his other thoughts lingered. King Thranduil couldn't stay in Middle-earth forever. No one could resist the calling of the Sea and it would only be a matter of time until his father sailed West. Legolas wasn't even sure if the Sea was already calling to his parents. He wondered if they only stayed for him. Stayed for him until he found...a bride. Thranduil was more persistent about him claiming the throne than he had been in previous decades.

The prince, however, did understand the urgency in his father's voice. Ill tidings they've been discussing in their Woodland Realm concerned all the races of Middle-earth. It had them cautious and over-protective of their lands. It was his duty as the Prince of Mirkwood to protect his people, just as much as it was the king's. And, that's what it all really came down to—duty and responsibility. It was inescapable. He stayed strong for them even though he had little strength for himself. And right now...he couldn't bring himself to think on the idea of finding a bride. Not yet. He would still hold off for as long as he could.

The elves also noticed the change in their prince. He hardly smiled anymore and conversed only when he was spoken to. But, even then, he didn't offer much more than a few sentences. Legolas went through the motions of the day but his mind and spirit were in another place. It saddened his people to see him in such a state but there wasn't much they could do. The main speculation they had was that the servant really loved Adanion so Legolas banished her. Other gossips were that Legolas cheated on her—that's why she left—or vise versa. There were many stories and versions floating around the kingdom but no one could really provide a definite explanation.

Servants around the palace also knew better than to speak of such things around Dalorien. Even Minar kept her mouth shut. Although Dalorien didn't know Le'ariel's reason for leaving, she still defended her daughter. In her heart, she knew her daughter had a good reason. Everyone kept quiet to avoid her foul mood for she was almost as bad as Minar. The whispers eventually began to fade but, not forgotten.

Sirawen and Velhar tried to go about their daily routine as if nothing had happened. But a disheartening cloud hovered above them since their friend had left. It was harder on Sirawen than Velhar. She missed her friend dearly. After Le'ariel left, she finally told Velhar what she knew, which was the same thing Le'ariel told Legolas. Velhar mustered enough courage to tell Keldir that he was no longer going to spy for him, no matter what he did to him. Keldir accepted his wishes and apologized for having him do it in the first place. To right his wrong, the captain gave Velhar a quiver full of arrows and a bow, all made especially for him.

To make amends with Sirawen, Velhar took Le'ariel's place and helped her with the washing and any other chores she needed help with. The time they spent together made them become even better friends than they were before. They also promised to tell each other everything to avoid further secrets. To fill Le'ariel's chambermaid position, Minar appointed another servant to take care of the Eastern corridor. Her name was Halien, a shy and timid elf. A she-elf the head-servant thought the prince would pay no attention to. She couldn't afford to lose another servant. Halien did her job well, but Le'ariel was better.

The prince heard something clinking by his window and saw streaks of rain gracing the windowpane. It was raining again in _Eryn Lasgalen._ The weather only added to the way he felt. However, he somewhat found comfort in it. Not every day could be sunny and pleasant. Change is always good, he thought to himself.

A knock came to his door. "Come in."

"Legolas?"

"Yes, mother, come in."

Queen Terulien peered inside and scanned the room to find him before she entered. He was still at his study table, carving away. "Do you have a moment?" she asked.

"Of course." Legolas grabbed another chair and placed it adjacent to him so his mother was closer.

"Thank you." She sat down and smiled softly at him. "May I ask how you are doing?"

"I am fine, mother. Father already tried talking to me earlier today." He thought it was another ploy for something he didn't want to do or discuss.

"Yes, I know..." She had an apologetic look on her face. "That is why I am here."

Legolas just nodded silently and sighed. "So, what can I do for you, mother?"

"There are _plenty_ of things you could for me." She gently placed her hand on his arm. "But, we—your father and I—want to do something for _you. _You have done a wonderful service in protecting our kingdom and I know it came with many sacrifices..." Legolas clenched his jaw. "We only want your happiness, Legolas. And, I know that sometimes your father can be a little...abrasive. But, he means well."

"Yes, I know," he sighed again.

"Legolas, I want you smiling again." Terulien placed her hand on his cheek so she could see his face. "It pains me greatly to see you like this..." she whispered.

"And did you think this is how I _wanted_ to be?" Frustration started building inside of him. Legolas stood up leaving his mother's hand in the air where his face was, and walked over to the window. She retreated her hand and placed it on her lap. "I am trying, mother...I truly am..." The prince tried to contain his emotions as he looked blankly at the market place. "But, I still cannot ignore my heart for she has made such an imprint on it…"

Pain washed over the queen. It hurt her for what she and the king had decided to do. But she reminded herself that it was for the best and that not all of it was going to be by force. "Legolas...I came to tell you something else..."

Her words began to worry him. "What else is there, mother?" His head finally turned towards her. He didn't look pleased.

She reached over and patted his seat. "Will you please come sit next to your mother?" she asked politely.

His heart began to race. The queen always had him sit down next to her whenever she had something important to say, something that would affect him. He breathed through his nose and obeyed her request, preparing himself for the news...whatever it was.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note (2):

Remember...have patience! I know my cliffhangers suck, but it keeps you reading doesn't it? :)

And now, I thought I'd throw some "facts" at you about the Elves to have the chapter make a little more sense (in case you were confused), and I'm sure some of you already know this...

The 'calling of the Sea' refers to the Elves (the Firstborn) sailing West back to Valinor, where their Gods live, the Valar. The Straight Road was only open to the Elves (and not Man, the Afterborn), with some exceptions given by the Valar, like Frodo Baggins, for example. They are also immortal but it doesn't mean that they can't _die, _so to speak. They can be slained in battle or 'wither' from grief. So, when they _die _in Middle-earth, they are reincarnated into the Halls of Mandos, who resides in Valinor. He is the Doomsman of the Valar. Think of him as Hades, keeper of the 'dead'.

Hope that helped!

And now, go **REVIEW!**


	41. The Deal

**Author's Note:** Great guesses of what's going to happen, but not quite what I had in mind. :) And don't worry...the cliff hanger here isn't so bad. It's a set up for the next chapter...

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 40:**

**The Deal**

"I will not, father! I refuse!"

"You have no say in the matter." Thranduil said firmly. "Whether or not you like it, you will be in attendance!"

"I will simply...run away then." Legolas threatened, but his voice had no conviction in it.

"Legolas, please..." his mother walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas quickly moved away towards the window. "We did not want to have to do this, but it is for the best."

"For who, mother?" he said with frustration in his voice.

His mother sighed. "For all of us, Legolas. You can no longer keep putting this off, my dear. Your father and I tried to think of the best way to approach this without having to make this too difficult for you. We did not want to force you."

"And you think by having no say in the matter is not forcing me?" he retorted.

"Legolas, you are the Prince of Mirkwood. Who will look after our people once your mother and I are gone? You alone?" asked the king.

"I can try..." he angrily mumbled.

"It sounds easy enough but it is not. A king needs to be strong and wise, and know how to take care of those within his protection. However, a king only provides half of what a kingdom needs. A king also needs to bring trust, warmth, and sincerity to its people. A good wife, Legolas, can only bring about this type of compassion. And so a good wife you must find!"

Legolas kept his jaw clenched. There was nothing he could say. He was still staring out the window when Terulien moved a little closer to him. "Tell me, my dear son, why do you still refuse to marry? Is it her you are still waiting for?" she asked softly.

Thranduil cleared his throat. His wife placed a warning hand on his arm to stop whatever he was going to say. He sighed again and looked at his son. The king changed his tone to say something more appropriate with his wife's request. "Legolas, your mother and I have always been proud of you. You have proven yourself to be a better warrior than I ever was and I am confident that you will make a great king someday. But, ask yourself this, do you really want to rule without a loving wife at your side? Having many lives depend on you is a heavy burden, my boy. I do not think I could have survived all the hardships alone if it were not for your mother's support, always encouraging me with her words, and most importantly, providing me with her undying love." The king took his wife's hand and gently kissed it. Terulien smiled warmly at his gesture.

The prince saw the exchange between them and dropped his eyes then looked away again. He knew his parents meant well and his father's words rang true in his ears. He saw the way his mother calmed down his father when he was angry or soothed him when he was under stress. She brought balance to his life. The queen was the king's other half. Legolas loathed the idea his parents had for him but he knew he very well couldn't run away even though the thought had crossed his mind numerous of times. Could he really make room in his heart for another? It was still hard to tell at this point.

"Legolas...?"

"Yes?" He turned to her.

The queen could tell he was deep in thought as he was silent for a long time, his eyes always gave it away. "Have you...reconsidered our idea?"

He gave a heavy sigh. "I do not like your idea one bit at all..."

"Legolas—"

"However..." he cut off his father, "I am willing to humor your plan. But, on one condition."

"Which is what?" Thranduil questioned. He wasn't really up for negotiating.

"If I do not find what I am looking for by the end of the night, you will leave me to find a wife on my own. If it were up to me, I would not put a time limit to my search, but...I know how important it is to have that other half of you in order to feel...complete." The words almost hurt him to say. "So, I promise to _try_ within the next decade. If I do not by then...I will marry whomever you choose for me. Do we have a deal?"

The king still looked skeptical. "Within the decade?"

"Yes."

"That seems fair?" Terulien placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

The king knew this was as good as it was going to get. At least Legolas agreed to go. He would worry about the rest later. "Very well. You have yourself a deal."

The queen smiled. "It is settled then. I will tell the servants to prepare. We only have but a week's time."

"Mother, can you really have all the invitations sent before then?" Legolas knew planning a big gathering in Greenwood the Great would take weeks, especially sending out invitations to the other Elven Realms. Their royal messengers would send each invitation with the Greenleaf royal seal. Alternate routes needed to be considered as well due to the more frequent Orc attacks, making some roads unsafe to travel.

She looked guiltily at her son, glancing first at her husband. "Well, actually, invitations have already been sent. We are expecting the first guests to arrive any day now."

_"What?"_ Legolas exclaimed. "How long have you been planning this?" No wonder his father wouldn't let him get out of it. It was already happening right under his nose without him even realizing it. His parents most likely assumed that he would cave in to their request. He now wondered what they would have done if he never showed.

"It does not matter, Legolas," the king told him. "You agreed to be there." Legolas now wished he knew this information before his compromise as if the king knew what he was thinking.

His mother placed a hand on the prince's cheek. "It will not be so bad, my dear. Just open yourself to the possibilities. You never know...you might actually enjoy yourself."

Legolas snorted inwardly to the word _enjoy_. It felt more like another punishment. "Yes, mother." He tried to smile sweetly at her wishes. He didn't like disappointing her. She smiled back knowing how it he was only doing it to please her. He left king's study after their discussion.

"I cannot believe this," he mumbled to himself as he walked back to his chambers. He didn't have a clue of what his mother was going to throw at him and he certainly didn't expect this.

"Your father and I have decided to hold a ball in your honor. A Masquerade Ball," she had told him. "This Ball is being held in hopes that you will find a bride amongst the elf-maidens in our three Elven Realms."

He was furious! He marched out of his room to find his father so he could give him a piece of his mind. His mother walked swiftly behind him as he barged into the king's study. And, that's how the whole conversation began. He couldn't go back on his word now and mentally kicked himself in the head for it.

His stubborn ways made the thought of a masquerade ball even more dreadful. Having to smile politely and discuss politics with the nobles wasn't something he enjoyed doing. Smiling politely and having to listen to elf-maidens speak about feeling honored to be in his presence was every bit as dreadful. Nothing about this ball made him look forward to it. His heart sunk when an image of her crossed his mind. Was he ready to think of another the way he thought of her? Only time would tell. He had a week to prepare himself. The prince was going to make it a point to _enjoy_ every single day he had left before then. Before he gave himself to life and country, so to speak.

As the dreadful day approached, more and more carriages graced their kingdom. The palace filled with guests from Rivendell and Lothlórien, many of who, where elf-maidens. It was a lot busier around the place than it had been in decades as well. The prince kept a low profile to avoid his would be potential brides. Guards were placed around the archery range and the stables in case some of the elf-maidens became a little too eager to wait until the ball. Areas where Legolas was often seen. By order of the prince, the guards were doubled in the Eastern corridor.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly. "My, you look very dashing." The elf was trying to hold back a laugh behind his teasing grin.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Just get it out of your system already."

Keldir let out a long laugh at the sight of this friend. "Forgive me," he wiped a tear from his eye. "I am not laughing at your attire. It just seems a bit ironic to me, the one thing you said you would never do and here you are now."

"I only do it to please my mother and to stop my father from breathing down my neck every chance he gets," Legolas said dryly.

"Yes, I understand...strictly business." Legolas only blinked at his words in the mirror. Keldir stepped closer, looking more serious. "You are doing a good thing, Legolas."

"And what is that exactly?" he asked wearily.

"Moving on..."

"Trying," he corrected.

"Yes, but it is better than wallowing in your misery. Do not forget that I, too, was left by the one I loved."

Legolas finally turned to face him. "Yes, but you let her go willingly. I did not."

"True. Nevertheless, I still understand what you are going through. The only difference is that I did not let it control me. I controlled _it_." Legolas clenched his jaw and stared back into the mirror. Keldir picked up his crown from the table. "It is time, prince."

He gave the elf in the mirror a final nod then took the thin band crown from the captain's hand and placed it on his head. With confidence he said, "It is show time." Keldir smiled and opened the door for him. The queen asked the captain to escort the prince to the Great Hall in case he changed his mind if he were allowed to come alone.

"There you are," the queen smiled. They were waiting for them by the entrance with the doors to the Great Hall still closed. On the other side of it, their guests awaited. King Thranduil and Queen Terulien would enter first then Prince Legolas. Keldir and a few of his Elven warriors would be behind the Royal Family. Everyone was dressed in their best formal attires.

"Are you ready, your Highness?" a guard asked the king. Thranduil looked back to check on his company, his attention falling to his son. Legolas gave a small nod to his silent question. When the king was satisfied, he turned back around to the front and nodded at the guard. Another guard came to stand by the other side of the double door. It would take two of them to open the massive thing. They could hear their names being announced.

The Prince of Mirkwood had his fists lightly clenched, his heart picking up its pace. He hid his nervousness well behind his regal features. But, what did he have to be nervous about? That was the question he kept asking himself. It mostly had to do with the fact that he didn't know what to expect once the doors opened. Thin strips of light started to emit from the Great Hall as the doors opened little by little.

Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _This is it..._

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. The Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:** Keep guessing, guys! LOL

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 41:**

**The Masquerade Ball**

Everywhere Legolas glanced, he saw groups of elf-maidens whispering to each other with their eyes on the prize. Even some were winking in his direction. The prince inwardly rolled his eyes. He kept himself composed as he walked behind his parents, keeping his pace in sync with theirs. The elves bowed their heads as the Royal Family passed them by. A banquet feast was always held before the commencement of any ball or festival.

Once Legolas and his parents were seated, the rest of their guests followed. Thranduil gave a short speech welcoming everyone and shortly thereafter, the feast began. The prince's eyes quickly darted around the room to see if he recognized some of their distant guests. He saw a few he were acquaintances with from both Rivendell and Lothlórien. He couldn't help but wish—even just a little—that she was there. But what reason would she have?

He noticed his cousins, Adanion and Elenia, weren't present either. But then again, Adanion had no business showing his face in Mirkwood. Elenia, he guessed, would have attended to be polite to show her support for the torture his parent were putting him through. He assumed she was busy with her young elf-child. Either that or she didn't feel comfortable returning after what her brother had done. But, whatever the reason, it didn't really matter to him.

Dalorien always made such great meals that elves in the other Elven Realms would come to Mirkwood just to try her dishes. And tonight was no exception. However, Legolas barely touched his plate. He kept playing around with the food in front of him, aimlessly daydreaming as he swirled whatever he touched with his fork. Keldir nudge him on the side with his elbow to bring him back from wherever his thoughts had him wandering.

"Can you please try to make it look like you are _at_ _least_ enjoying the food?" Keldir whispered. "It is not wise to offend Dalorien's cooking."

Legolas straightened his posture and took a bite of the next thing his fork touched. The food in his mouth had no flavor to it as if there was something wrong with his taste buds. He knew the food to be good…it just was registering in his brain. "It is...delicious," the prince lied. Keldir raised an eyebrow and shook his head wearily.

"Are you ready for dessert, Prince Legolas?" He nodded at the servant who took his half-eaten plate away and replaced it with a slice of pie. "Lady Dalorien said it was your favorite."

"Thank you," he smiled. The servant returned the gesture and offered dessert to the rest of the table. A part of him felt guilty for not visiting Dalorien as often as he used to. It became hard venturing to the kitchens since Le'ariel left. Because she was her mother, a part of her remained close to him. She had the same hazel eyes as her mother and it hurt to be reminded of her whenever Dalorien looked at him the same way Le'ariel did sometimes.

Dalorien never blamed Legolas or treated him any differently since her daughter left. She understood the prince needed time to heal and if it meant staying away from the kitchens, then so be it. He was always welcomed whenever he wanted to return. She baked him his favorite type of pie to try to brighten his mood tonight. A smile always formed on his lips whenever he tasted it and just as she predicted, his poutful lips turned into a wide grin. He silently thanked Eru for having the loving cook around.

He now wondered what Dalorien thought about tonight, the actual purpose for this ball? Was she happy for him or disappointed because it wasn't her daughter? Dalorien was a good-hearted elf and she probably wanted him to be happy, he presumed. He never wronged Le'ariel in anyway and he deserved to happy too, didn't he?

The next thought to enter his mind was her. Was she happy? Miserable? Did she miss him? Thought about him? It was all frustrating and at times, confusing. Why did he even bother to keep these lingering thoughts in his mind? Of course she was happy. If she wasn't she would have returned by now. Maybe Adanion did win her heart after all, and who knows…what if she's married herself? He shook the thoughts away knowing that it was his fault he didn't stop her when he should have.

"Legolas."

"What?"

"The guests are moving to the Ballroom."

He looked at the guests. Half of them were out of their seats already and exiting towards the Great Hall with the king and queen within the crowd. "Oh." Legolas finally stood up. He was lost in his reveries again. "Sorry, Keldir." The captain shook the apology away with his hand as he was used to having to wait for him to snap back to reality. Legolas smiled at his friend's patience. "Thanks..."

"We should be heading off as well. If you do not show up soon, your father and mother might think that I am not doing my job," he grinned.

"I will make sure they know that you have been a very good babysitter," the prince chuckled. Keldir just rolled his eyes and told him to get going.

The music in the room was already underway by the time they entered. His parents sat themselves in their throne seats smiling at the elves around them. Thranduil saw his son and gave him a look. Legolas nodded to let him know he knew what he was supposed to be doing. His mother had asked him to try to find an elf-maiden tonight, to give one of them a chance and to not be so quick as to dismiss them.

An eager line was already forming near Legolas. There were servants staffing the line to keep the elf-maidens from pushing and shoving each other. They were assured that each one would get a chance to dance with the Prince of Mirkwood. By order of the king, everyone put on their masks. It was a Masquerade Ball after all.

Legolas danced with each maiden—two per song to get through the line quicker. It was like a form of speed dating except on the dance floor. He let them talk about whatever they wanted as he politely smiled and nodded his head as if he were listening. Occasionally he would dance with an elf-maiden who was too enamored with him to say anything at all. Those quiet ones he liked the best. Still, not one caught his eye as he continued in a graceful waltz.

His prediction of the night was correct. He was utterly bored. Legolas concluded that his parents designed this to be a Masquerade Ball so that he could see the beauty within the elf-maidens instead of focusing on their features. He thought that maybe if he was able to focus more on what they actually looked like, it wouldn't have been half as bad as it was. At least he had something to actually pay attention to. He was trying, but trying took more effort than he had imagined.

"Good evening, Prince Legolas," the next maiden in his arms greeted.

"Yes, good evening to you, as well," he replied for the millionth time without really paying attention to her.

"It is nice to see you again given our last...umm...meeting."

Her words made him look more closely at the female who was now blushing in front of him. The way she averted her eyes away from him and the way her hands began to clam up, it could only be one she-elf. "Reylien?" he asked surprised. She only nodded. "My apologies, I did not recognize you."

Reylien laughed quietly. "Well, I doubt you would, really...with the mask and all."

"Oh, yes...of course. I have not seen you lately, except for your father when he meets with the king." And truth be known, he hadn't seen any of the elf-maidens since Le'ariel left. They were all just blurry figures to him as they passed him by in court or in the market place. All of their advances going unnoticed.

"I have been in Lothlórien, you Highness, visiting relatives. I just recently returned."

"Well, it is nice to see you," he genuinely smiled. She smiled in return.

It was finally good to see a friendly face among the crowd. He felt like he was being thrown to a horde of Wrags when he first entered the ballroom. They looked as if they were going to eat him alive! But, now seeing Reylien brightened his mood somewhat. He found someone who he could consider a friend within the mass of females waiting for their turn. She was aware that of some of them were giving her dirty looks as the prince smiled and laughed with her. The prince noticed too but he didn't care. He was finally beginning to...enjoy himself, at least for the moment.

Reylien was a sweet elf-maiden who wasn't tainted with the lust for power and riches like some of the other females. Her father was very strict and she obeyed his every command like a good model daughter. Legolas felt bad that he was the culprit who took her innocence away. She should have given it to an elf who loved her but, she insisted on that elf being him—although he carried no feelings for her that night. And, of course, he was happy to oblige at the time. But he was no longer that kind of elf. If he could go back now, he wouldn't have attempted such a thing. Reylien deserved better.

"Thank you for the dance, Prince Legolas," she bowed.

"It was my pleasure." He bowed after her and kissed her hand. She was the only one so far to dance a whole song with him. They said their goodbyes as she parted in the direction of her father who was by the king and queen. Legolas saw his own father looking very pleased through his mask. Legolas nodded to show the king that dancing with Reylien was him _trying_.

He sighed after Reylien left and glanced around the room. There were still plenty of guests dancing and mingling. He was about signal the servant to bring forth his next partner when another guest caught his eye. An elf-maiden was talking to a few of the nobles on the other side of the dance floor. She wore a golden, backless gown with pearls woven into her long, curly hair. Her mask was the same color as her dress with feathers and sparkles in the design. The prince waited for her to look his way so he could see her eyes. She felt as if she was being stared at, but kept her conversations going, smiling and nodding. Slowly, she turned towards the prince who was standing the middle of the dance floor, looking directly at her.

His eyes widened with a questioning disbelief when he locked gazes with her. The elf-maiden seemed uncomfortable and excused herself from the group's conversation. Legolas was about to follow her when a servant stopped him. "Your Highness?" He turned to the servant and saw that he had brought another elf-maiden for him to dance with. She smiled shyly waiting for him take her hand. Legolas looked back into the crowd but the elf-maiden he saw was gone. The crowd in the area started to disperse in different directions.

"Your Highness...?" The elf-maiden next to him started panicking. "You...you do not want to dance with me?"

The prince relaxed his features and smiled. "Of course, I do," he answered sweetly. Her worries instantly disappeared. He always did have a charm about him.

The elf-maiden noticed him looking across the way instead of paying attention to her. "Is something the matter, my prince? Would you prefer to dance over there?" She was also hoping for a full dance with him.

"No, milady. Right here is fine," he said politely. "I just thought I recognized someone, but no matter..." Again, he smiled his famous smile at her. She melted in his arms and enjoyed the rest of their dance in silence...just how he liked it.

One by one, they came and one by one, they left his arms without receiving a second glace. The elf-maidens walked away disappointed, pouting, and angry—others crying. Some of their fathers tried reasoning with the king, promoting how their daughter was the best one to be suited for the prince. Thranduil dismissed them all saying it was up to the prince to choose a suitable bride for himself since he, himself, was already married. The king and his wife agreed that it would be up to Legolas at this point. This idea being the queen's idea, of course. Terulien only wanted to present her son with his options and from there he was on his own. She made it clear to her husband that he was not to interfere with anything.

The night was ending and Legolas still showed no signs of interest in anyone. The king was restless in his seat. The queen put her hand on top of his. "I do not think tonight will be the night, my love. But it was worth a try."

The king rubbed his temples and sighed. "A decade. He has but one decade and that is it." He stood up along with his wife and announced that they were going to retire for the night but wished for their guests to continue without them.

Once Legolas saw his parents leave the room, he relaxed. Keldir came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have but two maidens left, prince."

He sighed with relief. "Finally..."

"So...not one. Not one worthy enough to be with the Prince of Mirkwood?"

"There are two more. We shall see," he rolled his eyes with a smile. Keldir shook his head and grinned, signaling the servant to bring the next maiden. He patted him on the back and left. He had a feeling the king and queen's plan would fail. He knew his friend well enough that he wouldn't really accept this form of courtship. And, just like the rest, the remaining two walked away disappointed. Legolas made a run for it in case there were any late arrivals. He quickly said his farewell and disappeared.

The next day, the prince asked to see the guest list from the Ball. They always kept a list in order to send out the 'thank you' cards. "No, I only need the list of guests from Rivendell." The servant in charge of the list handed him what he asked for. "Thank you. I will return it shortly." He sat himself at one of the empty tables searching the names that were written on the parchment. There were many names he had never heard of before.

"Is there are particular name you are looking for, your Highness?" asked the servant. He was curious to find out what name he was searching for.

"No, thank you," he smiled quickly. The servant bowed his head and went back to his work. Legolas looked for any names he thought sounded familiar and when he found one, the image of that maiden looked nothing like the one he saw the previous night. The prince had gone through the entire list and still could not put a name to her face. But still, he couldn't help but think it was _her_...her eyes gave it away. The servant noticing he was done with the Rivendell list offered the other lists to him in case he was interested. He politely shook his head and gave the list back to the servant. "I must have mistaken..." Legolas didn't bother to finish his sentence. The servant saw a look of disappointment on his face as he left. He gave him a confused after look and shrugged away the prince's strange behavior.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Replay

**Author's Note:** Keep reviewing guys!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 42:**

**Replay**

Months had pass and Legolas was still on his same old routine. The Masquerade Ball was nothing more than a memory now. He was disheartened that he didn't get to find out who the elf-maiden was but it was probably his fault (again) for not noticing her sooner. There was a chance he could have danced with her at some point during the night but because he was too busy ignoring everyone, she could have gone unnoticed right underneath his nose. Maybe that's why she looked uncomfortable when she finally caught his eye? Whatever the case may be, she was gone. And, there was no way he was going to look for a maiden he didn't know how to describe except for having long, dark hair and hazel eyes. The entire female populace of his kind would probably show up at their front gates claiming to be her. He always felt uneasy when forced to entertain a crowd that could attack him at any moment.

The prince didn't want finding a bride to be just another task on his list or some other duty he had to fulfill. As _cheesy _as it sounded, he wanted to marry for love. The king wasn't a very emotional elf when it came to his feelings, but Legolas saw the love and warmth in his father's eyes whenever he looked at his wife. As strong as his father was, he turned into putty in his mother's hands. She held more power in one look than the king had in his entire kingdom. It truly took an amazing elf-maiden to render the king in such a fashion. And that's what he wanted. An elf-maiden as strong, yet gentle, as he was. She had to be out there...somewhere.

The agreement was for him to find his bride within the next decade—meaning _this_ decade. Legolas needed to act quickly before his father chose for him. If it ever came down to that, he hoped his mother would do the actual screening of the potential candidates. She knew her son better than her husband did and Legolas would trust her decision. However, he was not going to make it so easy for them as to give up so quickly and have them take charge. No. He was going to take matters into his own hands and finally do it _his_ way.

His mother had asked him to join her at her private gazebo for afternoon tea. He hadn't been to that area since he surprised Le'ariel there with breakfast. It wasn't a pleasant walk for him as he agreed to the invitation. The prince tried to avoid places that reminded him of certain events. It was better that way. It kept him from moping around.

As Legolas got closer to the clearing, he could hear voices...other voices besides his mother. He was wondering who else she had invited. The invitation that was slipped under his door by a servant didn't mention other guests.

"Legolas, there you are." The queen motioned for him to join them at the table. He stood there for a moment not expecting his father and two other elves there. "Here, my dear, sit next to me," she said. He did as his mother wished and sat next to her, bowing to his father and their guests.

"Good to see you again, Prince Legolas."

"Thank you. You as well, Lord Yulor." He then turned to his daughter. "And, of course, it is a pleasure to see you, Lady Reylien."

"Good morning," Reylien smiled shyly. Legolas looked at his mother but she just smiled innocently. Then he looked at his father. He gave him an I-had-nothing-to-do-with-this look.

"Lord Yulor and his daughter just returned to Mirkwood from visiting Lothlórien so I thought why not welcome them back by inviting them for tea and maybe have them share stories of how the Golden Wood is as of late," said the queen.

"Yes, thank you very much for your hospitality, your Highness," Lord Yulor said and then turned to Legolas. "Tell me, Prince Legolas, how was the Ball for you?" He seemed to have a pleasant look on his face as if he was just merely making conversation. Legolas couldn't tell if there was something else behind the question. He didn't expect it to be brought up so quickly after just barely sitting down.

"It was...interesting." And that was all he said. The prince smiled politely and poured himself a cup of tea. Lord Yulor looked stumped, expecting a more detailed answer than what he gave. He eventually just nodded at the prince's cryptic answer.

"Yes, it was." Reylien agreed a few moments after, sounding as if she was trying to cover for the prince. Her father raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled back politely. He couldn't tell if there was something else behind her words.

"Interesting how, my dear?" the queen suddenly asked. All eyes were on her.

Reylien turned a slight shade of pink. She didn't like to draw attention to herself as she was not as articulate as some of the other elf-maiden. "Well...there were plenty of elves, more than the usual gatherings we have had here in the Great Wood. I also noticed more of the nobles conversing with each other about the Orc problem..."

Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, they have been more of a problem lately."

"It seems that things are beginning to stir in the East," Lord Yulor added.

The topic of discussion quickly changed as the king and his friend began to talk about the creatures' venture into their territory and what sort of things could posses them to cross their boundaries. They threw out ideas and theories, agreeing and disagreeing with each other. Legolas felt like he was at council. He wondered when they were going to get to the subject of Lothlórien. That was, of course, their purpose of being here...wasn't it?

Queen Terulien noticed Legolas and Reylien's lack of interest in their discussion. She, too, remained quiet as her husband and the lord lost themselves in their words. The queen placed a hand on Legolas' arm. "Dear, why don't you take Reylien for a stroll in the garden? I am sure there are plenty of new flowers that have bloomed?"

Legolas inwardly sighed and nodded. He figured it was better than being an audience to their fathers' talk about politics, which was something he grew accustomed to drowning out. He quietly cleared his throat and asked Reylien if she wanted to leave. She nodded happily and left with the prince. They glanced back and neither father even noticed they were gone. The queen smiled her farewell.

"So, milady...tell me where you would like to go?"

"Anywhere," she smiled shyly.

"Really, what would you like to see? You have been gone a while. I am sure there is something you have not seen in many winters."

Reylien thought for a moment. "Well, actually there is..." Legolas waited for her to finish. "I have heard how magnificent the Great Maze was and the beautiful fountain in the center. I have never been there before as my father thought it to be too dangerous for me. He said elves were known to get lost inside."

The prince frowned. Anywhere but _there_. It was the least likely place he thought she would want to see. That place held more memory for him than all the wonderful, majestic places in Lothlórien combined.

The elf-maiden noticed the change in his mood. "We do not have to go there, Prince Legolas. If you also see it to be too dangerous, we can go elsewhere?"

He shook his past memories away and smiled. "No, if you would like to go there, I will take you."

"Are...are you sure, Prince Legolas?"

"Just Legolas, please. And yes, I am sure." He took her hand and led the way. She was surprised by his actions but let him tug her along anyway. She bit her bottom lip and discreetly kept glancing at the prince holding her hand, which involuntarily made her blush. Reylien tried to concentrate on the walk to the maze instead of the warm, tingling feeling she felt all over her body. Although she had been with the prince already, the maiden still found him to be intimidating. "Here we are..."

Reylien came out of her daydream when she heard him speak. She hadn't realized how far her reverie had taken her. They were now standing on top of a small hill that sloped down to an entrance. Reylien was amazed at the sight. "I did not realize how big this maze was. Now I understand how one can easily get lost in it."

Legolas softly laughed. "Yes, it can become quite overwhelming if you do not know your way."

"I take it that you have been inside many times?"

"Yes...a few times," he smirked.

Her shy, quiet smile returned. "Do you think...I mean if it is all right...if..."

"Would you like to see the fountain in the middle?" asked Legolas. Reylien nodded as he finished her sentence for her. He already knew what she was getting at. The elf-maiden still had many hesitant qualities about her. She was still so timid around him that he had to push a conversation out of her sometimes. He was used to having maidens be more direct towards him when they wanted something. Reylien was definitely different and her personality still amused him.

"Thank you, Prince Legolas—oops! I mean, Legolas," she corrected herself.

The prince tried to hide a smile and decided to do the same thing with Reylien as he did with Le'ariel but with a different incentive. If he had to be there, he was going to make the best of it. Reylien, of course, wasn't the adventurous type, but he still wanted to find how well she would do. "Let us make the way to the center a little more interesting, shall we?"

"What do you mean?" Reylien looked nervous.

"I will give you a head start to see if you can find the way to the center yourself. If you can find it, I will show you the easiest way to the fountain next time you decide to visit. And, if you like, I will be happy to accompany you." Legolas smiled that smile of his that made many maiden's heart melt.

Reylien felt the blood rush to her cheeks, which made the prince smirk even more. Of course, he knew what he was doing. "What if...I cannot find the way to the fountain? What if I get lost?" Her eyes were panicking as she stared at the maze before her.

"Do not worry," Legolas placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I will be right behind you. And if you stray from the path, I can easily find you." The smile on his face was reassuring. She trusted him enough that this wasn't some cruel joke he had of wanting to leave her inside. "So, what do you say?"

"Umm...okay...very well..."

He took her by the hand again and led her to the beginning of the entrance. "If you feel that you have gotten lost, just call out to me and I will follow your voice."

"You promise to stay true to your word about showing me an easier path next time?"

Legolas crossed his heart with a smile. "On my honor as a prince. But—you must get to the center first. Are you ready?"

"I...I think so?" She took a hesitant step and looked back at Legolas who was still smiling at her. The maiden finally stepped fully inside the grassy walls, feeling her way around.

"Start running, Reylien! You will get there quicker," he yelled to her.

She didn't know which way his voice was coming from but she picked up her pace. The adrenaline started rushing to the surface of her skin and her heart was beating so loud in her chest that the whole experience was overwhelming. She has never felt this type of freedom before. "Are you coming, Prince Legolas?" she called out from where she was.

"Just Legolas!" She heard him respond from somewhere. "And, yes, I am right behind you!" Reylien looked back but she didn't see him. He was probably picking up his pace, listening to the rustling grass beneath her footsteps, she thought. She, too, started to jog faster. It wasn't that easy running in a dress.

It was such a fun experience for her that she hoped that she did make it to the center. Her father didn't know what he was talking about. The maze wasn't dangerous at all. There were no enemies or obstacles in the way, except for the grassy paths and a few vines here and there. But, those small things she could handle. The best part of the maze was the prince following in pursuit. He was used to elf-maidens chasing after him that the fact that he was now the one doing the chasing was flattering to her. "If you do not hurry, I might just beat you to the center!" she teased.

Legolas was just a few paths behind her. He didn't want to catch up so she could find the center for herself. He slowed down when she took a wrong turn, sometimes even stopping at a corner so she couldn't see him if she had to double back. It took her a lot longer than Le'ariel did but he didn't want to ruin it for her since she sounded like she was enjoying the game. He heard her laughing then suddenly she screamed. The prince ran as fast as he could to her.

"Reylien, are you all right?" When he got there, he saw her on the ground holding her ankle.

"I was not paying attention and tripped over a vine. I think I might have hurt myself."

He touched her ankle and her face scrunched automatically. "It looks like a light sprain. Nevertheless, you should not be walking on it. I will take you to the Houses of Healing." He gathered her into his arms and carried her back.

The elf-maiden's famous blush returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. "I am really sorry, Legolas."

"Do not worry, there is always a next time," he smiled. "Your safety comes first. Since you tried so hard, the next time you are willing, I will go ahead and show you the easier path."

"Thank you," she replied, however the words '_next time'_ made her frown.

"Is your ankle hurting?" asked Legolas. He wasn't sure if he was carrying her too tightly or walking too blunty, causing her to make that face. "Would you like for me to slow down?"

"No...it is not that," she half-smiled and frowned again. "My father will not be pleased to see me this way. He will think I am being careless again. If you have not noticed, I am not so...elegant as the other elf-maidens."

He smiled to himself at the obvious. "Do not worry, I will take full blame of your mishap. It was, I, of course, that convinced you inside."

"Well...you did not really need to do a lot of convincing..." she said with her pink cheeks. Legolas kept his smile hidden as they headed silently back to the palace.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	44. Le'ariel vs Reylien

**Author's Note:** You just never know what might happen. Sorry this is a bit short, but hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER 43:**

**Le'ariel vs Reylien**

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I will try to visit again tomorrow."

She smiled and said goodbye as he walked out the door. Legolas felt bad for the mishap she had in the maze. When he took Reylien to the Houses of Healing, he told her father right away in case he was concerned about the accident. As promised, he took full responsibility for his actions. He apologized to Lord Yulor and assured him that she was fine and that nothing like that would ever happen again. He told him that Reylien's safety he would not risk again.

Lord Yulor rushed to his daughter when the prince told him the news. The healers also assured him that it would only take a few days for her to recover. She only needed to stay off of her feet for a few days until the herb medicine they spread on the bandage around her ankle did its job. Legolas carried her home when they were done and placed her in bed. Her father was given strict orders to make sure her movements were limited.

For the next couple of days Legolas came by to visit to keep her company when her father was at council or tending to his political obligations. Being with Reylien was a nice change to the routine he had mastered down to a tee. She had a young, shy innocence about her that was refreshing to see. Many of the maidens Legolas encountered in his lifetime were beautiful--goddesses to the eyes of Men--but were also aggressive and devious. They knew what they wanted and would stab each other in the back to get it.

But, Reylien was different. The overprotective hold of her father kept her from being exposed to such behavior. He did well to shelter her from things that weren't so very "lady like". Lord Yulor was worried about his daughter but was also relieved that her sprained ankle wasn't anything serious.

Instead of being upset with the prince, the lord thanked him for taking care of her. Legolas noticed that even though he was strict on his daughter, he wasn't an over-bearing father that kept her locked up from seeing the real world if she wanted to. Reylien was still fragile in a lot of ways and he figured that her father just wanted to protect her from the wrong type of crowd as not all of the nobles were polite and proper. That wasn't so much a problem since Reylien wasn't the rebellious type either.

And, being with the elf-maiden actually helped to distract Legolas from his miserable state. His parents and even Keldir noticed the slight change in his attitude. He seemed more positive and upbeat as compared to his usual brooding mood. They weren't exactly sure on what the maiden was doing but they weren't going to start questioning her for slowly bringing the prince back to his old self.

Legolas had no expectations from Reylien or even himself. He saw Reylien as a friend and nothing more. He was going to leave everything up to the Valar to decide his fate. He still had time, after all. And, of course, the thought of him and Reylien did cross his mind, but that idea quickly faded as he still barely knew her. Plus, he didn't want to jump into anything prematurely. And although Reylien may be in his mind, Le'ariel was still in his heart. The elf-maiden was a nice distraction.

The prince had gone to his mother's garden earlier that morning and picked a few flowers to give to Reylien. He remembered the queen's request of taking her to see the new flowers in bloom, which they didn't get a chance to see. Since she was immobilized at the moment, he brought them to her instead. Her eyes lit up at the gift. He removed the old bouquet of flowers from the vase and replaced them with the freshly cut greenery. He only stayed for a few minutes as he needed to be in the archery range with Keldir.

"I did not think you were going to make it."

"And why not?" Legolas gave him a surprised look with a grin.

"Well, I just figured you were busy this morning," Keldir stated matter-of-factly.

"Why? Because I went to go see Reylien?" he grinned.

"Of course."

"I just dropped off a gift, that is all."

Keldir raised an eyebrow. "A gift? You are giving gifts now?"

"A request by my mother...sort of," he laughed softly, leaving Keldir still wondering what he meant. "Reylien is my friend. Can friends not give friends gifts?"

Keldir crossed his arms. "My dear prince, I have been your friend for over two centuries and I have yet to receive a gift from you."

"But you have, my friend," Legolas grinned widely.

"Oh, really? And do tell."

"Your gift, my dear Keldir, is my presence!" he laughed. "I show up when needed for patrol or archery lessons, do I not? I am also there with you during battle and not to mention, during our lovely punishments."

The captain rolled his eyes. "I would gladly give all of those things back for a trinket. Only mere days of her company and already you are thinking of things to win her affections. Prince Legolas, I am deeply hurt."

It was now Legolas' turn to roll his eyes. He lightly chuckled at his friend's attempt to sound like a jealous elf-maiden. "I am not trying to win her affections. I am just thoughtful that way."

"Of course you are," Keldir smiled sounding unconvinced.

Legolas shook his head and pushed him towards the oncoming elven-children who were ready to begin their practice. "You are imagining things," he said then left to tend to the elven-children he was in charge of. Keldir just smirked and turned to his own elven-children.

For the rest of the day Keldir's words bothered him. Was he really trying to win Reylien's affections? He didn't think that was the case. He enjoyed her company and liked to see her smile. He was always the type of elf who did or gave things to others to see them happy. Le'ariel hated gifts because she thought they were unnecessary but he gave them to her anyway. Even if she didn't ask for something, she was always appreciative of his thoughtfulness. All she wanted was his love and nothing more she used to tell him. The thought put a small smile on his lips as he remembered how that was one of the things he loved about her. She didn't care for riches or fancy things. She just wanted to be happy with him.

That thought triggered the loneliness he felt without her. If she was so happy with him, why did she leave? The never-ending question kept looming around his mind that never had a straightforward answer. There was so much about her that he missed. The way she smiled, her poutful lips, the way he felt in her arms...it was all becoming too much again on his tattered heart. He kicked himself inwardly for letting those things get the best of him once more. Just when he thought he finally had the upper hand, even for just a moment, it all came crashing down like a ton of bricks.

Being with Reylien brought back memories of Le'ariel. His mind was comparing the two females, which he wished it wouldn't do. Clearly, they were very different from each other. Le'ariel was opinionated and stubborn, while Reylien was shy and timid. Le'ariel didn't always abide by the rules and Reylien could say them in her sleep. Such opposites they were. He supposed Reylien held a different place his heart than Le'ariel did. Was he already growing attached to her? It was hard to imagine.

The prince now wondered what he would do if he had to choose between the two? If he eventually developed feelings for Reylien and then had Le'ariel enter his life again, what would he do? Could he really let Le'ariel go and give Reylien a chance or would he abandon all notion of being with the elf-maiden and go back to the chambermaid?

But, Le'ariel returning was just speculation. He also had to take into consideration that she could be living the life that she's always wanted in Rivendell and was never going to return. She was a chambermaid here in Mirkwood. In Rivendell, she was just...Le'ariel. Not all of her relatives were servants. In _Imladris _she had family members who were vendors and lived a happy life with what they had.

Adanion then crossed his mind. His hands automatically balled into a fists. He was angry at the fact that after all this time, after getting him away from Le'ariel...he still had won. She went to him. Knowing that was like a dagger in his heart. The chambermaid killing him would have been easier than made to suffer like this. He was angry and upset, but for some reason, he couldn't be mad at her. Yes, she left...but he thought that was his fault.

Almost two decades and he was still being tortured with memories of her. He knew he was making it harder on himself by not letting Le'ariel go, unknown to her of the pain she was inflicting on him almost every day. He wanted to bash his head against the wall so many times in hopes that it would help to stop thinking of her so much. Then Reylien sudden entered his mind again. Nothing specific, just her face and her timid smile. His distraction.

Calming down from his frustration, he thought about the advantages of being around the elf-maiden. When he was with her, he was in a lighter mood and actually smiling and enjoying himself. He thought about Le'ariel occasionally but Reylien was unknowingly able to make him concentrate on her. Maybe this was the escape he was looking for?

It was late and he was tired. Thinking as often as he did tired his body and mind more than any rigorous exercise he had to go through. He would visit Reylien tomorrow and see what the new day would bring them both. Maybe if she was feeling well enough, they could do something outdoors. The maze itself could wait a little while longer until she could fully walk on her own again. He promised her father to keep her safe, that's what he was going to _try_ and do.

The prince fell asleep in his waking dream.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	45. Archery Lessons

**Author's Note: **It's been hectic with the holidays. Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

**CHAPTER 44:**

**Archery Lessons**

Varien, Morawen and the rest of the elf-maidens were jealous of Legolas and Reylien's friendship. They were envious of her because she was able to capture the prince's attention without ever really trying. They didn't dare come close to Legolas after the threat that Morawen passed along. Many wondered what the female possessed that they didn't? The glares Reylien received in court mad her rarely visit unless she was with her father. The she-elf didn't feel the need to defend herself in any way or subject herself to their condescending tones and harsh words. Being with her father kept them all quiet.

The prince was always on her mind—day and night. She couldn't wait until she saw him when he came to visit or when she happened to see him with his mother in her garden. Even in court when he made his rare appearances, even from afar, she couldn't help but blush in his presence.

It was also hard to tell what he was thinking at times. Reylien would sometimes be lucky enough to stare at him without him noticing and when she was able to, it would be when the prince's mind was far away from the world. Whenever she would ask what was on his mind, he would just smile and say it was nothing.

Just like every other female in Mirkwood, she hoped that Legolas would give her his affections. From the amount of time they were spending together, she assumed it was headed in that direction. She just had to be patient. He never talked about Le'ariel and she felt out of place mentioning her so she never did. The maiden wasn't the type to bring up sensitive subjects. The times he locked himself in his thoughts, she guessed he was thinking about her. But, Reylien was somewhat confident enough that Le'ariel wasn't on his mind as much as she was. If she wasn't, then why was he spending so much time with her?

The one thing that she was disappointed in was that Legolas never attempted to try any of his charms on her. Except for when he would politely kiss her hand to say hello or goodbye along with that irresistible smile of his, he never touched her in any way to show proof that he was falling for her. And, after the incident at the fountain, he never held her hand again. Reylien wasn't as bold as some of the other maidens as to even consider making advances towards him. The thought alone made her cheeks burn and her hands fidget in front of her.

She was waiting for Legolas to arrive again this afternoon. She asked what was on the agenda for today but he just smiled and told her to be ready when he arrived. The mystery of this day made her anxious as she didn't know what the prince had up his sleeve. The last time he acted this way, he presented her with one of his carvings as a gift on one of their walks. It was a small replica of the fountain in the middle of the maze. It was perfect with all the intricate details of the Valar. Reylien kept it by her bedside where she could always see it.

"It is open." She stood up and walked over to the door when she heard the light knock.

"The prince is here, milady," her servant smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back. Reylien went downstairs to meet him by the door. He was standing there looking up at her with his perfect smile. She also smiled at him. "Hello, Legolas."

"Good afternoon, milady," he kissed her hand. "Are you ready?" Reylien nodded. Legolas told her servant to let her father know that he would have her back in time before supper.

"So...will you tell me what we are finally doing today?" she asked once they were outside.

Legolas shrugged. "I thought today we could do the usual…a walk in the market then maybe to the forest. We have not been there in a while. And, if you are up for it, perhaps I can teach you how to shoot an arrow?"

"An arrow? Really?" She didn't think they were going to do an actual activity today. The elf-maiden had never used or even held any type of weapon before, primarily because of her father. He believed that a maiden shouldn't get involved in such things and that it was up to him as her father to protect her until she found a husband. The only problem with that was her father was always busy with his duties and, of course, she had no husband. "Are...you sure?"

"If you would like to try…"

She started to fidget with her hands again. "Well...umm...okay..."

"We will take it slow," he assured her. He could tell she was nervous. He had never attempted to teach archery to a maiden before but he figured it couldn't be harder than teaching the elven-children. Reylien was as graceful as any elf except she had a tendency to get nervous when she wasn't familiar with something and for that, she appeared to be clumsy at times. Legolas only hoped that she didn't shoot any part of him by accident.

He hid his bow and quiver full of arrows in a hollow of a tree and took them out of their hiding place when they got there. They walked further out to a safe distance away from any elves that might be in harm's way of Reylien's arrow. Legolas made small talk as she blankly listened, the thought of accidentally hurting an elf or even an animal occupying her thoughts the whole time.

"Are you all right, Reylien?"

"What? ...Oh, yes," she half-smiled.

"You look...worried. We do not have to try this today or ever if you prefer. I am not requiring it of you," he lightly chuckled. "But, really, there is no need to be anxious."

"I...just do not want to hurt anyone."

"We are a good ways away from anyone passing by this way. And the only elf you could potentially hurt is me. Well…and you, of course." He jokingly pointed out. "I promise to try and do my best to keep us both intact." Legolas grinned widely and took her hand.

The shock of his touch sent a jolt all over her body. She forgot what his touch felt like. It was warm on her fair skin making her even more nervous. How could she say no now? She walked in silence next to him, her focus directly in front of her. It was a favorite activity of the prince and to make him happy, she would do it. If she were lucky, she may even end up impressing him in the process. That, however, was sketchy.

"This seems like a good place." Legolas looked around for targets that Reylien could try to aim at. He put down his quiver and took out an arrow. He turned to her and smiled. "If it will make you feel more comfortable, I can go first so you can see how it is done."

"Yes, please."

Legolas walked next to her and picked a target a front of them. "You see that tree over there in the clearing?" Reylien nodded again. There were other trees and branches around but the one he picked stood perfect still out in the open. "Now, watch my posture." Reylien watched him get into position, his arms balanced perfectly in length like an arrow themselves. Not a second passed by when he released the sharp object into the forest. It made a whizzing sound in the crisp air before hitting its mark dead in its center.

"That was amazing!" Reylien exclaimed. "Now I see why you are one of our greatest archers."

"It takes many, many years of practice," he said with modesty. "Trust me, you should have seen me when I was an elf-child. Not the safest elf to be around when I had an arrow in my hand." Reylien laughed and tried to picture the prince wreaking havoc with his arrows. "Now, it is your turn." He went back to his quiver and took out another arrow. He held up the arrow to her with one hand and his bow in the other and smiled. After the presentation, he handed them over to her.

The elf-maiden hesitantly took them from him and examined them. Legolas tried to hide his smile. She was looking at his weapons as if he had told her to make shelter from the pieces of string and wood. She looked at him and smiled nervously. "It is just the two of us out here, correct?"

"Yes, milday, just you and I. I promise no one will get hurt," he assured her. His words made her blush...just the two of them. She cleared her throat to get rid of the next thoughts on her mind. Legolas gave a small, concerned look but shrugged it off.

"Looks simple enough," she said with a nervous undertone. She firmly grabbed the bow with her left hand and took the arrow in her right.

"Before you start..." Legolas took off his arm guard and placed it on the arm she decided to use to hold the bow. "This is to avoid getting slapped by the bowstring. It is a little loose on you but it should do its job, nonetheless."

"Thank you."

He went and stood behind her. "First, place your feet shoulder-width apart so that your two feet form a straight line pointing towards the target. Your body should be perpendicular to the target and the shooting line." She looked at her feet as best as she could under her dress and did as he instructed. Legolas forgot to mention for her to dress more appropriately for their outing. "Second, point the bow towards the ground and place the shaft of the arrow on the arrow rest then attach the back of the arrow to the bow string with the nock."

"What is a 'nock'?"

The prince forgot she didn't know the terms they used for archery and reached over from behind and pointed to the small groove in the bow. His closeness made her cheeks pink again but he didn't notice. "Since the arrow has three fletching feathers, orient the arrow so that a single vane is pointing away from the bow. Please let me know if I am explaining things too quickly for you."

"Umm...like this?" she looked at him for approval.

"Yes, that is correct," he smiled. "Now use three fingers to lightly hold the arrow on the string. And now, raise and draw your bow and hold your bow arm outwards toward the target." He reached over again and adjusted her inner elbow to make it parallel to the ground. Her cheeks turned another shade of pink. "Remember the bow should always stay vertical," he said close to her ear. "Now...when you ready, release the arrow by relaxing the fingers of your string hand."

It all so happened quickly, like a blur in time. It was hard to concentrate with Legolas so close behind her and trying not to accidentally shoot at something she wasn't supposed to. Reylien released the arrow sooner than she was ready to let go of it and instead of shooting it straight, it went in a crooked line up in the air. She dropped his weapons and coward in his arms. Legolas suppressed a smile as he held the terrified female.

"Are you all right?" he finally asked when he was able to regain his composure. He started rubbing her back for comfort.

Reylien slowly looked up like a scared little Hobbit in his arms. "I am really sorry!"

Legolas chuckled. "For what?"

She finally moved away from his arms and straightened her dress. "That was terrible. And look...I broke your bowstring..." she frowned.

"That can easily be replaced. And look on the bright side, we are both still alive," he grinned.

The elf-maiden placed her hands on her hips at his joke, giving him a stern look. She suddenly couldn't keep the smile off her face and broke out into a small laughter. Soon, they were both laughing whole-heartedly. When their laughter died down, Legolas and Reylien found themselves staring at each other intently. Reylien was the first to look away from the prince's piercing blue eyes and when she did, so did he. Both nervously laughed at the uncomfortable scene.

"I think I should get you home now. I promised I would have you back before supper," he said. Legolas picked up his bow with the broken string and gathered the rest of his belongings. Reylien slightly bowed her head, placed her hands in front of her, and agreed. The two elves walked back to where she lived in silence. He stopped at her door and smiled at her. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for the lesson," she smiled shyly. "Again, I apologize for your broken string."

Legolas shook his head at her apology. "It is nothing, really. I can repair that tonight. I would let you break a dozen more as long as I know you are enjoying yourself."

"You are very sweet," she smiled again. "Thank you." Then she did something she didn't think she had in her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Legolas was also surprised by her actions but smiled nonetheless. He took her hand as he always did and kissed it. "No, milady...thank you." He looked her in the eyes as if more words were swimming inside his own.

Just then, the door opened and Lord Yulor stepped out. "I thought I heard voices out here. You are right on time for supper. Prince Legolas, would you like to join us?"

"Thank you, Lord Yulor, but I believe my parents are expecting me to dine with them this evening. I also caught wind that Dalorien was making my favorite dessert tonight," he smiled politely. "Perhaps another time?"

"Yes, of course. You are always welcomed here," he bowed. He turned to his daughter, "Reylien, dear, why don't you go ahead and get ready for supper."

"Yes, father." She bid the prince good night and walked inside.

Lord Yulor closed the door behind her and closed the gap between him and Legolas. "If I could just have a few words with you, Prince Legolas."

"Of course."

"Your father briefly spoke with me earlier today and I must say…I was a bit skeptical."

"Yes, I believe we all were to be honest. I only ask is that there be no interference in this matter."

"You have my word."

"Thank you. I will be in touch shortly. Good night..." Legolas bowed his head and left for home. Lord Yulor nodded to himself and walked back inside.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. Miserable Happiness

**Author's Note:** It's been a little hectic lately, but here it is. Thanks for the reviews, as always!

* * *

**CHAPTER 45:**

**Miserable Happiness**

He felt miserable again. His body ached in frustration at his thoughts and at the things he wanted but couldn't have. He also couldn't help but sigh every time he breathed. Legolas laid his head sideways on his study table and stared blankly at the wall. Why today of all days? He went to bed last night fighting with himself about today and after much of his inner bickering, he stuck to the decision that this would be the day. His inner self kept trying to persuade him to put it off for another day, even for a few more weeks, but the strong reasonable side of him kept telling him not to. If he keeps delaying this, it might be too late.

Legolas shook his head at voices inside his mind. The back-and-forth conversation with himself was going nowhere fast. The prince groaned at his predicament and headed out of his chambers. He ran into his father in the hallway and held up his hand towards him as he passed. "Not now, father, please."

The king barely made a sound. He was in the process of opening his mouth to only greet his son a good morning but was quickly shot down before he had the chance. "What in the Middle-earth has gotten into that elf _now_?" he asked himself aloud. Thranduil shook his head at Legolas' behavior and went on his way. The prince had been acting unusually strange the last few days and the king couldn't make any sense of it. He was beginning to wonder if it could do with the discussion they had. He knew Legolas was going to react to it in some way but not like this. But, the king concluded that his son was still struggling with it as it was not an easy thing for him to do.

"I love you."

"What? What did you say?" Legolas' head quickly turned to the elf, donning a very concerned look on his face.

"I _said_, I love food."

"Oh..."

Keldir gave him a strange look. "What has gotten into you this morning? You have been acting a bit off since we got here."

"Sorry, Keldir. I have a lot occupying my mind right now."

Keldir took another spoonful of lemba cake. "When do you not? Is it your father again?"

"Not so much..." Legolas scooped some frosting with his fingers and licked it. "Just other things."

"Well, whatever it is, it really must be something..." he shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the only one eating Dalorien's cake. I normally have to fight with you to share even just the frosting. Plus, Dalorien rarely gives us _free_ food without some sort of catch behind it. I would think you most of all would enjoy it."

Legolas found Keldir outside by the courtyard and asked if he wanted to do something outside when they ran into Dalorien. There was left over cake from a servant's birthday that she said they could have if they cleaned up after themselves. They never could resist free food, especially when it came from Dalorien, and that's how they ended up in the Western Kitchen.

"I have no appetite for cake right now, I suppose."

"It is your loss, my friend. More cake for me!" Keldir smiled widely to be funny.

Legolas let out a small chuckle at the frosting still showing on his friend's teeth. "Very disgusting."

"Thank you."

"Keldir let me ask you a question..." Legolas' tone turned more serious.

"Go ahead." The captain wiped his mouth clean and threw away the small remaining crumbs of cake in the garbage. Keldir sat back down with his full attention on the prince. "I am all ears."

"Let us say there was something you needed to do and eventually wanted to do, but...not sure if you should do it...at least, just yet."

"You lost me at, 'Let us say...'" His friend looked at him questioningly. "What are you _really _trying to say, Legolas? You need not be so cryptic with your words all the time. Is it me, remember?"

Legolas sighed deeply. "Yes, I know. There is just still so much on my mind."

"For example?"

"I have always trusted you, Keldir. Forgive me if I have not been so forth coming lately about the things that have been troubling me, but I need your help now."

"No need to apologize. I am just glad that you are finally letting me in."

The prince smiled. "And, of course, it would be you, old friend..."

Legolas took another breath before explaining to Keldir his dilemma and how a part of him still wanted to chicken out and forget the whole thing all together. However, he knew he couldn't be a coward at a time like this. What would his people think of him? It was already too late for he made it clear that this was going to take place. When? That was the question.

Keldir crossed his arms in front of his chest and started rubbing his chin. He was silent for a long while, shaking his head. It was driving Legolas crazy. "It is really not that hard," he finally said.

"What?" The elf was shocked at his response.

"You are making it out to be more complicated than it really is." The captain placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "The reason why you are having such a difficult time with this is because you are not ready to make this decision although you keep convincing yourself that you are. And, until you really_ are _ready, you will keep driving yourself mad over it." Legolas slumped himself in his seat with a glum expression on his face. Keldir could tell he had been losing sleep over his situation. "Look, Legolas, my advice to you is to stop thinking about what others want—duty and all—and really focus on what _you_ want. Because when it comes down to it, it is still _your _life..."

"Yes, that is the point I have been trying to make for a very long time now. Yet, I ask myself, can I truly afford to be selfish?" Legolas furrowed his eyebrows at his own question.

Keldir shrugged. "I suppose it depends on your take of what selfish is, my prince. I am afraid I cannot be any more of help, my friend, for I cannot make this decision for you as it affects you, not me..."

Legolas nodded his head. "You have been more helpful that you think...thank you." Keldir winked and then slightly bowed his head and left to go check on his guards and get news of their patrol. The prince now had new things to ponder over.

He didn't want to entrap Reylien in his misery so he skipped out on visiting her today. The past week he stopped telling her that he would visit her the following day like he usually did whenever they parted ways. Lately, he would just show up unannounced and see if she was free to spend the day doing something outside with him. Legolas was sure she would understand if he didn't show up at her doorstep today. To make her feel better, he would make up some story of how he was busy doing 'princely' things so she didn't think he was avoiding her—which he wasn't doing...at least not entirely.

There were some parts of their underground kingdom where many of the nobles liked to congregate amongst themselves and those places Legolas especially tried to evade. He wanted to keep a low profile and took the more dimly lit paths that lead outside compared to the main walkways that many elves took. If anyone was looking for him, they knew to look for him in the forest so he was careful as to not be in the areas where many had often seen.

Mirkwood was a vast forest and not many elves ventured too far within its woods. Legolas had to also be careful that he didn't step out of their protected boundaries in case there were the giant spiders lurking about, or worst, the Orcs. All he had with him was one elven blade. It would be more convenient if he had his bow and arrow for long distant attacks but he hadn't fixed the bowstring that Reylien accidentally broke during her first archery lesson. Plus, today, he was out here to think and not clear his mind by shooting targets.

And old oak tree full of twisted branches and leaves looked to be a good hiding-slash-thinking spot. Legolas climbed it with ease and sat himself one of the higher branches to get a good view of the surrounding area. He took out his elven blade and struck against the bark. He would only pull it out if he saw a supposed threat nearby. But for now, he could sit comfortably without it pressing against him as he leaned his back into the tree.

Legolas looked up at the sky through the small clearing the leaves opened and found himself at peace. The sky was calm with a few clouds covering it like a thin blanket. He suddenly wished he were like the sky, free from worries and troubles of a storm interrupting its tranquil stance. And like the clouds, free to come and go as they pleased, answering to no one but their own desires. The prince's mind, now finally relaxed, slowly gave way to a waking dream.

"I have missed you..."

"As have I..." he took her hand and placed on his cheek. Her soft hand made him sigh. "I have missed your touch."

She took both her hands and cupped his face and examined him. "You have changed, Legolas. You have lost that radiant glow you used to carry about you. The glow that I used to love to see."

"You took it with you when you left," he frowned and averted his eyes away.

"It was never mine to keep..." she gently brought his face back to hers. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand and smiled at him with her eyes. "Smile, Legolas...for me."

"Only if you stay..." his voice was pleading like a small elf-child.

She smiled again but this time with her features. "I cannot. I do not need to stay for you to be happy. You alone possess that, my love. Do not forget me...keep me in your heart..."

"Wait...no, not yet. Please..." He reached out for her but he couldn't move his legs, he was only able to outstretch his arm. Not once did she turn around before she disappeared. When he finally had control over the rest of his limbs, she was gone. "Le'ariel!" he screamed. The sound of his voice woke him and startled the birds perching in nearby trees, making them fly away to a safer place.

His heart was pounding furiously in his chest. He had to place his hands straight down on the branch to keep his balance or otherwise, he would fall off. The dream hit him hard. The pain that was slowly subsiding was throbbing harder in his veins than it ever did before. Legolas felt like his heart was being squeezed so tightly that it stopped beating for a brief second. Still and silent the forest remained as he tried to fight back so many emotions. The day was becoming harder and harder to live through.

Keldir's words were running through his mind again. Legolas felt feeble and frail, so opposite from the strong warrior everyone knew him to be. The kind of elf _he_ knew himself to be. It still amazed him how one elf-maiden could render him so...helpless. And, most of all, pathetic looking. The prince had encountered many enemies in his lifetime and won many battles along the way, but this particular battle he was dealing with he wasn't sure if he could conquer. At least not alone.

Legolas wondered how long he was asleep for as the sky was beginning to darken. He removed the elven blade from the bark and placed back in its holster and climbed down. He clenched his jaw and stared into the distance. There was only one other place to go now before he headed home.

"Of course, sire, would you like to come in?"

"No, thank you. I would prefer to wait here." The servant nodded and closed the door. Legolas started pacing outside, tracing the stone tiles with his steps.

"Legolas?" He heard his name and looked up. "What are you doing out here? Please come in."

"Will you take a quick walk with me? We will not go far," he said, ignoring her question.

"Yes, of course..." She closed the door behind her and followed him. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "I did not think I was going to see you today."

"My apologies, I had...things to attend to." At least it wasn't a total lie, he thought.

"Completely understandable," she smiled assuring. He stopped walking and turned to face her. She looked at him nervously as he stared at her with a look of curiosity on his face. "Are you all right, my prince?" Legolas took her hands without saying a word. Reylien's heart exploded out of her chest at the sudden gesture. "Legolas...?" she whispered, searching his eyes for answers. This was unlike the prince and she was beginning to get concerned.

"You and I have been spending a lot of time together, Reylien, and you are none like I have ever seen in an elf-maiden. You are not corrupted by wealth like the others and you do not seek power or my crown. You are also gentle and kind and our kin adores you." His words were making her blush furiously. "I adore you..."

"Legolas...I—"

"No, please, let me finish…" he stopped her. "I have gone through this over and over again in my mind and I cannot find a better elf than you to sit at my side. Yes, you can be shy and timid, but I see a strong will in you to persevere and you put others before you—a quality a good queen needs to have in order for her people to trust her."

"Legolas!" Her voice was a sharp whisper of surprise.

"Lady Reylien Attwood, would you do me the honor of being my queen?" Legolas' words were strong and confident.

Reylien couldn't speak as the shock of his question cut off her vocal cords. Was her dream finally coming true? She hoped that Legolas would ask her this question someday, just not this soon. She thought it would at least take another decade. Legolas was still holding her hands and staring at her blushing face, waiting for an answer. When Reylien finally realized that she hadn't given him one she blurted out, "Yes! Of course!"

Legolas smiled and scooped her in his arms. The elf-maiden was beaming from ear to ear. The prince set her down and cupped her cheek with his hand and stared into her eyes once more. He leaned in slowly as she met him halfway for their first real kiss.

But, suddenly, Reylien broke away. Legolas looked at her confused. "What is wrong?" She hesitantly turned her head back to face his with a frown. "What is the matter, love?" he whispered while gently caressing her cheek. Reylien looked at him as if scared to speak. "Please tell me...you can tell me anything..."

"Do you still…love...Le'ariel?" Reylien's features were sad. She wanted to know the answer to see if Legolas was now really hers, yet the other part of her was afraid of what he was going to say.

Legolas sighed and straightened his posture. "Le'ariel was the first maiden that I ever really loved and like all first loves, or great loves, that will always stay with you. Le'ariel chose what was best for her and now I am choosing what is best for me. I deserve to have a good life just as much as she does and being with you truly keeps my heart happy and at ease. I hope that answer is good enough for you?"

Reylien slowly smiled and nodded. "Yes...it is. So...what do we do now?"

"We tell your father," he kissed her cheek. "He will be very pleased."

"And how would you know?" she gave him a questioning look.

He merely grinned. "Trust me..." He walked her back home and announced the good new to her father who was thrilled, just like Legolas said he would be. The prince later revealed that he had previously talked about it with Lord Yulor who promised to keep things quiet until he asked her. They chatted for a bit until Legolas said he should tell his own parents of the news.

The king and queen were just as ecstatic as Reylien's father. Thranduil gave his son a big congratulatory hug, which was really more of a hug of relief on his part. He was very proud of Legolas and assured him the wedding will be done in the fashion that he and Reylien wanted it to be.

Queen Terulien smiled warmly at the prince and whispered, "You know your father and I only want you to be happy."

"Yes, mother...I know..." he kissed her cheek. "As do I."

Legolas walked to his chambers and plopped himself on the edge of his bed. He was replaying the events in his head that took place just hours ago. He couldn't believe he really did it...he finally asked Reylien to marry him. The dream he had about Le'ariel only made it more clear to him that she wasn't coming back. So much could have changed since then. He even thought of her having elf-children by now.

The way the prince finally looked at his situation was he could either stay miserable for all of eternity or give himself a chance at happiness again. Reylien proved to be a good distraction for him in the beginning but after a while, he found himself thinking more and more of her and couldn't wait to spend time with her.

Even if they didn't do much, the small things she did, including the clumsy ones, made him smile. He didn't want to make any advances towards her until he was certain that she was going to potentially be the one to get him out of his depressing state. In order to let Le'ariel go, he had to move on.

_"Do not forget me...keep me in your heart..." _echoed in his mind. "Always..." he said to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Don't rule out Le'ariel just yet! I know some of you (if not all lol) don't like Reylien all that much but just sit tight!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	47. The Guest List

**Author's Note: **The part that you all have been waiting for will come soon enough. It's just not in this chapter. :) But she'll make an appearance soon, I promise!

* * *

**CHAPTER 46:**

**The Guest List**

The next couple of weeks were busy around the palace. The news quickly traveled in a matter of days to the rest of the Elven Lands. Legolas and Reylien met with their parents and agreed that the wedding would take place in a month. There were many things to prepare for and invitations to be sent. Legolas wasn't much of a planner and so he left it to Reylien and his mother as he knew the celebration itself was more important to them than him. If he had it his way, the ceremony would be small with only family members and close friends in attendance. But, of course, there were no such things with royal weddings.

Everywhere Legolas turned he was being congratulated and told that he picked a good bride to be his queen. Many of them knew it was going to be Reylien as they were seen almost everywhere together. It was only a matter of time until it happened were the whispers behind his back. The only ones that weren't thrilled of the news were the elf-maidens who lost their chance on being the next Queen of Mirkwood. The prince knew how they were with competition so in case they plotted anything against Reylien, he had a guard stay close to her but far enough to give her space.

There also wasn't much for Legolas to do on his part except make appearance for his garment fittings and dinners at night with their families. Due to the hectic schedules the wedding was putting on the entire kingdom, the two elves rarely got to spend time together as the ceremony was top priority in Greenwood the Great. It was fine with the prince as he and his soon-to-be queen will have plenty of time to catch up once everything goes back to normal in a month's time.

He thought about his proposal and everything that had been going on in _Eryn Lasgalen_, yet it still hadn't completely fazed him. His mind was numb as it finally gave up on arguing with him about his decision. It was going to be a new life for them. He cared for the elf-maiden and in time, he hoped to love her as much as he did Le'ariel. "My sweet distraction..." He would smile to himself. He was on his way to the archery range when he and a servant both bumped into each other while turning the corner at the same time.

"Prince Legolas! I am sorry, your Highness, I should have watched where I was going," he bowed and then quickly gathered the rolled up parchments that were scattered on the ground.

"No need to apologize. I was not paying attention myself." He bent down to help pick up the remaining pieces that the servant was now trying to balance in his arms. "Can I ask what these are for?"

"These are the wedding lists that Lady Reylien asked to be made into invitations, your Highness," he replied, dropping another one on the ground. Legolas picked it up for him but opened it first to see the names before he handed it back. "That is a list of names in Rivendell, sire."

The prince's eyes grew wide and his features became concerned. "Some of these names must be removed," he told the servant firmly.

He glanced at the list Legolas was holding and gave him an apologetic look. "I am sorry, Prince Legolas, but the invitations to the elves on that list have already been sent." Legolas shook his head and shoved the parchment into the servant's arms causing him to drop even more on the ground that managed to slip through his hands. "Thank you..." he mumbled as the prince stormed away.

"Where is Reylien, mother?" Legolas found her in the garden. His voice was stern and impatient.

"I do not know, my dear. The last time I saw her was this morning for tea."

"I need to speak with her...now!" he demanded.

She could tell he was upset about something. "What is the matter, Legolas?"

"I have just seen the list of names for the invitations that were sent to Rivendell. Why was I not told of that list?" He made short, quick paces in front of his mother with his hands on his hips.

Terulien folded her hands in front of her and sighed. "Do not be upset with Reylien, Legolas. I am the one who approved the list."

"Why, mother?" he said in frustration.

"Because in order for you to live a good, happy life, Legolas, you must not carry such burdens from your past. Everything that you have gone though in the last two decades happened for a reason. This is something you need to overcome. Be thankful that you are the elf you are now. You may have not realized it, but you have grown and matured in so many ways…"

Legolas kept pacing. "You could have at least warned me."

"You were the one who left everything up to us because you did not want to deal with the preparations, therefore, that gives us the authority to make any decisions we see fit and most of all, invite any elf we feel should be there…especially _family_," she replied sternly. "You should have already expected it, Legolas. And who is to say that they actually will attend? Whether they do or not, it is practice of good courtesy to our other Elven Realms."

"I know, mother! I just..." he said defeated, letting his words trail off.

"Look, my dear," she squeezed his hand. "I know this is _your _wedding and should be a special day for you and Reylien. But, to truly move on and start with a fresh page in the next chapter of your lives, you must also make sure that the previous pages of your life have not been forgotten. For when we do, we lose memories of how we got to the good parts that have made us laugh, smile and even cry."

"So, you are saying I should face this head-on?"

"Yes. Make amends or do whatever it is you have to do before you take that journey with Reylien. Do not bury your past but embrace it." The prince eventually nodded for his mother was right. She was always right and it was hard arguing with her when she threw things at him to consider. "Forgiving is also accepting the present, my son..." She kissed his cheek and left him alone to think.

Legolas thought about what she said as he finally headed towards the archery range. The elves saw this to be a joyous occasion and basked in it more than he did. This wedding was for him but he realized it was for his people as well and it was only right to share it with them...all of them. It was just going to be an uneasy time for him but he was good at keeping false appearances of being nonchalant about things and that's how he was going to try to act about it. However, looking back at the last few years, he wasn't doing so well with the facade. He had to make sure to practice before the big day. The prince also didn't want Reylien to worry about anything or find him acting strange on the day of the wedding, especially since his mother told the maiden that he would be okay with them being there. "Great..." he mumbled.

"Where have you been?" Keldir threw his arms in the air and kept them there as he waited for an answer.

"I had a brief talk with my mother," he sighed.

Keldir finally put his arms down. "From the looks of you, it does not seem to have been very pleasant..."

"Adanion and Le'ariel were invited to the wedding without my knowledge," Legolas sighed again and shook his head.

"Ah...I see..." Keldir gave him a sympathetic look. "When were the invitations sent?"

"Just yesterday."

"Messengers usually take about three days to get to _Imladris_ but I know of a few short cuts if you are looking into intercepting them."

"No, that will not be necessary..." Legolas dismissed the idea with his hand. "What has been done has been done. As my mother pointed out, there is still a chance that they may not come at all."

"And what if they do?"

"Then, I will deal with it properly and...welcome them. It is my wedding after all, a time to act civilized, would you not agree?" the prince smirked.

"Yes, unwaveringly," the captain chuckled.

"Legolas are we going to start soon?" one of the elven-children yanked on his sleeve.

Legolas kneeled down next to him and smiled. "Yes, Dimas, go get your arrows ready." The little boy smiled and ran back to his target. "Duty calls," he looked up at Keldir. They parted ways and walked to their own side of the archery range where their students were waiting.

The conversation he had with his mother actually lifted his spirits a little that day. The thought of being able to free himself of the heavy load his heart was carrying made him feel somewhat better. He wasn't going to worry about his cousin or Le'ariel unless he really had to, although he was still going to work on his nonchalant look for those 'just in case' moments. The first of the guests were scheduled to arrive three days prior to the wedding. There were a little over two weeks left until Legolas' life would change forever.

After the elven-children's lesson, he went back to his chambers and stared out the window to watch the market place. It was busy as usual with vendor trying to sell their goods. At least some things have remained the same, he thought. He kept telling himself that he wouldn't let her presence there bother him. It was a bit ironic, he thought, as she was the one he had planned to marry, and now, she was just a guest. That is, if she accepted the invitation. He also wondered who she would bring with her…Adanion, perhaps? Would they come together as a pair? Separate or with other elves?

Legolas promised his mother he would keep peace between him and his cousin while he was in Mirkwood, but he did not promise to fully interact with him. If he could help it, he would rather avoid his cousin...most of all if he came with Le'ariel. The sight of them together would be too strange and awkward so he wanted to keep them a good distance away. To execute this, he added his opinion on the seating arrangements which Reylien found a bit odd that he was only now taking an interest in helping out with something. But, nonetheless, she was happy with whatever he wanted.

The following days after that, the prince found himself helping out more than he had originally planned to. He told Reylien since this was their wedding they should make decisions together on making their wedding as memorable as possible.

"I want elves to be talking about it for centuries!" he laughed.

Reylien threw her arms around him and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "I am so happy that you have finally come around, Legolas."

"What do you mean, love?"

"Well, you know how special this is for me and I appreciate you letting me have it the way I wanted it to be, but...I also wished you were into it just as much as I was," she confessed.

Legolas kissed her cheek. "I know, I am sorry. I do want to marry you and have this be a special day for the both us. I realize now that if we are going be in each other's lives, we should always share as many experiences as we can together and be there for each other...for eternity."

Reylien snuggled her head against his chest. "I love you, Legolas..." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her hair and for now, that was enough for her. She would have a lifetime with him for his love to grow for her and knowing that fact kept her content. She finally shooed him away when the seamstress arrived to get more measurements for her dress. "It is tradition for the groom to wait to see his bride's dress until the day of the wedding," she informed him.

"Very well," he chuckled. He gave her another kiss on the cheek and left her with the seamstress.

The prince was now in the Northern Kitchen looking over the menu for the wedding and asked the only elf he could think of to assist him with refining it...Keldir. The captain was his best friend who also liked to eat as much he did. "You must keep the stew on there. Dalorien only makes it for special occasions. You think she could make extra for your wedding?"

"Make extra of what?" The cooked walked into the kitchen with a basket of apples she dumped on the counter.

"Keldir is looking into indulging in your stew," Legolas grinned. Keldir grinned even wider when she glanced at him.

Dalorien started to chuckle. "It is your wedding, Legolas. If you want extra stew, I will make it."

"Do I not have any say in this?" Keldir looked hurt.

"Is it your wedding?" Dalorien eyed him.

"Well, no..."

"Then there is your answer!" Legolas laughed. Keldir rolled his eyes.

"If you ever get married again, Keldir, it would be the same for you," she said to him.

"Well, thank you. At least then I know my opinion will count for something," he replied sarcastically. Legolas rolled his eyes with a smile. "Have fun with your menu." The captain exaggerated his bow and proceeded to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Legolas.

"Guess? Dusk is approaching..."

"Oh, I see. Have fun on your patrol," he smirked. The king put the prince off patrol duty to better concentrate on the wedding.

"As I always do..." Keldir gave a short wave and left.

"Is there anything else you want more of on your menu or add...remove?" Dalorien asked. "It is your big day Legolas, so I want to make sure everything is perfect for you...you deserve it."

"Thank you, Dalorien. I appreciate it coming from you," he smiled. "Did you know that…umm…Le'ariel was invited to the wedding?"

"Yes, your mother told me."

"Of course she did," he laughed at himself for his stupidity. "Have you...heard from her?" He was curious to know but he thought maybe he shouldn't have asked.

Dalorien nodded. "From time to time. But nothing about the wedding, if that is what you are asking."

Legolas blushed. "I actually do not know _why_ I am asking." He laughed at himself again for bringing up the uncomfortable conversation.

"It is all right to ask, Legolas," she smiled warmly. "But I think it is best for _you_ if I do not tell you about her life in Rivendell. For the most part she seems happy. I will tell you that much."

"I see...good," he half-smiled to hide his frown.

The cook placed her hand over his that was sitting on the counter. "You do not have to pretend with me, my boy. I know how much you _both _loved each other and how hard this step was for you. But you are doing a good thing, Legolas. Reylien is a fine maiden and I know she will do whatever it takes to make you happy. And I know you well enough to know you will do the same."

"Of course I will," he assured her.

"Then that is all that matters," she smiled again.

He looked into the cook's eyes and saw a glimpse Le'ariel in them. "Thank you…" he whispered.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	48. Burning Embers

**Author's Note:** Only a few chapters left!

* * *

**CHAPTER 47:**

**Burning Embers**

"Tonight is your big night, my friend," Keldir gave him a mischievous look. "Well...aside from your wedding night that is," he broke out into laughter.

Legolas chuckled. "If you say so, Captain. Whatever it is you have planned for tonight, I better be able to wake up early tomorrow as the guest will start arriving in the morning."

"Yes, yes, I know...appearances and all, your Highness," he replied jokingly.

"What _are_ we doing?"

"Do not worry your princely little head about it. Just spend the day with your maiden and we will and come get you when it is time."

"Very well..." Legolas shrugged. He had no idea what the captain and the rest of their friends were hiding up their sleeves. Friends from both parties decided to throw them a bachelor and bachelorette party four days before the wedding. Since the guests were due to arrive the next day, they wanted to be able to enjoy the night before so that their guests weren't disturbed by their merrymaking in the late hours of the night. Their friends told them to take a break and spend the day together before they were yanked apart so each group of friends could throw their own separate celebrations.

Reylien opened her front door and threw herself into his arms. Legolas caught her in time, laughing. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "I have missed you."

"Already so soon?" he grinned. "I was just with you last night."

"Yes, but it was only because we needed to rehearse for the wedding. That does not count as spending time together since we were basically working."

The prince thought for a moment and smiled. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

"I know I am," she replied with a smirk.

"Well, then...today I will make it up to you." He kissed her nose and took her hand to lead her to their first destination.

"Where are we headed?"

"Since we probably will not get another chance to spend the day together like this before the wedding, I thought that we could revisit our favorite places and talk about the memories each place had for us."

"That is a wonderful idea!" she beamed. "But every place reminds me of you..." He kissed her hand and smiled making her blush. She still felt shy around him but not as much as she used to. Reylien felt more at ease around Legolas and didn't find him as intimidating as she did before. "Will you tell me the first place we are going to visit?"

"I would rather show you," was all he said.

She agreed and let him lead her as he always did. The first place she thought they would go was somewhere in the forest but Legolas didn't take them outside. Instead, he was headed for the palace making her even more curious as to where he was bringing her. He stopped and turned to face her. Legolas smiled again and took a blindfold out of his pocket. "What is that for?" she asked, examining the material.

"Trust me..." He placed the blindfold over her eyes and took her hand again. "We will walk slowly so you do not trip over anything."

"Very funny, Legolas!" She said unhappily for she knew he was making fun of her clumsiness. The elf-maiden could hear Legolas quietly laughing to himself. He finally put her to halt and heard him opening a door. He gently pushed her inside and took off the blindfold. She blinked a few times to get her focus back. "The Ballroom?" She turned to him confused.

"Yes. This is where we danced, at the Masquerade Ball. You were the only one who was able to capture my attention that night..." he reminded her. Reylien's smile grew as she looked around the room. He debated for a while on taking her there as it also reminded him of the mysterious elf-maiden he saw that disappeared before he was able to talk to her. But, he eventually dismissed the whole thing as his imagination running away with him.

It was something Reylien never expected. She almost thought he was taking her to his chambers when she heard the door open. But they didn't climb any stairs so that couldn't have been the place. She blushed at her impure thoughts as Legolas was always a gentleman to her. "You are very sweet, my prince."

"I try," he winked. "Now it is your turn. Pick a place that holds a memory for you."

"All right," she smiled and grabbed his hand and took him outside.

"You are not going to blindfold me are you?" he chuckled.

She smirked at him. "I could, but I want to get there quickly. Care to run?" He smiled and started to jog and soon they were both running to the far end of the queen's garden.

"I should have known…" Legolas finally said. They were standing on the small hill that overlooked the Great Maze. It was an obvious choice for her.

"This is one of the best memories I have. I had so much fun on that day with you and I truly felt like something had changed in me." She looked out into the distance with the same smile on her face.

"You _have_ changed...and so have I..." he caressed her hand.

Reylien moved her attention to Legolas and stared into his eyes. It wasn't something she often did as she was still trying to overcome her shyness. She took one of his hands and held it with both of hers and kissed it. "I promise I will make you happy, Legolas..."

The prince took the same hand of his she had and cupped her chin with it, rubbing his thumb near her bottom lip. "I know you will, love," he whispered. "And I will do whatever I can to make _you_ happy..." He held her closer and kissed her softly.

For the rest of the day, they thought of all the places they've been to and told each other what in particular made it special. Even the smallest of things such as flowers weren't ignored. The Woodland Elves were happy to see them laughing and smiling as they walked around outside and inside the underground kingdom. Time quickly passed and soon their friends had found them.

"There you two are!" Reylien's friend Inah exclaimed. The rest of the group was in tow behind her. Legolas and Reylien looked at each other with hidden smiles. "I am sorry, Prince Legolas, but Lady Reylien is now ours for the rest of the evening," she said smirking while dragging her friend by the arm. Reylien was able to tug away a little to give the prince a quick kiss before she was taken away. The rest of the maidens were quietly giggling.

"Take good care of her," he winked.

"And we will take good care of you." Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and started chuckling. "I am sure you will..."

Keldir pushed him towards the opposite road waving farewell to the maidens. Both he and Reylien looked back at each other as if to say, 'Good luck and have fun'. Legolas already knew he would have a good time with his friends and he hoped Reylien did as well with hers. He told her friend Inah earlier that day to try and get the maiden out of shell and loosen her up for the night. He also gave them permission to do whatever they pleased as Reylien was allowed to do something mischievous at some point in her life. Inah was only too excited to obey his wishes.

The night quickly started off for Legolas. The captain took him towards the Eastern borders of their kingdom where not many elves travelled. There was not much there but a few fallen trees and boulders. A place where no one could really be ambushed since there were limited places to hide. They chose that area for Legolas' bachelor party so they could make as much noise as they wanted without ruining someone's peaceful night. However, the elves also brought their weapons along in case they received unwelcomed party crashers from outside their borders.

By the time Legolas and Keldir got there his friends had already made a bonfire with jugs of miruvor at their sides. Some of the elves where dancing as one of Legolas' friend by the name of Corrill played the elven flute. They all cheered when they saw the prince.

"Where is Velhar?" asked Legolas. He looked around the crowd but didn't see the servant. After Le'ariel left for Rivendell, they still managed to become friends and Velhar even joined him and Keldir at the archery range when he was able to.

"He could not make it but to tell you congratulations," answered Keldir. "He had things to...attend to."

"Is he still taking care of...?"

"Yes..."

Legolas chuckled. "Who would have thought?"

Keldir started laughing softly. "Certainly not I..."

"Legolas, you son of a Dwarf! Are you just going to stand around or you going to enjoy your last night of freedom with your friends?" Malos yelled, holding a jug of miruvor in the air. The others yelled in agreement.

Keldir shoved him closer to the circle they created around the fire and placed a jug in his hands. "Do not tell me that Reylien has made you soft?" he teased. Legolas smirked and took a big swig of the elven liquor. More cheers were immediately heard from the crowd.

His friends' first goal was to embarrass him by listing all the elven females he had the pleasure of knowing in his bed. To make it worse, they had one of their elven artists sketch out drawings of the females. Roars of laughter echoed among them, even Legolas, who was feeling the miruvor in his head. After a story was told of each maiden, her picture was thrown into the fire symbolizing that they were now a thing of the past as his old ways were over.

The next picture that quieted the prince was Le'ariel's. Keldir watched him carefully to see his reaction. He had forgotten that a sketch was also made of her and thought it too late to take it out of the pile before their celebration. "Next up is…Lady Le'ariel Goldenfig!"

"Le'ariel was sweet...but feisty at times," Corrill said.

"You were just afraid of her because you knew she could beat your behind!" Gadzal laughed. A few of the other elves laughed with him as Legolas joined in to keep himself in good spirits.

"Legolas, what do you have to say about the servant?" Malos finally asked him.

They all looked at the prince for a response. He took another long swig of miruvor and said, "She has a mean left hook." The silence was broken by another round of laughter at his answer.

"Throw the sketch into the fire and show us the next maiden!" Keldir hollered. The elves nodded in agreement once more. Malos did as they wished and showed the next picture. Legolas had a hard time concentrating after the previous sketch. Luckily, they went off topic about the last battle they had. "Are you all right?" the captain whispered while the others were distracted.

"Yes, I am fine," Legolas slowly nodded to assure him. "Thank you for that..."

"Anytime, my friend."

It was a long night for Legolas. A few of the elves stumbled home while others crashed on the forest floor. Keldir used the end of the log that they were sitting on as a pillow for his head. Legolas could hear him quietly snoring. He sat himself on the ground and used the log as a backrest, absentmindedly throwing small pieces of twig into the fire that was now smaller than before. The flames would rise and then slowly die down and rise again when he threw more wood into its hot center.

Watching the dancing flames brought him to the sketching of Le'ariel that was still vivid in his mind. The artist drew her smiling, almost laughing, with her dark locks blowing behind her. That's how many of the elves probably remembered her, he figured. They all loved her...minus some of the maidens due to their jealousy, of course. Remembering her picture burning in the flames was also as clear as day. He imagined himself for a brief moment running towards the fire trying to save it. But what good would that do him?

Legolas sighed and looked up at the star filled night. The night was growing later telling him that he needed to make sure he was at the front gates that morning to receive their guests. His father and Lord Yulor would have his head if he didn't show up. He suddenly wondered about Reylien and how her night out with her friends had gone. He would see her in a few hours and find out then.

"Keldir...wake up." Legolas shook him by the arm.

The captain groaned at this throbbing headache. "What time is it?"

"It is time for us to head back to the palace…unless you want to be yelled at by the king after you roll out of bed around noon tomorrow...or should I say, today."

Keldir quickly got to his feet and rubbed his temples. "What are we waiting for?" he said with a look of agony on his face from the affects of the elven liquor. He kicked the boots of the other sleeping elves and told them it was time to head back. Slowly, one by one, they managed to get up and make their heavy steps back to the underground kingdom.

The prince was one of the last ones to leave as he put out the remaining bits of flame that held some of the memories of his past. "My burning embers..." he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Keldir asked.

"No. Let us go, my friend." He threw his arm over Keldir's shoulders as he laughed while trying to control the throbbing in his head and small hole in his heart.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Note (2):** I'm kind of proud of myself that I was able to use the story title in a chapter. :) Just thougth I'd share. Anyways, your other main character will return. I just have to set things up to make sure she comes in at the right time...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	49. Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:** The story is coming close to its end! Let's see what happens!

* * *

**CHAPTER 48:**

**Better Late Than Never**

"Are you all right, dear? You seem to be looking ill this morning?"

Legolas smiled. "No, mother, just tired."

"Well, if you start to feel ill, I want you to go to the Houses of Healing and ask for some herbs and medicine. All right? You have a long day ahead of you and you must keep up with your appearances."

"Yes, mother, I know. Do not worry," he assured her.

"Very, well," she said and glanced at Keldir before leaving to her husband's side. Keldir smiled politely and then glanced at Legolas after her back was turned to them. Legolas kept his focus on the gate while trying to keep his grin from showing.

Lord Yulor and his daughter finally appeared beside them. "Good morning to all," he greeted.

Reylien went and stood next to Legolas with her held slightly bent down. The prince turned his head to her. "Good morning..." he whispered. Her head slowly lifted revealing the same weary look on her face that many of them had that morning. Legolas couldn't help but smile as he has never seen her in that kind of state before.

"Good morning..." she whispered back.

"How was your night?" he asked curiously.

She saw the smirk on his face that made her glare at him. "Inah told me what you said. I only returned home less than an hour ago! I was lucky to be in my room before my father came to wake me."

The prince kept the smile on his face. "I honestly do not know what your friends had in store for you. But whatever they did, I hope you had fun." A smirk formed on her own lips as she thought back to that night. "Well...?" he waited for her response.

The elf-maiden changed her smirk into a full smile. "Yes..." she laughed softly. "I did actually."

"What kind of mischief did you ladies get into?"

Her eyes widened with guilt. "I am not going to tell you!" Their parents and a few of the guards turned in her direction. She bent her head down again and spoke more quietly. "What did _you_ do last night?"

Legolas sighed. "Well...I suppose it would do us no harm if we kept our individual merriments last night a secret," he winked.

"Exactly," she eyed him. She already knew he wasn't going to tell her what they did and if he ever did, only then would she reveal the things her and her friends had gotten themselves into...maybe.

The queen gave Reylien's party permission to use her gazebo for the evening provided that they did not disturb those around them. Their little celebration also involved the elven liquor which opened up many topics about Legolas that made Reylien blush the entire time. They couldn't help but giggle at everything as the miruvor seeped into their thoughts.

One of her friends also got the brilliant idea of taking a nightly swim in the Forest River located in the Northern part of Mirkwood. Many of them were complaining how hot it was in the gazebo and wanted to cool their bodies somehow. Reylien was hesitant on the idea but her friends dragged her anyway. The laughter continued as they all ran barefoot in their dresses towards the river. Since they couldn't control the volume of their merriment, they were heard throughout the areas they passed.

It was one of Reylien's last nights of being a single maiden before she was to be crowned the Queen of Mirkwood. The idea of the Woodland Elves looking up to her as their queen was a bit overwhelming and wasn't something she was fully prepared for. But she loved Legolas and would try her best to be a good ruler. Legolas brought out the best in her and being by his side, she knew she could handle the responsibility.

As they got closer to the river's edge, the maidens stripped out of their dresses and corsets and plunged into the water without any garments on whatsoever. When their fun at the river was over, they tried to quietly sneak back to the gazebo with their dresses draped around the front of their bodies like towels. Some of the maidens were still softly giggling as they ran tip-toed back to the garden.

When she got back home, she found her servant asleep on the couch in the living room waiting for her return. She was startled by Reylien's appearance when she woke her, the maiden placing a finger over her lips telling her to keep her voice down. Knowing how important that morning was the servant did her best to make her mistress look as presentable as possible. She did what she could do...the rest was up to Reylien.

"The first sets of carriages are arriving, you Highness," a guard told the king. "They appear to be from Lothlórien."

Keldir inspected his guards making sure they all looked presentable themselves. Some of them who were out last night for Legolas quickly straightened their postures as their Captain passed by. He gave them all a knowing look to not let last night affect their duties.

They opened their gates to let the three carriages in. The first carriage door opened revealing an old friend of theirs. He held his hand out to assist the next elf out into the open. She smiled at the crowd watching her. "It is pleasure to see you again, King Thranduil of Mirkwood," she tilted her head slightly as she approached him.

"As you, Lady Galadriel," the king bowed his head. "Welcome also Lord Celeborn." The two friends greeted each other traditionally by gripping each other's arm with a quick, firm shake instead of with their hands.

"The pleasure is all ours," Celeborn replied.

Galadriel and Celeborn made their way down the line to greet the rest of the Woodland Elves and stopped at Legolas and Reylien. "Legolas...I never thought I would see this day," the Lady of the Golden Wood softly smirked. The prince couldn't do anything but laugh quietly at her teasing. She turned to Reylien and said, "It is nice to see you again, my dear. And with the Prince of Mirkwood, no less."

"Thank you, milady, for your warm hospitality while I was in Lórien," she curtseyed. Galadriel only smiled and continued to greet Lord Yulor with her husband next to her.

"Haldir, old friend, _nae saian luume',_"Keldir greeted the guard who was following behind the other two elves.

"Yes, it has, _Nikerym_," he said.

"Haldir," Legolas smiled, "_Creoso, mellonamin._"

"_Diola lle_," the elf bowed his head. "_Sut naa lle_?"

"Very, well. Thank you."

"Lady Reylien, good morning to you," Haldir also bowed his head to her.

"And to you as well, Master Elf," she curtseyed.

Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. "Make yourself at home here. When you and your party have settled in, perhaps the three of us could catch up?" The prince looked at Keldir who merely grinned.

Haldir looked at Legolas then at the captain. "I would very much like that," he grinned himself. He said his goodbyes and joined the rest of the elves who were unpacking their things from the carriages.

"And how long are we supposed to be out here for?" Legolas whispered to Keldir when they were back to waiting for more guests.

Keldir sighed. "Until all the carriages have arrived, my prince."

Legolas inwardly groaned at his answer until King Thranduil suddenly spoke. "The next few carriages are not due to arrive until closer to noon. You all may leave and go about your morning until then." His words were music to their ears. As soon as the first guests were inside with the other nobles, the guards quickly made a dash for it. Keldir warned them that they better be on time when the other guests arrived or else it was double patrol for whoever was late.

"I think I, too, will retire for a bit," he yawned.

"You better be on time yourself, Captain," Legolas chuckled.

"Always..." Keldir stretched his arms out to his sides. "Enjoy your day you two..."

They both were smiling at the guard until he disappeared into the palace. Reylien took Legolas' hand and seemed timid about something. "What is it, love?"

"Well...since I barely got any rest from last night, I was thinking of retiring until our other guests arrive. I wanted to spend the morning with you but I am just so tired and—"

"Say no more," Legolas kissed her cheek. "A lot of us need to catch up on our sleep and I think that is a good idea, especially if we are to keep up welcoming appearances."

The elf-maiden smiled and agreed. "So, I will see you at noon?"

"Yes, milady," he kissed her hand. "Have beautiful waking dreams...about me," he smiled mischievously. She rolled her eyes with a smile and gave him a quick kiss before she left for home. Legolas was now alone by himself wondering what Elven Realm the next carriages were going to come from, Lothlorien again or...Rivendell?

As the day progressed, more and more of their guests started to arrive, almost one after the other. It became a mix of Lothlorien and Rivendell Elves. By dinner time, the underground palace was full of occupants. There was only two days left until the wedding. Legolas tried to avoid most of the guest to get away from talking about politics and what he planned to do once he was crowned king. It wasn't something he wanted to think about at the moment as he had enough to think about on his plate.

Reylien wanted to catch up with her friends from the Golden Wood so Legolas went to his room after dinner to get away from the crowd to relax. He had a hard time napping earlier that morning as his mind and body were too anxious to be still. He looked out his window again to see the market place more alive than it had been before the big gathering began. For some reason he always felt at peace whenever he observed his kin going about their daily routine.

"Prince Legolas?" a servant knocked on his door.

"Yes?"

"The king asked me to inform you that another carriage has arrived."

Legolas opened his door. "What?"

"They had some trouble with their carriage this afternoon but managed to get it fixed. They would have been here earlier if it were not for the mishap, sire."

For some reason his heart started to quicken its beat. "From which location is the carriage from?"

"_Imladris_, your Highness. Your father wishes for you to hurry. He also said that Lady Reylien will not be there to greet them and therefore you must. You are the only one left who is not at the front gates."

He rushed out of his room, taking quick steps until he got outside. Once there, he froze. There was something in him that kept him from moving forward. He felt...nervous for some strange reason. The prince kept trying to shake himself out of it, telling himself that it was just another carriage like the others that arrived this afternoon. He took a few deep breaths and walked casually to where everyone else was waiting.

Since it was dark out, the guards held up lanterns so the elves could see into the night. Legolas was by the entry way, just before the opening that led out to a wide opening at the front gates. He stopped and stayed hidden in the shadows as he saw the carriage. He saw his cousin, Elenia, with her husband and son talking animatedly with his mother. He subconsciously took a step forward revealing himself in the light of the moon.

Elenia quickly noticed him. "Legolas!" she waved. It was too late now for him to turn back. He smiled and waved at her. The only thing left to do was greet them head-on.

"It is good to see you, cousin," he hugged her.

"You as well, dear Legolas." She flashed him a genuine smile to show that there were no ill feelings between them. "You remember my husband, Tolas, and my son, Darion?"

"Of course I do," he smiled at them both. He greeted her husband and kneeled down on one knee to her son. "Are they teaching you archery over there in Rivendell?" Darion nodded. "Maybe we can shoot a few targets before you leave? What do you say?"

"Sure!" Darion smiled widely. "Is that all right, nana?" he looked at his mother for permission.

She smiled and placed a hand on his head. "Yes, it is." She also smiled at Legolas for taking an interest in doing something with her son. He didn't want to hold any type of grudges against his family as they had nothing to do with Adanion's behavior. Plus, he barely knew the rest of his cousins in Rivendell and saw this as a good opportunity.

Suddenly, another young elf-boy stepped out of the carriage. He looked around hesitantly at the foreign surroundings. "Come on out, Adamar," Darion rolled his eyes. "This is his first time out of Rivendell," he whispered to Legolas. The prince nodded, wondering who the boy was. He didn't know Elenia to have another child. He had sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes, a few years younger than Darion.

The boy stepped down the small ladder and turned back around to face the door of the carriage as if he was waiting for someone else to get out. Legolas straightened his posture and felt a sudden wave of nervousness enter his body. Tolas walked to the door and extended his arm out for support for the elf whose hand was now holding onto it. The she-elf stepped down cautiously with their head still bent to the ground. Legolas throat suddenly felt dry.

As soon as the she-elf had both feet on the ground, she straightened her posture. Her eyes immediately fell to Legolas. She had dark, loose, curly locks that flowed down to the small of her back with a green cloak draped around her. Everyone fell silent as they stared at each other. They would look at her then at Legolas, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Good evening..." Legolas finally managed to get out.

"Good evening, Legolas," she half-smiled.

"Nana, I am hungry," Darion looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Me too!" Adamar added.

"Come children, follow me," the queen took their hands. "As a matter of fact, everyone follow me. You all must be famished from your long journey. I will see if Dalorien can make us something." Then she looked at the she-elf still standing by the carriage. "I am sure your mother will be pleased to see you as well...Le'ariel."

"Yes..." she nodded quietly. Adamar let go of the queen's hand and ran to Le'ariel and grabbed her hand instead, dragging her inside. Le'ariel let him tug her willing. "Adamar, dear, slow down." Legolas heard her say. He was still having an out-of-body-experience and couldn't move. The king stayed behind with him as the rest of the group entered the underground kingdom.

The Elven-king placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "Legolas, my boy, think positively." He didn't wait for Legolas to respond as he walked inside with the rest.

Legolas' body was numb again...

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_nae saian luume'_ = It has been too long

_Nikerym = _Captain

_Creoso, mellonamin =_ Welcome my friend

_Diola lle =_ Thank you

_Sut naa lle? =_ How are you?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	50. Catching Up

**CHAPTER 49:**

**Catching Up**

Legolas skipped out in joining them for the late meal and headed back to his room. He later found out that Reylien wasn't there to help greet them as she retired early for the night. Legolas was glad she wasn't there as the situation might have felt more awkward than it already had been. He had to show Reylien now more than ever that Le'ariel's presence was welcomed. And it was...to a certain degree. The prince also had to prove to his fiancée that he was over the chambermaid. However, that part was still debatable...

"Really, Le'ariel, you do not need to help me," Halien said. "As much as I do not mind the extra hands, you are a guest here now."

"Do not be silly! Doing this for over of half of my existence, do you really think that I can easily get it out of my system? Even in Rivendell I made Adamar's bed for him every morning," she replied.

Halien sighed with a smile. "Oh, very well. But know that you do not have to help with all the rooms."

"Yes, I know," Le'ariel smiled. "I will help you with a few then I think I will go visit Sirawen."

"You should. I hear she is very excited to see you, even Velhar."

She smiled at the thought of her friends. "Yes, even Velhar I have missed." Le'ariel kept in touch with Sirawen from time to time but their letters weren't very detailed. There were still many things that they didn't know about their intricate lives since she left Mirkwood. She was hoping to fill in the gaps that their letters didn't reveal.

"A lot has happened since you left, Le'ariel."

"Yes, I see that..." she half-smiled. To avoid further talks of other things she didn't want to think about, she changed the subject. Halien was the type of elf to be easily distracted with stories so it didn't take much to change her interest in knowing what Rivendell was like.

After Le'ariel helped her with a few of her morning duties, she went in search for Sirawen. One of the servants said that she wasn't feeling well and had been in bed for the last couple of days. She grew concerned and wanted to make sure her friend was okay. She went to the old bed quarters Sirawen used to have but it was empty. Another servant told her that she had moved to another wing which she found a bit strange as those rooms were meant for two elves to share.

She lightly knocked on the door that was supposed to belong to Sirawen. "Come in!" The voice surprised her as it did not belong to Sirawen. Le'ariel slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Her eyes widened at the elf she saw. "Velhar!" She burst into the room and gave him a hug.

"Le'ariel, it is good to see you!" he smiled. "We have missed you...especially Sirawen."

"I have missed you both very dearly, Velhar." She looked at her friend and sighed. "I hope that you are not mad at me."

Velhar gave her a strange look. "Mad at you for what? You did nothing wrong."

"With my abrupt leaving and all...I did not really get a chance to say goodbye and—"

Velhar stopped her and put a finger on her lips. "As I said, Le'ariel...you did nothing wrong." His voice was gentle.

"Thank you, Velhar."

The elf nodded and grabbed her hand. "I am sure you are anxious to see Sirawen."

"Yes, where is she? I was told this was her new quarters. Why did she move?"

Velhar averted his eyes for a quick moment. "It is probably best that I show you."

"What do you mean?" Her concern for Sirawen was growing. Velhar led her to another room and carefully opened the door. Sirawen was lightly sleeping on her side with a blanket tucked all way under her chin. She opened her eyes when she heard them enter.

"Le'ariel?...Le'ariel!" she gasped with delight and tried to turn her body in a sitting position. Velhar rushed to her side to help her. She smiled at him then back at Le'ariel.

"The doctor said no sudden movements," he whispered and adjusted the blanket.

"I am fine, Velhar," she rolled her eyes. Le'ariel smiled a little. "He always worries about me."

"I am worried about you myself. Are you all right? I heard you were not feeling well. It was such an odd thing to hear as we are not subdued to sickness. Unless..." Le'ariel didn't finish her words.

Sirawen nodded to confirm her thoughts and removed the blanket from her upper torso. "A lot has happened since you have been away, my friend…"

"Oh, Sirawen! Why did you not tell me?" She ran to her side and hugged her as gently as possible.

Her friend started laughing. "Well I knew you already had a lot of things going on in Rivendell and well...I didn't want you to worry about me or make you feel obligated to be here to support me."

"Do not be silly, Sirawen!" she rolled her eyes. "If I had known you were expecting a child, I would have come to visit you much sooner. You are my best friend so of course I would support you…no matter what."

"We were going to send word to you once the baby was born and maybe even visit you in Rivendell. It would be nice to be able to leave Mirkwood for a while and have my baby see how beautiful our other Elven Realms were." Sirawen rubbed her belly and loving smiled at the elf-child inside of her.

"Sirawen..."

"Yes..." she replied while still rubbing her belly.

"Who is...the father of your child?"

Sirawen stopped rubbing her belly and looked up at her friend then at Velhar with a blank expression on her face.

"I am..." Velhar stood up proudly.

Le'ariel's jaw dropped open. "What?"

Sirawen couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Yes, hard to believe is it not?"

"Wha...when...how?!" she couldn't form coherent words.

"Maybe you better sit down, Le'ariel," Velhar gently pushed her down on the seat near the table.

"Well...when you left, Velhar and I started spending more time together doing this and doing that. After a while I found him to be less irritating than I normally did and started to see a different side to him," Sirawen said and smiled at Velhar. He rolled his eyes at her words. "I found myself always wanting to be around him and excited every time I saw him. He later was able to get the courage to tell me that he felt the same way."

"I always had butterflies in my stomach whenever I was around her," he confessed shyly.

"And, well, things began to progress between us and soon I became pregnant…unexpectedly, of course. We did not want a big ceremony or anything, so King Thranduil married us with only a few elves in attendance. Your mother was one of the witnesses."

"And so was Legolas..." Velhar added. Sirawen quickly glared at him for mentioning the prince. He looked at her with a clueless expression and shrugged.

"No, it is fine..." Le'ariel tried to assure her. "I am just still trying to take this all in."

"Please do not be mad at us for not mentioning it to you, Le'ariel..." Sirawen frowned. "It was not something we were trying to keep from you. I wanted to tell you in person and as I said, we were really planning on visiting you."

Le'ariel took Sirawen's hand and squeezed it. "You do not need to explain or defend yourselves to me. I understand, really…" she smiled. "Even you said so yourself that a lot as happened since I have been gone. I am very happy for the both of you."

A sigh of relief escaped Velhar's lips. "So, will you be staying for a while? Just at least until the baby is born."

"Yes, please, stay for a little while, Le'ariel. I am due any day now."

It was Le'ariel's turn to frown. "I truly wish I could stay here longer and spend time with you and your first child, but...I need to get Adamar back to his father. He does not like him missing lessons with Lord Elrond. He tends to get distracted easily, day dreaming about the outdoors...much like a certain elf here that I know."

Velhar and Sirawen smiled. But then Sirawen said, "Wait...who is Adamar?"

"Now, it is my turn to share my stories..." Le'ariel sighed.

* * *

_**In the courtyard...**_

Legolas and Keldir were enjoying watching the two elf-children chase each other around the courtyard. It reminded them of how they were at that age. They let Darion and Adamar pretend to shoot each other with imaginary arrows. "I bet those two get into trouble quite often," Keldir said to Legolas.

The prince nodded his head with a smile. "I am sure they do."

Darion was running ahead of Adamar shouting, "You will never catch me! You are slower than a snail!"

"Oh, yeah? We shall see about that!" Adamar shouted back and picked up his pace. He continued to shoot him with his imaginary arrow. Darion just laughed and pretended to dodge the attack.

"Darion! Watch out!" the elf-boy heard Legolas exclaim in panic. He turned his body to face the direction he was running and saw a crack in the pavement and tripped over it before he could stop himself. Darion rolled onto the grass with scrapes on his knees and elbows. Legolas and Keldir made a dash to his side. "Are you all right, Darion?"

He slowly nodded while trying to fight back the tears that were escaping and quietly rubbed them away on his sleeve as Keldir brought him back to his feet. "I can take him to the Houses of Healing. You can let his mother know where he is in case she is looking for him."

Legolas agreed and placed a gentle hand on Darion's shoulder. "You are very brave for if it were I that had fallen I would still be on the ground not wanting to move at all."

"Really?" he asked a bit skeptical. "But according to my mother, you are a great warrior."

Keldir quietly laughed. "Your uncle used to be quite the scaredy-cat."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Thank you, captain."

"Really?!" Adamar asked in disbelief himself.

"When I was younger, yes. But, I learned to overcome certain fears as I grew older," he explained. "And you both will, too, in time. But always remember that there is a difference between being fearless and being arrogant."

"What do you mean?" asked Darion.

"Our kin might say that I am a great warrior and willing to head into any battle but that does not mean that I do not get scared of not knowing what lies ahead of me. I do not put myself in danger without considering those who are fighting with me, my Mirkwood comrades...my friends. I also take their safety within my own life. I would take an arrow for any one of them as I know they would for me. That is what makes me fearless and confident when I go to battle."

"And," Keldir began, "being arrogant is only thinking about yourself, boasting, and taking all the glory and fame for yourself when it was you and your comrades who achieved the victory. They say that an elf can win a battle, but elves win the war."

"That is why when it is your time to go into battle, you must always look out for each other," Legolas told the two boys. They nodded as if a promise was made.

"C'mon, Darion. Let us get you some medicine to sooth those wounds of yours."

"All right..."

"Feel better, cousin," Adamar said.

"Thanks."

Legolas looked at Adamar. It never occurred to him that they were cousins until he had said that. It was obvious enough but it didn't register in his brain as quickly as it should have. He was about to open his mouth to ask Adamar something when he heard a familiar voice coming up from the underground kingdom's stairwell.

"Adamar! Darion!"

"Over here!" Adamar yelled back in response.

Le'ariel followed his voice and stopped short when she saw Legolas. She quickly regained herself and smiled as she walked over in their direction. Legolas politely smiled as Adamar ran into her arms for a hug. "Where is Darion? Elenia sent me to get you two for lunch."

"He hurt himself," Adamar told her.

"What! Where is he?!"

"Do not worry. He only has a few scrapes on him. Keldir took him to the Houses of Healing not too long ago," Legolas replied.

"Yes, he was very brave," Adamar smiled at Legolas. The prince returned the smile knowingly.

"Well...all right. If you say so. I will tell Elenia," she said. She put her arms around Adamar's shoulders not knowing what else to say. Le'ariel looked at everything except for Legolas' face directly.

"Adamar is becoming a very good archer..." the prince finally broke the silence.

Le'ariel smiled. "Yes, the bow and arrow was the first thing his father wanted him to learn...then music."

"I do not understand why father will not let me use the elven blades," he pouted.

She ruffled his hair. "Adamar, we have been over this. He thinks you are still too young."

Legolas chuckled. "I was at half a decade old before my father let me go near them."

"See, Adamar. You still have time." Le'ariel kissed the top of his head. "Go inside now. Your meal is probably getting cold."

"Fine..." he sighed and walked inside the kingdom leaving Le'ariel and Legolas to themselves.

Le'ariel sighed as he disappeared. "He can be so stubborn sometimes. I do not know who he gets it from, certainly not Adanion."

"Adanion?" Legolas repeated his cousin's name.

"Well, yes, I..." she paused suddenly. "I thought you knew Adamar was Adanion's son? I am sorry, I should have introduced him more formally when we arrived."

"No, no...not at all. I figured he was from his features. Now that you have confirmed it, I do see a little bit of Adanion in him. He was not so fond of music or the written word until he was much older and acted much in the same way as Adamar." Legolas softly laughed at the memories. He then had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you...all right, Legolas?" Le'ariel noticed the slight change in his features.

"Yes, I am fine," he dismissed it. "Adamar probably gets his stubborn ways from his mother...what do you think?"

"Yes, she _can _be stubborn at times," she chuckled. "I remember she kept throwing things at his father because he would not leave her alone and how he would show up every day at her door step and every day she would turn him away. But eventually, she grew fond of his ways and no longer turned him away. They married quickly and had Adamar shortly thereafter."

"I see," Legolas nodded with his jaw clenched. "Are they...happy?"

"Yes...very happy," she said quietly with her eyes towards the garden.

The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. He could feel all the emotions he went through when she left trying to make their way back to the surface again. He couldn't let her see him like this and put his nonchalant facade to work and kept smiling. "That is good to hear."

Le'ariel broke out of her small daydream and brought her full attention back to Legolas and genuinely smiled. "Nelawen does not know what she would ever do now without him or Adamar."

Legolas looked at her confused. "Who is Nelawen?"

"Well, Adanion's wife, of course."

"Oh..." he looked dumbfounded.

"I am sorry, again," Le'ariel chuckled. "I should really practice on introducing names properly. Nelawen, as I mentioned, is Adanion's wife. He was already trying to pursue her before I arrived in Rivendell. I suppose if you ask him it was I that really brought them together as he asked me for help in winning her over. When Adamar was born, I also helped in taking care of him while they were busy with their duties. And...watching over Adamar is what I have been doing ever since..."

"No wonder he is so fond of you..."

"Yes, he can be a handful," she laughed. Le'ariel noticed Legolas' expression changed again. He almost looked...relieved, but she didn't comment on it. His eyes were boring into hers and it made her uncomfortable. "Legolas...please do not do that..."

"Do what?" he whispered with an unreadable expression. Le'ariel slightly furrowed her eyebrows with different thoughts running through her head. Her eyes were darting aimless on the ground but she couldn't concentrate on one solid thing. Legolas slowly cupped her chin to bring her eyes back to his. She looked hesitantly into his blue orbs. "What are you thinking?" he whispered again.

Her throat was dry. "I am thinking that I really should head back inside to tell Elenia about her son..."

"Yes, of course..." Legolas brought his hand back to his side. He said nothing more and kept his focus on her features.

"Good day, Legolas." Le'ariel broke from his gaze and quickly made her way back to the dinning hall. She wiped her tears away in the darkened stairwell, just before the corner where the lanterns were lit, so that no one could see her disheartened features in the light. The she-elf mentally kicked herself in the head for acting so foolishly.

_I told myself that I would get over this...and I must! _...She kept repeating to herself.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	51. The Gazebo

**Author's Note: **I'm really trying my best to get the last chapters out. I have finals coming up and other stresses in my life--which I don't need to discuss. Only one more day until the wedding! We'll see what happens, yeah? Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I know there's mixed feelings between Legolas/Le'ariel and Legolas/Reylien but I already know how my story will end and I'm sticking to it. I'll try my best to please whoever I can.

* * *

**CHAPTER 50:**

**The Gazebo**

It was a long day, longer than Legolas imagined it to be. Tomorrow was the wedding and everyone was scrambling to get all the final touches together. He hadn't seen Reylien that day since she was busy with making sure everything looked perfect for the big day. He allowed her to take on the rest of the preparations so that he had time to think to himself. She didn't mind him not being around as her day was filled with things to do.

Le'ariel looked beautiful. She was the same she-elf but, nonetheless, something was different about her. The vision of her that Legolas held onto for so long in his memories didn't do justice to her actual appearance when she arrived. He missed her. More now than ever and she was right there in his kingdom. Not being able to touch her or feel her was driving him insane! His desire for her over-powered all the agony he had suffered while she was away. But, it was too late. He was due to be married tomorrow.

Legolas let his body fall forwards onto his bed. He buried his face in his sheets and grabbed them tightly in his hands, silently scream out his frustrations. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this charade of his. Le'ariel's scent that he knew so well still lingered in the air around him. Having her so close to him was a lot harder than he originally thought it would be. Luckily, Reylien was never really around during their encounters.

Finding out that Adamar was not Le'ariel's child also gave the prince some comfort. The thought of Adamar being his son crossed his mind a few times and he would have welcomed and cared for the elf-child if he was. Marriage barely entered Legolas' mind and now here he was, thinking of having children of his own someday. He scoffed at himself for the way he viewed his life was so easily changing...all because of the chambermaid. Still, after all these years, she had the same affect on him.

Reylien was a sweet girl and he didn't want to hurt her. But, his first love was in his midst. Does he give his and Reylien's love the opportunity to blossom or does he go after the one his heart still truly desired? Legolas kept debating the question repeatedly in his mind, ever since the Rivendell Elves arrived. His body was still lying comfortably on his bed as he thought about what might happen.

The prince's mind played different scenarios before him against the wall that he was blankly staring at, like a movie, as different outcomes were shown. One scenario showed Reylien devastated to discover that Legolas was not going to marry her for he told her that it was Le'ariel who he decided to marry instead. The other scene, Reylien understood his position and wished them the best of luck. However, Le'ariel mad at him for betraying Reylien and her not wanting to have to do anything with him and storming off. Legolas rolled onto his back and rubbed his temples, letting out a frustrated sigh.

He sat up at the edge of his bed with his arms resting on his knees and his hands clasped together. The one thing he didn't play out in his head is the life he was supposed to have with Reylien beginning tomorrow afternoon. Legolas had the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach again. Which biggest mistake was he making? Being with Reylien and letting Le'ariel go or vise-versa? Or was whichever choice he decided to make, a mistake at all? Maybe it was just his nerves getting to him? Regardless of the outcome tomorrow, he knew someone wasn't going to be entirely happy.

Too much thinking was making Legolas weary. He needed to clear his head somehow and let whatever happens tomorrow happen. His fate was in the hands of the Valar and he prayed to Eru for some sense of peace before then. The room became stifling and he needed some fresh air. It was a little after suppertime, which he skipped. Many of the elves were still likely mingling amongst themselves in the Great Hall. This would give the prince the opportunity he needed to be alone outside.

The Great Maze was where he went to for solace but it didn't feel like the right place to be at this time. He slowly walked in his mother's garden, letting his fingertips brush lightly against the flowers as they swayed back and forth from his touch. His mind was heavy but no specific thoughts entered it. He sat near their elven-made pond watching the insects around the lily pads and floating flowers. It seemed so easy for them to go about their business without a care in the world, with no big responsibilities weighing them down. How he wished his life was as easy as theirs.

Off in the distance, he could see the torches being lit giving the guards light on their patrol. Some of the nobles and guests would probably be making their way out of the underground kingdom soon now that they could see in the dark. The prince trekked to another part of the garden to try to avoid the crowd before they saw him. He didn't feel like socializing and being trapped in a conversation which he had no interest for. There was only one place where he knew the elves would not bother him...his mother's gazebo.

No one was allowed there after hours unless the queen gave her permission. Queen Terulien's secluded area was mostly used during the day for special gatherings, with a few exceptions. She usually reprimanded anyone caught there. And, although Legolas was the queen's son, it did not exclude him from her rule. But, the prince was known to be defiant and didn't care much for rules these days and so went there anyway. If he was caught, he would deal with it when the punishment came.

The closer he got to the gazebo itself, the clearer the vision of the figure became. He saw an elf from the entrance with their back to him and because it was dark, he could only see the outline of their shape. Elves had great vision and can see for miles on end, however, seeing in the dark does not always work in their favor without light. The Firstborn only saw shadows in the night making their vision the same as the Afterborn when it came to distinguishing things.

The elf was sitting on the railing facing the surrounding bushes, looking up into the night. Legolas hadn't noticed but it was a full moon tonight with a star filled night. He silently walked up the 3-steps to the entrance of the wooden structure and stood there without saying a word. The elf quickly turned their head to the side as they felt his presence and glanced at him from the corner of their eye.

"What are you doing here?" the elf said to him and turned their back towards him again.

"I should ask you the same thing," he replied. Legolas could see the motion of them wiping something from their face. "The queen does not like elves in her garden this late in the evening."

"Speak for yourself, Prince Legolas, for you are breaking the rules as well."

"Punishment for me is like a daily chore."

The elf spun around to face him. "As it is for me..." Legolas didn't respond. "What _are_ you doing here, Legolas? You should be getting ready for tomorrow, not wandering around your mother's garden."

"I wanted to be alone for a bit..."

"Then I shall leave you...good night." She jumped off the wooden railing and started to walk past him until he suddenly grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at him confused. "What are you doing, Legolas? Let go of me..."

He gently released her and stood in front of her to block her path so she couldn't leave the gazebo. They stared silently at each other, a disheartened expression on her face. Legolas' features relaxed as she let him touch the tear from her eye that was slowly trickling down her cheek. It glistened in the moonlight until he wiped it away. "Why are you crying?" he whispered.

She moved her face away from his hand and shook her head. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with." She tried to walk around him but he just stopped her again. "Please let me go..." she said softly.

"I cannot."

"And why is that?" She was beginning to get irritated.

"Tell me first what is wrong?"

"Does it really matter, Legolas?" she clenched her fists and started pacing the small area.

"Yes," he calmly said.

The she-elf stopped pacing and stared at him. She looked as if she was debating on what to say to him but then shook her head at his request. "It does not matter as I said."

"It does to me, Le'ariel" he said sternly. "Tell me!" She had tried to stomp past him once more but he grabbed both her arms with more force this time and pulled her close.

"Because you are getting married!" she screamed angrily. The tears from her eyes were now flowing freely from his demand, as she could no longer contain what was inside of her. He let his grip loosen letting her free from his grasps. Legolas stood there in shock. "You are getting married..." she repeated more quietly, "and not to me..."

"You were the one who left...remember?" Legolas managed to say while trying to keep his own emotions at bay. He clenched his jaw and turned his attention to the sky. It was now his turn to face away from her.

"Yes, I know...and I live with that decision every day," she said. "So many times I wanted to return to you and almost got close...once. I managed to get half way and then turned back. I could not do it...I could not face you knowing how hurt you must have been by my actions."

"Then why did you do it?"

Le'ariel heard the pain in his voice, which made her feel worse. "I thought about my life many times and my days as a servant and how a servant was all I was going to be for the rest of my life. And honestly, who wants that kind of life? Then there was you who came into it and completely changed everything..."

"You make it sound so bad," Legolas said bitterly.

"No, Legolas, I did not mean it like that. You made it better," she replied warmly. "Not just because you were a prince, but because you were a prince and still loved me even though I was just a servant. I was wrong about everything and was very thankful that I was able to get to know the real Prince Legolas my mother kept telling me about. What impressed me the most about you is that you actually took the time to show me. I do not know anyone who was ever that patient with me...not even my mother. And..." she paused for a long time.

"And...what?" Legolas turned to face her. He wanted them to get everything out that night and he wasn't going to let her leave until all was said and done. It was the best for the both of them, he thought.

"I was...scared."

"Scared of what, Le'ariel?" Legolas said in frustration. "You know I would never hurt you...ever!"

"I know that, Legolas..." she tried to fight back more tears. "I was scared that I would never be good enough for you. Scared that I might not be strong enough for you. Scared that...you would eventually find another..."

Legolas walked over to her as she began to sob lightly. He wouldn't let her look away as he cupped her face with both his hands. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs as she sniffled quietly, unaware to the both of them that she had placed her arms around his waist. "Why would you ever think that?" he asked. "No other maiden could ever compare to you. You are beautiful and intelligent. I do not want a maiden who will agree with everything I say and do whatever I ask. I have enough elves around me that do that on a daily basis, and not just servants, but the nobles as well. I do not care if you are a servant or...even an Orc..."

"An Orc?" she sounded offended.

The prince smiled a little at her reaction. "My point is, I do not care for your status nor mine. You strip our titles away and all you have are two elves in love. That is all that should matter, should it not? And I thought we were...happy," he frowned. "I will never find any other maiden such as you who is not afraid to yell at me, a maiden who can challenge my thinking, my habits, someone I can converse with about anything, laugh with...and know that their love for me is just as strong as mine is for them."

"What about Reylien, Legolas? Do you not find comfort in her with these things?" Le'ariel looked into his eyes for the truth.

Legolas slowly nodded. "On some level, yes. But, there is still a lot we do not know about each other. The bond between Reylien and me is not as strong as it is with us and...well, you just know me better. But, that is my fault for not opening up to her as much as I should. And I do not want to hurt Reylien. She deserves better than me, honestly. And I promised myself that I would try to love her as much as I do you and make her happy. However, I did not expect to see you back in Mirkwood...especially for this occasion. Seeing you again...I did not know if my promise to her will not falter."

Le'ariel stepped back from Legolas and walked to the other side of the gazebo. Again, she looked up at the moon. "It was hard coming back here. But Adanion said it would be good for me, to find out if I were truly over you. That night at the Masquerade Ball—"

"Wait, you were there?" he said surprised.

"Yes, I was there. I tried to keep my distance so that you would not see me. Elenia let me borrow one of her dresses. I do not really know why I went…perhaps it was my excuse to see you again? It was somewhat of an odd experience being there, knowing that you were looking for a bride. I saw you dancing with the maidens and how none of them could hold your attention until Reylien...came to dance with you. You seemed so happy to be with her that I did not want to disturb you. Then, you saw me. I was afraid you had recognized me and I panicked. That is why I ran away from you." She briefly turned to him then back to the sky.

"So...that maiden _was_ you."

"Yes...and it was hard seeing you with another like that. But, I am sure you probably thought that I was with Adanion," she turned to him knowingly. "And I do not blame you, the way I stormed off to Rivendell. I knew you did not want me to go for good reasons but I needed to get away from here for a while."

"But, why?" he asked confused. "Were you really not that happy?"

"It was not that, Legolas. I was very happy! I knew we both had our responsibilities and I understood that. We could not see each other as often as we wished we could but that time apart only made my love grow more for you when I did see you. But, with you being the Prince of Mirkwood, I felt inexperienced with your lifestyle. Being a servant was all I was, yet I had nobles bowing to me as if I was someone important. It was nerve-wracking feeling this high expectation from others without really knowing our future together. I was beginning to feel how you felt about others relying on you. Adanion's letters made me curious to see what else was out there for me aside from this life of mine...and that is why I left."

Legolas took a moment to process her words and looked at her questioningly. "What did you meant about not knowing our future together?"

Le'ariel frowned with a look of disappointment and hurt in her eyes. "Not once, Legolas, did you ever bring up marriage. I knew you were not ready to be married but I thought that maybe if you loved me enough, you would be. I did not want the overwhelming feeling of our kin expecting me to be your queen, if that role was not meant to be mine. A prince marrying a servant is also unheard of, something very rare. When I found out you and Reylien were to be wed, it crushed me. But I knew she was better suited for you and yes, in time, I believed that you would love her as much as you did me."

"I had to...I—"

"There is no need to explain your side, Legolas. I was the one who hurt you," she said, stopping him while wiping more silent tears away. "I just want you to know that my heart had never left you and that I regret every day that passes for leaving your side. It was selfish of me to do so and I know you did what you had to do. I do not blame you. I want you to be happy, Legolas...with Reylien. She is also a good match for you, just give her a chance. I wish you both nothing but happiness." Le'ariel tried to smile to show her sincerity but she quickly made a dash for it until more tears came into view.

Legolas didn't stop her this time. He couldn't bring his body to move as he was paralyzed in place, her scent blowing in the breeze after her. The prince sat himself down and rubbed his temples again with one hand. He was hurting more now than when she was gone…and allowed his own silent tears to fall.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	52. Expectations

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! I have been trying to work on this chapter forever. Because it's the longest chapter I've ever written, it took a while. It's hard trying to balance my updates and everything else that's been going on.

After years of writing this this story, it's finally finished. I thank you all so much for your patience! And of course, your reviews. :) I appreciate you guys taking this journey with me. Be sure to read my other stories!

* * *

**CHAPTER 51:**

**Expectations**

**REYLIEN**

"Reylien, do be still will you?" Inah begged.

"I am sorry, I am trying!"

"It is just your nerves. I cannot pin your hair up properly if you keep fidgeting."

"Sorry..." she said quietly.

"I know you are nervous and it is only natural. I would be nervous too if I knew I was going to be the next Queen of Mirkwood."

Reylien turned to her friend. "You are not helping."

Inah gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

The elf-maiden turned back to face the mirror and sighed. "It is a great responsibility. The expectations are nerve-wracking."

"You will do just fine, Reylien. You have Queen Terulien to show you on what it takes to be a great queen. Everyone loves her and I am sure they will all love you, too."

"Thanks..." she smiled at her through the mirror.

Inah gave her a smile back. "It amazes me on how Legolas has changed so much these last few decades. He seems more like a prince now than he ever did." She grabbed another pin from the dresser and placed it in Reylien's hair.

"Yes, he has," she agreed. "He has slowly molded into a king..."

"I am just happy that he chose you and not Varien or one of her wannabe's. This kingdom would be in ruins if she were to ever rule," Inah rolled her eyes at the thought. "I doubt she would last long as queen, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Varien has never lifted a finger in her life. She relies on her servants every minute of the day. If war broke out in our kingdom do you really think she would comfort our people and hold strong for us? Of course not. She would probably be running away and hiding with the elven-children! What kind of queen retreats and leaves her people like that?"

"Not a very good one..." Reylien frowned. She adjusted her position so that she was face-to-face with Inah. "How do you think I would be as queen? Be honest."

Inah smiled and gently caressed her cheek. "I think you would make a great queen."

"I said be honest," Reylien gave her a look.

"I am!" Inah laughed. "You are not like Varien or those other maidens. You have a good heart and compassion for others and I see you being a stronghold for our people. It is overwhelming now, but once you settle into your new role and be comfortable with elves looking up to you, I know that you will not disappoint them. You have an inner courage about you, Reylien. You just have to project that a little more, that is all..."

"What do you think about Le'ariel?"

Inah stopped concentrating on her hair. "What do you mean? What about Le'ariel?"

"I mean...how do you see her as queen? And again, be honest," she reminded her.

Inah was surprised by the question and couldn't respond as quickly. She was looking for the right words to describe Le'ariel. "Well...although she is a servant, if she were to become queen, I do not think any of our kin would see a problem with it. Everyone knows it has happened before, in Rivendell, I believe, and it took a while for elves to adjust to it at first. But they eventually accepted her. In Le'ariel's case, well...most of the elves seem to know and love her already..."

"Yes...she is not like most of the servants…" Reylien added quietly and let her voice drift away.

"Reylien!" Inah snapped her out of whatever thought she was thinking. The elf-maiden blinked her eyes as if her friend had just given her a wake up call. "Legolas is not marrying Le'ariel, he is marrying you! And from what I can tell, he has not changed his mind or else if he did, he would be barging down your door right now telling you he cannot go through with the wedding."

Then a knock came.

The two maidens quickly turned their heads to the door then back at each other. Reylien felt her heart skip a beat then continue at a mile a minute. Inah told her to relax and walked over to the door to see who it was. She opened the door just enough so she could see the elf on the other side. Reylien was trying to get a glimpse but Inah was blocking her view. Inah turned to her with a sigh of relief on her face. "It is only Keldir."

Reylien let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. "He can come in."

Keldir stepped into the room and bowed his head. "Good day, ladies."

"Hello, Keldir, thank you for coming," smiled Reylien.

"Of course, milady. What is it that I can do for you?"

The maiden smiled again. "I was wondering if you could deliver a message to Legolas for me? I have not seen nor spoken to him in days and greatly miss him."

Keldir grinned. "Yes, I will deliver your message. You will be able to spend more time together after your wedding, I am sure." Reylien smiled once more and told him what she wanted him to tell Legolas. He bowed his head and walked back to the door. "I will let you finish getting ready."

"We will see you shortly."

"Good day, Keldir," Inah also smiled at the captain.

He took her hand and politely kissed it. "Good day, Lady Inah."

"What was that about?" Reylien gently pinched Inah on the arm who just giggled at her.

"Nothing," she smirked. "Keldir and I had dinner once that is it!"

"M-hmm..." Reylien raised an eyebrow. Inah rolled her eyes with a smile and went back to pinning her hair in a partial up-do. Reylien decided to interrogate her later so she could finish doing her hair. They both remained in silence with different thoughts on their minds.

After Inah was finished with her hair, she would then put on the dress that Marien, the seamstress, had worked on day and night to look perfect on her. She remembered the day that Legolas took her to see Marien and how disappointed she looked that it was not Le'ariel who she was making the dress for. Marien hid it well from Legolas, but Reylien saw the look in her eyes. Still, she was kind and polite, which Reylien appreciated.

For a long time she felt like she wasn't good enough for Legolas and kept getting the feeling that the elves were disappointed that he was with another maiden, let alone marrying her. Even she thought that Le'ariel would be the one. The whole kingdom knew of the prince's relationship with the chambermaid and as Inah pointed out, many adored her. And because of this, she felt like she had Le'ariel's 'big shoes' to fill that she never told Legolas or anyone about. The elves did eventually warm up to her the more they saw her out with him. In the end, she believed that their kingdom only wanted their prince to be happy.

It was hard for her to fathom at first that Legolas would even consider taking an interest in her. She thought she was in a dream whenever he would show up on her doorstep—a dream she didn't want to wake up from. Reylien tought she would just abe nother maiden in Legolas' bed, no different from the rest, that night she agreed to enter his chambers. But, there was also the Spring Festival that he escorted her to, which he seemed to have enjoyed. Maybe she _was _different from the rest just like Le'ariel?

In her mind, she knew she could never really compare or compete with the chambermaid. Le'ariel was a hard worker, a strong individual, very opinionated, and got along with almost anyone she encountered. The one thing she admired most about Le'ariel was that she always seemed so sure and confident in herself. Her, on the other hand, was always seen as the shy, timid, clumsy, soft spoken maiden. What kind of characteristics are those for a queen?

Her biggest concern was what Inah predicted for Varien—running away with the elven-children during battle. What if she really couldn't cut it as queen? The king held the greatest responsibility in their kingdom but the queen also had her duties to fulfill. Queen Terulien held many guests from distant realms in their kingdom and conversed about various things, from politics to the types of flowers she grows in her garden. She was very intelligent and articulate when speaking with the nobles. Reylien joined her company once for tea but couldn't keep up with the different subject matters. It was overwhelming just sitting there and she didn't even contribute to the conversation. In order to do the kingdom proud, she would need to really come out of her shell.

It was strange at first when she and met Le'ariel again. They ran into each other at the stables, the least likely place the two she-elves thought they would collide. Reylien was there for riding lessons that her father advised her to take while Le'ariel was there accompanying Adamar who wanted to pet the horses. They said their hellos as Le'ariel explained to her that Adamar was Adanion's son. She also made it very clear that she was not the mother of the elf-child.

"Thank you for the invitation. I wish you both much happiness," Le'ariel smiled.

Reylien saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes although her features were sincere and warm. "Thank you. I know given the circumstances...it is a bit strange and ironic...but, I still do consider you as a friend and hope that there are no ill feelings between us."

"Of course not," Le'ariel assured her with another smile. "Legolas deserves to be happy and I could not imagine a better maiden for him. You have my blessing...I promise."

"Thank you, Le'ariel. That truly means a great deal to me."

They exchanged a few stories with Reylien being careful about not mentioning Legolas' name directly in anything she said. She didn't want to thicken the air anymore than it already was. She was also just as curious as any elf that heard of Le'ariel leaving and wanted to ask her why, but thought it might be inappropriate since it was between her and Legolas. She asked Legolas once but he didn't really give her an answer. Maybe because he didn't really know the answer himself? He never talked about Le'ariel much around her. Reylien figured he did that so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable about him talking about another female…especially her.

Reylien knew that Legolas only asked her to marry him out of obligation. He had his father constantly nagging him about marriage and what perfect timing it was on her part. The prince could satisfy his parent's wishes while trying to get over his first love. It was almost like killing two birds with one stone and who wouldn't take that kind of opportunity? But, of course, Legolas wasn't a cold-hearted elf as to just use her like that. She knew deep inside he cared for her and didn't want to hurt her. Whatever his real reason was for marrying her—if not out of obligation—it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that in a couple of hours from now they would be joined for eternity and that he would be loving her and only her. If they could mold Legolas into a king, she was sure they could mold her into a queen.

* * *

**LEGOLAS**

The palace seemed more in a frenzy than it had been for the past couple of weeks. Servants and wedding preparers were whizzing past him left and right. All he wanted to do was get back to his room and drown out everything around him before the ceremony began. His parents had a talk with him outside in the garden about how proud and excited they were for this next journey in his life. Even his father apologized for being too overbearing at times, which Legolas told him he didn't need to apologize for. He understood the importance of this day and what it meant to their kingdom.

The king and queen left him alone to soak in the transformed environment around him. A long square platform was placed over the grass with chairs and red carpeting leading up to an elevated altar. The altar is where their vows would take place. Because it was in the garden, not a lot of flowers were required for decoration as they already surrounded most of the area.

Legolas' formal attire was waiting for him when he arrived in his room. It was hanging in front of his full-length mirror as if he wasn't going to see it if it were placed anywhere else. It was a grayish-baby blue tunic with a hint of silver in its weaving. His royal crown, which was diamond incrusted and made of pure silver, was also sitting on his desk in its box. Legolas only wore it for special occasions. It was normally kept in the vault they had deep in their underground caverns where the rest of their kingdom's valuables were stored. One of the treasury servants, he assumed, brought it to his room.

He went over to the box and unlocked it. He picked up his crown and stared at, examining its intricate design. A lot of hard work went into creating it just for him by their kin's best blacksmith. Each crown presented to a royal member of the Greenleaf Family was designed especially for its wearer. No two crowns were alike. He knew that once he was crowned king, a new crown would be made for him. His father, King Thranduil, would keep his until he sailed the Sea. It would then be kept locked in the vault along with the other crowns from previous predecessors.

Legolas looked to the heavens again. The weather outside was the opposite of what he was feeling inside. It was warm and sunny—a perfect day for a wedding. Before he came back inside, he looked up to the cloudless sky once more and pictured it turning dark and harsh, thundering across their lands. But, it was all in his imagination. His heart felt burdened as he brought himself back to reality.

The prince also hadn't seen Le'ariel since the gazebo incident the night before. But, he figured it was best that they avoided each other until the wedding, anyway. He didn't want any more confusing thoughts running through his mind with seeing her. It was hard enough not thinking about her. Reylien was nowhere in sight as well since she was busy getting ready herself. And, as tradition would have it, he wasn't allowed to see her until the ceremony. Legolas had no qualms with that tradition. He didn't want to give her anything to worry about today and seeing the way he was carrying himself might cause her concern.

The happiest day in any elf's life should have been today, yet it wasn't for the prince. He would go through the motions of what a model prince would do and say but it would all be scripted, not genuine and real. However, it was too early to determine if that would really be the outcome. Legolas only hoped that he wouldn't have to act very much and that his happiness would come out naturally.

And on top of everything else, Legolas felt like a jerk. Reylien had no inkling of the things that were going through his mind about her, Le'ariel, and his life. He kept the things that concerned him a secret from her. But, he felt like he had to. The maiden had been so sheltered for most of her life that he didn't want to over-expose her to so many different things so quickly. He knew being queen was a big enough concern for her with its overwhelming responsibilities that he wanted her to concentrate on overcoming her anxieties first. And that, he knew, would take a while.

The prince needed to be his strongest today. There were many things holding him back but he knew he had to keep moving forward. He reached for his formal tunic when a light knock came to the door.

"Come in."

"How are you, dear?"

Legolas nodded his head. "Fine, mother."

Queen Terulien felt the fabric of his tunic, admiring the material. "They did a very exquisite job."

"As they always do..." was his dull response. He was over by the window staring outside again, braiding his blonde tresses the way he normally wore them.

She sighed at him. "I know you are not happy, Legolas."

"What gave you that idea?" he replied without turning his attention away from the busy marketplace.

"You have not been yourself since the day Le'ariel arrived."

"Can you really blame me, mother?" he finally looked at her. "I was not the one who invited her here."

"I know, my son. But, I thought seeing her again would benefit you."

"Benefit me?" he scoffed. "How, mother? Seeing her again only makes this situation that much harder for me!"

"And that is why I invited her. This is your test, Legolas. To see if you can truly follow your heart while trying to do the right thing at the same time."

Legolas let out a frustrating sigh and rolled his eyes. He sat himself on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I know what I want. I just...I do not know if I can do the right thing. I do not even know what the right thing is!" He stood up again and started pacing his room.

"What _do _you want, Legolas?" she asked softly.

"I just want everyone to be happy..."

"My dear, boy, you know as well as I that pleasing everyone is not easily attainable."

"I know!" the prince slumped down on his bed again. He placed his hands over his face and groaned, "I just want..._her_…like I always have!" His voice was muffled in his hands but the queen understood him perfectly.

"I am sorry you have to go through this, Legolas. But, whatever you decide your father and I will support you."

He lifted his head and looked at her skeptically. "What?"

Terulien gave him a comforting smile. "As we told you many times, we only want _you_ to be happy."

"Today is the day of the wedding," he reminded her.

"Yes, and we have many guests here waiting to see you get married. However, that does not change the fact that whatever happens here today still belongs to _you_. We are merely spectators."

"I cannot disappoint all those elves..." Legolas frowned, picturing the shock on everyone's face if he didn't appear at his own wedding...especially a broken-hearted Reylien.

He felt his mother place a hand on his shoulder as he was still lost his own reverie. "I love you, Legolas, as you are my only son. I have been proud of you since the day you were old enough to shoot your first arrow. Although you get yourself into trouble from time to time with your…" she paused to find the right words, "…antics, not once have you disappointed me." Queen Terulien went and stood in front of him and gave him a kiss on the head. "Whatever happens today, I will still be proud of you…"

Legolas took her words with a heavy heart as she quietly left his room. His mother's words were sincere and he appreciated her love and support but he still had a dilemma to face that no one could fix for him. He was still lost in thought when he heard a second knock on his door.

"Enter."

"Did you find your wardrobe?"

Legolas turned to him and rolled his eyes. "Yes, how could I have missed it?"

Keldir smiled and went to sit next to him. "Today is the day, my friend. I do not think I need to ask how you are feeling since you wear it so well on your face."

"All the more reason why Reylien should not see me until the ceremony," he replied sarcastically.

The captain gave him a nod. "I ran into your mother as I was coming here."

"Yes, she had a talk with me. Are you here to do the same?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not," he smirked. "I was sent by no one save myself. I just came to see how you were fairing." Keldir slapped him on the knee.

"I thought you were not going to ask?"

"And I will not. I came to see and now I am seeing…see?" he grinned.

"Not much to see is there?" Legolas let out a soft chuckle.

"No, not really." Keldir playfully elbowed him. "Look, Legolas, all joking aside…Reylien did send me to check on you."

Legolas gave him a surprised and bewildered look. "She did?"

"Yes. She wanted to see how you were doing with wedding. You know she misses you…"

"I miss her as well," Legolas said quietly.

"She wanted me to apologize to you for her for not being able to spend more time with you as your wedding has kept her tied up. And, that she cannot wait to hold you again." Keldir paused for a moment to see if he missed any other information he was supposed to give.

"Is that everything?" Legolas grinned at him.

Keldir chuckled. "Yes, I believe so."

"Good. For a moment there I thought you were going to give me a kiss from her also."

"Well, now that you mention it…" Keldir reached out for his face.

Legolas shoved his hands away and started laughing. "That will not be necessary, thank you. I would rather receive it directly from her once we are wed."

"So…you will go on with the wedding as planned then?" Keldir asked, looking for confirmation.

The prince's features turned subtle again at his friend's question. He seemed to be in a distant place. Keldir waited patiently for his response. Legolas slowly blinked and half-smiled at the captain. "I love Le'ariel but I made a promise to myself that I would make Reylien happy. I am not sure if I will ever love her as I do Le'ariel but for now...all I can do is try."

"And you have an eternity to do so, my friend." Keldir stood up with Legolas following in pursuit. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "I know you have toiled with this decision but I believe it to be a wise one. You are a good elf with a good heart. I also know how hard it is to let go of the one you truly love and even though you are moving on, you will always have that special bond with Le'ariel that no one can replace."

Legolas smiled at Keldir's words. "Thank you, my friend." He placed a hand on his shoulder as well.

Keldir patted him on the back and proceed to leave. "I should say no more. I am already giving half of my speech away that I was planning to save at your wedding. You better get a move on with your wedding attire for I will not help dress you."

"Get out of here then!" Legolas threw a sash at him that he dodged. Keldir laughed and threw it back at him, which he caught. "I will be there shortly."

"Very well. I will go tell your soon-to-be-queen that you are as excited as she is," he winked.

The prince laughed quietly to himself. "You go do that."

So, this was it. His mind was now clear. Legolas finally made his decision. He took a deep breath, focused all of this attention on Reylien, and began to dress.

* * *

**LE'ARIEL**

She kept mentally kicking herself in the head for her behavior in the gazebo. She knew she should have handled that situation better, but being around Legolas again made her emotions go insane. She went to the gazebo last night because something inside of her told her that Legolas would find her there. She didn't know what to expect from their encounter and didn't think it would ever really happen, but it did.

The she-elf was trying her best to be genuinely happy for Legolas and Reylien. It was her own fault for losing him. She had to deal with the consequences of her actions and accept the reality of their wedding today. Like Legolas often did, she stared out the window to watch the marketplace. Because she was considered a guest and not a servant for this occasion, she was placed in one of the guest chambers in the Western Corridor. Adamar's room was right next to hers in case he needed something. He was currently in the courtyard playing with his cousin, Darion. Elenia agreed to watch the two as she felt Le'ariel needed time to herself today before the ceremony.

Adanion could tell she missed being at home in Mirkwood but she was too stubborn to say anything about it. He appreciated her looking after his son but a babysitter...she was not. He saw it as her excuse to stay so she didn't have to return. When the invitations arrived he thought it as a good opportunity for her to tie up some loose ends with Legolas. Adanion wasn't sure on how she would react to the news of Legolas' engagement so he decided to talk to her first before showing the invitation.

"Your wife said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Le'ariel, come have a seat." He was in the courtyard enjoying the view of the Misty Mountains.

"The mountains look beautiful today," she commented.

Adanion nodded. "On a nice, clear day like this it is a great sight to see."

Le'ariel gave him a curious look. "It is, however, I do not think that is what you wanted to talk to me about."

He grinned at her keen perception. "You are right. That is not why I asked you out here today."

"Then tell me...what is on your mind?" she said as she took a seat.

He smiled at her again before speaking. "I know we have talked about this before, but...are you sure you do not want to go back and visit Mirkwood again?"

Le'ariel slumped in her seat and sighed. "Adanion, we have been over this..."

"I know we have, but I do not think you hiding here will resolve anything you left behind."

She turned her attention to the mountains. "So...are you asking me to leave?"

Adanion placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Of course not, Le'ariel. You are welcomed to stay for as long as you like. You have become like family to us."

"Then why push me to go?" she looked at him with questioning eyes.

Adanion sighed and slowly took out the invitation from his pocket and slid it across the table to her. She looked at it then at him. "What is this?" He didn't say anything and let her open it to find out for herself. Her bright features became pale as she read the invitation. She examined it and took a deep breath. "I see...Legolas is to be married...good for him." She slid the invitation back to him, trying to hold in her emotions.

"Le'ariel? Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"Yes...fine..." she nodded with a half-smile.

"You do not have to pretend with me, Le'ariel. I know how much Legolas means to you. That is why I think you should attend his wedding. By being there you can decide if you can truly let him go. And who knows...maybe you can even try to win him back..."

"Win him back?" she gave him a bewildered expression.

Adanion chuckled. "Love can make us do strange things, milady. Things we never dreamed of we would do. We both know that. I know there are still answers you are seeking regarding Legolas' feelings for you and this is the best chance to find out if he still feels the same way. Once he is married, that hope you are looking for will forever be lost."

"Legolas is getting married, Adanion. What does that tell you? Of course he is over me," she pointed out in a matter-of-factly voice. She crossed her arms, awaiting his response.

"How can you be so sure? The king and queen have been trying to get him to marry someone for decades! This could merely be an arranged marriage."

"But, you do not know that either. What if Legolas really does love Reylien?" she challenged him.

"But, what if he does not?" he smirked, challenging her back. "What if Reylien only presented the second best choice for him? Can you pick any other maiden that Legolas would really consider spending the rest of his life with besides you?"

Le'ariel opened her mouth for a rebuttal, but she was stumped. She sat all way back in her seat and thought about it. "If Legolas has to choose another maiden...yes, he would pick Reylien," she answered, not wanting to admit the fact that it was true.

Adanion smiled for he was right. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life wondering and contemplating on these 'what ifs'? Would it not be better to just find out for yourself and confirm these truths?"

"I suppose..." Le'ariel mumbled.

"I will not be attending as I have too much work to do here and seeing how things between me and my cousin are not completely patched up yet, I should not be there. I do not want to cause his day to turn sour by my presence," he laughed.

"And you think it will not by my presence?" she rolled her eyes.

"No, I think he will appreciate seeing you. Take Adamar with you to keep you company in case you need be around something familiar. Think of him as your source of comfort. I will ask Elenia to bring Darion as well. My son has never been outside of Rivendell before and it would be a good experience for him to travel to our other Elven Realms and visit his relatives."

"Very well," she sighed.

"It will be good for you...I promise." Adanion gave her a comforting smile and left her to be alone.

Adanion's words seemed to be worth something at the time, but now she was starting to regret her decision. It was harder on her than she imagined. Legolas marrying another elf felt like he was becoming dead to her. He would be gone, leaving her to mourn for him, thus her own life ending from the grief. But, she knew the love from her family and friends would keep her going enough to be content. And, if she were lucky, even find a new love in her life. Her imagination did always have a way of over exaggerating itself sometimes.

But could the chambermaid really sit there and watch them get married without bursting into tears or making a fool of herself somehow in front of everyone? The scene playing in her head ended horribly. She wasn't strong enough to sit there and do nothing...yet, she didn't want to ruin Legolas' chance at happiness. If he still wanted to be with her he would have done something about it already. But...she knew Legolas, like he said, better than Reylien did. He would go through with the wedding and keep his promise to his new maiden no matter how much it hurt him to let her go. The situation didn't leave Le'ariel with much choice. She gave the marketplace one last look and went to go look for her mother.

* * *

**THE CEREMONY**

"Legolas? Are you ready?" Keldir slowly opened the prince's door without knocking. He was carving a small figurine at his desk.

"As ready as I will ever be, I suppose," he sighed. He put his carving knife down and stood up, straightening his tunic in the process. He put on his crown and gave the captain a nod.

Keldir smiled and was relieved that he found Legolas in his room. He was worried that he might have decided to run away at the last minute. The run-a-way prince he would be known. "After you, Prince Legolas." Keldir extended his arm towards the door. The captain was to escort him around the front of the kingdom and enter from the side of the garden where his parents and everyone else were waiting. "How are your nerves doing?" he asked as they got outside.

"Numb, actually. It has not fully hit me yet."

"What exactly? That you are actually going through with this?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But, I am glad I am."

Keldir gave him a pat on the back. "So, am I, my friend." Legolas smiled but then suddenly stopped in his tracks when something out of the ordinary caught his attention. Keldir saw a look of concern on his face. "What is it, Legolas?"

"Where is the carriage that was sitting there in that empty stall? It was a Rivendell carriage if I am not mistaken." Legolas knew because it was the carriage that brought Le'ariel there. Keldir looked guilty as if he was hiding information. Legolas looked at him sternly.

"Look, Legolas, it is your wedding and only your wedding you should be concentrating on right now. It is about to beginning in a matter of minutes," he tried to reason.

But Legolas didn't budge. "Tell me, Keldir...tell me now."

The captain sighed at the sight of the missing carriage. "I was on my way to see Dalorien about the food for the reception and how they were coming along, when I bumped into Le'ariel. She looked a bit down so I asked her if she was all right and if it had to do with today. She said it did and that it was not right for her to be here so she..."

"Decided to leave..." Legolas finished. His eyes were distant, picturing her leaving again for Rivendell.

"She did not want to get in the way, Legolas," he explained. "She thought that by being here, you might end up changing your mind. And...well, you must have known how difficult it was for her."

"Yes...I knew," he replied quietly.

Keldir placed a hand on his shoulder. "She tried, Legolas. That is all you can ask of her."

Legolas looked beyond their palace gates and wondered how long ago she left and how far she had gotten. He slowly nodded with his jaw clenched and turned around towards the garden. The captain walked a few paces behind him with a remorseful look on his face. They had to let go of each other sooner or later.

Everyone was excited to see the prince when he made his appearance. He put on his happy façade and waved to his guests. His parents were also in smiles. He approached the altar where Lady Galadriel was waiting for him and stood to her left with Keldir to his side. She smiled at them both and signaled the musicians to begin playing. The guests stood up and turned their attention to the back of the garden where Reylien made her entrance with Inah carrying her train and her arm around her father's. Slowly, she made her way down the aisle receiving nods and smiles.

She looked beautiful and Legolas couldn't help but keep the smile on his face as they made eye contact. Whatever doubts he had before, they all went away. He felt his heart beating faster and faster as she came closer to the altar. As they reached the foot of the altar, Lord Yulor opened her veil and gave her kiss on the cheek. He gave her hand to Legolas and bowed. Legolas also returned the gesture and led her to the top of the altar to stand next to him.

Galadriel looked into the crowd with a smile before she began. "It is a grand day as the Prince of Mirkwood has accepted a bride. Long have we waited for this blessed occasion..." Her speech continued as Legolas noticed the sun disappearing up above. He didn't think it would rain as they have had perfect weather the last several weeks. He looked at Reylien who shyly smiled at him, not noticing the changing weather. He hoped that the ceremony would finish with everyone still dry.

It was only a matter of minutes now until he and Reylien would officially be husband and wife. He would be crowned the new King of Mirkwood in a separate commencement held in his honor with Reylien introduced as his queen once his parents sailed the Sea back to Valinor. Everything finally seemed to fall into place and he was able to keep his promise after all. The promise which at first he wasn't sure he was able to keep.

Normally the crowd would be asked to speak up if there is just cause as to why they should not be married but because this was a royal wedding, it did not apply. Galadriel tied a golden rope around their joined hands signifying their eternal bond. "By the grace of the Valar and the wisdom of Eru, I now give you—"

"Wait!"

Gasps were heard in the audience. The king stood up in a panic. Queen Terulien placed a hand on his arm to get him to sit back down. "Stay calm," she whispered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Yulor asked in confusion.

"Reylien..." Legolas looked at her confused as well. He was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

The maiden still had her head bent towards the ground, feeling ashamed. "I am sorry, Legolas..." she finally lifted her head with tears trickling down her cheeks. "I do not think I can do this after all..."

It felt like Legolas was punched in the stomach by her words. He felt a small drop of rain hit his nose. "But, why? I thought is what you wanted?"

"It was, Legolas, it was! And I was so happy that you wanted me. You could have chosen any other maiden, yet, I was the one who you gave your affections to. You have already treated me like a queen and I could not have asked for anything more. But...I do not think I am fit for such a great responsibility. I know in time I can gain these skills but what if I cower and fall apart when I am needed the most by our people? I do not think I am strong enough...and I do not want to disappoint anyone."

He saw how distraught she was by the idea from the look in her eyes. More droplets of rain starting falling from the sky. The sun had now completely vanished and was replaced with dark, brooding clouds. Everyone remained where they were using anything they could find to shield themselves from the foul weather. "I would have loved you just as much..."

She smiled at Legolas' sincere attempt and stepped closer to him. "I know you would have, my prince. And I would have returned it ten times fold. But, I know there is that one percent of your heart that I can never have that will always belong to her no matter how hard you try to give it to me." Reylien caressed his cheek and he remained silent and dismayed. Everyone also remained soundless to listen to what else was going to be revealed. "I saw you that night, Legolas...out by the gazebo with Le'ariel..."

"What?" Legolas breathed. He had no clue she was out that night.

"I could not sleep as my nerves kept me up so I decided to take a walk where I thought no elf would be at that hour. But, I guess I was wrong. I hid in the bushes so you could not see me and left after Le'ariel ran off. I know it was wrong of me to eavesdrop and I swear to you I was not spying! But...I had to know what you still meant to each other."

"I am sorry, Reylien...I did not know..."

"No, do not apologize. I know you were trying to love me and that was all I could really ever ask from you," she half-smiled. "You have had many maidens in your lifetime but only one true love. And...you and I both know she still loves you with all of her heart. She may have hurt you in a way that I never would have but it is only because I am not confident enough to stand up for myself for what I believe in like she did. I actually commend her for that." Reylien wiped a strand of hair that was stuck to her forehead from the pouring rain and took his hand. The entire garden and its occupants were soaking wet but still, no one moved a muscle. "She is your match, Legolas...in every way possible. Le'ariel was meant to be your queen...not me."

Legolas frowned. "She has already left for Rivendell..."

Reylien cupped his chin so that their eyes could meet. "Then go after her," she smiled. "All the way to Rivendell if you have to."

The prince looked around the garden. His mother's eyes were warm and she gave him a slight nod of approval. His father's features were stern but he agreed with his mother and nodded as well. The smiling faces of the elves that came to witness him get married to Reylien even seemed to encourage him to go after Le'ariel. He then looked at Keldir who started to laugh softly. "Well, then? What are you waiting for?" he said. "Go after her!"

Legolas let out a small laugh and took Reylien's hands into his and gave her a firm kiss on the cheek, which made her laugh in return. "You are truly beautiful, Reylien. Any elf that has the privilege of getting to know you as I have should feel like a king because you _are_ like a queen. But, I do have to follow my heart. Although she is a servant, love does not care for such labels or even race as it treats us all as equals when we get tangled in its web. I even called her an Orc," he laughed.

"You what?" Reylien exclaimed. She had missed the part when Legolas had told the chambermaid that he didn't care if she were an Orc.

He laughed again. "Long story...I just hope she will forgive me this time for letting her go."

"Well, you will not know unless you find out."

The prince gave her one last kiss on the cheek and sprinted from the altar down to the walkway, zipping past everyone.

"Legolas!" Galadriel called out before he got too far. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. They exchanged silent words and off he was again. The Lady of the Wood was known to be able to enter your thoughts and speak to you of things that could affect your life or the life of others through a single act.

The guests started breaking up and leaving to find a dryer place when Legolas was out of sight. Reylien slowly made her way down the altar to avoid tripping with Inah still behind her helping her hold her train and dress up so she could see where she was going. She made her way over to her father. Lord Yulor stood up with a very disappointed look on his face. "You did not have to do that, Reylien. Legolas would have eventually forgotten her if you only would have given it time."

The maiden furrowed her eyebrows. "And what about mother? Have you forgotten her over time? Knowing she was your one true love before she died, could you have accepted another to take her place?"

Lord Yulor clenched his jaw. He looked away briefly and slightly shook his head. "No," he hesitantly admitted. "I loved your mother before she died and thereafter. I could not picture replacing her with another..."

Reylien's mother had died when they first moved to Northern Mirkwood from the constant attacks of the Orcs when King Thranduil was still building his underground kingdom. It was a great tragedy for her father when he lost her mother. He was able to survive the grief by focusing on his daughter and shaping her into the type of maiden she is today.

She grabbed his clenched fist and intertwined their fingers together. "You see, father? Just because someone has long passed or distant from us, it does not always mean that our love for them will diminish."

He thought on her words and squeezed her hand. "The prince was right. You will make any elf feel like a king once they get to know you."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "My own Prince Charming is out there, I know he is. This one's heart just already belongs to someone else..." He took her by the hand and led her side with the remaining crowd. Inah had previously left them to give them their father-daughter moment while Keldir kept her company in the rain. He used his cloak to try to keep them dry as they followed behind.

* * *

**LEGOLAS AND LE'ARIEL**

He raced through the forest on his horse, urging him to go faster. His horse tried to obey its master, however, the wet forest was making it difficult to go at full speed. Legolas' elven eyes scanned the forest road with his visibility still clear in the rain hoping that he would get a glimpse of the carriage carrying Le'ariel. He didn't know how far she had gotten but he would ride as far he could to find her.

His heart was racing in his chest just as fast as his horse's hooves were hitting the ground. He was anxious, excited, and nervous all at the same time. He tried to come up with what to say to her but he couldn't concentrate on the words as he was frantically searching the forest. Legolas told himself that he was not going back to Mirkwood without her. The plan he had in his mind was to convince her that all was forgiven and if he had to, he would make amends with his cousin just to please her. The plan sounded good enough, the details he would work out later.

The horse began to slow down. He kept trying to make him go faster but he wasn't obeying. Legolas put him to halt to see what the matter was. "What is wrong, my friend?" he petted his horse. "Do you not want me to go after Le'ariel?" His horse jerked its head up and down and started stomping on one if its hind legs. Legolas walked around the steed and lifted it to see that its horseshoe was loose. He checked the other three and only found the one causing him discomfort. Legolas sighed. "Well, of course you cannot travel in this condition," he patted him. He put him into a light trot and headed back to the palace. Legolas needed to get the horseshoe fixed before he can continue to go after Le'ariel. Once he was back in Mirkwood, he planned to gather a few belongings for the three day journey in case he was to stay in Imladris longer than expected.

He took the horse to the stables and told Galthan about the broken shoe and advised it was top priority. He was surprised to see the prince without Le'ariel from what he heard about the wedding but didn't make any comments. The stable master figured he came back because of the shoe.

As instructed by Lady Galadriel—before he stormed off from his wedding—he went to the courtyard to take the entrance from there to the underground fortress. Galadriel told him when he returned, there would still be many elves around asking questions. If he didn't want them prying so soon, it was best to enter from the courtyard where they could be avoided. He wasn't completely sure if her vision was meant for this return or the return when he had Le'ariel with him. Whichever return she meant, he didn't want to risk it. He was anxious to put on a pair of dry clothes and continue his journey.

Legolas wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into someone. "Excuse me," he said. He picked up what appeared to be bed sheets. "My apologies."

"That is the second time I have dropped what I was carrying because you were not paying attention."

The voice quickly registered in his ears as he looked up to see the elf smirking at him. "L...Le'ariel?"

She gave him a half-smile and took the bed sheets from him. "Yes, that is my name."

He followed her outside in the rain again as she headed to the well. "I thought...I heard you had left this afternoon?"

"I did," she briefly looked at him. She placed the bed sheets in a bucket that she would wash after it stopped raining and ran back inside with Legolas still keeping up with her.

"I do not understand? If you had left, then how I am walking and talking to you this very minute?"

She stopped for a moment to face him. "Well, actually...I tried to leave but could not."

"And why could you not leave?" he asked curiously. Le'ariel began to walk again without saying anything. "Will you not tell me?"

She glanced at him and sighed. He was staring intently at her as he waited for her reply. "I tried to leave but before the carriage could even make it past the gates, one of the wheels broke again. They took the carriage to the blacksmith's station to be looked at and repaired with something stronger to hold it together," she explained. What she said was now made sense to him as to why the carriage wasn't in the stall when he walked passed it.

"So...you attended the wedding after all?"

"I was debating on whether or not to but then Velhar came looking for me in a panic."

"Velhar? What is the matter with him?"

"Sirawen."

"What about Sirawen?"

"She went into labor and they could not find the mid-wife. We later found out she snuck to your wedding," she said. "I could not call on my mother since she was busy with giving orders and preparing for your reception so I ended up helping Sirawen and Velhar myself with their newborn son. I just replaced her bed sheets so she was more comfortable on fresh ones."

"I see. Well, that is fantastic," he smiled. "How is the baby?"

"He is well. Would you like to see him?"

Legolas hesitated. "Do you think that would be all right?"

"Of course it would. I am sure they would be happy to see you." Le'ariel took him to Sirawen and Velhar's quarters and knocked gently on the door. Velhar opened the door and was surprised to see her with Legolas. "It is all right if he sees the baby?"

"Of course...of course...come in, please." Once inside, Velhar opened the bedroom door slowly. "Sirawen? We have some visitors."

"Let them in!" they heard her say. She was carrying her bundle of joy in her arms watching him sleep. "Beautiful is he not?" she said to them without taking her attention off the elf-baby.

"Yes, he is," replied Legolas.

Sirawen looked up, also surprised to see the prince. "Prince Legolas?"

"I hope you do not mind that I am here."

"No, not at all," she smiled.

"What is your new son's name?" he asked them.

Sirawen smiled at Velhar for him to answer the question. "Voltier...after my father." Velhar gave a proud smile.

"That is a good name," said Legolas.

"Would you like to hold him, Prince Legolas?" Sirawen asked. Legolas looked nervous. "He will not bite," she teased. "He is asleep so he should not be that difficult to handle." Legolas slowly walked to the edge of the bed, noticing that Le'ariel was smirking at him. "Just make sure you support his head."

"I will." He gently picked up the elf-baby and cradled him in his arms. Voltier squirmed a little making Legolas even more nervous about dropping him. But the infant only adjusted himself in his sleep. Legolas smiled at him when finally settled. "He is quite a sight..."

"If you ever need to practice for your own someday, we can lend you Voltier from time to time," Velhar chuckled.

Legolas laughed along and glanced at Le'ariel whose features became blank. "Maybe I will take you up on that offer," he replied as Voltier started to fuss again in his arms.

"He must be waking up." Sirawen reached her arms out for her baby.

"Thank you for letting me hold him."

"You are welcome."

"Please, Legolas," Velhar placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not feel like a stranger here. You can visit whenever you want to see the baby." Sirawen agreed with a smile.

"Thank you both..."

"The same goes for you, Le'ariel," Sirawen told her.

She smiled at her friend. "Thank you, but...I will be departing as soon as the carriage is fixed."

"Cannot you not stay for a few more days?" Sirawen looked disappointed. Her baby was beginning to cry in her arms.

"He must be hungry," said Velhar.

Le'ariel walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Go and take care of your newborn. We can talk later. I promise I will not leave without saying goodbye first."

"Promise you will consider staying a bit longer," Sirawen begged.

"I promise..." Her and Legolas said their goodbyes and headed to the main corridor of the palace.

Legolas stopped her in the middle of the hallway. "Le'ariel...do not go."

She frowned at him. "I must Legolas. I cannot stay here."

"But why?" His voice was almost whining.

"You know why, Legolas," she said quietly. "You are married now." When she finally looked him in the eyes, she saw a smirk on his lips.

"No...I am not married."

"What do you mean you are not married? I saw the guests eating in the Great Hall." It now occurred to her that he wasn't at his reception celebrating with the rest of them like he was supposed to. It was being held in the Great Hall so they didn't need to worry about the weather. "Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it is not funny, Legolas." She started to walk away until he grabbed her by the arms and kissed her forcefully on the lips. He felt her squirming away from his grip but after a while she finally gave in to his ministrations and returned his kisses. When he felt it was safe enough, he let go of her arms and placed his hands around her waist. She let him draw her in closer to his body and found her hands tangled in hair, drawing him closer to her as well. "Wait! Wait..." She finally broke her lips free from his. Both were panting hard. "What do you mean you are not married?"

Legolas smiled again. "Believe it or not, Reylien actually broke it off at the very last second."

"What?" Le'ariel couldn't believe her ears. She hadn't heard anything about his wedding since she was with Sirawen for most of the day in the servant quarters. The mid-wife who came back from the ceremony felt awful about not being there to help deliver Voltier. If she wasn't so busy apologizing to Sirawen, she probably would have told them about what had taken place. The prince explained to her the events that happened and how Lady Galadriel most likely already knew the outcome of the wedding. Why else would she tell him to take the courtyard entrance if she knew Le'ariel wasn't going to be there for him to run into knowing he was looking for her? "So...you would have gone all the way to Rivendell for me?"

"Yes. I would not have come back here without you. If Rivendell is where you want to be then I will stay there with you. I will even forgive and apologize to my cousin if that would make you happy. I already made the mistake letting you go once and that will not happen again. I am even willing to give up my crown for you if only your heart remained mine. That is how much I love you..."

"Legolas, you will do no such thing! Your people here need you. Your imagination has run away again with you," she furrowed her eyebrows.

He cupped her cheek. "Do not go, Le'ariel, please. I understand now why you left and I am not angry with you for doing so. I was selfish for not understanding the concerns you had with our relationship and I am willing to do better...to try harder. To give you everything you have ever wanted of me."

"Oh, Legolas..." she sighed and drew his face closer to hers. Le'ariel shook her head at him with a small smile. "I really do not know why you are apologizing to me. If there is anyone to blame for where we stand at this moment it is me. If I was just honest with you from the beginning, none of this would have ever happened."

"You do not know that. Even if you told me about Adanion's letters I probably would have still reacted the same way and that argument would still have ensued in one way or another. You forget how stubborn we both can be," he chuckled. "The important thing is that we now both realize our mistakes. The years have been difficult for me, but it was a lesson well learned. I learned to not let go of the things you love and cherish most in your life. To fight for what you believe in and hold tightly onto it. I still love you, Le'ariel…more now than ever. And I know you still feel the same way about me. Can you honestly say you do not?"

Le'ariel tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to trickle down her face. One escaped that Legolas caught and wiped away. She took a deep breath to gather herself. "I already told you, Legolas...my heart has never left you..."

He picked her up from the ground into an embraced and kissed her again. He felt her tears on his own face, which he knew were now tears of joy. Legolas put her down as she wiped the rest of them away. "So, does this mean you will stay?"

Le'ariel started laughing, "Yes, I suppose so..."

Legolas picked her up again and swung her around in circles laughing with her. He finally put her down and grabbed her hands. "You do know that today is my wedding but unfortunately...I do not have a bride..."

"What are you suggesting?" she eyed him. He bent down on one knee. "Legolas..."

"Le'ariel Goldenfig...I have loved you from the first moment you yelled at me," he smirked. "From the first moment you let me show you my true self. The first moment I kissed you. The first moment I woke up next to you. The first moment...you came back." He stood up still staring into her eyes. "I want to make you my first and _only_ wife. If you will still accept me as I am with all my faults, and be my wife and my queen, you would make me the happiest living being in all of Arda."

Another tear fell from her cheek. "Oh, Legolas…yes..." she whispered.

In the Great Hall, a message was given to Keldir. The servant said it was urgent and that he needed to be there right away. He followed the instructions Legolas wrote down and waited in the hallway entrance to the servant quarters. He didn't know what the prince had up his sleeves.

"Keldir?"

"Your Majesties," he greeted. He was surprised to see them there just as they were to see him. He saw the king also carrying a note in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Most likely the same as you, sire," he held up his own piece of paper.

The king looked concerned. "What is that boy up to now?"

"You will soon find out, father." Legolas appeared around the corner.

"Where is Le'ariel?" his mother asked. "Were you able to catch up to her?"

"Please, no questions until we reach our destination. Follow me, please."

The three gave each other glances and shrugged their shoulders. The only thing they knew was that he was leading them to the servant quarters. When they got there, Legolas opened one of the doors and asked them all to enter. Once inside they saw Dalorien.

"Dalorien? What are you doing here?" the king asked.

"I would like to know the same thing," she crossed her arms. "I received a note from Legolas telling me to come here. He said it was urgent. I do not have time to sit here and wait all day for an explanation," she turned to the prince. "You may not have gotten married today, but all the food we prepared cannot go to waste."

"And I promise it will not," he smiled. "Velhar?" he called him from the other room.

He came out and smiled at everyone. "We are ready."

"Ready for what?" Keldir asked.

Velhar smiled again and asked everyone to quietly enter the next room. They were all shocked to see Sirawen sitting on the bed that was pushed against the wall with a sleeping baby in her arms. The entire room was rearranged to give everyone space to stand comfortably.

"Galadriel? You are here as well?" the queen asked.

"Yes, I am," she smiled at the confused faces in the room. She stepped to her right revealing Le'ariel behind her.

Dalorien gasped at what she was wearing. "Le'ariel…" she went over to her daughter and examined the beautiful cream gown she was wearing and the flowers woven into her hair. "Where did you get this dress?"

"Marien, the seamstress, made it for me as a gift a long time ago. But, I had already left before she was able to finish it," she said.

"I promised her that I would keep it safe until Le'ariel returned," added Legolas. He didn't know if Le'ariel was ever going to get the chance to wear it but he didn't feel right if it were to be worn by anyone else. He kept it in a gold velvet box with a brown ribbon tied around it and kept it hidden in his room. After she said yes, he presented her with the dress which she absolutely adored.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on here? The guests upstairs are most likely wondering where we are," Thranduil interrupted.

"Do not worry, my king. Your guests are fine," Galadriel assured him.

"Father...mother..." Legolas looked at them both. "You wanted a wedding and I am sorry that it did not turn out quite as planned and so I am making it up to you. Le'ariel has agreed to marry me."

"I apologize if this seems a bit odd—getting married in Sirawen and Velhar's bedroom—but Sirawen as you can see just had her baby and is not fit to move around yet," Le'ariel said. "The only elves we wanted to witness this were family and close friends and I could not picture getting married without any of you being here."

"That is very sweet of you, dear." The queen was touched and squeezed her husband's hand.

Thranduil cleared his throat. "Well then, let us have a wedding," he smiled.

Dalorien gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and moved to the side of the room where Velhar was with Sirawen and their newborn. On the other wall were the king, queen, and Keldir. Galadriel smiled at everyone and began her ceremonial speech again. Legolas and Le'ariel received congratulatory hugs and kisses when it was over.

The formal announcement was made in the Great Hall when they returned to join the guests. They all cheered for the newlyweds and congratulated Legolas on winning back the love of his life. Even Adamar was happy for her. However, he was sad that she wasn't going to back to Rivendell with them but she promised to visit as often as she could. The celebration went on late into the night and neither elf could have been happier.

"So...Lady Greenleaf, Queen Le'ariel, your Highness, my beautiful wife..." Legolas smirked at her while they were dancing. "What is first on your agenda as queen?"

"Lady Greenleaf...hmm...I kind of like that. The first thing on my agenda is to get to know my husband better," she smirked back. Legolas' grin turn into a mischievous one that made her laugh out loud. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Legolas Greenleaf," she whispered in his ear.

"As I love you, Le'ariel Greenleaf..." He kissed her lovingly as they continued to sway to the music.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	53. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Legolas and Le'ariel enjoyed several years of contentment in Mirkwood. The previous council meetings Legolas had with his father and his advisors were in regards to the Orc attacks and news that something evil was stirring again in Mordor. Things were quiet for many years until more news started spreading that Sauron was trying to build a new army. King Thranduil postponed his departure from Middle-Earth to attend to the matter of protecting their lands.

On 19 October III 3018, a letter arrived from Lord Elrond requesting a representative from the Mirkwood Elves to join his council to discuss matters that affected all the races in Middle-earth. Legolas agreed to go with Keldir and another guard at his side. He didn't want Le'ariel to make the trip with them as he felt she was safer in Mirkwood but she refused to stay behind. Wherever he was, she wanted to be by his side. He eventually gave in to her request and thus joined them on their journey to Rivendell.

After long years of not speaking to his cousin, Adanion, Legolas finally made amends with him. The Council of Elrond was held on 25 October III 3018. Present at the council were representatives of all the free peoples of Middle-earth: Elves, Men, Dwarves, even the Hobbits. Gandalf the Grey, a Maia of the Istari Order, was also there. There was much debate about the One Ring that Frodo Baggins, a Hobbit from the Shire, had in his possession and how it should be destroyed. Although not everyone on the Council agreed, they accept Elrond's instructions of taking the Ring back to Mount Doom and destroying it where it was originally forged.

Le'ariel was devastated by the decision of the Council. Legolas assured her that she had nothing to worry about and promised he would return to her wherever she was. He also told her to stay in Rivendell under Elrond's protection. She had many loved ones in Imladris that could help keep her busy and distracted from thinking about the perils Legolas would be facing. The nine companions that left Rivendell on 25 December III 3018 became known as the Fellowship of the Ring. Le'ariel prayed to Eru that he would make it home safely.

Two years had passed with little information about how the Fellowship was doing. Le'ariel still kept hope that Legolas would return to her. However, the time finally came when the decision was made for the elves to leave the shores of Middle-earth. Lord Elrond didn't want his people to suffer from the mistakes of Men. Isildur had a chance to destroy the Ring, yet he let his greed and the power of the Ring consume him, thus leading to his demise and centuries later, putting Middle-earth in danger once more.

The Princess of Mirkwood said a silent prayer that she hoped would reach Legolas' ears. He promised that no matter where she was he would find her. She didn't care if it were even in the Halls of Mandos, as long as they were together again. A few days later, the rest of the Mirkwood Elves joined them in the Undying Lands. Everyday she went to the docks to find any signs of an elven-ship carrying Legolas coming into the shores of Tol Eressëa in Aman. Sometimes Keldir would wait with her to keep her company.

On 31 August III 3021 as she waited alone by the docks, a shape appeared in the morning fog. She ran all the way to the end of the dock to get a better view. The closer it came the more she was sure it was a small elven-ship. Two figures were outlined in the mist, one tall and slender, and the other half a size shorter and rounder. When the fog lifted, she saw her smiling prince. Le'ariel was tempted to jump into the water and climb the ship just so she could hold him sooner rather than waiting where she was.

Legolas jumped off before the ship had made a complete stop and scooped her into his arms and held her tightly. They remained content in each other's arms for a long time, not saying a word. Neither one wanted to let go for fear that it was a dream and that if they did, the dream would disappear. Legolas felt her tears on his cheek. He pulled away slightly to see her face. He smiled at her and received the same smile in return. He wiped her tears away and introduced her to his new friend, Gimli, who happened to be a Dwarf.

He explained that he was given a special grace by the Valar to enter the Undying Lands for his courageous deeds and heroic efforts in helping destroy the One Ring. She found it odd for an elf and a dwarf to be friends, but if Legolas trusted him then so did she. And, Gimli proved to be a good friend. By 19 September III 3021, the last elven-ship arrived in Valinor carrying the remaining elves in Middle-earth along with Gandalf and two Hobbits. The commencement to crown Legolas as king was finally held in Tirión, the city of the Elves in Aman, with Le'ariel as his queen...forever by his side.

**THE END**


End file.
